


Nemesis (Vierte Story der Serie)

by TheDarkOne



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/TheDarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manche Ruinen sollte man lieber ruhen lassen. Diese Erkenntnis kommt ein wenig zu spät, nachdem die Crew auf einem verlassenen Planeten ein Schiff findet, das allerding noch höchst aktiv ist. Doch nicht nur das fremde Schiff stellt eine Gefahr dar, auch zwischen einigen Crewmembern gibt es Komplikationen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruinen

**Author's Note:**

> Mein vorzeitiger Dank schon mal an Nicole, die das noch alles Korrektur lesen wird :)  
> "Nemesis" baut ebenfalls auf den vorangegangen SG·U Storys auf. Zum Verständnis einiger Erwähnungen oder des OC empfehle ich, diese vorher zu lesen.

Der kleine Moment der Desorientierung, wenn das Schiff aus dem Hyperraum fällt, war für die meisten an Bord der Destiny immer noch eine kleine Achterbahnfahrt, bei der sich der Magen kurz umdreht.  
Dr. Rush nahm es nur noch am Rande wahr und im Augenblick war er etwas ungehalten über den außerplanmäßigen Halt. Seufzend unterbrach er seine Arbeit und tippte schnell auf einige Buttons um zu sehen, warum sie angehalten hatten. Der recht niedrige Energiewert ließ ihn anfangs vermuten, dass das Schiff einen Stern gefunden hatte, um sich wieder aufzuladen. Doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen sah er, dass ein Tor in Reichweite war. Eigentlich waren noch genügend Vorräte an Bord, daher hatte er vorerst nicht mit einem Stopp gerechnet.  
"Dr. Rush, kommen Sie bitte in den Gateraum", kam auch prompt Col. Youngs Stimme kurz darauf aus seinem Funkgerät.  
Der Wissenschaftler bestätigte kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg.  
Unterwegs wurde er von Eli eingeholt, der wohl ebenfalls von Young hinbeordert worden war.  
"Hoffentlich finden wir diesmal etwas", plapperte der junge Mann munter drauflos, während sie liefen.  
Rush runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinen Sie das?", hakte er nach. "Was sollten wir denn finden außer Nahrung und Wasser?"  
"Na, Rohstoffe für Reparaturen zum Beispiel, Technologien…"  
Ohne Vorwarnung blieb Rush stehen, sodass Eli fast gegen seine Schulter prallte. Der Schotte wandte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an während er sagte: "Seit wann lassen wir das Schiff wegen solcher unwichtigen Dinge aus dem Hyperraum fallen und vergeuden unsere Zeit? So etwas ist nicht einmal im Schiffsspeicher als Suchparameter eingegeben."  
Eli verzog kurz die Mundwinkel und wirkte nun etwas verlegen. "Ehm, doch, seit ungefähr einem Monat. Col. Young hat das angeordnet", beichtete er.  
Rushs Augen schienen sich in Dolche zu verwandeln, doch er sagte nichts und eilte mit wütenden Schritten wieder weiter.  
Eli hinter ihm her.  
_Natürlich kann das wieder nur von Young kommen_ , dachte Rush erzürnt. _Was hofft er denn zu finden? Eine hochentwickelte Gesellschaft die ihn wieder zurück zur Erde bringen kann?_  
"Ehm, Dr. Rush", meldete sich Eli hinter ihm, der schon laufen musste, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. "Ich dachte, Sie wüssten davon", fügte er entschuldigend hinzu.  
"Nein", erwiderte Rush knapp, dann waren sie schon beim Gateraum angelangt. Das Tor wurde gerade angewählt und Rush trat schnell an eine Konsole während Eli ein Kino vom Stapel nahm und wartete.  
"Dr. Rush", begrüßte ihn Young mit einem knappen Nicken.  
Das Wurmloch öffnete sich gerade und Eli schickte das fliegende Auge los.  
"Was genau gedenken Sie dort zu finden, Col.?", knurrte Rush jetzt, der sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.  
Young schaute ihn angesichts des unhöflichen Tones, den der Wissenschaftler anschlug verwundert an.  
"Nahrungsmittel, wie üblich, Dr. Rush, Wasser und vielleicht einige Dinge die wir brauchen könnten an Bord", sagte er dann so ruhig wie möglich.  
Es war auch nach zwei Monaten noch immer ein wenig merkwürdig für ihn, dass die Crew ihn wie immer behandelte, nachdem die KI, die von Dr. Rush vor einigen Monaten ohne seine Erlaubnis in die Destiny transferiert worden war, ihn in ein Horrorszenario versetzt hatte. Zumindest war es für ihn eines gewesen. Die Erinnerungen verfolgten ihn noch immer und fast jede Nacht träumte er davon.  
"Dinge, die völlig unnötig sind für uns vielleicht?", stichelte der Wissenschaftler sofort.  
Young seufzte leise. "Ich bitte um Entschuldigung", brachte er dann mühsam hervor, da er den Schotten nicht weiter verärgern wollte. "Ich hatte angenommen, Mr. Wallace würde Ihnen mitteilen, um was ich ihn gebeten hatte. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es nicht schaden könnte auch nach anderen Dingen Ausschau zu halten, die wir brauchen könnten. Unsere täglichen Gebrauchsgegenstände werden schließlich irgendwann kaputt gehen. Falls wir Ersatz finden, umso besser. Daher wies ich Eli an gewisse Suchparameter zu unserer Prioritätenliste hinzuzufügen. Und es scheint, als sei die Destiny fündig geworden."  
Rush blickte ihn nur weiter finster an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Obwohl er es nur ungern zugab, aber ausnahmsweise hatte der Col. gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Allmählich mussten Sie wirklich zusehen, dass sie Material für alltägliche Dinge wie Kleidung oder Geschirr suchten. Eine Erweiterung der medizinischen Vorräte war auch überfällig. Schließlich würden sie noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Schiff leben.  
Young war so klug sich seinen kleinen Triumph, dass der Wissenschaftler nichts mehr sagte, nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Im ersten Moment hatte er befürchtet, das hier würde in eine Streitdiskussion ausarten. So trat er schnell neben Eli, der die Übertragung des fliegenden Auges auf seinem DHD sah. Bereits das erste Bild versetzte ihn in Aufregung. Das Auge schwebte auf einer Anhöhe unter der sich ein weites Gebiet mit einer Stadt erstreckte.  
"Lebenszeichen?", fragte Young sofort, obwohl er auch gleich erkannte, dass es sich um Ruinen handelte. Sein Blick huschte dabei einmal kurz zu Rush herüber.  
_Das müsste ihn doch eigentlich etwas besänftigen_ , dachte er. Und er hatte Recht.  
Rush tippte hastig auf seiner Konsole herum und schien ebenfalls ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein. Er antwortete sogar an Elis Stelle.  
"Nein, überhaupt keine. Nicht einmal von eventuellen Exemplaren der Fauna. Aber natürlich müsste ich, um 100% sicher sein zu können, in die Stadt gehen und dort alles überprüfen. Wir sind zu weit vom Stadtrand entfernt, damit das Kino zuverlässige Daten sammeln kann."  
"Dann gehen wir doch einfach nachsehen", meinte Young und blickte Rush milde lächelnd an. Der Wissenschaftler nickte nur und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich einige Teams auf Youngs Befehl vor dem Gate versammelt hatten.  
"Dr. Rush, Sie werden mit meiner Gruppe gehen", sagte Lt. Scott, der in voller Montur vor ihm stand und seine Waffe überprüfte. "Wir werden direkt in die Stadt gehen. Sind Sie soweit fertig?"  
"Ja", antwortete der Wissenschaftler knapp und setzte seinen Rucksack auf.  
Scott nickte und sagte dann laut: "Okay, Team 1 wird die Stadt erkunden und sichern. Team 2 sieht sich nach Nahrungsmitteln um und die Teams 3 und 4 werden parallel zu uns in die Stadt vorrücken. Verdächtiges wird sofort gemeldet. Ziel ist der Hangar mit dem Gebäude und der großen Freifläche."  
Der Lt. wartete noch einen Moment, ob es Fragen gab, doch niemand sagte etwas.  
"Abrücken!", rief er daher, hielt die Waffe im Anschlag und ging, dicht gefolgt von den Soldaten in seinem Team und zum Schluss Dr. Rush, durch das Tor.

Ein trockener, aber noch angenehm warmer Wind wehte über den Kamm, den sie nun vorsichtig herabstiegen. Der Weg, den sie gefunden hatten und der offenbar direkt in die Stadt zu führen schien, war sicherlich einmal sehr gepflegt gewesen. Doch jetzt klafften Lücken in den marmorartigen Platten und die Natur hatte Unebenheiten geschaffen. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass offenbar niemand mehr hier lebte. Rush hatte ein Kino mitgenommen, das er voraus fliegen ließ. Doch nach wie vor übertrug es nur Ansichten von Ruinen und weiterhin keinerlei Lebenszeichen.  
Es dauerte eine gute viertel Stunde, bis sie den Stadtrand erreichten. Die Soldaten wurden noch wachsamer und verringerten ihr Tempo ein wenig.  
"Irgendetwas vom Kino?", fragte Lt. Scott den Wissenschaftler leise und dieser verneinte.  
"Team 2 an Team 1", ertönte Greers Stimme aus Scotts Funkgerät. "Wir sind ebenfalls in die Stadt vorgerückt. Keinerlei Lebenszeichen."  
"Verstanden, Team 2. Gehen Sie vor wie abgesprochen."  
"Ja, Sir."  
Dr. Rush, der dem Wortwechsel nur mit einem halben Ohr zugehört hatte, ließ das Kino höher steigen um nach einem Weg ins Zentrum zu suchen. Die Stadt war gewiss keine Großstadt, sonst hätten sie sie zu Fuß gar nicht durchqueren können, aber Rush schätzte, dass sie trotzdem eine gute Stunde brauchen würden, bis sie das große, auffällige Gebäude im Zentrum erreichen würden.  
Der Soldat links neben ihm betrat gerade vorsichtig ein Haus, dessen Tür halb offen stand und schief in den Angeln hing. Scott behielt die Umgebung im Auge und wartete draußen.  
"Wir sollten weitergehen", meinte Dr. Rush, der es nicht abwarten konnte den Stadtkern zu sehen. Wenn es interessante Technologien gab, dann sicher nicht unbedingt am Rande der Stadt.  
"Gleich, Dr. Rush. Wir wollen nur nachsehen, ob wir einen Hinweis auf die Bewohner bekommen", erklärte der Lt.  
"Wenn wir wissen wollen was hier passiert ist, dann werden wir sicher nicht in einem kleinen Haus fündig sondern in der Verwaltung. Und die könnte vermutlich genau das große Gebäude sein, zu dem wir unterwegs sind."  
Scott wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Soldat wieder aus dem Haus kam.  
"Nichts, Sir. Nur Möbel und Einrichtungsgegenstände. Keine Skelette oder eventuelle Überreste die uns sagen könnten, wer oder was hier gelebt hat. Die Technik scheint mindestens auf unserem Niveau zu sein, eher höher entwickelt. In der Wand war eine Art Milchglas Paneel verarbeitet, mit internen Schaltkreisen."  
"Das könnte eine Hologrammtechnik sein, so wie auf der Destiny", mischte sich Rush ein und wollte schon in das Haus laufen, doch Scott meinte: "Ich dachte, Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich ins Zentrum, Dr. Rush. Dort gibt es sicher noch mehr von den Dingern, die sie untersuchen können."  
Der Wissenschaftler blickte ein wenig finster drein, blieb aber draußen.  
"Haben Sie einen Weg gefunden?", erkundigte sich Scott als nächstes.  
Rush schaute wieder auf sein DHD, das nun eine Route anzeigte.  
"Ich denke schon. Dort lang", sagte er und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger vor sich, direkt auf eine breite Straße.  
"Dann weiter", befahl Scott und sie marschierten los.

Unterwegs begegnete ihnen auch weiterhin nichts lebendiges. Nach ein paar Minuten wurden die Häuser etwas größer und große Schaufenster zeigten einen Einblick in das Innere.  
Hin und wieder tauchten fremdartige Schriftzüge auf und ab und zu betraten sie einen Laden, um sich kurz die Dinge anzusehen, die dort herumstanden.  
Dr. Rush konnte einige Dinge in ihren Funktionen identifizieren, doch es war nichts dabei, das man auf der Destiny verwenden können würde. In einem hatte der Soldat jedoch Recht gehabt, die Technologie schien höher entwickelt zu sein, als ihre eigene.  
Die anderen Teams berichteten ungefähr dasselbe. Je näher sie dem Stadtkern kamen, desto dichter und größer wurden die Häuser und das dritte Team hatte wohl in einem Laden Schüsseln und Teller aus einem harten, unbekannten Material gefunden. Lt. Scott befahl ihnen, etwas davon mitzunehmen.  
Hinter der nächsten Ecke konnte sie dann bereits den Hangar mit dem großen Gebäude sehen. Sie waren jetzt eine knappe Stunde gelaufen und zwischendurch hatte ein anderes Team berichtet, dass sie wohl das Äquivalent eines Krankenhauses gefunden hatten und das Gebäude nun nach brauchbaren Medikamenten oder Geräten durchsuchen würden. Lt. Johansen holten sie dazu, so konnte Rush bei Scott bleiben, sonst hätten sie ihn aufgrund seiner biochemischen Kenntnisse dort hinschicken müssen.  
Team 1 bog jetzt auf eine große Allee ein, die direkt auf den großen Platz zuführte auf dem ihr Ziel stand. Dr. Rush schlug ein forsches Tempo an und obwohl Lt. Scott davon nicht begeistert war, passte er sich doch seinem Tempo an ohne in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nachzulassen.  
Endlich hatten sie den Platz erreicht und starrten fast ehrfürchtig auf das riesige Bauwerk vor ihnen. Rechts von ihnen tauchte derweil auch das dritte Team auf und kam zu ihnen herüber.  
Dr. Rush wartete nicht ab bis die Soldaten sie erreicht hatten, sondern ging zielstrebig auf eine Tür zu.  
"Irgendwas gefunden?", fragte Scott den Teamleader des dritten Teams, ohne jedoch seinen Blick von Dr. Rush abzuwenden.  
"Nur das Geschirr", sagte der Soldat und holte eine Schale aus seinem Rucksack, um sie Scott zu zeigen.  
"Können wir auf jeden Fall gebrauchen. Geben Sie Col. Young Bescheid, vielleicht kann er noch ein Team herschicken."  
"Ja, Sir!"  
"Derweil schauen wir mal nach, was dort drinnen ist", meinte Scott und deutete mit dem Daumen kurz auf das Gebäude.  
Dr. Rush hatte inzwischen die Tür erreicht. Seinen Blick auf das DHD gewandt stand er davor und machte irgendetwas an einem Kontrollfeld links an der Wand. Scott und sein Team erreichten ihn kurze Zeit später und der Lt. fragte: "Können Sie die Tür öffnen?"  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht", meinte Rush ohne seinen Blick auf den Lt. zu richten. "Die Tür ist automatisch, aber in der Stadt gib es keine Energie." Er schaute das Paneel noch einmal genau an, dann steckte er das DHD in seine Gesäßtasche und grub seine Finger unter den Rand der Wandtafel.  
"Lt., könnten Sie mal bitte mit anfassen?", bat er Scott, als er die Platte alleine nicht abbekam.  
"Sind Sie sicher, dass die überhaupt abgeht?", fragte der Lt. skeptisch, fasste aber mit an.  
"Ja, ziemlich", quetsche Rush angestrengt hervor, als nun beide Männer kräftig zogen. Plötzlich löste sich die Platte und die beiden konnten sich gerade noch abfangen. In der Wand kam ein Griff zum Vorschein.  
"Na bitte, eine manuelle Vorrichtung", sagte der Schotte zufrieden und zog fest an dem Griff. Diesmal hatte er gleich Erfolg. Der Griff ließ sich leicht bedienen und die Tür schwang einen Spalt weit auf.  
Ein Schwall abgestandener Luft kam ihnen entgegen und nahm ihnen für einen Moment den Atmen.  
"Wir sollten die Tür aufmachen und einen Moment warten, bis ein wenig Frischluft hineingekommen ist", meinte Scott.  
"Ich werde das Kino rein schicken", sagte Rush, dem es gar nicht passte notgedrungen draußen warten zu müssen. Wenigstens konnte er schon einen Blick hinein werfen.  
Kaum war das fliegende Auge im Inneren schaltete Rush auf Nachtsicht um. Der Eingangsbereich war leer, doch dann sahen sie mehrere Schiffe im Hangar stehen.  
"Das ist ein Raumschiff-Hangar", sagte Scott überrascht und auch erregt. Rush steuerte das Kino weiter, an den Schiffen entlang und dann verschlug es sogar dem Wissenschaftler den Atem. Gegen das riesige Schiffe, das nun am hinteren Ende zu sehen war, waren die anderen Schiffe winzig. Auf den ersten Blick schätzte Rush, dass das fremde Schiff fast dreiviertel der Größe der Destiny hatte.  
"Das ist unglaublich", hauchte Scott und aktivierte sein Funkgerät, um dem Col. von dieser erstaunlichen Entdeckung zu berichten.  
"Gehen Sie rein und sehen Sie sich um, Lt.", hörte man Youngs Stimme, die eine Spur von Begeisterung enthielt, "aber lassen Sie die nötige Vorsicht walten."  
"Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte Scott.  
"Und Lt.," kam Youngs Stimme jetzt etwas leiser. "Suchen Sie vor allem nach möglichen Waffen. Wir könnten etwas Nachschub dringend gebrauchen."  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der der Lt. verstohlen seine umstehenden Leute musterte, dann meinte er: "Ich habe verstanden, Sir."  
"Halten Sie Funkkontakt. Ich mache mich auch auf dem Weg mit einem Team…"  
"Bringen Sie Mr. Wallace und Miss Hansen mit!", unterbrach Rush den Col., in dem er einfach in das Funkgerät von Scott sprach.  
"Natürlich, Dr. Rush. Außerdem bringen wir noch Transportkisten mit. Für alle Fälle. Young Ende."  
Der CO schloss den Kanal und Rush warf Scott einen vielsagenden Blick zu, schwieg aber. Er wusste ebenso gut wie der Lt., dass sie auch imstande sein mussten, sich zu verteidigen und ihre Munition würde ebenfalls nicht ewig reichen.  
Sie warteten noch eine viertel Stunde, dann konnte es Rush nicht mehr abwarten und betrat den Hangar. Obwohl die kleineren Runabouts auch interessant waren eilte Rush auf das große Schiff zu. Das Kino hatte einen möglichen Eingang entdeckt und zu seinem großen Erstaunen leuchtete an einer Kontrolltafel ein schwaches Licht.  
"Das Schiff scheint eine unabhängige Energieversorgung zu haben", stellte er fest und drückte, nachdem er kurz die Symbole studiert hatte, auf einen Knopf. Zuerst passierte gar nichts und Rush dachte schon, sie würden die Schleuse aufbrechen müssen, doch dann ertönte ein leises Rumpeln gefolgt vom einem Zischen, als die Tür aufschwang.  
Der Schwall Luft, der ihm dabei entgegen kam, roch weder muffig noch nahm er ihm den Atem. Im Gegenteil, es roch frischer als die Hangarluft.  
Scott und seine Männer betraten das Schiff zuerst und als ihnen Dr. Rush noch einmal bestätigte, dass das Kino keinerlei Lebenszeichen orten würde, schwärmten sie in Zweierteams aus und begannen, das Schiff zu durchsuchen.  
Rush fand ziemlich schnell die Brücke und war für die nächste Zeit nicht mehr ansprechbar.  
In das Schiff waren sie zwar hineingekommen, aber die Energie schien bald erschöpft zu sein.  
_Beinahe dasselbe wie auf der Destiny, als wir dort angekommen sind_ , dachte Rush verärgert.  
_Aber wenigstens sind wir diesmal nicht im All und haben Zeit. Zumindest, bis die Destiny wieder weiterfliegt._  
Er würde es sicher nicht schaffen die Systeme hochzufahren geschweige denn mit dem Schiff abzuheben, doch die Energie reichte immerhin aus, um die Datenbank einsehen zu können und so die Technologie studieren zu können. Rush nahm sich zuerst die Triebwerkstechnik vor, davon erhoffte er sich am meisten.  
Irgendwann wurde er durch Stimmen und näherkommende Schritte abgelenkt.  
"Dr. Rush?", rief eine männliche Stimme, die er als Elis ausmachte. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte der junge Mann dann auch schon in der Tür auf, gefolgt von Melody.  
"Warum hat das so lange gedauert?", brummelte Rush anstatt einer Begrüßung und deutete mit seiner Hand auf zwei Sessel vor sich, die an einer weiteren und sehr breiten Konsole standen. Seine beiden Mitarbeiter verstanden den Wink und während sie sich hinsetzten und die mitgebrachten nötigen Geräte anschlossen, meinte Eli: "Wir sind so schnell gekommen, wie wir konnten. Wir haben uns nur einmal ein klein wenig verlaufen."  
"Sehr interessant, Mr. Wallace", meinte Rush mit deutlicher Ironie in der Stimme. "Da sie beide nun endlich hier sind, versuchen Sie Zugang zu der Schiffsdatenbank zu bekommen. Die Energie reicht nicht mehr lange. Kümmern Sie sich vorrangig um die Lebenserhaltung, die Schilde und sonstige Technologien, die uns helfen könnten. Der Antrieb sieht zumindest vielversprechend aus. Er ist komplexer als der Antiker FTL-Antrieb und könnte uns vielleicht sehr nützlich sein, wenn ich genug Zeit hätte, um ihn zu studieren…"  
Der Wissenschaftler verfiel eher in eine Art Monolog am Ende, doch weder Eli noch Melody störte das. Das waren sie gewohnt. Außerdem waren sie selber unglaublich neugierig, was sie hier alles finden würden.

Lt. Scott und PFC Harper liefen seit ungefähr 2 Stunden schon durch die Gänge des Schiffes.  
"Ich weiß nicht, Sir, das Ganze gefällt mir nicht", meinte Harper und schaute sich nervös um.  
Scott seufzte leise in sich hinein. Bisher hatte er mit dem Private nicht viel zu tun gehabt, aber Gerüchten zufolge war der Mann eine Memme. Langsam glaubte er es. Es war nichts falsch daran vorsichtig zu sein, aber Harper jammerte ständig herum und schaute sich so oft um, dass Scott sich langsam fragte, warum der Mann noch keinen steifen Hals bekommen hatte.  
"Dr. Rush hat uns jetzt mehrmals bestätigt, dass es hier keine Lebensformen gibt. Reißen Sie sich also endlich zusammen und suchen Sie nach den Waffenkammern. Außer uns ist niemand hier." Scotts Geduld war eindeutig erschöpft und er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Harper nächstes Mal lieber auf dem Schiff zu lassen wenn es ging.  
Der junge Private schwieg und bekam rote Wangen angesichts der Rüge seines Vorgesetzten. Auch wenn Rush versichert hatte, dass niemand außer ihnen an Bord war, so wusste er, dass dem nicht so war. Er fühlte sich eindeutig beobachtet. Er schluckte und zwang sich dazu, sich nicht mehr so häufig umzusehen um den Lt. nicht noch mehr in Rage zu bringen.  
Dieser öffnete gerade eine Seitentür und stieß dann einen erfreuten Ruf aus.  
"Na bitte, das sieht doch gut aus", meinte er und als Harper um die Ecke schaute, sah er, dass sie tatsächlich die Waffenkammer gefunden hatten.  
"Holen Sie die anderen her", befahl Scott.  
"Ja, Sir", sagte der PFC, verständigte den Col. schon über Funk und ging dann mit klopfendem Herzen die Gänge zurück um den anderen Teams den Weg zu weisen.  
Nachdem Harper den Col. höchstpersönlich zu den Waffen geführt hatte bekam er den Auftrag, mit einem anderen Kameraden zusammen die leeren Kisten herzubringen.  
Sein Kollege war, im Gegensatz zu ihm, äußerst neugierig und schaute unterwegs, ob er in angrenzenden Kammern noch etwas finden würde.  
"Nun komm schon", sagte Harper, als der andere PFC zum dritten Mal unterwegs vom Weg abwich um hinter eine Tür zu schauen.  
"Hey, ich hab hier was gefunden, das könnte den alten Griesgram sogar zum Jubeln bringen", ertönte seine Stimme von irgendwo. Mit 'Griesgram' war natürlich Dr. Rush gemeint, der sich diesen Spitznamen in der Riege der unteren Ränge erworben hatte.  
Harper seufzte leise, trat dann aber ebenfalls in den Raum. Seine Augen wurden größer als er erkannte, dass Private Dunsten vermutlich gerade den Kontrollraum gefunden hatte.  
"Wir sollten Col. Young und Dr. Rush hierüber informieren", meinte Harper nur ehrfürchtig und griff nach seinem Funkgerät. Zuerst benachrichtige er den Col., doch dieser befahl ihm, einfach Dr. Rush Bescheid zu geben und dann endlich die Kisten zu holen.  
So tauchte nach nur ein paar Minuten der Wissenschaftler bei beiden auf und stürzte sich geradezu auf die Kontrollen. Private Dunsten, dem während der kurzen Wartezeit etwas langweilig geworden war, hatte sich eine Reihe von Kontrolleinheiten angesehen und als er von Rush gefragt wurde, ob sie hier irgendetwas angerührt hätten, bemerkte er nicht, dass er mit seiner Schulter an einige Kontrollen kam, worauf das Schiff plötzlich zum Leben erwachte. Mit einem erschreckten Schrei wirbelte er herum und kam mit seiner Hand auf eine Leitung, die ihm die Haut verbrannte.  
Rush blickte kurz zu ihm hinüber, doch als er sah, dass der Private nur eine leichte Verletzung hatte, widmete er sich sofort wieder den Kontrollen. Fast im selben Moment versiegte die Energie wieder und das Schiff wurde dunkel.  
"Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Harper, der sich um seinen Kameraden kümmerte und knipste seine Taschenlampe an. Gleich darauf tönte Col. Youngs Stimme aus Rushs Funkgerät.  
"Dr. Rush, was ist mit dem Licht?"  
Der Wissenschaftler holte seine eigene Lampe hervor und antwortete dann, wobei er über die Kontrollpulte leuchtete: "Es scheint, als ob die letzten Energiereserven des Schiffes gerade für eine unsinnige Aktivierung des Antriebs verschwendet worden ist. Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir bald hier herauskommen, die Lebenserhaltung ist ebenfalls offline und leider können wir hier keine Türen für einen Durchzug öffnen."  
Young hörte deutlich den Ärger in Rushs Stimme. Er selber war auch nicht gerade glücklich, doch wenigstens würden sie nicht mit komplett leeren Händen gehen.  
"Wieviel Zeit haben wir, bevor die Luft knapp wird?", fragte er dann.  
"Schätzungsweise 15 Minuten."  
"Also gut. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie raus kommen. Die Destiny wird eh bald wieder in den Hyperraum springen."  
Rush antwortete nicht und leuchtete dem Unglücksraben, der aus Versehen irgendein System aktiviert hatte, direkt ins Gesicht.  
"Tut mir leid, Doktor", sagte er sofort zerknirscht und blickte nach unten. Seine Hand tat immer noch höllisch weh und Rush meinte nur: "Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie wieder zurück zur Destiny kommen - und aus meinen Augen."  
"Ja, Sir", erwiderte Dunsten erleichtert, froh darüber, dass er gerade noch so glimpflich davongekommen war und eilte aus dem Raum hinaus.  
"Dok?", kam derweil Elis Stimme aus Rushs Funkgerät. "Die Energie auf der Brücke ist jetzt komplett weg", teilte er ihm überflüssigerweise mit. Obwohl es Eli nicht sehen konnte, verzog Rush sein Gesicht genervt und meinte dann leicht ironisch: "Ja, Mr. Wallace. Danke für den Hinweis. Packen Sie alles zusammen und verschwinden Sie. Uns geht bald die Luft aus."  
"Verstanden, Dok."  
"Verdammter Idiot", murmelte Rush leise vor sich hin als er an Dunsten dachte und schaute sich dann im Kontrollraum um. Vielleicht fand er noch ein Notstromaggregat oder etwas vergleichbares. Er musste wenigstens versuchen noch einmal Zugang zu der Schiffsdatenbank zu bekommen.  
Die wenigen kostbaren Minuten, in denen er noch atmen konnte, verstrichen viel zu schnell und Rush wurde nicht fündig. Als ihm das Luft holen zunehmen schwerer fiel und Kopfschmerzen einsetzten sah er sich dann doch gezwungen, ebenfalls das Schiff zu verlassen. 

"Wo ist Dr. Rush?", fragte Eli, der mit Melody zusammen vor dem Eingang des Schiffes stand, neben ihm die Soldaten, die es immerhin geschafft hatten drei Kisten mit Waffen zu füllen und diese aus dem Schiff zu bringen.  
"Er muss noch drinnen sein", meinte Melody besorgt, doch da tauchte der Schotte endlich an der Luke auf. Er stützte sich am Rahmen ab, blieb stehen und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus.  
"Dr. Rush", rief Melody und eilte zu ihm hin, doch Rush schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich bin okay", meinte er und die junge Frau wich zurück.  
"Was haben Sie da drinnen noch gemacht, Dr. Rush?", fragte Col. Young leicht verärgert. Das war recht knapp gewesen.  
"Hab mich verlaufen", meinte Rush trocken und bot dem Col. keine weitere Erklärung an.  
Der wusste natürlich, dass das nicht stimmte, doch er hatte jetzt keine Lust, nachzubohren. Der eigensinnige Doktor war wieder da und das war alles, was zählte. Er warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu und meinte dann: "Wir gehen zurück zum Gate."  
Rush wandte sich noch einmal dem Schiff zu, seufzte leise und folgte dann den anderen. Der Zwischenfall hatte ihn 4 Stunden Zeit gekostet und er wusste genau, dass der Col. nicht bereit gewesen wäre ihn noch länger versuchen zu lassen, das Schiff irgendwie wieder mit Energie zu versorgen. Aber die kleineren Schiffe konnte er doch sicher noch untersuchen…  
"Col. Young!", rief er von hinten und eilte nach vorne, denn der CO lief zusammen mit Scott an der Spitze.  
Sobald er Rushs Stimme hörte sah Young Lt. Scott und rollte leicht mit den Augen bevor er sich zu dem Schotten umdrehte und stehenblieb.  
"Ja, Dr. Rush?", fragte er betont ruhig. Er konnte sich schon denken, was in der Luft lag.  
"Ich werde mit meinem Team hierbleiben und eines der kleineren Schiffe untersuchen. Vielleicht gibt es dort eine Energiequelle, die wir für das Schiff nutzen könnten."  
Young sagte für einen Moment nichts. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Schotte ihn bedrängen würde, wieder in das Schiff zurückkehren zu dürfen, doch mit dieser Idee hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er überlegte einen Moment. Es war ihm einerseits nicht Recht, dass noch jemand hier zurückblieb zumal sie gerade erlebt hatten, dass diese alten Raumkreuzer nicht nur harmloser Schrott waren und durchaus noch etwas passieren konnte, andererseits war er durch den erfolgreichen Waffenfund ebenfalls neugierig, ob Rush oder seine Leute vielleicht noch ein paar Schätze entdecken würden.  
"Also gut, Dr. Rush. Ich lasse Ihnen ein paar meiner Leute zum Schutz hier und sollten Sie noch etwas finden, das wir an Bord brauchen können, nehmen Sie es mit. Aber keine gefährlichen Aktionen. Wir befinden uns hier auf einem Planeten von dem die Bewohner verschwunden sind. Und wir wissen nicht wie, oder was passiert ist. Behalten Sie immer im Hinterkopf, dass das, was das Leben vernichtet hat, durchaus noch hier sein könnte", warnte Young ihn schließlich eindringlich.  
"Ja, ja, Colonel, von mir aus stellen Sie ein paar Leute ab die aufpassen. Aber das Kino hat weder Lebenszeichen, noch Strahlungen noch sonst irgendetwas geortet, das uns gefährlich werden könnte. Und wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir in den Schiffslogbüchern, falls es solche geben sollte, die Antwort auf die Frage, was hier passiert ist."  
Young musterte ihn noch einmal scharf. "Zwei Stunden, Dr. Rush. Keine Minute länger. Sie müssen auch noch rechtzeitig wieder zum Gate zurückkommen."  
"Aber zwei Stunden…", fing der Wissenschaftler an zu protestieren, doch Young schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Zwei Stunden oder keine. Sie haben die Wahl."  
Rush presste die Lippen aufeinander und warf ihm einen seiner berühmten Rush-Blicke zu. Doch schließlich nickte er.  
"Zwei Stunden. Mr. Wallace! Miss Hansen!", rief er über seine Schulter und die beiden Angesprochenen beeilten sich, ihm zu einem Schiff zu folgen.  
Young wandte sich an Lt. Scott. "Lt., Sie werden sicherstellen, dass es wirklich nur zwei Stunden sind und achten darauf, dass ihnen nichts passiert. Auch wenn Dr. Rush überzeugt ist, dass hier alles tot ist, ich traue dem Ganzen nicht."  
"Ja, Sir", sagte Scott, gab zwei seiner Männern einen Wink und der Rest zog mit Col. Young an der Spitze weiter Richtung Gate.

Das kleine Schiff war technisch nicht annähernd so weit fortgeschritten wie das Große. Das war das Erste, das dem Wissenschaftler auffiel. Außerdem schien es nur für Flüge innerhalb der Atmosphäre konzipiert zu sein, auch wenn es eine primitive Art einer Lebenserhaltung hatte. Es gelang ihm mit Elis Hilfe ein veraltetes Aggregat zum Laufen zu bringen und das Schiff so mit minimaler Energie zu versorgen. Melody lud so viele Daten wie möglich herunter, bevor das Aggregat seinen Geist endgültig aufgab.  
Rush stöberte weiter im Schiff herum (die Daten würden sie erst auf der Destiny entschlüsseln können) und je mehr Systeme er sah, desto verwirrter wurde er. Was waren das für Bewohner gewesen, die so viele primitive Schiffe bauten und ein hochentwickeltes? Oder hatten sie es gar nicht gebaut? Waren sie vielleicht Opfer einer Invasion geworden? Doch warum gab es dann nur ein Invasoren-Schiff, das zudem noch friedlich neben den Ursprungsschiffen im Hangar lag? Nein, irgendetwas ergab hier absolut keinen Sinn.  
"Dr. Rush!", hallte von draußen die Stimme des Lt., doch Rush ignorierte ihn.  
"Zwei Stunden sind schon längst um. Kommen Sie jetzt, wir müssen zurück." Scotts Stimme kam näher und Rush erwog für einen Moment, sich zu verstecken um noch ein paar Minuten herauszuschlagen, doch da erschien Matt schon hinter ihm.  
"Dr. Rush?", fragte er noch halbwegs höflich, aber als der Wissenschaftler ihm nur ein "Moment noch", an den Kopf warf, seufzte er und sagte dann: "Der Col. hat mir befohlen sicherzustellen, dass wir in der Zeit bleiben. Möchten Sie freiwillig mitkommen oder muss ich Sie erst dazu zwingen?"  
Rush drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht des Lt., das ihm gerade sagte, dass dieser es sicher genießen würde ihn notfalls gefesselt zum Gate zurückzuschleifen.  
Unwirsch fügte sich der Schotte und wenige Minuten später waren alle wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Gate.

Als sie kurz vor dem Ausgang des Hangars waren glomm an dem großen Raumschiff ein Licht auf. Auf der Brücke schalteten sich einige Systeme wieder ein und tief im Inneren des Schiffes begann die eigentliche Energiequelle wieder an Stärke zu gewinnen.  
_Organische entdeckt_ , meldeten die Sensoren an die höheren Schiffsfunktionen und die KI, die das Schiff war, begann wieder zum Leben zu erwachen.  
_Wer stört meine Ruhe?_  
_Organische entdeckt_ , wiederholte das System.  
Das Schiff glaubte im ersten Moment an eine Fehlfunktion und ließ ein Diagnoseprogramm über seine Sensoren laufen. Doch das System meldete keinen Defekt. Dann griff es sowohl auf die internen als auch externen Sensoren zu und fand tatsächlich Organische, die gerade den Hangar verließen.  
Hatte es versagt bei der Säuberung? Waren etwa Organische entkommen?  
_Nein_ , dachte es dann und weitete die Suche aus. Die alten Interface-Knotenpunkte in den Ruinen waren teilweise noch intakt und das Schiff suchte. Schließlich bemerkte es, dass der alte Steinkreis wieder aktiv war und dann fand es auch die Organischen, die wohl gerade auf dem Weg dorthin waren.  
Es gab also noch mehr Organische. Und sie waren bereits zurückgekommen. Es würden mehr kommen. Sie würden die Perfektion zerstören. Sie würden fehlerhaft sein. Sie mussten eliminiert werden. Das Schiff hatte eine Aufgabe. Und diese würde es ausführen.  
Es würde sicher einige Zeit dauern, bis es aus seiner Ruhe wieder erwachen und einsatzbereit wäre, doch es würde erfolgreich sein.  
Die Energie erneuerte sich kontinuierlich und weitere Systeme erwachten zum Leben. Als nächstes würde es herausfinden, wohin die Organischen verschwanden. Was war am anderen Ende des schwarzen Tunnels? Das Schiff würde es herausfinden. Wie jedes Mal. Es war mit dem Sternentor bereits verlinkt. Es klinkte sich in das Wurmloch ein und war überrascht, dass es am anderen Ende eines seiner Art fand.  
_Ein Artgenosse_ , dachte die KI erfreut, doch gleich darauf wurde es zornig.  
_Es ist befallen von fehlerhaften Organischen. Es muss gesäubert werden. Ich werde ihm helfen._  
Es würde vielleicht einige Zeit dauern, bis das Schiff voll einsatzbereit war, aber mit Hilfe seines starken Antriebs, der einem Hyperantrieb vergleichbar war, würde es das Schiff einholen können.  
Die KI hatte keine Eile. Noch waren die Organischen hier. Vielleicht würde es bereits genug Energie haben um eine Säuberung durchzuführen, bevor sie das Gate erreichten.

Msgt. Greer blieb plötzlich stehen, als sie an einem zerborstenen Schaufenster vorbeigelaufen waren und blickte skeptisch in den dunklen Laden.  
Scott und die anderen bemerkten es und blieben ebenfalls stehen.  
"Sergeant?", fragte Scott leise, hob seine MP und blickte ebenfalls in den Laden.  
"Ich dachte, da drinnen hat sich etwas bewegt, Sir", sagte er leise und trat zwei Schritte näher. Doch er konnte nichts sehen.  
Rush holte das DHD hervor und Eli hatte zeitgleich das Kino wieder aktiviert, das Rush jetzt in die Ladenfront schweben ließ.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er dann: "Keine Lebenszeichen, keine Aktivitäten. Nichts. Ihr Verstand hat Ihnen nur einen Streich gespielt."  
Greer war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Doch angesichts des bisher unfehlbaren Kinos und der Tatsache, dass weder er noch Scott oder einer der beiden anderen Soldaten etwas sahen, nahm er seine Waffe wieder runter und die Truppe setzte ihren Weg fort. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass dort etwas gewesen war.  
Die kleine Kugel auf dem Rand des Ladentisches, die mit Sensoren gespickt und mit der KI verbunden war, folgte den Organischen mit den optischen Sensoren, bis sie hinter einer Ecke verschwunden waren.


	2. Youngs Laster

Als sie wieder auf der Destiny ankamen, wartete Young bereits auf das Team.   
"Colonel", grüßte Scott ihn und blieb vor ihm stehen. Beide blickten Rush an, der sich wortlos an ihnen vorbeischob und sofort Richtung Brücke verschwand, gefolgt von Eli und Melody.  
"Haben Sie noch etwas gefunden, Lt.?", fragte der CO ihn, als das Trio weg war.  
Scott schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Das Schiff war technisch ungefähr so weit entwickelt wie das fliegende Stratospähren Observatorium auf der Erde. Von den Waffen rede ich erst gar nicht. Weit hinter unseren eigenen."  
"Ich verstehe. Hat Dr. Rush eine mögliche Erklärung für diesen gravierenden Unterschied der Technik gefunden?"  
"Nein, Sir. Er ist genauso ratlos wie wir, aber er hofft wohl in den übertragenden Dateien eine Antwort zu finden."  
"Dann lassen wir ihm seinen Spaß. Wir sehen uns inzwischen am Besten die Waffen an, die wir gefunden haben."  
"Haben Sie sie schon getestet?", fragte Matt, der bereits ziemlich neugierig war.  
"Nein, das machen wir besser, wenn wir das nächste Mal an einem Gate Halt machen. Wir wollen doch nicht die Außenhülle wegschießen. Wer weiß, was die Dinger drauf haben."  
"Was sollen wir sonst mit den Waffen machen, wenn wir sie nicht ausprobieren können im Moment?", fragte der Lt. nun etwas enttäuscht.  
"Versuchen herauszufinden, welcher Knopf für was zuständig ist, Lt.", erwiderte der CO mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
Scott sah darin nicht wirklich viel Sinn, doch er folgte Young widerspruchslos.

Tatsächlich sah auch Young nach einer Stunde ein, dass es besser war die Waffen zu testen anstatt zu raten, was passieren könnte. Außerdem hatte er schon seit dem Besuch auf dem Planeten diese stetigen Kopfschmerzen, die ihn seit ein paar Wochen plagten.   
"Lt., machen wir Schluss für heute. Machen Sie sich einen schönen Abend", sagte Young und war darauf bedacht, nicht sein Gesicht zu verziehen.   
Scott kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gern nach, denn er wollte mit Chloe gemeinsam zu Abend essen und hatte schon befürchtet, es verschieben zu müssen.  
"Danke Sir. Gute Nacht."  
Young wartete bis er weg war, dann ließ er sich stöhnend auf einer Kiste nieder und massierte sich die Stirn. Es war ihm in der letzten Stunde schwer gefallen, sich auf die Waffen zu konzentrieren und er ertappte sich dabei, wir seine Gedanken zu Brodys Destille und dem Selbstgebrannten abglitten. Er sagte sich dabei selber, dass er heute lieber nichts trinken sollte, aber das kleine Teufelchen in ihm flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass ein Gläschen doch nicht schaden würde. Eines war keines. Und Young nahm es als Ausrede her um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen.   
Vor dem ganzen Ärger mit der KI hatte er abends öfter ein oder zwei Gläser getrunken, aber nach diesem Horrorszenario war er jede Nacht an der Bar gewesen, saß dort entweder allein und kippte sich zu oder er nahm eine Flasche mit um diese dann abends in seinem Quartier zu leeren. Wenigstens war er so immer in seinem Bett aufgewacht und nicht wie einige Male, in irgendwelchen Sektionen des Schiffes, die er teilweise noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.  
Er wusste nicht, ob der Crew etwas auffiel, doch eigentlich war ihm das auch egal. Was konnte ihm schon groß jemand anhaben. Sie brauchten ihn und jegliches Kriegsgericht war Milliarden Lichtjahre weit weg.   
Everett seufzte. _Was ist nur aus mir geworden?_ , dachte er dann und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich doch noch nie so gehen lassen, es war ihm nie egal gewesen, was aus ihm wurde.   
_Das ist alles nur wegen dieser verdammten KI_. Irgendwie mussten sie sie doch wieder loswerden können!  
Frustriert stand der Col. auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar. Er brauchte dringend einen Drink um diese finsteren Gedanken loszuwerden. Und ebenso seine Kopfschmerzen.   
_Wirklich nur einen, Everett_ , sagte er sich selber.   
Er hatte gerade hinter dem Tresen eine Flasche und ein Glas hervorgeholt, als er in ein ihm wohlbekanntes, hellgrünes Paar Augen blickte.  
"Ein kleiner Schluck vor dem Schlafengehen, Everett?", fragte Tamara leise und blickte ihn dabei traurig an.  
"Ich wollte nur… nachsehen, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist", erfand er eine völlig unglaubwürdige Ausrede und stellte schnell die Flasche und das Glas wieder zurück an ihre Plätze. Verlegen sah er zur Seite.  
"Möchtest Du reden?", bot die junge Frau ihm unverbindlich an, wobei sie absichtlich kein Thema nannte.  
Young überlegte einen Moment ernsthaft, ob er sich ihr anvertrauen sollte. Schließlich war sie auch der medizinische Offizier an Bord. Doch als er TJ wieder anblickte kamen in ihm sofort die falschen Erinnerungen wieder hoch an das, was er ihr in dem Szenario angetan hatte und er wusste, dass er es niemals jemandem sagen konnte. Schon gar nicht ihr.  
"Ich glaube, ich gehe besser schlafen, TJ. Ich bin ziemlich müde und habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen."  
Tamara nickte nur. "Falls Sie morgen noch nicht weg sind, Du weißt, wo ich zu finden bin", machte sie eine weitere doppeldeutige Bemerkung, die Young eher verwirrte. Ahnte sie nur etwas? Oder wusste sie bereits über sein kleines Laster Bescheid?   
"Gute Nacht, Tamara", sagte er unverfänglich und eilte davon.  
Die junge Frau sah ihm hinterher und seufzte dann leise. Seit dem Gasleck in dem Shuttle und der zu hohen Dosis der psychotropen Substanzen, die die Pflanzen abgegeben hatten, hatte sich sein Gesamtzustand eher verschlechtert. Ihrem geübten Blick als Sanitäterin war nicht entgangen, dass er seit ein paar Monaten morgens manchmal einen verkaterten Eindruck machte, doch seit eben diesem Zwischenfall schien er jeden Abend dem Alkohol mehr zu frönen, als ihm gut tat. Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, warum das so war. Gut, er, sie selbst und Dr. Rush hatten auf dem Rückflug mit ihren Halluzinationen zu kämpfen gehabt und Everett hatte mehr abbekommen als Rush und sie, doch TJ und sogar ein SGC Arzt hatten ihn noch einmal gründlich untersucht, Blutproben entnommen und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass etwas von der Substanz noch in seinem Körper war. Es ging ihm physisch sogar ausgezeichnet.   
Aufgefallen war ihr sein merkwürdiges Verhalten zuerst, als er sie und vor allem Dr. Rush, sowie den Rest der Crew zu meiden schien. Er erschien nur noch selten in der Messe zu den Mahlzeiten, kam erst, wenn der Großteil schon fertig war und saß dann meist allein an einem Tisch und tat so, als ob er irgendetwas las. Doch da er nie umblätterte wusste TJ, dass er mit seinen Gedanken weit weg war.   
Dann war sie ihm mehrmals morgens begegnet, als er auf dem Weg zum Waschraum war und hatte seine Fahne riechen können. Auch war ihr nicht entgangen, dass auf seinen Wangen einige leichte Rötungen zu sehen waren, die von erweiterten Blutgefäßen kamen.  
Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn, wusste aber auch, dass er dicht machen würde, wenn sie ihn direkt mit ihren Beobachtungen und Vermutungen konfrontieren würde. Andererseits musste sie etwas tun, sonst würde er immer weiter abrutschen. Heute hatte sie den ersten Versuch gewagt indem sie hier auf ihn wartete. Sie wußte, dass er irgendwann auftauchen würde, obwohl sie tief in ihrem Inneren gehofft hatte, dass sie sich irren würde. Leider war es nicht so.   
Vielleicht war auch wieder mal eine Routineuntersuchung des gesamten Personals nötig. Dabei konnte sie unauffällig testen, wie es wirklich um Everett stand. Es war eine Menge Arbeit, aber es war sowieso wieder einmal an der Zeit. Und da im Moment nichts außergewöhnliches los war, beschloss sie, schon morgen damit anzufangen.

Nachdem Everett wieder in seinem Quartier angekommen war, schaute er in seinem kleinen Geheimversteck hinter dem Lüftungsschachtgitter nach, ob er dort vielleicht noch etwas Fusel fand. Seit 2 Wochen ungefähr hatte er dort immer eine kleine Notration zu stehen, nachdem es ihm eines Nachts nicht vergönnt war, unbemerkt an den Alkohol zu kommen, weil zwei Soldaten scheinbar etwas zu feiern hatten und die ganze Nacht durch blieben. In der nächsten Nacht hatte er dann diesen kleinen Vorrat mitgenommen und ihn versteckt.   
Jetzt holte er ihn hervor, setzte sich damit auf sein Bett und nahm den ersten Schluck.   
Er wartete einen Moment und spürte dann, wie es ihm scheinbar besser ging. Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen ein wenig nach und er nahm noch einen zweiten Schluck. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch ein hämmerndes Geräusch aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Erst dachte er, sein Nachbar würde mit einem Hammer wieder einmal das Garagentor bearbeiten weil er den Schlüssel nicht finden konnte, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gar nicht zu Hause war sondern auf einem Schiff irgendwo im Weltraum.   
In einer Hand fühlte er etwas massives. Die leere Flasche lag in seiner Hand und dann sah er, dass er einfach in seiner Uniform eingeschlafen war. Auf seiner Bettdecke sogar.  
"Colonel?", hörte er jetzt eine Stimme vor seiner Tür und so schnell es ihm möglich war rollte er sich mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen zur Seite und ließ die Flasche unter dem Bett verschwinden.   
Dann rappelte er sich mühevoll auf (sein Rücken fühlte sich an wie ein steifes Brett) und fuhr sich, als er endlich auf der Bettkante saß, einmal fahrig durch die Haare.  
Das Aufstehen verlangte die größte Anstrengung von ihm, doch kaum hatte er diese Aufgabe bewältigt, stolperte er zur Tür und drückte auf den Öffner.  
"Sir, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ein besorgt dreinblickender Sergeant Greer.   
Young zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und bemerkte dann, dass der Msgt. nicht allein gekommen war. Lt. Johansen stand hinter ihm und sah noch besorgter aus als Greer.  
"Ja… ja, Sgt., alles in Ordnung. Ich habe Sie nicht gehört." Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme kontrolliert und stetig klingen zu lassen. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er dann und blickte beide nun an.  
"Sie haben unsere morgendliche Besprechung verpasst und wir wollten nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, zumal Sie auf Ihr Funkgerät nicht reagiert haben", erklärte Tamara schnell.   
"Ich bin erst sehr spät eingeschlafen", versuchte der Col. eine Ausrede zu finden.  
Tamara sah Greer an. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Sgt. Sie können wieder auf Ihren Posten gehen. Ich werde noch kurz mit dem Col. sprechen."  
Greer runzelte kurz die Stirn, sagte aber: "Ja, Ma'am", und ließ die beiden allein.  
Als er außer Hörweite war wandte sich Tamara wieder dem Col. zu. "Everett, was ist los mit Dir?", fragte sie dann frei heraus.  
"Gar nichts!", sagte er recht unwirsch. "Ich bin spät eingeschlafen und habe einfach verschlafen. Das kann doch mal passieren!"  
TJ musterte ihn kritisch. Young fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare und atmete einmal tief durch um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Das fehlte ihm jetzt noch, dass TJ peinliche Fragen stellte.  
"Ich möchte Sie auf der Krankenstation sehen, Col.", sagte sie dann mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, von der Young wusste, dass sie sie nur dann benutzte, wenn sie in ihrer Eigenschaft als Medizinerin einem aufmüpfigen, höherrangigen Offizier einen Befehl erteilte.  
Young versuchte, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen in dem er einmal tief seufzte und dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln meinte: "Entschuldige, TJ. Ich wollte Dich nicht so anfahren. Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum und bin immer noch ziemlich durcheinander. Es ist nicht nötig mich deswegen auf die Krankenstation zu bitten. Lass mir 10 Minuten Zeit zum Duschen und anziehen, dann bin ich ein neuer Mensch, okay?"  
Aber Tamara ließ sich nicht von ihm einwickeln. "Sie bekommen die 10 Minuten, Col.", sagte sie und Young wollte ihr schon danken, doch dann fügte sie hinzu: "Und danach möchte ich Sie sofort auf der Krankenstation sehen."  
Everett wurde unruhig und versuchte noch einmal, sie zu beschwichtigen. "Tamara, bitte, Du weißt, dass ich dieses kleine Problem mit Krankenstationen habe… ist das wirklich nötig?" Er blickte sie mit Hundeaugen an.  
TJ seufzte einmal. "Dann sag mir endlich, was mit Dir los ist. Du bist nicht nur spät eingeschlafen. Du hast getrunken. Mal wieder."  
Young wurde blass. Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet es vor ihr verbergen zu können, doch er war noch nicht bereit jetzt mit ihr zu reden. Nicht, bevor er sich eine Geschichte hatte einfallen lassen können.  
"Können wir das nicht heute Abend besprechen?", bat er sie inbrünstig.  
"Entweder jetzt, oder in 10 Minuten auf der Krankenstation", antwortete Tamara fest. "Und bitte lass mich nicht Scott und Greer rufen müssen, dass sie Dich dorthin schleifen", fügte sie leise hinzu.  
Young seufzte resigniert und blickte nach unten. Dann trat er zur Seite.  
"Komm rein", meinte er nur und schloss die Türen, als Tamara eingetreten war.  
Als sie eintrat bemerkte sie fast sofort, dass unter seinem Bett eine leere Flasche lag. TJ war eigentlich hergekommen, um behutsam mit dem Thema anzufangen, aber jetzt würde es vielleicht besser sein, einen Frontalangriff zu starten.   
Sie griff nach der Flasche, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an, während sie ihm das Corpus Delicti vor die Nase hielt.  
Young wirkte verlegen und nahm ihr die Flasche rasch aus der Hand, stellte sie irgendwo ab.  
Ein unangenehmer Moment des Schweigens erfüllte den Raum bevor Everett, der wieder nach unten blickte weil er es nicht ertragen konnte Tamara anzusehen, plötzlich ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.  
"Setzen wir uns", meinte sie und gab ihm mit einem leichten Druck Richtung Couch zu verstehen, dass er dort Platz nehmen sollte.  
TJ setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sagte dann: "Wann hast Du das letzte Mal geschlafen ohne vorher etwas zu trinken?"  
Ihr Gegenüber seufzte und schaute sie endlich doch an. Er musste recht lange überlegen bevor er zugab: "Ganz ehrlich TJ? Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ein paar Wochen…"  
Sie nickte leicht, als hätte sie diese Antwort erwartet. "Seit der Shuttlemission und den Vorkommnissen mit den halluzinogenen Pflanzen nicht mehr, oder?"  
Nach einem Moment nickte er.  
"In den drei Tagen, in denen Du geschlafen hast, hattest Du da irgendwelche Albträume?", fragte TJ nun direkter.  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern etwas geträumt zu haben", log er zögerlich, sodass es für die Sanitäterin hoffentlich glaubwürdig klingen würde.  
Sie warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und hakte weiter nach: "Warum brauchst Du dann den Alkohol, Everett? Ich möchte Dir helfen, aber ich muss wissen, was Dir so zu schaffen macht."  
Der Col. stand auf und fing an, vor der Couch auf und ab zu laufen.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, im Moment läuft einfach alles aus dem Ruder. Die Stimmung geht immer weiter den Bach hinunter, das Schiff weist mehr Defekte denn je auf und diese verdammte KI…"   
Er brach abrupt ab und blieb stehen, sodass Tamara, die immer noch hinter ihm auf der Couch saß, sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht sagen wollen.  
"Was ist mit der KI?", fragte Tamara sofort nach. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?"  
"Nein", beruhigte Everett sie sofort. Was sollte er nun sagen? Er musste schnell eine Ausrede finden.  
"Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass sie uns noch Ärger machen könnte."  
Er seufzte, fuhr sich dabei mit der Hand einmal über das Gesicht und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Es war ein Fehler, dass Dr. Rush sie in die Destiny geladen hat", murmelte er.  
"Und das bereitet Dir so große Sorgen, dass Du zum Alkohol greifst?", fragte sie jetzt doch eher skeptisch.  
Young zuckte die Achseln. "Die ganze Situation auf dem Schiff wird langsam immer erdrückender. Ständig werden wir angegriffen, immer müssen wir zusehen, dass wir Nahrung beschaffen und hoffen, sie ist wirklich verträglich. Das Wasser, sofern wir welches finden, könnte ebenfalls verseucht sein, wir verlieren Leute, uns fehlen Medikamente… Herrgott, TJ! Wir gehören einfach nicht hierher!"  
Beim letzten Satz hatte er sie wütend angeblickt. Natürlich bezog sich seine Wut nicht auf sie, sondern auf die Situation und das wusste sie auch. Etwas zögerlich stand sie auf, trat dann zu ihm heran und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
"Ich weiß", sagte sie schlicht. "Aber irgendwie müssen wir damit umgehen. Das ist jetzt unser neues Leben. Aber vielleicht finden wir irgendwann doch einen Weg zurück. Du darfst nicht aufgeben, die Crew braucht Dich. Sie orientieren sich an Dir. Wenn Du aufgibst, dann tun sie das auch. Bitte Everett, lass uns das zusammen durchstehen."  
Ihre ruhige und einfühlsame Stimme gab ihm tatsächlich für einen Moment wieder Zuversicht, doch im nächsten Augenblick musste er wieder an das Szenario denken. Hastig zog er seinen Arm von ihr weg und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.  
"Was soll ich tun?", fragte er dann leise.  
"Vorerst könnten Dir ein paar Kräuter helfen. Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn jemand bei Dir bleibt, bis sie wirken und Du schlafen kannst. Am besten mache ich das sogar." Sie lächelte nun und Young sah etwas gequält aus, fing sich aber wieder. "Meinst Du, das ist wirklich eine gute Idee?", fragte er zweifelnd.   
"Everett, bitte", sagte sie schmunzelnd. "Wir beide haben schon mal einige Nächte zusammen verbracht. Außerdem werde ich nur die Couch für mich beanspruchen. Keine Sorge, Dein Bett ist Dein Bett."  
Ihr Angebot hätte ihn normalerweise erfreut, doch unter diesen Umständen war es wie die Ankündigung der nächsten Katastrophe.  
"TJ…", begann er möglichst neutral, "ich weiß nicht so recht. "   
"Falls Du Dir wegen Varro Gedanken machst, wir sind nur gute Freunde", meinte sie, da sie annahm, er zögerte wegen ihrer aufkeimenden Beziehung zu dem ehemaligen Invasor.   
_Zumindest noch_ , gestand sie sich allerdings selber ein. Es stimmte, sie empfand mehr für Varro, als sie bisher zugeben wollte. Doch sie wollte nichts überstürzen. Und sie sorgte sich wirklich um Everett.  
Der Col. seufzte. Er hatte eigentlich gar keine große Wahl. Da die Katze aus dem Sack war bezüglich seines Alkoholkonsums, hatte er nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit es zu verleugnen. Wenn er sich jetzt auf stur stellte, dann würde sie ihn mit Sicherheit in ihrer Funktion als ranghöchster medizinischer Offizier einfach seines Kommandos entbinden und ihn auf der Krankenstation festhalten. Dessen war er sich sicher. Was blieb ihm also anderes übrig als zuzustimmen? Oder vielleicht konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass nicht TJ bei ihm blieb.  
"Könnte nicht Lt. Scott oder Sgt. Greer einfach den Job übernehmen?", fragte er. Begeistert von seinem Vorschlag war er selber nicht, das würde heißen, einer der beiden würde ebenfalls eingeweiht werden müssen, aber es war trotzdem immer noch besser als zu wissen, dass TJ die Nacht in seinem Quartier verbringen würde. Was, wenn er wieder diesen Albtraum hatte? Sie würde es sicher mitbekommen. _Diese verdammte KI_ , dachte er wütend und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.   
"Everett, es ist wirklich die beste Lösung, wenn ich auf Dich aufpasse", sagte TJ sanft, mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Was hatte er denn nur? Hatte er vielleicht Angst davor, dass doch wieder zwischen ihnen etwas passieren würde? War es das?  
"Ich werde rein in meiner Eigenschaft als medizinischer Offizier bei Dir bleiben, falls es das ist, was Dich bedrückt. Und als eine Freundin, die Dir nur helfen möchte. Mehr nicht, okay? Ich kann weder Matt noch Ronald erklären, wie sie die Dosen vielleicht erhöhen müssen und was sie zu tun haben, wenn die Kräuter nicht wirken sollten. Ich würde Dir ja anbieten mit einem SGC Arzt zu tauschen, wenn Du Dich so unwohl fühlst mit mir in Deiner Nähe, doch leider haben wir diese Option momentan nicht. Zumindest nicht, bis wir endlich wieder eine Verbinung zur Erde herstellen können." Tamara klang betrübt als sie das vorschlug und diese Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme weckte Youngs Beschützerinstinkte.   
"Nein, so war das nicht gemeint, Tamara. Es… es ist mir nur einfach so unangenehm, diese ganze Sache…", versuchte er zu erklären.  
"Hey, wir schaffen das gemeinsam. Und niemand braucht davon etwas mitzukriegen", sagte sie mitfühlend.  
Nach einem Moment nickte Everett. Was sollte er auch anderes tun?


	3. Differenzen

Dr. Rushs Blick glitt in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger zu der stetig sinkenden Energieanzeige des Schiffes. So langsam mussten sie wirklich einen Stern finden, in dem sich das Schiff wieder aufladen konnte. Er dachte bereits darüber nach, einige Systeme herunterzufahren, um ihnen mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, denn bisher war kein passender Stern in Sicht. Er würde wohl mit Col. Young darüber sprechen müssen. Abgesehen davon gab es durchaus noch ein paar andere Dinge, die es zu besprechen gab. Doch wo war der Col. überhaupt? Das Meeting am Morgen hatte er verpasst. Rush hatte es nicht weiter gestört, er hatte genug zu tun und sich schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, als Lt. Johansen und Sgt. Greer losgegangen waren, um nach dem CO zu sehen.  
"Dr. Rush bitte kommen", kam exakt in diesem Moment die Stimme des Colonels aus Rushs Funkgerät.  
_Scheinbar lebt er noch_ , dachte Rush und drückte auf den Sendeknopf. "Sprechen Sie, Col."  
"Sehen Sie bitte zu, dass wir am nächstmöglichen Tor einen Stopp einlegen. Auch wenn es ein außerplanmäßiger sein sollte."  
Rush runzelte die Stirn. "Gibt es dafür einen wichtigen Anlass?", fragte er dann.  
"Ja, wir müssen die gefundenen Waffen testen. Dafür brauchen wir ein Gate zu einem Planeten."  
"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Es wäre ein unnötiger Energieverbrauch und außerdem reine Zeitverschwendung." Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch Young unterbrach ihn.  
"Dr. Rush, ob Sie das für nötig halten oder nicht ist mir egal. Wir müssen sie testen und vorzugsweise möchte ich das nicht auf dem Schiff machen. Also, wann ist das nächste Gate in Reichweite?"  
Youngs Stimme klang äußerst gereizt, was Rush doch stutzig machte. Es war doch nichts passiert, das den Col. verärgert hatte?  
"Die Energie wird allmählich knapp. Wir sollten....", versuchte er zu erklären, doch Young unterbrach ihn abermals.  
"Das Tor, Rush. Und was die Energie angeht – schalten Sie halt ein paar unwichtige Systeme ab. Das sollte den kleinen Zwischenstopp ausgleichen."  
Rush kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Das war wieder typisch Young. Kaum hatte er ein neues Spielzeug gefunden, setzte seine Vernunft komplett aus. Er war schon fast versucht einfach "nein" zu sagen, doch er wusste auch, wie stur der Mann sein konnte.  
"28 Stunden ca.", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er das Netzwerk der Gates überprüft hatte. "Aber das Gate wird nicht empfohlen, das Schiff hat den Kurs so geändert, dass das Gate weiträumig umflogen wird."  
"Warum tut es das?", wollte Young kurzerhand wissen.  
"Keine Ahnung, Col., aber wenn die Destiny uns warnt dorthin zu fliegen, sollten wir das auch nicht tun", meinte Rush nun bissig.  
"Wenn es keinen triftigen Grund gibt, warum wir es nicht anfliegen sollten, dann liegt vermutlich einfach ein Fehler im Navigationssystem vor. Geben Sie den Kurs manuell ein."  
Rush schnaubte empört. "Das Navigationssystem funktioniert einwandfrei. Es wird einen Grund geben, den wir respektieren sollten."  
"Rush!", bellte Young nun wütend. "Wir müssen diese Waffen testen. Wer weiß, wann uns der nächste Angriff der Nakai oder sonst wem bevor steht. Also ÄNDERN SIE DEN VERDAMMTEN KURS! Sonst lasse ich Sie für die nächsten Tage unter Arrest stellen, bis wir mit den Tests fertig sind!" Der Col. hatte die Worte sehr deutlich einzeln betont, doch Rush hatte noch mehr Gegenwehr aufzubieten.  
"Abgesehen von der Warnung, dieses Gate zu meiden, müssen wir dafür einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen und wenn wir demnächst keine Energie mehr haben sagen Sie bloß nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt."  
"Rush! Befolgen Sie meine Anweisung. Sofort!"  
Verärgert schaltete der Schotte das Funkgerät komplett ab und warf es neben sich auf den Sitz. Höchst widerwillig gab er in den Schiffscomputer ein, dass die Destiny beim nächsten Gate anhalten sollte und bevor Young noch auf die Idee kommen würde zur Brücke zu kommen, verschwand er lieber.

Young starrte auf sein Funkgerät und konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen es an die Wand zu werfen vor Wut. Rush hatte einfach sein Gerät abgeschaltet und er wusste nicht, ob der Wissenschaftler seiner Anweisung nun gefolgt war oder ob er sie einfach wieder stur ignorierte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und beschloss, zuerst Eli zu fragen.  
Der junge Mann war weitaus hilfsbereiter als der Schotte und nach ein paar Minuten, die er brauchte, um die Brücke zu erreichen, meldetet er, dass Rush zwar nicht da wäre, die Destiny aber das nächstgelegene Gate ansteuern würde.  
Young dankte ihm und der Ärger verebbte langsam wieder. Vielleicht lernte der Mann doch langsam, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

Rush gelang es, dem Col. den ganzen restlichen Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen und Young, der eigentlich ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm führen wollte, hatte irgendwann aufgegeben nach ihm zu suchen. Jetzt war die Nachtgleiche angebrochen und der Schotte beschloss wieder die Brücke aufzusuchen.  
Die Alpha Schicht war zu Ende und für die Nachtschicht waren nur 4-5 Schlüsselpositionen besetzt. Die Brücke sollte also leer sein und das hieß, er konnte dort in Ruhe arbeiten. Zumindest gab es keinen Grund, dass sich dort noch jemand aufhielt.  
Die Türen öffneten sich und sein Blick schweifte über die leeren Sitze. Er wollte gerade schon die Stufen hinuntersteigen, als er stutzte. Im Sitz ganz links hinten schien doch jemand zu sein. Aber er konnte nur einen Arm sehen, der seitlich am Stuhl hinunter hing und sich nicht bewegte. Schnell lief er hin um nachzusehen, was los war. Als er die Gestalt erkannte blieb er stehen und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Melody saß zusammengerollt in dem Sessel und war über ihre Arbeit einfach eingeschlafen. Ihre Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang vor ihrem Gesicht, und sie war auf ihren angezogenen Knien eingeschlafen. Plötzlich durchströmte Nicholas ein warmes Gefühl, denn fast in derselben Pose hatte er einmal seine Frau vorgefunden, die noch bis spät in die Nacht auf ihn gewartet hatte und dann im Sessel eingeschlafen war.  
Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte das schlafende Mädchen vorsichtig an der Schulter.  
"Miss Hansen", sagte er leise und rüttelte sie leicht.  
Melody schreckte hoch und Rush zog sofort seine Hand wieder zurück.  
"Was?", fragte sie noch leicht benommen und erkannte dann den Wissenschaftler.  
"Sie sollten lieber ins Bett gehen, in dieser Position die Nacht zu verbringen kommt Sie morgen früh schmerzhaft zu stehen."  
Verlegen rieb sich Melody über die Augen und konnte dabei einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Ihr ganzer Körper war völlig verspannt.  
"Danke, dass Sie mich geweckt haben, Dr. Rush", sagte sie unverbindlich, ohne auf seinen Vorschlag weiter einzugehen.  
"Nichts zu danken", meinte er nur und setzte sich dann auf den Kirk-Stuhl da er sehr wohl Melodys unterschwellige Aussage verstanden hatte, dass sie noch zu arbeiten hatte. Er wollte sie nicht stören und beschäftigte sich daher schweigend mit seinen eigenen Anliegen.

Nach ein paar Stunden merkte Nicholas, dass er sich einfach nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren konnte. Die Müdigkeit nahm immer mehr zu und außerdem hatte der Ausflug auf den fremden Planeten auch seinen Tribut gefordert. Sein Kopf schmerzte bereits und seine Augen brannten. Daher beschloss er, sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen.  
Als er aufsah fiel ihm ebenfalls wieder ein, dass er auf der Brücke nicht allein gewesen war. Er schaute nach links und sah, dass Melody noch immer an ihrem Platz saß. Dann hörte er ganz leise ihre Stimme. Offenbar war sie wieder einmal komplett versunken, denn sie sang leise vor sich hin. Das tat sie sonst nie, wenn sie sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst war. Nicholas lächelte leicht, schloss kurz die Augen und lauschte angestrengt, denn er mochte ihre Stimme gerne. Sie war so leise und sanft und es gab nur selten Momente, wo er sie hören konnte. Melody wusste davon natürlich nichts. Einmal hatte Eli sie darauf hingewiesen, dass sie sang und sie war daraufhin so verstört gewesen, weil sie angenommen hatte Dr. Rush damit gestört zu haben, dass sie sich die nächsten Tage entweder in ihr Quartier oder den Kontrollraum zurückgezogen hatte. Rush brauchte Eli nicht zu sagen, dass er Melody in Zukunft nicht mehr darauf hinweisen sollte. Der Junge hatte es selber gemerkt und sprach sie nie mehr darauf an.  
Allerdings war der Wissenschaftler etwas neugierig, was sie so beschäftigte, dass sie gar nichts mehr um sie herum wahr nahm. Soviel er wusste, war sie mit den fremden Dateien des Schiffes beschäftigt, wie er auch, doch er hatte es noch nicht geschafft die Sprache zu entschlüsseln.  
"Miss Hansen?", sagte er leise und trat hinter sie. Melody zuckte zusammen und ihr Laptop rutschte dabei von ihren Knien. Rush fing ihn gerade noch auf.  
"Oh mein.. danke, Dr. Rush", sagte sie erleichtert und nahm ihm das Gerät wieder ab.  
"Haben Sie schon etwas gefunden?", fragte er und blickte auf den Monitor.  
"Ich.. bin nicht ganz sicher", sagte sie dann. "Diese Sprache hat einige Buchstaben, die der linear A Schrift ähneln. Aber die Bedeutung scheint zu variieren, wenn diese merkwürdigen Symbole davor stehen, die ich keinem bekannten Schrifttypen zuordnen kann. Es ist fast wie in der Musik mit Vorzeichen. Ein G ist notiert als G, aber wenn ein # davor ist, klingt der Ton anders, obwohl er auf derselben Notenlinie liegt. Überhaupt erinnert mich die ganze Sprache eher an ein Musikstück. Die Symbole unterscheiden sich nur in sechs Formen, werden aber so verändert, dass sie ständig anders klingen. Wir haben 7 Reintöne in der Musik, aber mit den ganzen Vorzeichen…"  
"Miss Hansen", unterbrach Rush sie schmunzelnd und das Mädchen hielt inne, blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Ich glaube zu verstehen, was Sie andeuten, aber Sie verlieren mich langsam. Schaffen Sie es den Code zu knacken? Das ist alles, was wichtig ist."  
Melody schaute wieder auf die Zeichen vor ihr, dann nickte sie zaghaft. "Ja. Ich denke, wenn ich noch etwas mehr Zeit habe, könnte ich es schaffen."  
"Sehr gut. Aber machen Sie vielleicht später weiter und gehen Sie schlafen. Um 9 Uhr beginnt Ihre Schicht."  
Melody sah so aus, als wollte sie widersprechen, schien dann aber doch zu merken, dass der Vorschlag von Dr. Rush gar nicht verkehrt war. Sie war tatsächlich ziemlich kaputt.  
"Das sollten Sie dann aber vielleicht auch machen, Dr. Rush", sagte sie, als sie ihn genauer betrachtete.  
"Genau das hatte ich auch vor."  
Melody nickte knapp, klappte ihren Laptop zu und beide machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Quartiere.

Rush hatte mit nur zwei Stunden Schlaf in der Nacht auskommen müssen. Über Funk wurde er von der Nachtschicht gerufen, dass es ein Problem mit dem Antrieb gab welches sie nicht lösen konnten. Es dauerte ziemlich lange bis der Schotte verärgert feststellte, dass die Kursänderung sie in eine Region des Raums gebracht hatte, in der der Subraum teilweise Risse aufwies und es unmöglich für die Destiny war, in den FTL Modus zu gehen. Sie konnten also nur den Sublichtantrieb benutzen. Dr. Rush war deswegen natürlich fuchsteufelswild und als dann ein paar Stunden später auch noch Col. Young auftauchte, der verständlicherweise inzwischen auch über das Problem informiert worden war, entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen den beiden.  
"Denken Sie immer noch, der Schiffscomputer wäre fehlerhaft?", giftete Rush ihn an. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren durch den unerwarteten Weckruf und den daraus resultierenden Schlafmangel noch stärker geworden.  
"Ja, Sie hatten mal wieder Recht", gab Young zähneknirschend zu. "Aber sobald wir aus dem Gebiet wieder raus sind, funktioniert auch der FTL Antrieb wieder, oder?"  
"Vermutlich", ließ ihn Rush mit Absicht etwas zappeln.  
"Wie lange brauchen wir noch zum Gate?"  
"14 Stunden etwa."  
"Gut, dann haben wir einen kleinen Zeitverlust von einem halben Tag. Das dürfte die Crew wohl verkraften, zumal wir wohl den Rest unserer Tage hier verbringen dürfen", meinte Young sarkastisch.  
Rush ignorierte den Seitenhieb und meinte stattdessen: "Ihr unnötiger Umweg kostet uns vielleicht genau die Energie, die wir noch benötigen um einen Stern zu finden, in dem sich die Destiny wieder aufladen kann!"  
Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, beunruhigte ihn diese Aussage tatsächlich mehr, als er sich selber eingestehen wollte.  
"Dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ein wenig Energie einsparen", sagte der Col., ohne dass es spöttisch klang.  
"Und wo denken Sie, sollte ich noch etwas abschalten können?", fauchte Rush ihn an, der nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Young am Einlenken war.  
"Sie sind der Antiker und Schiffsexperte hier. Sie werden schon eine Möglichkeit finden. Und sobald der Countdown für das Gate abgelaufen ist wird das Schiff auch wieder seinen alten Kurs aufnehmen."  
Rush warf ihm nur einen überaus finsteren 'Rush-Blick' zu und ließ ihn dann einfach stehen.  
Young sah ihm hinterher und seufzte. Dann sah er die handvoll Wissenschaftler an, die sich ebenfalls im Raum befanden, sich aber angesichts der beiden Streithähne so unsichtbar wie möglich gemacht hatten.  
Wortlos wandte er sich um und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Dabei hatte er sich doch auf dem Weg hierher vorgenommen, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem nervenberuhigenden Drink machte ihm für einen Moment zu schaffen, doch er dachte an Tamara und daran, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen wollte. Immerhin hatte er seit dem Gespräch mit ihr nichts mehr getrunken und sie hatte die Nacht bei ihm im Quartier verbracht. Die Kräuter, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, waren für den Moment ein guter Ersatz gewesen, aber langsam brauchte er wieder etwas davon.

Melody hatte ebenfalls nur eine kurze Nacht gehabt. Die Analogie zwischen der fremden Sprache und der Musik wollte ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und sie hatte sich daher noch mit ihrem Laptop auf das Bett gesetzt und darüber gebrütet, bis sie schließlich doch einfach über ihrer Arbeit und im Sitzen einschlief. Als sie wieder wach wurde dauerte es daher eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihre Muskeln wieder soweit entspannt hatte, dass sie sich ohne große Schmerzen bewegen konnte. Bis zu ihrem Schichtbeginn war es noch 1 Stunde und so nahm sie sich die Zeit, um wieder einmal etwas länger zu duschen und hoffentlich ihre Muskeln mit dem heißen Wasser noch weiter zu lockern.

Sie hatte Glück, der Waschraum lag verlassen da. Schnell zog sie sich aus, legte ihre Sachen auf der Bank ab und schlüpfte dann in eine der beiden Duschkabinen. Das heiße Wasser war wirklich eine Wohltat für ihren verspannten Körper und sie seufzte genüsslich, entspannte sich völlig. Das Plätschern des Wassers umhüllte ihre Gedanken und schnell hörte sie einen Rhythmus heraus, der ihr plötzlich das fehlende Puzzleteil für ihr Übersetzungsproblem bescherte. Warum war sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen?  
Hastig drehte sie das Wasser ab, griff nach ihrem Handtuch und schlang es sich schnell um den Körper. Sie hatte es so eilig wieder in ihr Quartier und zu ihrem Computer zu kommen, dass sie nur ihre Sachen schnappte und allein mit dem Handtuch bekleidet den Waschraum verließ. Kaum war sie im Gang und wollte um die Ecke biegen, da rutschte ihr einer Fuß, der immer noch nass war, unter ihr weg und sie landete unsanft seitlich auf ihrem Arm.  
Sie konnte sich einen Schmerzenslaut nicht verkneifen und zu allem Unglück war auch noch ihr Handtuch etwas verrutscht.  
"Miss Hansen!", ertönte hinter ihr plötzlich ihr eine wohlbekannte Stimme und Melody versuchte schleunigst, ihr Handtuch wieder in die richtige Position zu ziehen.  
Dr. Rush, der nach dem nächtlichen Fiasko mit dem Antrieb zufällig den Gang entlang gekommen war, kam besorgt näher und erhaschte dabei ungewollt einen Blick in ihr Dekolleté, als er ihr hoch helfen wollte.  
Schnell schaute er zur Seite und fragte dann: "Sind Sie verletzt?"  
Melody hatte unterdessen ihr Handtuch wieder gerichtet und ihre Wangen waren ziemlich gerötet.  
"Ich glaube, mein Ellenbogen ist geprellt, aber sonst ist nichts passiert. Au!" Sie wollte sich auf dem verletzten Arm abstützen, da sie mit der anderen Hand das Handtuch festhielt, doch der Arm versagte unter ihr. Bevor sie erneut fallen würde schob Nicholas seine Arme unter ihren Schultern durch, umschlang ihren Oberkörper und zog sie hoch.  
Melody war von dem plötzlich sehr nahen Körperkontakt mit dem Schotten mehr als überrascht und versuchte ein wenig unbeholfen, ihr Gewicht möglichst auf ihre eigenen Füße zu verteilen, damit sie nicht zu schwer war. Doch Dr. Rush hatte keine Mühe, sie hochzuheben.  
Die paar Sekunden spürte er unter seinen Händen mehr als deutlich Melodys Körperkonturen und eine warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, bevor er sie wieder frei gab.  
"Danke, Dr. Rush", stammelte das Mädchen verlegen und wollte sich gerade bücken, um die Kleidung aufzuheben, als ihr einfiel, dass sie dabei wohl mehr von ihrem Körper sichtbar machen würde, als ihr jetzt lieb war.  
Nicholas merkte sofort, was los war und bückte sich eilig, um ihr die Situation zu ersparen. Als er Melody die Kleidung hinhielt konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick kurz über ihren Körper huschte. Melody nahm ihre Sachen entgegen und drückte sie zusätzlich vor ihre Brust.  
"Was macht Ihr Arm?", versuchte Nicholas sie ein wenig abzulenken und trat einen Schritt nach hinten.  
"Es geht, danke", antwortete das Mädchen immer noch verlegen.  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich nächstes Mal lieber im Waschraum wieder anziehen, anstatt hier barfuß und noch tropfnass durch die Gänge zu rennen", meinte der Wissenschaftler dann und sah ihr direkt in die grünen Augen.  
Melody wollte sich ein paar verirrte Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, doch ihr Arm war noch immer kraftlos, daher ließ sie es bleiben.  
"Mir ist während des Duschens eingefallen, was ich bei der fremden Sprache übersehen habe", begann sie und verstummte dann.  
"… und das konnte natürlich keine 2 Minuten mehr warten", führte Nicholas den Satz für sie zu Ende, wobei seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckten.  
Melody seufzte. "Genau", sagte sie dann.  
"Wenigstens haben Sie trotz aller Eile immerhin daran gedacht, sich das Handtuch herumzuwickeln", neckte der Schotte sie ein wenig, was Melody abermals erröten ließ.  
"Ich… werde dann mal in mein Quartier gehen", stammelte sie und lief, diesmal allerdings wesentlich langsamer, wieder los.  
"Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Miss Hansen", rief Rush ihr nach. "Es nützt mir nichts, wenn Sie auf der Krankenstation landen."  
"Ja, Dr. Rush", hörte er ihre Stimme noch recht kläglich und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Er sah ihr noch nach, bis sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Andockrampe. Er wollte das Shuttle startklar machen, denn neben dem Gate gab es in Reichweite auch zwei andere Planeten und der Wissenschaftler vermutete, dass die Störungen im Subraum sich eventuell auch auf das künstliche Wurmloch übertragen könnten. Aber da Young unbedingt sein neues Spielzeug ausprobieren wollte, würde er unter Garantie auch auf die Idee kommen, die nahen Planeten mit dem Shuttle anzufliegen. Zumindest, wenn diese ebenfalls eine geeignete Atmosphäre aufweisen sollten. Für den Fall, dass das Gate wirklich unbenutzbar sein würde, wollte Rush schon vorsorgen. Die Zeit wurde immer kostbarer und er wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Raumgebiet wieder verlassen. Wenn er die Planeten also vorher untersuchte, würde er eine Menge Zeit einsparen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück, und die Planeten waren absolut lebensfeindlich.


	4. Unerwartete Gesellschaft

Colonel Young hatte sich dazu durchgerungen, lieber doch noch einmal TJ aufzusuchen. Zum Glück war sie alleine in der Krankenstation und etwas zögerlich brachte er sein Anliegen vor.  
"Tut mir leid, Everett", meinte die Sanitäterin bedauernd, als er sie nach den Kräutern fragte.  
"Die Kräuter haben lediglich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Deinen Körper, ähnlich wie Baldrian. Sie helfen Dir beim Einschlafen, auf Dein Verlangen nach Alkohol haben sie keinen Einfluss."  
Everett fuhr sich etwas hilflos wirkend durch seine Haare. "War einen Versuch wert", meinte er dann und wollte wieder gehen.  
"Everett", hielt TJs sanfte Stimme ihn auf und sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.  
"Du schaffst das. Ich weiß es. Du schaffst immer alles und ich werde Dir helfen. Gemeinsam werden wir das durchstehen."  
"Tamara", flüsterte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich selber davon abzuhalten sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen. Allerdings gestattete er sich, ihr einmal mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken zu streicheln.  
Die junge Frau bemerkte sehr wohl, was gerade in ihrem Ex-Liebhaber vorging, doch das war vorbei und sie würde es auch nicht mehr zulassen. Sie konnte es gar nicht.  
Der Verlust von Carmen, ihrem ungeborenen Baby, machte ihr immer noch zu schaffen. Obwohl sie nicht mehr davon sprach. Doch allein täglich den Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes zu sehen erinnerte sie stets daran, was sie verloren hatte.  
Selbst als sie die Affäre hatten, liebten sie sich nicht wirklich, es war mehr das körperliche Verlangen nach einander und eine starke Verbunden- und Geborgenheit, die sie sich gegenseitig gaben. Erst als sie dann von Everett schwanger geworden war und er sich bedingungslos hinter sie stellte, sich zu seinem Kind bekannte, waren ihre Gefühle für ihn tatsächlich stärker geworden.  
Später hatte sie sie dann weggeschlossen, konnte ihn nicht mehr an sich heranlassen. Und dann tauchte Varro auf.  
Behutsam zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und sah Everett in die Augen. Fast unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihr Blick sagte schon alles.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Everett. Aber das kann ich nicht mehr. Wir haben zu viel verloren.“  
Ihre Stimme versagte fast und ein Kloß bildete sich plötzlich in ihrem Hals.  
Der Colonel zog seine Hand zurück. Diese endgültige Aussage traf ihn tief. Ihm war klar, dass Tamara unter dem Verlust ihres gemeinsamen Kindes gelitten hatte, aber erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es tiefer ging als er angenommen hatte und sie immer noch nicht darüber hinweg war.  
Er hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit erhofft wieder mit ihr zusammenzukommen. Als er noch auf der Erde war galten seine Gefühle doch vorrangig seiner Frau Emily. Zumindest dachte er das bisher. Erst nach der endgültigen Trennung durch ihre ungeplante Flucht zur Destiny hatte er gemerkt, dass seine Gefühle für Tamara viel stärker und intensiver waren, als er sie jemals für seine Frau empfunden hatte. Als TJ ihm dann eröffnete, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwarte, war er anfangs entsetzt gewesen. Aber nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie schwanger war, sondern aufgrund der Umstände und der Umgebung, in der sein Kind aufwachsen sollte. Die Destiny war kein Ort für Kinder. Ihre ganzen Lebensumstände waren nichts für Kinder. Jeden Tag neue Gefahren, die ewige Suche nach Wasser und Nahrung, Aliens, die sie angriffen, todbringende Planeten... wie konnte er das seinem Kind antun?  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich überglücklich gefühlt, doch in dem Moment ergriff ihn kalte Panik, die er tunlichst vor Tamara verbarg. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich dann damit auseinandergesetzt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würden. Er freute sich, sein Kind in den Armen halten zu können, trotz der lebensfeindlichen Umgebung. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie irgendwann einen Planeten gefunden, auf dem sie sich niederlassen konnten. Die Hoffnung jemals zur Erde zurückzukehren hatte er jedenfalls nicht mehr wirklich.  
So wandelte sich sein anfängliches Entsetzen in Freude und Optimismus, bis zu dem schicksalshaften Tag, an dem die Luzianer-Allianz das Schiff übernahm. Tamara hatte ihr Baby verloren und Young hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment gedacht, dass es vielleicht besser so war. Er schämte sich zutiefst für diese Gedanken, aber es stimmte. Natürlich trauerte er auch um sein ungeborenes Kind und wollte für Tamara da sein, doch sie zog sich von ihm zurück. Er akzeptierte es und wollte ihr die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte. Ein Moment der Schwäche überkam ihm dann ein paar Monate später, als er mit ihr in seinem Quartier über die Eigenmächtigkeit von Dr. Rush gesprochen hatte. Da war dieser Moment gewesen, in dem er sie fast geküsst hätte, doch sie war ihm ausgewichen.  
Everett seufzte leise und blickte Tamara traurig an. Er würde sie noch nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach nur mehr Zeit.  
"Entschuldige TJ, ich habe mich wohl gehen lassen", sagte er dann. "Ich werde wohl besser wieder an die Arbeit gehen." Er wandte sich um und wollte schon die Krankenstation verlassen, da sagte Tamara: "Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Everett."  
"Bist Du sicher? Du musst auch nicht bei mir bleiben, einschlafen schaffe ich auch allein. Du kannst mir die Kräuter einfach mitgeben."  
"Hey, ich habe gesagt, wir stehen das zusammen durch. Und das meinte ich auch so. Ich werde Dich nicht im Stich lassen."  
"Danke", sagte er schlicht und war nicht wirklich glücklich über diese Lösung. 

Rush war noch im Shuttle beschäftigt, als er über Funk von Young informiert wurde, dass das Gate in Reichweite sei und bereit zum anwählen. Natürlich hatte er das über die Shuttlesensoren selber schon festgestellt.  
Die Reise dorthin hatte noch länger gedauert als angenommen, zumal die Destiny ständig irgendwelchen Rissen ausweichen musste und er war ernsthaft über den Energiestand des Schiffes besorgt.  
Er war allerdings auch gespannt, ob er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte, was die Risse und das Wurmloch betraf. Lange musste er auch nicht auf eine Bestätigung warten, denn schon nach einer knappen Minute kam erneut Youngs Stimme aus seinem Funkgerät.  
"Dr. Rush, kommen Sie in den Gateraum. Das Wurmloch kollabiert sofort wieder."  
"Was vorauszusehen war", konnte der Schotte sich eine bissige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. Doch um Col. Young nicht unnötig auf die Palme zu bringen fügte er schnell hinzu: "Die Subraumspalten nehmen Einfluss auf die Stabilität des Wurmlochs. Aber einer der beiden Planeten, die in Shuttlereichweite sind, und die Sie früher oder später zweifelsfrei ebenfalls in Betracht gezogen hätten, bietet relativ gute Lebensbedingungen. Daher habe ich mir erlaubt das Shuttle bereit zu machen. Schicken Sie Ihr Spielzeug zur Andockrampe. Ich warte hier. Rush Ende."  
Der Schotte schloss den Kanal und seufzte. Seine Hoffnungen über die Planeten hatten sich leider nur in einem Falle bestätigt. Der näher liegende Himmelskörper war von der Beschaffenheit eher einem Mond ähnlich mit einer Temperatur von unter -150°C und einer trostlosen und kahlen Oberfläche. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Col. Young mit ein paar Soldaten auftauchte, die die Waffenkisten zwischen sich trugen.  
"Es wäre nett, wenn Sie mir das nächste Mal VORHER mitteilen würden, dass wir das Shuttle nehmen müssen", sagte er, wobei die Missbilligung nicht zu überhören war in seinen Worten.  
"Erstens war ich mir in Bezug auf das Wurmloch nicht völlig sicher, Col., und zweitens habe ich die letzten Stunden damit verbracht herauszufinden, ob einer der beiden Planeten überhaupt geeignet ist. Aber wie auch immer, Sie sind hier, das Shuttle ist startbereit. Viel Spaß." Der Schotte erhob sich aus dem Pilotensessel und wollte schon das Schiff verlassen, da stoppte ihn Young.  
"Moment Dr. Rush. Da wir durch so unsteten Raum fliegen müssen wäre es besser, Sie würden uns begleiten. Wir könnten auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen sein." Dem CO waren diese Worte nicht besonders einfach über die Lippen gekommen.  
"Ich habe zu tun, Col.", erwiderte Rush. "Ich muss zusehen, dass die Destiny noch Energie hat wenn Sie zurückkehren."  
Wieder kamen Young bei diesen Worten leichte Gewissensbisse, daher war er eher bereit, einzulenken.  
"Das verstehe ich, Dr. Rush. Aber wir brauchen jemanden, der sich mit den Gefahren dieser Risse auskennt und notfalls helfen kann, sollte das Shuttle beschädigt werden."  
Rush zögerte. Ganz unrecht hatte der Col. natürlich nicht. Aber er würde sicher nicht mitfliegen.  
"Dann nehmen Sie Mr. Wallace oder Miss Hansen mit", schlug er dann nicht gerade begeistert vor. Er wollte weder Eli noch Melody mit Young auf eine Mission schicken, aber er traute nur den beiden zu eventuelle Probleme lösen zu können.  
"Einverstanden", meinte Young sofort und holte sein Funkgerät hervor.  
"Mr. Wallace, bitte kommen Sie umgehend zur Andockrampe. Sie werden uns begleiten."  
Es dauert einen Moment, bevor Eli antwortete.  
"Wieso Andockrampe? Und wohin begleiten?"  
"Auf den Planeten. Wir brauchen jemanden, der über diese Anomalien im Raum Bescheid weiß."  
"Wäre da nicht Dr. Rush besser geeignet?"  
"Vielleicht, aber er hat keine Zeit und Sie vorgeschlagen. Also sputen Sie sich. Wir haben nur begrenzt Zeit."  
Rush, der das Ganze mithörte, hörte im Geiste das Seufzen des jungen Mannes und stellte sich vor, wie er in seiner typischen Art, wenn ihm etwas ungelegen kam, den Kopf kurz hängen ließ.  
"Bin unterwegs", kam dann auch schon seine wenig begeistert klingende Antwort.  
Young wandte sich noch einmal an Dr. Rush: "Wir beeilen uns. Ich nehme Ihren Hinweis zu den niedrigen Energiewerten durchaus Ernst, aber diese Waffentests sind wichtig." Er dachte dabei an die letzte Shuttlemission, bei der die Nakai ihnen aufgelauert hatten. So etwas wollte er nicht noch einmal riskieren ohne sich schützen zu können. Wenigstens trug er die Bürde des Wissens allein.  
"Wenn wir keine Energie mehr haben nützen uns auch keine Waffen, Colonel", sagte Rush nur und verließ die Andockschleuse.  
Young seufzte. Von allen an Bord würde gerade Dr. Rush am besten verstehen, warum er das tun musste, würde er wissen, was Young wusste. Aber er konnte es niemandem sagen. Niemals.  
So schluckte er jegliche Erwiderung herunter und befahl seinen Leuten, die Kisten sicher zu verstauen.  
"Lt. Scott, bereiten Sie alles für den Start vor. Sobald Mr. Wallace an Bord ist, machen Sie die Luke dicht und starten."  
"Ja, Sir", erwiderte der Lt. und setzte sich in den Pilotensessel.  
Keine 5 Minuten später kam Eli an.  
"Ah, Mr. Wallace", begrüßte ihn der CO. "Dann können wir ja los. Lt.", wandte er sich nun an Scott, nachdem er Eli bedeutet hatte, Platz zu nehmen, "starten Sie."  
Der Lt. schloss die Luke und wenig später hatte sich das Shuttle von der Destiny gelöst.  
Dr. Rush stand auf dem Aussichtsdeck und blickte ihm hinterher. Als es aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, kehrte er wieder auf die Brücke zurück.

Melody saß mit angezogenen Knien auf einem der Sessel vor einer Konsole auf der Brücke und war komplett vertieft in ihre Daten.  
Als Rush eintrat streifte sein Blick sie, doch er störte sie nicht. Er selbst nahm auf dem Kirk-Stuhl Platz und machte sich daran, noch mehr Bereiche auf dem Schiff abzuschalten. Eine Warnanzeige zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er schickte Volker und Brody, die ebenfalls hier waren, zu dieser Sektion des Schiffes, um herauszufinden, warum dort immer noch so viel Energie verloren ging, obwohl er den Teil komplett abgeschaltet hatte.  
Die beiden fanden ein Leck, das sie aber mit relativ viel Mühe schafften abzudichten. Col. Young hatte sich zwischendurch gemeldet und mitgeteilt, dass sie mit dem Shuttle sicher gelandet waren und nun die Waffen testen würden.  
Nach einer Weile kehrten Brody und Volker wieder zurück und alle arbeiteten schweigend vor sich hin. Eine knappe Stunde später unterbrach Dr. Volker allerdings die Stille.  
„Ehm, Dr. Rush, ich denke, das sollten Sie sich einmal ansehen“, sagte er, stand von seinem Platz auf und trat zur Seite.  
„Ist es wirklich so unglaublich, dass Sie mir nicht einfach sagen können, was los ist?“, erwiderte Rush gereizt und schaute nicht einmal auf.  
„Da nähert sich etwas dem Planeten. Und wenn ich die Daten richtig verstehe, ist es das Raumschiff von dem Planeten, auf dem Sie waren.“  
Rush sprang fast von seinem Sessel hoch und eilte hinüber an Volkers Konsole. Schnell rief er die Daten ab und sah sofort, dass es sich wirklich um das große Schiff aus dem Hangar handelte, das allerdings gar nicht hier sein dürfte, weil es keinerlei Energie hatte. Oder hatten sie etwas auf dem Planeten übersehen? Waren doch irgendwo Einheimische gewesen, die jetzt an Bord waren und Ihnen gefolgt waren? Doch wie konnte das überhaupt sein? Sie waren zwischenzeitlich mit FTL gereist. Solange sie keinen Sender an Bord hatten sollte es eigentlich unmöglich sein, sie zu finden.  
Trotz der vielen Fragen, die das unerwartete Erscheinen des fremden Schiffes aufwarf, war Rushs erste Tat Col. Young darüber zu informieren.  
„Col. Young, bitte kommen“, sagte er, nachdem er einen Kanal geöffnet hatte. Doch er hörte nur Rauschen.  
„Lt. Scott, Mr. Wallace“, versuchte er es dann auf einer anderen Frequenz. „Kann mich irgendwer hören?“  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
„Das Schiff ist in einen hohen Orbit eingetreten und... was zum Teufel...“, sagte Volker und tippte auf einige Buttons.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Rush und trat wieder neben den Wissenschaftler.  
„Ein kleineres Objekt hat sich von dem Schiff gelöst und fliegt auf den Planeten zu. In 5 Minuten wird es in die Atmosphäre eintreten. Und es hält direkten Kurs auf den Landeplatz des Shuttles!“  
Rush versuchte es noch einmal mit einer Übertragung, diesmal direkt zum Shuttle.  
„Hier ist Dr. Rush, falls das irgendwer hören kann, Sie bekommen gleich Besuch!“  
Doch wieder hörte er nur Rauschen. Vermutlich störte das fremde Schiff die Kommunikation, was nichts Gutes verheißen konnte.  
Die Atmosphäre auf der Brücke war schlagartig angespannt.  
Doch das kleine Objekt näherte sich schnell dem Außenteam und solange ihre Übertragung gestört wurde, konnten sie nichts ausrichten.  
„Hoffentlich taugen die Waffen etwas, die der Col. testen will“, meinte Volker nach einem Moment doch Rush sagte: „Obwohl es sicher merkwürdig ist, Dr. Volker - dass das Schiff uns offenbar gefolgt ist, muss nicht gleich heißen, dass es feindselig ist. Wer weiß, ob es wirklich dasselbe ist. Unseres hatte keine Energie mehr und der Planet war unbewohnt. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist es daher, dass dies ein weiteres Schiff dieser Bauart ist und woanders herkommt. Vielleicht will, wer auch immer an Bord ist, nur Hallo sagen.“  
„Das glaube ich leider nicht“, kam plötzlich Melodys Stimme hinter ihm.  
Rush drehte sich fragend um und musterte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Haben Sie den Code entschlüsselt?"  
"Teilweise. Ich habe einige Kernfragmente gefunden, die es mir gestattet haben einiges zu übersetzen. Dr. Rush, ich weiß, dass mir noch teilweise Zusammenhänge fehlen, aber ich glaube, dieses Schiff dort auf den Sensoren ist tatsächlich dasselbe Schiff, das wir auf dem Planeten gesehen haben. Und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre und ich hoffe wirklich, das tue ich in dem Fall, dann ist es unbemannt und darauf programmiert, alles Lebende zu eliminieren."  
Für eine Sekunde starrten sie alle mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, bis Rush leise fragte: "Sind Sie absolut sicher, dass Sie die Informationen akkurat transkribiert haben?"  
"Ganz sicher nicht, aber zu 70%. Falls ich mich irren sollte und das Schiff ist freundlich gesinnt, dann passiert nicht viel. Aber sollte ich Recht haben, dann müssen wir irgendetwas unternehmen um ihnen zu helfen!" Sie dachte dabei vor allem an Eli, um den sie am meisten Angst hatte.  
"Was ist mit dem zweiten Shuttle?", schlug Brody sofort vor.  
"Nein, das ist reine Zeitverschwendung", sagte Rush sofort und eilte zu seinem Kirk-Stuhl zurück.  
"Aber wenn das erste Shuttle auf dem Planeten zerstört werden sollte, wonach es aussieht, wie sollen wir sie sonst zurückholen?"  
"Ich sagte bereits, dass wir das nicht schaffen werden, Mr. Brody."  
"Was sollen wir dann machen?", warf Dr. Park ein.  
"Wir könnten mit der Destiny noch näher an den Planeten fliegen…", startete Brody einen erneuten Versuch hilfreiche Vorschläge zu machen, doch Rush blickte ihn ungehalten an und sagte dann in scharfem Ton: "Und tun dann was? Auf dem Planeten landen? Sie hochbeamen? Das hier ist nicht die Enterprise, Mr. Brody. Und abgesehen davon brauchen wir Stunden, um mit der Destiny dieses Gebiet wieder verlassen zu können. Es bringt uns nur in Gefahr, wenn wir versuchen, näher heran zu fliegen. Oder können Sie dafür einen Kurs manuell berechnen? Das ist nämlich genau das, was wir tun müssten. Und bevor Sie mir jetzt vorschlagen, das Miss Armstrong machen zu lassen, denken Sie vielleicht daran, dass das fremde Schiff schon längst den Landeplatz erreicht haben sollte. So oder so, wir werden es nicht schaffen. Sie müssen allein klarkommen. Das Shuttle ist wendiger als die Destiny. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich diesen Raum verlassen. Sollte Col. Young und seine Truppe noch am Leben und das Shuttle noch flugtüchtig sein, dann haben sie gute Chancen uns einzuholen. Und bevor Sie hier alle in Panik verfallen – es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Miss Hansen wichtige Informationen fehlen, um alles originalgetreu übersetzen zu können und das fremde Schiff überhaupt keine Gefahr für das Außenteam darstellt.“  
„Sie wollen Sie einfach ihrem Schicksal dort überlassen?“, fragte Dr. Park fassungslos.  
Rush seufzte hörbar. „Ja, Miss Park. Denn uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Das Einzige, das wir tun könnten, wäre das zweite Shuttle zu benutzen, um zu versuchen, die Funkreichweite zu verkürzen und Kontakt herzustellen. Und genau das habe ich vor.“  
„Aber Sie sagten doch gerade, dass das reine Zeitverschwendung wäre“, platzte Brody nun heraus.  
„Das ist es immer noch, wenn es darum geht, ihnen helfen zu wollen, Mr. Brody“, erklärte Rush ruhig. „Jegliche Hilfe ist jetzt bereits zu spät. Entweder, Miss Hansen hat Recht mit Ihrer Vermutung und sie sind vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben, oder es ist alles in Ordnung. Und das, Mr. Brody, das können wir nur herausfinden, wenn wir das zweite Shuttle nehmen.“  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein", meldete sich erneut Melody zu Wort. "Da ist ein kleines Objekt, das direkten Kurs auf die Destiny nimmt." Konzentriert sah sie auf die Daten und Rush fragte, der gleichzeitig seine eigene Anzeige checkte: "Können Sie ausmachen, ob es unser Shuttle ist oder das andere Schiff?"  
Melody schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist leider noch nicht zu erkennen, aber vielleicht…"  
"…Destiny… uns hören?", kam plötzlich eine abgehackte Stimme aus den Lautsprechern auf der Brücke und schnitt somit Melody das Wort ab.  
"Col. Young?", fragte Rush sofort, als er die Stimme erkannte.  
"…wurden angegriffen… Tote… sofort docken … verschwinden." Je näher das Shuttle kam, desto besser kam Young durch.  
"Tote?", hauchte Dr. Park erschrocken.  
Oh Gott, bitte nicht Eli, dachte Melody nur und wurde vor Angst ganz zittrig.  
"Was ist mit dem anderen Schiff?", fragte Dr. Rush ungerührt und während die drei Wissenschaftler ihm fassungslose Blicke zuwarfen (wie konnte er nur so kalt sein?), wusste Melody doch, dass er sich genauso wie sie selber um Eli und die anderen sorgte, er es jedoch verstecken wollte. Es war tatsächlich im Moment auch nicht so wichtig. Das Schiff jedoch, das angegriffen hatte, war eventuell noch eine Bedrohung. Daher hatte sie Verständnis, dass er danach fragte.  
"Wir konnten es flugunfähig machen, aber das andere Schiff, das im Orbit war, ist uns wohl auf den Fersen", informierte ihn Young, den man inzwischen ohne Wortverluste hören konnte.  
"Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich andocken und geben mir dann Bescheid."  
"Verstanden. Schicken Sie TJ und ein paar Leute zur Andockrampe. Wir haben einige Verletzte."  
Rushs Mundwinkel zuckten und Melody wusste, dass er am liebsten mehr Details gehabt hätte, doch er hielt sich eisern zurück. "Verstanden. Rush Ende."  
"Schert es Sie denn überhaupt nicht, was mit unseren Leuten ist?", herrschte Brody ihn urplötzlich an. Dr. Rush warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Bisher hatte er nicht erlebt, dass der Ingenieur jemanden angefahren hatte.  
"Doch, Mr. Brody. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Lt. Johansen zur Andockrampe bringen und informieren Sie sie. Mr. Volker, Dr. Park, gehen sie gleich mit."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort (dazu waren wohl alle Drei entweder zu wütend oder zu fassungslos) verließen sie die Brücke und ließen Rush und Melody allein zurück.  
Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, machte sich der Schotte sofort daran, die Destiny wieder dahingehend zu programmieren, dass sie den Raumsektor verlassen würde und ihre alte Priorität wieder aufnahm, nach einem Stern zu suchen um die Energie aufzufüllen.  
"Meinen Sie, es geht Eli gut?", hörte er die zaghafte Frage von Melody neben sich.  
Er hielt inne, schloss kurz die Augen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er wieder weitermachte. Dabei sagte er: "Sicher. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zusehen, dass wir wieder auf FTL gehen können. Also fokussieren Sie sich jetzt bitte auf dieses Problem. Wir werden schon rechtzeitig informiert werden über das, was auf dem Planeten passiert ist."  
Obwohl Nicholas ohne Vorwurf und recht freundlich gesprochen hatte, fühlte sich die junge Frau, als hätte er sie getadelt. Dabei hatte er doch Recht. Und raten würde ihr auch nicht helfen.  
"Entschuldigung, Dr. Rush", sagte sie nur leise und wandte sich dann wieder ihren aktuellen Problemen zu.  
Nicholas blickte flüchtig zu ihr hinüber, ohne dass sie es merkte. Es tat ihm leid, dass er sie so harsch abgewimmelt hatte, doch da er eh nicht mehr ändern konnte, was geschehen war, war ihm nur wichtig, wie er das Schiff und die Besatzung hier wieder wegbringen konnte. Ob Eli verletzt oder sogar tot war beunruhigte ihn ebenfalls sehr, doch er schob seine Sorgen um ihn nach hinten. Noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitete ihm momentan die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, ob sie dem fremden Schiff entkommen konnten. Ihr Vorsprung war zwar beträchtlich, aber sollte das fremde Schiff gegen die Subraumspalten irgendwie gefeit sein, würde es sie rasch einholen und nach Youngs kurzer Schilderung war das das Letzte, was er wollte. 

Melody versuchte sich auf den vor ihr angezeigten Antiker-Datensalat, wie sie ihn heimlich nannte, zu konzentrieren, doch ihre Gedanken glitten immer wieder ab. Was war auf dem Planeten geschehen? Und was machte Eli? Gab es eine Möglichkeit trotz der Subraumspalten hier schneller wegzukommen? Und warum um Himmels Willen hatte sie sich auf dem Weg von der Dusche in ihr Quartier nicht die Zeit genommen und sich vorher angezogen?  
Konnte man nicht einfach das Schleuderverfahren nutzen, das sie damals angewandt hatten um das Shuttle auf dieselbe Geschwindigkeit wie die Destiny zu bringen? Würde das mit der Destiny funktionieren? Natürlich, wenn das Schiff ein Bremsmanöver machen konnte, dann musste das auch gehen. Melody war es gewohnt, dass ihr meistens dann Geistesblitze kamen, wenn sie komplett an zusammenhangslose oder völlig nebensächliche Dinge dachte, wie gerade eben.  
Aufgeregt setzte sie sich gerade hin und rechnete fieberhaft, ob sie damit eine Chance hatten.  
Hoffentlich brauchte Col. Young noch ein paar Minuten um das Shuttle anzudocken.  
Natürlich passierte ein paar Sekunden später auch schon genau das, was Melody befürchtet hatte.  
"Das Shuttle ist verankert", kam immerhin die Stimme von Lt. Scott aus Rushs Funkgerät. Er war also auch noch mit dem Leben davongekommen.  
"Verstanden", sagte der Schotte nur kurz und wollte gerade schon die Triebwerke zünden als Melody rief: "Warten Sie, Dr. Rush. Bitte!"  
Fragend blickte der Wissenschaftler sie an, tat aber, worum sie bat. "Miss Hansen", sagte er warnend, als sie in der nächsten Sekunde noch keine Erklärung ablieferte, sondern stattdessen noch ihrer Konsole zugewandt saß.  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir hier schneller wegkommen", sagte sie hastig und Rush, der nicht länger auf eine Erklärung warten wollte, stand auf und trat hinter sie um selber zu sehen, was dort im Gange war. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu erfassen, was Melody vorhatte. Interessiert beugte er sich näher und stützte sich dabei an der Lehne ihres Sessels ab. Sein Gesicht war direkt neben ihrem und Melody fühlte sich auf eine fast unangenehme Art bedrängt in dem Moment.  
"Ich rechne schon so schnell ich kann, Dr. Rush", sagte sie besänftigend da sie annahm, dem Schotten ging es nicht schnell genug.  
"Das ist eine äußerst riskante, aber im Grunde gar nicht so schlechte Idee", sagte er und Melody war erleichtert, dass er sie nicht drängte.  
"Ich hoffe nur, diese Subraumspalten führen zu keinen unerwünschten Nebeneffekten, wenn wir das wirklich ausprobieren", sagte das Mädchen.  
Rush wiegte den Kopf leicht. "Nein, diese Anomalie wirkt sich auf den Antrieb aus. Und zwar nur auf dessen Fähigkeit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen. Ein Schleudermanöver beschleunigt uns, aber ohne dass wir einen Antrieb benötigen. Also gibt es auch kein Ereignis, das den Raum krümmen muss. Somit sollte es funktionieren."  
"Ich mache mir auch eher Sorgen um das Schiff", gab Melody dann offen zu. "Es ist so alt und gerade, seit wir noch an Bord sind werden die Systeme für die Lebenserhaltung und alle anderen notwendigen Funktionen noch mehr belastet…"  
"Melody", gestattete sich Nicholas sie mit ihrem Vornamen anzureden angesichts der Tatsache, dass beide gerade allein auf der Brücke waren und er die junge Frau wieder auf die Mathematik fokussieren wollte.  
"Konzentrieren Sie sich bitte wieder auf die Zahlen. Ein kleiner Fehler könnte das Schiff wirklich zerstören. Nur der Kurs ist wichtig. Sonst nichts. Das Schiff wird halten."  
Die junge Frau schluckte. Das war heute schon das zweite Mal, dass Dr. Rush sie auffordern musste, sich zu konzentrieren.  
"Wenn Sie momentan dazu nicht in der Lage sind, dann nehmen Sie sich den Tag frei", hörte sie seine Worte und sie trafen sie bis ins Mark.  
Sie schluckte, nahm die Schultern zurück und sagte dann entschlossen: "Nein, ich schaffe das." Sie drängte alle anderen Gedanken gewaltsam aus ihrem Kopf und vertiefte sich in die Gleichungen.  
Rushs Hand streifte kurz ihre Schulter und sie hörte ihn noch sagen: "Das wollte ich hören. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie den Kurs haben."  
Melody nickte nur knapp.


	5. Angriff

_Einige Stunden zuvor..._

Eli marschierte an Young vorbei, suchte sich einen Platz im Shuttle und schnallte sich an. Seine Laune war wahrlich nicht die Beste und er machte nicht einmal einen Versuch, das zu verbergen.  
Col. Young ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und war froh, als Scott endlich die Luke geschlossen hatte und das Shuttle sich vom Mutterschiff löste. Endlich würde er herausfinden können, was es mit den Waffen auf sich hatte. Er hatte sogar so ein gutes Gefühl, dieses mal den Hauptgewinn gezogen zu haben, dass er sich wünschte, auf dem Planeten würde er einigen Nakai begegnen und die Waffe gleich an ihnen testen können. Schließlich hatten sie an ihm auch ihre Versuche durchgeführt. Doch so schön diese Vorstellung auch sein mochte, Young war Realist genug um zu wissen, dass ihm dieses Glück nicht widerfahren würde. Trotzdem blieb er gut gelaunt und beschloss, ein wenig mit Eli zu plaudern. Die Chancen auf der Destiny mit ihm ein längeres Gespräch zu führen, ohne dass sie von Rush oder sonst wem gestört wurden, waren eher gering. Daher nutzte er diese Gelegenheit nur zu gern.  
Mit einem wohligen „aaah“, ließ er sich neben Eli auf die Bank fallen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als der junge Mann ihn fragend ansah. Bei der Gelegenheit musste Young sich wieder einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass er Eli niemals wirklich niedergeschlagen hatte und er keine Ahnung von den schrecklichen Ereignissen hatte, die die KI Col. Young hatte durchleben lassen. Bei dem Gedanken daran kochte die Wut über die KI wieder in ihm hoch, doch er unterdrückte sie schnell.  
„Sie haben in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel gearbeitet, Mr. Wallace“, begann Young das Gespräch. „Geht es Ihnen soweit gut?“  
Elis verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck entging dem Col. nicht.   
„Ehm, ja, alles okay. Seit Dr. Rush die KI in das Schiff transferiert hat, kommen täglich quasi 100 neue Dinge, die es zu erforschen und untersuchen gibt.“  
„Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu viel?“, fragte Young ungewöhnlich sanft.   
„Naja, es sind manchmal relativ unwichtige Sachen dabei, aber im Allgemeinen hilft es uns, das Schiff besser zu verstehen. Allein die medizinischen Geräte können wir jetzt besser und schneller entschlüsseln. Aber darum kümmert sich Melody. Dr. Rush hat mir mehr die wirklich wichtigen Systeme und Funktionen überlassen.“  
„Und mit was beschäftigt er sich?“, forschte Young weiter nach. Am Anfang der Reise hatte er Eli quasi als seinen Spion beschäftigt, um ständig über Dr. Rushs Machenschaften auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Doch seit dem Vorfall auf dem Planeten, auf dem er Rush zurückgelassen hatte, war Eli nicht mehr so bereitwillig, ihm Informationen zu geben. Und gerade jetzt brauchte Young ihn, um zu wissen, was der Schotte trieb. Young und Rush hatten zwar eine Vereinbarung getroffen, ehrlich zu sein und Young hatte ihm versprochen, ihn bei seinen Aktivitäten zu unterstützen, was das eigentliche Dasein der Destiny anging, doch der Col. traute dem Frieden einfach nicht. Und es schien, dass der Vorfall mit der KI den brüchigen Frieden, den beide geschlossen hatten, wieder zerstört hatte.  
Eli wurde langsam skeptisch, das war nicht zu übersehen. „Ich vermute mal, er tut das, was er immer tut, nämlich das Schiff zusammenzuhalten und mehr über die Mission der Destiny erfahren. Wobei er im Moment hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt ist, das Schiff überhaupt am Leben zu halten.“ Der letzte Part bezog sich eindeutig auf die knappen Energievorräte und Young meinte auch einen Unterton herauszuhören, der Youngs Aktion hier missbilligte.  
Der Col. seufzte. Er musste zusehen, dass er das Vertrauen des jungen Mannes nicht gänzlich verlor.   
„Es ist mir bewusst, dass ich mit diesem kleinen Abstecher Dr. Rush noch zusätzliche Probleme bereite, aber wir brauchen unbedingt diese Waffentests. Wir müssen uns verteidigen können. Das nächste Mal kommen wir vielleicht nicht mehr so glimpflich davon.“  
Das schien Eli nachdenklich zu stimmen und der Col. beließ es dabei.   
Dann meldete Scott vom Pilotensitz aus: „Col., ich glaube, ich habe einen passenden Landeplatz gefunden."  
Young stand auf und trat hinter seinen Piloten, um zu schauen, was er gefunden hatte.  
"Hervorragend", sagte er nach einem Moment. Scott hatte ein weites Gebiet einer Art Steinwüste ausgemacht, in dem große Brocken herumlagen, die man wunderbar zu Zielübungszwecken und Tests verwenden konnte.   
"Landen Sie das Shuttle hinter dem großen Felsen, damit wir es nicht aus Versehen abschießen", meinte Young. "Wir werden uns weit genug entfernen, damit nichts passieren kann."   
Normalerweise hätte Scott diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen wohl für etwas übertrieben gefunden, doch in dem Falle stimmte er dem Col. zu. Sie wollten mit unbekannten Waffen herumhantieren und das Shuttle war der einzige Weg, diesen Planeten wieder verlassen zu können. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme hielt er daher für angemessen.

Es verging eine knappe halbe Stunde, bis Lt. Scott das Shuttle sicher landete und die Männer die Waffenkisten ausgeladen hatten. Sie ließen Eli im Shuttle zurück, dem das in der Hitze, die hier unten herrschte, nur recht war und entfernten sich einige hundert Meter vom Landeplatz.  
Der MIT-Abbrecher hatte eigentlich vor die Zeit zu nutzen und weiter an seinem Laptop zu arbeiten, doch der Planet machte ihn neugierig und er beschloss, sich hier ein wenig umzusehen. Dabei achtete er allerdings darauf, dass er sich nicht allzu weit vom Shuttle entfernte und außerdem in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief, in die die anderen verschwunden waren. Er hatte einige Sträucher entdeckt, an denen eine Art Beeren wuchsen und war neugierig, ob diese vielleicht essbar waren. Vorsichtig probierte er eine und spuckte sie sofort wieder aus. Sein Mund brannte wie Feuer und er griff hastig zu seiner Wasserflasche um ihn auszuspülen.   
_Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen_ , dachte er missmutig. Ein lauter Knall ließ ihn herumwirbeln und in der Ferne sah er eine mächtige Staubwolke aufwirbeln. Reflexartig griff er an seinen Gürtel, wo sonst immer sein Funkgerät hing, wenn er unterwegs war, doch dieses Mal hatte er es im Shuttle gelassen.  
Er hoffte, dass es nur ein Waffentest war und schaute für die nächsten paar Minuten weiter in die Richtung, wo noch mehr Staubwolken aufwirbelten. Daher ging er davon aus, dass er Recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung. Die Sonne brannte auf ihn herunter und schließlich beschloss er, wieder zurück in das Shuttle zu gehen, wo er wenigstens etwas Schatten hatte. Außer den Sträuchern mit den ungenießbaren Beeren gab es hier eh nichts weiter.  
Er hatte erst zwei Schritte gemacht, als über ihm ein weiteres Geräusch ertönte, das immer lauter wurde. Als er hoch schaute erkannte er mit Schrecken, dass ein fremdes Schiff auf ihn zukam und gleich darauf explodierte neben ihm ein Felsen, der ungefähr die Größe eines Fußballs hatte.   
Er verschwendete keine Sekunde und machte einen Hechtsprung hinter einen größeren Felsen links von ihm, als auch schon ein blassgelber Strahl über die Stelle leckte, an der er vor einer Sekunde noch gestanden hatte.   
Er zog den Kopf ein und kauerte sich zusammen, doch das Schiff flog über ihn hinweg, weiter zu der Stelle, an der sich Col. Young mit seinen Leuten befand.  
Eli steckte den Kopf hinter dem Fels heraus und als er sicher war, dass das kleine Schiff nicht wieder umdrehte, rannte er so schnell wie möglich zurück in das Shuttle.  
"Okay, okay", keuchte er, als er das Schiff erreichte. "Keine Panik, Eli." Seine eigene Stimme zu hören beruhigte ihn ein klein wenig. Unschlüssig blieb er in der Mitte stehen und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Aus purer Nervosität konnte er seine Hände und Arme nicht ruhig halten und ständig drehte er sich um, suchte nach irgendetwas im Shuttle das ihm sagte, was er tun sollte. Dann sah er sein Funkgerät auf der Bank liegen.  
"Funkgerät", sagte er laut zu sich selber und griff danach.   
"Col. Young?", rief er hinein. Doch eine Antwort blieb aus. Er versuchte es erneut. "Col. Young, können Sie mich hören? Da kommt etwas auf Sie zu und…" Ein noch lauterer Knall als vorher ertönte von draußen und Eli rannte hastig nach draußen, um nachzusehen was los war.  
In einiger Entfernung konnte er das Schiff sehen, aus dessen Heck eine Rauchfahne kam.   
Sein Blick glitt weiter hinunter und dann konnte er einige Bewegungen ausmachen.  
"Kommt schon Leute, schneller", murmelte er vor sich hin. Er hoffte nur, dass alle wieder unversehrt zurückkommen würden.

Col. Young, der das Schiff gar nicht bemerkt hatte, weil er so begeistert an seiner neuen Waffe herumprobierte, drehte sich fragend um, als Lt. Scott hinter ihm rief: "Sir, ein fremdes Schiff ist im Anflug. Es kommt direkt auf uns zu!"  
Im selben Moment sahen die Männer einen hellen Strahl vom Schiff ausgehen, der eine kleine Staubwolke hinterließ.  
"Eli!", rief Scott besorgt aus. Young wollte gerade nach seinem Funkgerät greifen, als er bemerkte, dass das Schiff jetzt direkten Kurs auf sie hielt.  
"Waffen bereithalten und feuern, sobald es in Reichweite ist!", brüllte er und die Männer gingen in Stellung.   
Greer, der ganz vorne stand, gab den ersten Schuss ab und dann brach das Chaos aus. Das Schiff sandte wieder diesen hellen Strahl aus und traf genau auf einen Soldaten neben Young, der nicht einmal mehr schreien konnte sondern sich sofort in Asche auflöste. Ein zweiter Strahl, der unmittelbar danach kam, zerstörte die Waffenkisten samt Inhalt, die die Soldaten alle fein säuberlich nebeneinander aufgereiht hatten. Lediglich das eine Exemplar, das Young zum Ausprobieren entnommen hatte, war unversehrt geblieben.  
"In Deckung!", brüllte der Col. als er sah, was das feindliche Schiff anzurichten vermochte. Seine Leute hasteten hinter Felsen, einige feuerten noch während des Laufens, doch sie richteten keinen Schaden an. Der Strahl leckte erneut über den Boden und dieses Mal hörte Young so einen furchtbaren Schrei, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Er blickte hinter sich und sah Harper am Boden liegen. Seine linke Seite war nicht mehr vorhanden und er wand sich in Todesqualen in dem Staub. Sein rechtes Bein war ebenfalls unterhalb des Knies zu Asche zerfallen. Young zögerte nur eine Sekunde bevor er seine Pistole zog und den PFC durch einen gnädigen Kopfschuss von seinen Qualen erlöste.   
_Hätte ihn der Strahl nur gleich verdampft_ , dachte der Col. verbittert. Diesen Schrei würde er wohl bis an sein Lebensende nicht vergessen.   
"Sir!", holte ihn Greer aus seinen Gedanken, der ihn einfach an seinem Arm packte und hinter einen Stein in Deckung zog. Dieses Mal fand der Todesstrahl kein Opfer und Young zwang sich, PFC Harper für den Moment zu vergessen.   
"Col., die Waffe!", rief Scott ihm zu, der unweit hinter einem anderen Stein lag und weiterhin auf das Schiff schoss.  
 _Die Waffe! Natürlich!_ , dachte Young verärgert über sich selbst, legte an und wartete, bis das Schiff in sein Schussfeld kam. Da er noch etwas ungeübt in ihrem Umgang war, verfehlte der erste Schuss sein Ziel. Die Antwort folgte jedoch prompt, als ein Felsbrocken in einiger Entfernung explodierte und Young einen weiteren Schmerzensschrei hörte. Doch dieses Mal ließ er sich nicht ablenken, legte erneut an und schoss. Das Schiff schlingerte zur Seite, verlor an Höhe und aus seinem Heck kam eine Rauchfahne. Der Col. hatte getroffen.  
"Zurück zum Shuttle, wir müssen zur Destiny zurück!", brüllte er, drückte Greer die Waffe in die Hand und wusste, dass er ihm nicht groß erklären musste, was er zu tun hatte. Der Msgt. behielt das Schiff im Auge, das für den Moment auf eine größere Distanz gegangen war und immer weiter an Höhe verlor.  
Young rannte zu dem zerstörten Felsen und fand Lt. James am Boden liegend, bewusstlos und auf jeden Fall mit einer Kopfverletzung vor. Blut lief unter ihrem Helm hervor und rann über ihr Gesicht. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen für eine Kopfverletzung.  
"Lt.", rief er Scott zu sich, "helfen Sie mir."   
Matt, der bei einem anderen Verletzten gekniet hatte, gab zwei Soldaten schnell den Befehl, den verletzten Kameraden zum Shuttle zu tragen und eilte dann zu seinem CO hinüber.   
"Cpl. Marsden?", fragte Scott mit einem Seitenblick auf die schwarzen Reste, die mit viel Phantasie die Umrisse eines Menschen bildeten.  
Young nickte nur knapp und meinte dann: "Bringen wir James zum Shuttle."  
"Ja, Sir."  
Die beiden Männer hoben die verletzte Frau vorsichtig hoch und trugen sie so schnell es ging zurück zum Shuttle.  
Sie hatten nur noch knappe 100 Meter vor sich, als sie Eli sahen, der in dem Eingang stand. Er kam ihnen entgegen.   
"Es kommt wieder!", ertönte Greers Stimme plötzlich warnend von hinten und die Männer legten einen Zahn zu.  
"Eli, zurück ins Shuttle", brüllte Scott ihm entgegen und der junge Mann, der mit den Händen auffallend gestikuliert hatte um sie auf das wieder näherkommende Schiff aufmerksam zu machen, gehorchte und lief zurück.  
Young hörte hinter sich das lauter werdende Geräusch des Schiffes und gleich darauf die Waffe, die Greer abfeuerte. Er sah kurz über seine Schulter und wich dann instinktiv ein wenig nach links aus, was ihn und die Lts. Scott und James gerade noch davor bewahrte, in Asche verwandelt zu werden.  
"Das war zu knapp", stellte Lt. Scott keuchend fest, der durch Youngs unvorhergesehenes Manöver gestrauchelt war und dabei fast Lt. James hatte fallen lassen.   
"Sgt. Greer", rief Young seinem Untergebenen zu, "sehen Sie zu, dass Sie das Ding vom Himmel holen oder hier sind nur noch Aschehaufen übrig!"  
"Ja, Sir!", erwiderte der Msgt. grimmig und legte noch einmal an. Das Schiff sandte einen erneuten Strahl aus, der einen weiteren Soldaten weiter links von Greers Position zum Glück nur den Arm streifte, da der Mann zur Seite gesprungen war, doch es reichte, um ihn vor Schmerzen schreien zu lassen. Greer ignorierte ihn und zielte sorgfältig, bevor er schoss. Dieses Mal landete er einen Volltreffer. Das Schiff schwankte in der Luft bevor es Schlagseite bekam und ein paar hundert Meter von dem Team entfernt wie ein Stein zu Boden fiel. Die Hülle blieb zwar intakt, doch es war fluguntüchtig.   
"Greer, fassen Sie mal mit an", rief Young und machte mit dem Kopf eine Bewegung zu dem verletzten Crewmitglied, der halbwegs weggetreten schien.  
Greer schulterte die Waffe, warf noch einen letzten Blick zu dem Schiff und war froh, dass entweder niemand an Bord zu sein schien oder diejenigen nicht aussteigen konnten. Kurzerhand hievte er sich den Verletzten über seine andere Schulter und rannte auf das Shuttle zu.  
Eli wartete völlig aufgelöst auf sie und half mit, die Verletzten auf die Sitze zu verfrachten und anzuschnallen.   
"Lt., starten Sie sofort", befahl Young dem Piloten, nachdem sie Vanessa vorsichtig auf die Bank gelegt hatten.   
Scott hielt sich nicht weiter auf, hastete zum Pilotensessel und rief nur kurz: "Festhalten, das wird kein sanfter Start."  
Kurz darauf dröhnten die Triebwerke auf und das Shuttle schoss in die Atmosphäre.   
Young stellte sicher, dass seine Leute so gut es ging versorgt waren und versuchte dann die Destiny zu kontaktieren. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.   
"Eli!", rief er dem jungen Mann zu, der neben Vanessa saß und sie festhielt. Er kam sofort nach vorn.  
"Was ist mit dem Funk los?", fragte er scharf und Eli versuchte aus dem Stegreif eine Erklärung zu finden.  
"Ich w-weiß nicht… okay, vielleicht… vielleicht die Subraumspalten, o-oder das Schiff, das fremde Schiff könnte die Frequenzen stören..", stammelte er hektisch.  
"Dann tun Sie was dagegen!", befahl Young und Eli schnaubte überrascht.  
"Ich rate hier gerade herum, mehr nicht!", rief er leicht panisch.  
"Dann raten Sie nicht weiter, finden Sie es heraus", sagte Young in einem scharfen Ton, der den Jungen hoffentlich wieder ein wenig zur Vernunft brachte.  
Eli schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts weiter sondern versuchte tatsächlich genau das zu tun, indem er sich an eine Konsole setzte und dort arbeitete.  
Young wiederholte seine Funksprüche ungefähr jede Minute, bis Eli schließlich bestätigen konnte, dass das fremde Schiff Schuld an der Funkstörung war. Außerdem sah er, dass es ihnen inzwischen folgte. Zum Glück allerdings wesentlich langsamer.   
Als die Destiny nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit immer näher kam, hatte Young endlich Erfolg einen Kontakt herzustellen.  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis er sich tatsächlich mit Dr. Rush verständigen konnte, doch wenigstens war mit der Destiny alles in Ordnung.  
"Das Shuttle ist verankert", meldete Scott kurz darauf sowohl seinem CO, als auch Dr. Rush über Funk.   
"Türen öffnen", befahl Young und atmete erleichtert auf, als er TJ sah, die mit einigen anderen Leuten schon bereit stand. Schnell untersuchte sie die Verwundeten und ließ sie alle auf die Krankenstation bringen. Young machte sich derweil auf den Weg zur Brücke.


	6. Fluchtmanöver

"Ich glaube, ich habe es, Dr. Rush", wandte sich Melody etwas später an den Wissenschaftler.  
Nicholas blickte auf und sah sie durchdringend an.   
"Glauben, Miss Hansen? Sind Sie sicher oder nicht?", fragte er dann.  
Die junge Frau hob ihren Kopf ein kleines Stückchen höher und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Ich bin sicher. Geben Sie den Kurs ein."  
Rush nickte nur und nachdem er die Zahlen von Melody erhalten hatte, gab er sie in den Schiffscomputer ein.   
Das Schiff setzte sich schwerfällig in Bewegung und flog auf den Eisplaneten zu. In dem Moment betrat Col. Young die Brücke.  
"Rush, wollten Sie uns nicht hier wegbringen?", fragte er, nachdem er einen Moment gebraucht hatte, um zu erkennen, dass die Destiny zwar nicht auf das fremde Schiff zusteuerte, aber auch nicht den Weg zurück flog, sondern auf den anderen Planeten Kurs nahm.  
"Miss Hansen hat ein Schleudermanöver berechnet, das uns hoffentlich schneller aus der Gefahrenzone bringt", erklärte der Schotte kurz und Youngs Augen weiteten sich.  
"Sind Sie sicher, dass das mit den ganzen Subraumspalten hier eine gute Idee ist?", fragte er dann mit einem nicht gerade zuversichtlichen Seitenblick auf Melody.  
"Ja", sagte Rush schlicht, doch das beruhigte Young nicht im Geringsten.   
"Doktor, ich habe gerade hautnah miterlebt, was dieses kleine Schiff anrichten konnte. Ich möchte garantiert nicht erleben müssen, was das Große dann erst mit uns macht. Wenden Sie sofort und fliegen Sie uns hier raus. Der Weg um den Planeten kostet uns viel zu viel Zeit. Und ich mache mir verdammt große Sorgen um die Leute an Bord!"  
"Col., ich versichere Ihnen…", setzte Rush an, doch Young, der aufgrund der gerade erlebten Ereignisse noch ziemlich erregt war und seine Toleranzgrenze momentan ganz weit unten lag, hieb mit der Faust auf das Geländer, an dem er stand und brüllte nur, da der Wissenschaftler mal wieder seiner Anweisung nicht folgen wollte: "Sofort, Rush!"  
Der Schotte wollte gerade zurückschießen, da kam ihm eine Stimme zuvor, mit der weder er noch Young jemals gerechnet hatten.  
"Hören Sie auf, Col.", sagte Melody scharf und hatte sich auf ihrem Sessel zu dem CO herumgedreht. Ihre Wangen schimmerten rötlich und beide Männer bemerkten, dass sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und ihre Stimme vor unterdrückter Wut zitterte.  
Young war so überrascht über ihre Worte, dass er sie nur anstarrte. Rush dagegen runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber auch nichts weiter.  
In Melody hingegen herrschte gerade Chaos. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt, diese Worte jemals laut auszusprechen. Doch nun war es passiert und sie fühlte eine Welle des Zorns in sich. Sie konnte sich diesmal nicht zurückhalten.  
"Sie haben mal wieder keine Ahnung", presste sie hervor. Ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch. "Dr. Rush tut alles, um das Schiff zu retten und Sie bilden sich ein zu wissen, was besser ist! Dabei sind Sie überhaupt Schuld daran, dass wir hier feststecken. Also tun Sie Dr. Rush und allen anderen den Gefallen und kümmern Sie sich um Dinge, von denen Sie wirklich Ahnung haben!"  
Young, der sich inzwischen von seinem Schock erholt hatte, lief rot an.  
"Miss Hansen", sagte er äußerst leise, "ich warne Sie, wenn Sie nicht sofort den Mund halten…"  
"Was dann?", fragte sie geradeheraus. Im Moment war ihr alles egal.   
"Werfen Sie mich dann aus einer Luftschleuse? Lassen mich auf einem Planeten zurück?"  
Bei den letzten Worten hatte Young ungläubig die Augen aufgerissen und Dr. Rush wurde blass.  
Ein wenig hatte er Melodys Ausbruch schon genossen, doch jetzt wurde es gefährlich.  
Im selben Moment bemerkte das Mädchen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. Doch die Worte waren ausgesprochen. Es war zu spät, sie rückgängig zu machen.  
"Col.", warf Rush ruhig ein, "Miss Hansen hat uns die einzige Chance aufgezeigt, wie wir es schaffen können hier schneller wegzukommen. Das wäre jetzt ein idealer Zeitpunkt um ihr und mir zu vertrauen."  
Rush war aufgestanden und in die Sichtlinie zwischen Young und der jungen Frau getreten. Seine Arme hatte er extra nicht verschränkt sondern hielt sie auf Hüfthöhe mit den Handflächen ausgestreckt um zu zeigen, dass er nicht auf Streit aus war.  
Der Col. war noch immer rot im Gesicht, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und Rush bemerkte, dass sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.  
Er wagte es etwas näher an den CO heranzutreten und sagte dann leise: "Miss Hansen ist im Moment etwas neben sich, Col.. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Mr. Wallace und die anderen. Ich habe Sie vorhin schon fast von Ihren Pflichten entbinden müssen."  
Es war überhaupt nicht Rushs Art, so etwas zu sagen, aber er wollte Melody um jeden Preis schützen. Und das schien ihm momentan der beste Weg zu sein.  
Melody, die Nicks Manöver verstand, senkte schuldbewusst ihren Kopf und murmelte dann: "Tut mir leid, Col., ich weiß nicht, was gerade in mich gefahren ist."  
Young sagte immer noch nichts und wirkte unschlüssig darüber, ob er sie gleich windelweich prügeln oder einfach nur hier stehen bleiben sollte. Lt. Scott, der in dem Moment ebenfalls auf der Brücke erschien, rettete die Situation unbewusst in dem er sagte: "Sir, TJ möchte Sie gerne auf der Krankenstation sehen."  
Dem Lt. entging die merkwürdige Situation nicht. Miss Hansen sah zu Boden, der Col. sah aus, als ob er kurz vor dem Explodieren stand und Rush stand in einer defensiven Haltung zwischen den beiden und schaute sehr besorgt aus.  
"Sir?", fragte Scott noch einmal, als Young keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen.  
Endlich löste sich die Situation auf, als der Col. sich dafür entschied, vorerst seinen Ärger zu schlucken und es riskierte, Rush freie Hand zu lassen. Wenigstens hatte er keine Zweifel daran, dass der Schotte alles daransetzten würde, um dieses verdammte Schiff zu retten.  
"Ich komme, Lt.", sagte er nur und warf sowohl Melody als auch Rush einen düsteren Blick zu, der beiden klar machte, dass diese Sache nicht vergessen war.  
Kaum war der Col. im Gehen setzte sich Rush wieder auf seinen Sessel bis ihm einfiel, dass man die Besatzung besser noch warnen sollte. Daher rief er den beiden Soldaten noch hinterher: "Col., Lt., wenn wir den Planeten erreichen und das Manöver beginnt, rechnen Sie damit, dass es vielleicht etwas holprig werden könnte. Sie sollten lieber alle warnen."  
Diese neuerliche Unannehmlichkeit schien Youngs gerade abgekühltes Gemüt wieder anzuheizen, was Scott nicht entging. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was hier gerade vorgefallen war, konnte er sich zumindest denken dass es mal wieder zwischen Rush und Young gekracht hatte. Daher sagte er an der Stelle des CO: "Ich werde es weitergeben. Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, kurz bevor es losgeht."  
Rush nickte und dann waren die beiden endlich von der Brücke verschwunden.   
Der Schotte atmete erleichtert aus, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und massierte sich die Stirn. Dann glitt sein Blick zu Melody hinüber. Sie schien sich in ihrem Sessel fast schon versteckt zu haben, denn Rush sah nur einen Teil eines Armes von ihr.  
Er überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte, schwieg dann aber. Jetzt war erst mal das Schiff wichtig und später konnten sie sich Gedanken um Young und die Folgen dieses verbalen Ausrutschers machen.  
Außerdem galt es, nun da sie sich der kritischen Phase stetig näherten, nicht nur den Kurs genauestens zu überwachen, sondern auch noch die Schiffsstruktur.  
"Miss Hansen, achten Sie auf etwaige Hüllenbrüche. Sollte die Außenhülle beschädigt werden könnte sich das ungünstig auf unsere Flugbahn auswirken. Und schnallen Sie sich an. Das wird ein heftiges Manöver", sagte er unvermittelt in die Stille hinein.   
"Ja, Dr. Rush", antwortete sie leise.   
Er nickte zufrieden. Wenigstens schien sie sich noch auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren zu können.  
Das Schiff kam jetzt so nahe an den Planeten, dass es an der Zeit war die Crew zu warnen. Rush nahm erneut sein Funkgerät und gab Lt. Scott Bescheid.  
"Lt. Scott, das Schleudermanöver beginnt in ein paar Minuten. Sehen Sie zu, dass jeder gut gesichert ist und zu den Wänden oder losen Gegenständen einen ausreichenden Abstand hat."  
"Verstanden. Wie lange wird das ungefähr dauern?"  
"1-2 Minuten vielleicht."  
"Ich sage allen Bescheid. Scott Ende."  
Rush klemmte das Funkgerät in die Lücke zwischen seinem Oberschenkel und Sitzlehne.   
Bisher war die Flugbahn korrekt und das feindliche Schiff hatte genau wie die Destiny Probleme in dem Raum zu navigieren und war somit noch nicht bedrohlich nahe gekommen. Der Kurs war so berechnet, dass sie den Spalten auswichen, doch wenn sie um den Planeten herum waren, traf das nicht mehr zu. Manuell war es ebenfalls unmöglich bei der Geschwindigkeit eine Kurskorrektur einzugeben, daher musste Rush die Triebwerke ausschalten, sobald sie um den Planeten herum waren. Ein präzises Timing war hier alles. Und ein weiterer Punkt, den er Young nicht auf die Nase binden würde.  
Das Schiff wurde allmählich schneller und Nicholas spürte, wie das Schiff langsam anfing zu vibrieren. Es ging los.  
"Miss Hansen, sollte der Hüllendruck irgendwo in den kritischen Bereich gehen, möchte ich es sofort wissen."  
"Natürlich, Doktor", antwortete die junge Frau.

Lt. Scott hatte unterdessen keine Zeit verschwendet und alle Leute über Funk instruiert sich einen sicheren Platz zu suchen bzw. die anderen zu informieren. Er selber half zusammen mit Young und TJ auf der Krankenstation dabei, die Verletzten festzuschnallen. Als er spürte, dass das Schiff zu zittern begann, suchte er sich ebenfalls einen sicheren Platz.   
"Lt.", erklang Youngs Stimme an Tamara gewandt. "Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sich hinsetzen. Sofort!"  
In Windeseile schnappte sich die junge Sanitäterin noch einige lose herumliegende Gegenstände vom Tisch und setzte sich dann neben Everett auf den Boden. Mit einem besorgten Blick auf ihre drei Patienten sagte sie leise: "Ich hoffe nur, sie werden nicht zu sehr durchgeschüttelt. Für die Verletzungen ist das nicht gerade hilfreich."  
"Ich weiß", antwortete Everett leise. "Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl." Er kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen und ballte eine Faust. Das hier war seine Schuld. Hätte er nicht darauf bestanden diese Waffe testen zu wollen…   
_Nein_ , schalt er sich dann. Das fremde Schiff war Schuld. Für sein Auftauchen konnte er nun wirklich nichts. Und wer war es wieder gewesen, der seine Finger nicht davon lassen konnte? Rush.   
Everett seufzte leise. Er musste endlich aufhören immer nur alles auf Rush abzuwälzen. Es waren unglückliche Umstände, die sie in diese Situation gebracht hatten. Keiner war Schuld. Warum war er nur in der letzten Zeit so sehr damit beschäftigt sich über Dinge zu ärgern, die niemand ändern konnte?  
 _Seit diese verdammte KI mich in dieses Szenario versetzt hat_ , dachte er wütend.   
Tamara neben ihm bemerkte, dass ihr CO über irgendetwas brütete und fragte: "Everett? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Young schenkte ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln. "Achterbahnfahrten waren eigentlich noch nie meine Leidenschaft ", improvisierte er rasch eine Ausrede.  
"Kann ich verstehen", meinte Tamara und sah sich schnell ein letztes Mal um, ob sie noch irgendetwas vergessen hatte wegzuräumen.  
"Hoffentlich hält das Schiff", murmelte Tamara vor sich hin.

"Dr. Rush!", Melodys Stimme klang aufgeregt. Das Schleudermanöver war im vollen Gange und die Strukturbelastung nahm stetig zu.   
"Die Außenhülle backbord auf der Unterseite des Schiffes wird gleich reißen!"  
Im selben Moment machte das Schiff einen Satz zur Seite und Rush fluchte leise.   
"Ein Kraftfeld wurde errichtet, aber es ist instabil! Die Energiereserven sind zu schwach!", rief Melody.  
"Leiten Sie alle verfügbare Energie in die Schilde, wir müssen auf Kurs bleiben!", rief Dr. Rush zurück, der damit beschäftigt war die Kursabweichung des Schiffes durch den plötzlichen Druckverlust zu korrigieren. Das Schiff vibrierte nun heftiger und alles klapperte und klirrte.  
"Es reicht nicht! Ich habe sogar die Messe und Teile der Krankenstation abgeschaltet!", informierte ihn Melody nach ein paar Sekunden mit einem leichten Hauch von Angst in der Stimme.   
"Transferieren Sie sämtliche verfügbare Energie, auch die der Lebenserhaltung. Wenn wir die nächsten 2 Minuten nicht überleben, nützt uns die Lebenserhaltung auch nichts mehr."  
Melody zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann wurde die Brücke bis auf wenige Anzeigen auf den Pulten, dunkel.  
"Sämtliche Energie ist in die Schilde umgeleitet!", rief Melody.  
Im selben Moment erklang Youngs Stimme aus Rushs Funkgerät: "Rush, was zum Teufel ist da los? Warum hat die Krankenstation keine Energie mehr? Herrgott, wir haben Verletzte hier unten!"  
Seine Stimme klang ziemlich wütend.  
Nicholas ignorierte ihn einfach. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich antworten.  
"Ein weiterer Hüllenbruch", meldete Melody, "Schilde halten noch."  
Wenigstens hatte diese erneute Komplikation das Schiff nicht vom Kurs abgebracht. Die Strukturbelastung hatte ihre maximale Belastungsgrenze erreicht und Melody hielt unbewußt die Luft an, so angespannt war sie. Doch es schien nichts weiter zu passieren. Sie waren um den Planeten herum und keine weiteren Schäden waren aufgetreten.  
"Antrieb ausgeschaltet!", sagte Nicholas. "Es sieht gut aus. Die Spalten wirken sich nicht negativ auf unsere Flugbahn aus." Er drehte sich zu Melody herum und nickte ihr kurz zu, als sie ihn ebenfalls anschaute.  
"Gute Arbeit, Miss Hansen."  
"Rush!", klang erneut Youngs Stimme aus dem Funkgerät und diesmal antwortete der Wissenschaftler.   
"Ja Col. Young, wir mussten die Energie kurzzeitig in die Schilde leiten. Miss Hansen wird bei Ihnen gleich wieder das Licht anknipsen."  
Unwillkürlich musste Melody hier kurz glucksen. Das war gerade herrlich doppeldeutig, doch sie rief sich zur Ordnung und nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie die Schildstärke wieder senken konnten, leitete sie die Energie wieder in wichtige Systeme.  
"Warum haben Sie uns vorher nicht gewarnt?", klang Youngs Stimme ziemlich säuerlich.  
Rush rollte mit den Augen. "Das war nicht vorherzusehen, Col", erklärte er dann möglichst ruhig.  
"Ist mit der Destiny alles in Ordnung?", fiel dem CO dann ein nachzufragen.  
"Ja, nur leichte Schäden." Rush pausierte einen Moment um diesmal recht zögerlich zu fragen: "Falls Mr. Wallace arbeitsfähig ist, ich könnte ihn auf der Brücke brauchen."  
Melodys Herz schlug schneller. Jetzt würde sie erfahren, was mit Eli geschehen war. Gespannt und gleichzeitig voller Angst blickte sie zu Rush, der ebenfalls angespannt aussah.  
"Er ist auf dem Weg", sagte Young nach drei bangen Sekunden und Melody war so erleichtert, dass Eli noch lebte und es ihm gut ging, dass sie einen unterdrückten Freudenlaut von sich gab.  
Rush gelang es seine Gefühle komplett unter Kontrolle zu halten und sagte nur: "Verstanden. Rush Ende", und legte das Funkgerät wieder weg.  
"Er lebt!", rief Melody freudig. "Und es geht ihm gut!"  
"Offensichtlich. Aber wir haben jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun, Miss Hansen. Konzentrieren Sie sich."  
Melodys Freude wurde nur ein wenig gedämpft und als Eli nach ein paar Minuten die Brücke betrat, begrüßte sie ihn stürmisch.  
"Eli! Gott sei Dank, wir wussten nicht, ob Du überhaupt noch am Leben bist. Mach so etwas nie wieder, okay?"  
Der junge Mann war doch ein klein wenig überrascht. Warum hatte man die beiden nicht informiert, dass ihm nichts passiert war? Oder besser, warum hatten sie nicht einfach gefragt?  
Sein Blick glitt zu Dr. Rush, der überaus konzentriert damit war, das Schiff zu überwachen und ihn nicht mal eines Blickes würdigte. Die Frage hatte sich gerade beantwortet. Dafür freute er sich um so mehr, dass Melody ihn so herzlich begrüßte.  
Eli lächelte sie nur an und fragte dann: "Was ist hier eigentlich los?"  
Dr. Rush erklärte ihm kurz und bündig was passiert war und schickte ihn dann mit der Aufgabe die Schwere der Hüllenbrüche festzustellen an eine Konsole. Sie mussten herausfinden, ob die Hüllenbrüche oberste Priorität besaßen, oder ob man sich später um sie würde kümmern können.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Col. Young auftauchte und noch in der Tür zu wissen verlangte, was genau los war. Melody versuchte in ihrem Sessel unsichtbar zu werden und schwor sich, dieses Mal den Mund zu halten.   
Rush verzog kurz die Mundwinkel, sagte dann aber ohne aufzublicken, als Young inzwischen vor ihm stand: "Es war kurzzeitig nötig alle verfügbare Energie in die Schilde zu leiten. Wie Sie sich vielleicht selber denken können, Col., haben massive Fliehkräfte auf den Schiffsrumpf eingewirkt. Es diente dazu, das Schiff nicht auseinanderbrechen zu lassen."  
Young blickte Rush finster an. "Sie sprachen von leichten Schäden. Wo?"  
"Zwei Risse in der Außenhülle", antwortete der Wissenschaftler leichthin.   
"Wie bitte? Das nennen Sie 'leichte Schäden'?", knurrte Young.  
"Der eine Riss sollte möglichst schnell geschlossen werden", meldete Eli. Rush schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte unmerklich. Das war typisch Eli. Im wohl wieder mal ungünstigsten Moment musste er dem Col. mitteilen, dass die Destiny doch mehr abbekommen hatte, als gut war.  
"Ich nehme an, das wollten Sie mir noch irgendwann mitteilen?", sagte Young warnend.  
"Natürlich. Aber es ist nicht so schlimm wie Mr. Wallace es vielleicht erscheinen lässt", verteidigte er sich und warf Eli einen seiner speziellen Blicke zu. Der junge Mann schien zu begreifen, was los war und schwieg fortan.  
"Haben Sie mir sonst noch irgendetwas mitzuteilen?"  
"Die Energie ist am unteren Limit." Rush blickte den CO jetzt ernst an. "Wir müssen einen Stern zum Aufladen finden, sonst werden wir in spätestens zwei Wochen tot sein."  
Diese deutliche und knallharte Aussage ließ Youngs Zorn verrauchen und er nickte.   
Für Rush war damit der Informationsaustausch mit Young abgehakt und er wandte sich an seine beiden Mitarbeiter: "Mr. Wallace, suchen Sie sich ein paar Leute und schließen Sie das Leck. Miss Hansen, wir brauchen unbedingt die Entschlüsselung der Dateien. Laden Sie auch die Logs aus dem Shuttle herunter. Wir müssen alles über das fremde Schiff herausbekommen."  
"Und vielleicht interessiert es Sie, dass wir einige Leute verloren haben?", warf Young plötzlich ein, der sich daran anstieß, dass Rush nicht einmal nach dem Befinden der Crew gefragt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es Tote und Verletzte gab.  
"Es war nicht meine Idee diesen Umweg zu nehmen", ließ er die unterschwellige Kritik einfach an ihm abprallen.  
Young drehte sich plötzlich um und verließ eilig die Brücke bevor er sich dazu hinreißen lassen würde, diesen kaltschnäuzigen Wissenschaftler einfach aus seinem Stuhl zu fegen.

Rush blickte ihm aus den Augenwinkeln hinterher und kniff die Augen nachdenklich zusammen. Youngs Verhalten wurde immer gereizter und unberechenbarer.  
Doch das hatte ihn jetzt nicht zu kümmern. Und er würde später so oder so erfahren, was auf dem Planeten passiert war und wer dabei nicht mehr zurückgekommen war. Tatsächlich war es sogar sehr wichtig, dass er genau informiert werden würde, was los gewesen war. Er würde später mit Eli reden.  
Dieser hatte sich inzwischen auch auf den Weg gemacht, sich um das Leck zu kümmern.  
"Miss Hansen", wandte er sich noch einmal an Melody, nachdem auf der Brücke endlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, "ich brauche diese Logs. Wie lange brauchen Sie noch für eine vollständige Übersetzung?"  
"Ich habe es fast. Ich arbeite so schnell daran wie ich kann, Dr. Rush."  
Nicholas nickte. "Sobald Sie fertig sind möchte ich schnellstens informiert werden. Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, wie uns dieses Schiff aufgespürt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, aus irgendeinem Grund hat es sich speziell uns als Ziel ausgesucht. Und die Antwort darauf können vermutlich nur Sie uns geben."  
"Ich verstehe", meinte Melody nur und verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen, diesen Code vollständig zu entschlüsseln. Es fehlte ihr nur eine Kleinigkeit, es war praktisch vor ihren Augen, doch sie sah es einfach nicht. Gewisse Sequenzen ließen sich einfach nicht entwirren. Schließlich klappte sie ihrem Laptop zusammen, stand auf und meinte zu Nicholas: "Ich brauche einen anderen Ort zum Nachdenken. Ich gebe Ihnen Bescheid, wenn ich etwas gefunden habe."  
Nicholas nickte erneut und das Mädchen verschwand von der Brücke.  
Ich hoffe nur, sie findet es schnell heraus, dachte der Wissenschaftler besorgt im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass selbst wenn Sie wieder auf FTL gehen konnten, das Schiff sie vermutlich erneut aufspüren konnte und sie einem möglichen Angriff nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten, sollten sie vorher nicht einen Stern zum Aufladen finden. Nicholas war überzeugt, dass ihre einzige Chance darin bestand zu wissen, was es mit dem Schiff auf sich hatte. Und das hing jetzt ganz allein von einer momentan emotional angeschlagenen Melody ab.


	7. Entschlüsselung

Melodys erster Weg führte sie direkt zum Shuttle, wo sie die Logs einsehen wollte.   
Als sie das kleine Schiff betrat fiel ihr Blick automatisch auf die vielen, roten Flecken auf dem Boden und teilweise auch den Bänken. Sie schluckte und erinnerte sich dann an Youngs unausgesprochenen Vorwurf, dass Rush sich nicht darum geschert hatte, wer verletzt oder tot war. Da sie direkt zu seinen engen Mitarbeitern gehörte, fühlte sie sich ebenso angesprochen.   
Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, es war ihr im Moment tatsächlich nicht so wichtig. Eli war am Leben und auch Lt. Scott. Für die restlichen Soldaten hegte sie nicht besonders viel Anteilnahme, aber einfach nur aus dem Grund, weil sie eigentlich niemanden außer Lt. Scott und Young natürlich näher kannte. Von vielen wusste sie ja nicht einmal die Namen.   
Es gelang ihr den Blick von den Blutresten zu lösen und sie eilte zur Conn. Verärgert stellte sie bereits nach wenigen Sekunden fest, dass die Daten des Shuttles ihr keine neuen Hinweise liefern würde was das fremde Schiff betraf, welches die Crew angegriffen hatte. Die Sensoren hatten lediglich registriert, dass es überhaupt da war. Das Schiff im Orbit dagegen gaben die Logs etwas detaillierter her. Allerdings war auch hier nicht wirklich etwas Neues, denn das wusste sie schon von den Scans auf dem Planeten.  
"Zeitverschwendung", murmelte sie vor sich hin und verließ das Shuttle wieder.  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem kleinen Aussichtsdeck. Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick die Sterne weder im FTL als Streifen wahrzunehmen, noch an einem Fleck stillstehen zu sehen. Ihr wesentlich langsamerer Sublichtflug verwandelte das All diesmal fast in einen Sternschnuppenschauer. Sie empfand die Aussicht als äußerst angenehm und fast wären ihre Gedanken wieder abgeglitten, doch sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich dann den Rechnerdaten zu. Warum sah sie das kleine, winzige Puzzleteil nicht, mit dem sie die Sprache endlich vollständig übersetzen konnte? Und das gerade jetzt, wo die Zeit so drängte.

Nachdem Young die Brücke verlassen hatte nahm er sein Funkgerät.   
„Eli, wo sind Sie?“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis eine Antwort kam.   
„Bei der Reparatur des Risses. Ist es wichtig Col.? Wir sind hier gerade ziemlich beschäftigt.“  
Wichtig war es nicht, aber Young vertrug es nicht, dass scheinbar alle mit äußerst wichtigen Dingen beschäftigt waren und er außen vor zu bleiben schien.   
„Ja, das ist es Mr. Wallace“, sagte er daher. „Ich möchte wissen wo genau Sie sind.“  
„Im Kontrollraum, wo sonst?“, kam die etwas schnippische Antwort des Mathe Genies.   
Young atmete einmal tief durch, steckte das Funkgerät wieder weg und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Er musste genau wissen, was hier auf dem Schiff passierte.   
Wenig später kam er im Kontrollraum an und hörte den jungen Mann schon von etwas weiter her mit irgendwem kommunizieren.  
„Ich habe immer noch eine rote Anzeige, irgendwo scheint es noch ein Leck zu geben. Ziehen Sie am besten einen Raumanzug an und sehen Sie selber nach. Der Wartungsroboter kommt dort scheinbar nicht ran.“  
Die Antwort des Mannes, mit dem Eli sprach, klang nicht gerade begeistert.   
„Sind Sie absolut sicher, dass Sie den Roboter richtig programmiert und gesteuert haben?“  
Col. Young hatte den Kontrollraum zwischenzeitlich betreten und sah, wie Eli mit seinen Augen rollte.  
„Ich würde Ihnen das sicher nicht zumuten, wenn es nicht nötig wäre.“  
„Warum steigen SIE nicht in den Raumanzug und machen es dann selber?“, kam die recht unhöfliche Gegenfrage. Doch jetzt griff Young ein.  
„Brody, machen Sie einfach ihren Job!“  
Es herrschte eine kurze, peinliche Stille am anderen Ende, bis Brodys Stimme ertönte. „Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich im Anzug bin. Ich melde mich.“   
Eli schaute zu Young. „Danke, Col.“, meinte er nur und wartete, was der CO eigentlich hier wollte.  
Doch Young stand nur da und schaute zu, was Eli machte.  
„Ehm, wollten Sie etwas Bestimmtes, Col.?“, fragte dieser dann.  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht von mir stören, ich mache mir nur selber ein Bild davon, was hier vor sich geht.“  
Eli runzelte die Stirn. „Sollten Sie in dem Falle nicht lieber auf der Brücke sein?“  
„Danke, ich komme zurecht“, erwiderte Young bissig und Eli hielt es für klüger, ihn nicht weiter zu beachten.   
Nach knapp 10 Minuten meldete Brody, dass er in einem Anzug sei und jetzt die lecke Sektion betreten werde.  
Eli überwachte die Kontrollanzeigen und schließlich gelang es Brody das Leck zu schließen.  
„Das war's“, meinte Eli, als die Anzeigen allesamt wieder auf grün waren. „Ich setzte die Sektion wieder unter Druck.“  
Gespannt warteten alle ein paar Sekunden, doch sowohl der Roboter als auch Brody hatten gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Hülle hielt dicht.  
„Ich komme wieder hoch“, meinte der Ingenieur über Funk und Eli bestätigte kurz. Als er sich umdrehte um zu sehen, ob der Col. zufrieden war, stellte er fest, dass der in der Zwischenzeit irgendwann verschwunden war.

Nicholas starrte angestrengt auf die Schiffsanzeigen. Seine Gedanken waren allerdings ganz woanders. Was würde passieren wenn es ihnen nicht gelang die Destiny aufzuladen? Durch das Schleudermanöver hatten sie momentan zwar einen kleinen Vorsprung ausgebaut, doch das Schiff hatte sie irgendwie gefunden. Was hatte er auf dem Planeten übersehen?   
Er massierte seine Stirn und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich noch einmal alles ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch er konnte keine Erklärung finden. Die Schiff war tot gewesen, ohne Energie. Sie hatten nur Daten gezogen und selber keinerlei auf ihren Geräten gehabt, die dem Schiff eventuell hätten verraten können, wo sie sich befanden. Dennoch war es hier und Nicholas war sich sicher, dass allen an Bord dasselbe Schicksal zugedacht war, wie ihren Leuten auf dem Planeten. Er musste eine Lösung finden, aber ohne Energie waren sie hilflos ihrem Feind ausgeliefert. Wenn er sie einholte würden die Schilde sicher noch ein paar Minuten halten, doch dann war es vorbei.   
Alles in ihm drängte danach sich bei Melody zu melden, zu fragen, ob sie schon etwas herausgefunden hatte, doch er zwang sich zur Geduld. Es brachte nichts, wenn er das Mädchen ablenkte und er wusste, dass sie sich sofort melden würde, wenn sie etwas gefunden hatte.  
"Dr. Rush", ertönte die Stimme von Young aus seinem Funkgerät. "Wie lange noch, bis wir den normalen Raum erreichen?"  
Nick schaute schnell auf eine schematische Darstellung mit dem Kurs der Destiny und drückte dann den Sendeknopf. "Etwas mehr als 2 Stunden", antwortete er knapp.  
"Wann wird uns das andere Schiff einholen?", hakte Young nach.  
"Nicht mehr in diesem Raumgebiet. Solange wir danach im FTL fliegen sollten wir sicher sein."  
"Und wie viel Energie haben wir noch dafür?", fragte Young weiter.  
Rushs Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann sprach er das laut aus, was er selber gar nicht hören wollte.  
"Mit der restlichen Energie können wir maximal für 48 Stunden im FTL bleiben."  
Eine kurze Stille trat ein, dann fragte Young: "Sagten Sie vorher nicht etwas von 2 Wochen?"  
"Das bezog sich auf unsere Nahrungsvorräte und die Lebenserhaltung. Die 48 Stunden auf die maximale Triebwerksleistung. Wenn wir erst einmal treiben, können wir noch 2 Wochen überleben."   
"Irgendein Stern zum Aufladen in Sensorreichweite?", fragte Young dann.  
Rush bemerkte erstaunt, dass Youngs Stimme diesmal nicht so forsch wie sonst klang, sondern eher zurückhaltend.  
"Die Subraumrisse beeinträchtigen die Sensoren. Vielleicht ist ein Stern in der Nähe, vielleicht auch nicht. Genaue Daten erhalte ich erst, wenn wir dieses Gebiet verlassen haben."  
Noch einmal blieb es kurz still in der Leitung, dann ertönte Youngs Stimme wieder: "Sobald Sie etwas wissen erwarte ich, dass Sie mich informieren. Young Ende."  
Rush blickte mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen auf das Funkgerät und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, während er es wieder wegsteckte.   
Die Tür glitt auf und Eli betrat wieder die Brücke.  
"Wo ist Mel?", fragte er, als er das Mädchen nirgendwo entdecken konnte.  
"Miss Hansen versucht die Dateien zu entschlüsseln. Und da wir gerade ein wenig Zeit haben möchte ich, dass Sie mir exakt berichten, was auf dem Planeten passiert ist. Jedes Detail ist wichtig."  
Eli seufzte leise. Die Erinnerungen an den Vorfall waren nicht gerade eine Geschichte, die er gerne erzählte, doch er wusste, dass Rush nicht lockerlassen würde bis er alles erzählt hatte. So nahm er auf dem Sessel dem Schotten gegenüber an der Konsole Platz und versuchte möglichst detailreich wiederzugeben, was er mitbekommen hatte.

Young hatte unterdessen ein kleines Treffen anberaumt, was das Militär allein betraf. Er wollte für das nächste Aufeinandertreffen vorbereitet sein und es war dafür notwendig vorher zu besprechen, wie sie das Schiff und ihre Crew am besten verteidigen konnten.   
Leider hab es in ihrer Strategie insofern einige Lücken, dass sie nicht wussten, zu was der Feind noch fähig war.   
Eine Stunde später war er wieder auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, um sich bei TJ ein Update zu holen.  
"Sie werden sich beide wieder erholen", erklärte die Sanitäterin, als Young sie nach dem Befinden seiner Leute fragte. "Vanessa hatte Glück, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine große Platzwunde. Corporal Barrett hat ein kleines Stück seines Oberarmes eingebüßt. Einige Muskel- und Sehnenstränge wurden dabei abgetragen, aber er wird seinen Arm wieder benutzen können, wenn auch nur bedingt. Eine kosmetische Schönheitskorrektur kann ich leider nicht vornehmen. Sein Arm wird leider ein wenig deformiert aussehen.  
Trotz dieser nicht völlig positiven Aussage war Young erleichtert. Wenigstens hatte Barrett seinen Arm nicht verloren und konnte ihn auch weiterhin benutzen. In welchem Maße, würde die Zeit zeigen.  
"Das sind in Anbetracht der Umstände gute Nachrichten, wenigstens einige…", meinte er gedankenverloren.  
"Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir?", fragte TJ.  
"Alles bestens", antwortete Young sofort.   
Tamara schaute schnell zu ihren Patienten herüber, doch beide schliefen noch. Sie legte ihre Hand leicht auf Everetts Arm und drückte ihn dann.   
"Everett, ich bin es", meinte sie dann sanft und der Colonel schaute auf ihre Hand. "Du hast gerade einige Deiner Leute verloren und dann ist da noch das andere Problem. Wie ist es mit den Entzugserscheinungen momentan?", fragte sie dann.   
Young seufzte. "Es ist okay, wirklich, TJ. Aber das fremde Schiff bereitet mir Sorgen. Rush… er hat gesagt, dass wenn wir nicht bald einen Stern zum Aufladen finden…", er beendete den Satz nicht, er konnte es nicht. "Und ich bin Schuld daran", gab er dann zu. "Rush hat mich gewarnt, dass uns die Energie ausgeht, aber ich wollte die Waffe testen, ich musste…" Er brach erneut ab, dachte an die Nakai und das, was er durch die KI erleiden musste.  
Tamara zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und schaute ihn fragend an.   
"Was musstest Du?", hakte sie dann nach.  
Young fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Ich hab einfach einen Fehler gemacht. Und zwei gute Leute verloren!"  
"Everett... das war doch nicht Deine Schuld", sagte Tamara sofort.  
"Doch, TJ. Diesmal hatte Rush Recht. Ich hätte diesen Umweg nicht befehlen dürfen."  
Tamara zog ihre Hand wieder weg und wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Sie kannte Everett in dem Fall zu gut. Wenn er einen Fehler machte, ging er hart mit sich ins Gericht. Zu hart. Und viel zu oft, fand sie. Er lud sich zu viel Verantwortung auf seine Schultern. Öfters auch für Dinge, wie jetzt z.B., für die er nun wirklich nichts konnte. Wer hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass diese Entdeckung auf einem toten Planeten ein Problem für sie alle werden konnte?  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Uhr. Der Tag war schon wieder vorbei, gleich würde die künstliche Nacht anbrechen und sie hatte dem CO etwas versprochen.   
"Ich werde mich von Miss Wray oder Dr. Park für ein paar Stunden hier ablösen lassen. Du könntest etwas Schlaf gebrauchen."  
Sie holte einen kleinen Beutel mit der Kräutermischung für Everett aus einem Schubfach und drückte es ihm in die Hand.   
"Geh schon mal in Dein Quartier und leg Dich hin. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei Dir."  
Besonders glücklich war der Colonel nicht, dass sie ihn jetzt einfach schlafen schickte, aber er sah ein, dass es vielleicht im Moment die beste Lösung wäre. Er brauchte wirklich etwas Schlaf nach diesem Tag und obwohl er es nicht hatte zugeben wollen, hatte er schon seit einigen Stunden wieder mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt, nicht doch einen Schluck Selbstgebrannten zu nehmen.   
"Bis später dann", sagte er daher einfach nur und machte sich ohne große Proteste auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.  
Unterwegs meldetet er sich noch einmal bei Scott und schließlich sogar bei Rush.  
Beiden Männern machte er eindringlich klar, dass er sofort geweckt werden wollte, wenn sich etwas wichtiges ereignen sollte. Bei Scott hatte er keine Bedenken, dass dieser das auch tun würde, dafür aber bei Rush. Also bat er seinen Lt., auf den Schotten und seine Arbeit ein Auge zu haben und zwischendurch auch von Eli einen Statusreport zu verlangen.  
Scott versprach es ihm und mit noch immer gemischten Gefühlen ging der CO in sein Quartier, wo wenig später auch TJ wieder erschien.  
Nachdem er die Kräutermischung ein weiteres Mal zu sich genommen hatte, brauchte er nicht lange, bis er einschlief.

Melody hatte Stunden vor dem Computer zugebracht ohne einer Lösung näher zu kommen. Irgendwann war sie wieder in ihr Quartier gegangen und dort eingenickt. Nun träumte sie von Partituren, die nicht in Noten geschrieben waren, sondern in Datenfragmenten dieser widerspenstigen Schrift. Dabei konnte sie doch einen Teil davon schon lesen! Verärgert spielte sie in ihrem Traum immer wieder die Stellen auf dem Flügel an, die ihr verwehrt blieben. Das Instrument war wundersamerweise auf dem Aussichtsdeck erschienen und die Misstöne, die dabei entstanden, ließen sie fast schon gequält das Gesicht verziehen.   
Seufzend machte sie eine Pause und drehte sich dem großen Panoramafenster zu, das ihr den Blick auf die Sterne bot. Das Schiff befand sich noch immer im Sublichtflug und das Sternschnuppenmuster, das dabei entstand, zog sie erneut ihn seinen Bann. Melody empfand es als beruhigende Ablenkung von den Missklängen und allmählich begann ihr Gehirn, das Muster der vorbeiziehenden Sterne mit den unentschlüsselten Daten zu vermischen. Und plötzlich sah sie es.   
Es war doch so einfach! Es kam nicht nur auf Halbtöne an, sondern auch auf punktierte Noten. Veränderte man die Länge bestimmter Schriftzeichen, ergab auf einmal alles einen Sinn. 

Die junge Frau schreckte aus ihrem Traum hoch vor Aufregung. Kurzerhand ignorierte sie ihre schmerzhaft verkrampften Muskeln und versuchte nur, die Eingebung aus ihren Träumen im Gedächtnis zu behalten.   
"Warum ist mir das nicht schon früher aufgefallen", murmelte sie verärgert, während sie die Datensätze in eine neue Anordnung brachte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein triumphales Grinsen ausbreitete, was aber ein paar Sekunden später in einen entsetzten Ausdruck umschlug, als sie den Inhalt überflog. Höchst eilig sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf, klappte den Laptop zusammen, klemmte ihn unter den Arm und rannte aus ihrem Quartier.   
Völlig außer Atem kam sie wenig später auf der Brücke an und musste feststellen, dass Dr. Rush gar nicht da war. Eine Wissenschaftlerin, deren Namen Melody nicht einmal kannte, drehte sich überrascht zu ihr herum.  
"Wo ist Dr. Rush?", fragte die junge Frau hastig.  
"Ich… denke in seinem Quartier", erwiderte die Wissenschaftlerin ein wenig verwirrt und Melody spurtete wieder hinaus. Erst jetzt kam es ihr in den Sinn, nach der Uhrzeit zu schauen, doch das war ihr im Moment auch egal. Dr. Rush musste sofort hiervon erfahren.

Wenig später erreichte sie sein Quartier.  
"Dr. Rush?", rief Melody und hämmerte fast schon gegen seine Tür. "Dr. Rush!"  
Die Türen glitten auf und Nicholas, der eindeutig etwas mehr Schlaf hätte brauchen können, blickte das Mädchen mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen an, was aber nur eine Sekunde dauerte, als ihm klar wurde, warum sie so aufgeregt war.  
"Haben Sie es?", fragte er sofort und trat zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnte.  
"Ja, und wir haben ein ernstes Problem", sagte sie hastig und drückte ihm den Laptop in die Hand, damit er die Dateien selber lesen konnte.   
"Kommen Sie rein", sagte der Schotte und schloss die Türen, als das Mädchen drinnen war.   
Melody sah sich flüchtig um, es war das erste Mal, dass sie in Dr. Rushs Quartier war und sie fühlte sich plötzlich merkwürdig fehl am Platz. Seine Einrichtung war noch spartanischer als ihre, er hatte nicht einmal einen Stuhl, nur das Bett als Sitzgelegenheit. Dieses nutzte der Wissenschaftler jetzt auch als solche und Melody trat unwohl von einem Bein aufs andere. Sicher hätte sie sich neben ihn setzen können, aber das wagte sie nicht. Daher blieb sie einfach vor der Tür stehen und wartete geduldig, bis Rush fertig war.  
Sie beobachtete, wie seine Gesichtszüge immer ernster wurden und das ließ die Angst in ihr noch ein wenig mehr werden. Wenn einer auf diesem Schiff noch einen Ausweg finden würde, dann Dr. Rush, doch der sah nicht gerade zuversichtlich aus.  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten bis der Wissenschaftler vom Laptop aufblickte, ihr direkt in die Augen und sagte: "Gehen Sie auf die Brücke und schalten Sie alles ab, was möglich ist. Wir brauchen jegliche verfügbare Energie für den Antrieb und die Schilde. Suchen Sie nach einem Stern, in dem sich die Destiny aufladen kann und sehen Sie zu, dass wir auch dort ankommen."  
Melodys Mund wurde schlagartig staubtrocken und in ihren Augen konnte Nicholas die Angst sehen, als sie das ganze Ausmaß ihrer hoffnungslosen Situation begriff. Ihrer aller Leben hing nun von einem einzigen Faktor ab – von purem Glück. Wenn Sie dem Schiff nicht entkommen konnten, dann war es vorbei.  
Melody starrte Nicholas für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur an und der Schotte dachte für einen kurzen Moment, dass sie gleich zusammenklappen würde, doch dann schien sie sich wieder im Griff zu haben, schluckte einmal und meinte tonlos: "Verstanden."  
"Gut. Und noch etwas – das hier sollten wir möglichst noch für uns behalten. Es nützt keinem etwas, in Panik zu verfallen. Ich werde nur Col. Young hiervon berichten", fügte Rush hinzu, reichte Melody ihren Computer und die junge Frau nahm ihn entgegen und nickte. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg.   
Als sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten, seufzte Rush. Seine Wut auf Col. Young und seinen dummen Umweg nahm Höchstmaße an. Die Zeit, die er mit seinem neuen Spielzeug verschwendet hatte konnte ihnen nun allen das Leben kosten. Und dieses mal fürchtete Rush, dass er die Besatzung vielleicht nicht mehr retten konnte.   
Die Destiny war sicher vor dem kommenden Angriff, doch alles organische würde vernichtet werden. Er war das Genie, wenn es um das Schiff und die Technik ging, doch wie sollten sie einen Krieg gewinnen, den sie gar nicht gewinnen konnten? Er hatte im Moment nicht annähernd eine Idee, wie er das Schiff einsetzen konnte, um sie alle zu retten. So sehr es ihn wurmte, in diesem Falle brauchte er die Hilfe des Militärs. Kämpfen konnten sie wenigstens. Ob sie allerdings eine Chance hatten stand auf einem anderen Blatt.  
Schnell griff er nach seinem Funkgerät und klemmte es sich an den Gürtel. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum CO. Er hielt es nicht für notwendig ihn vorher über Funk zu informieren, er würde eh sofort hin zitiert werden. Vermutlich würde er den Col. aus dem Schlaf reißen, doch das war ihm im Moment herzlich egal.

TJ hatte Everett die Kräutermischung zubereitet und zufrieden festgestellt, dass er nach nur ein paar Minuten bereits einschlief. Sie war fast ein wenig stolz auf ihn, dass er sich offenbar wirklich bemühte die Finger vom Alkohol zu lassen. Dass die Kräuter so gut bei ihm anschlugen war ein weiterer Segenspunkt. Genau wie bei Dr. Rush sah sie, dass Everett viel zu wenig Schlaf bekam, doch wenigstens konnte sie das in seinem Fall nun etwas ausgleichen. Wenn sie den sturköpfigen Schotten auf seinen Schlafmangel und die daraus möglich resultierenden Gesundheitsrisiken ansprach, war sie auf eine abweisende und meist recht unhöfliche Antwort schon vorbereitet. Dennoch schnitt sie das Thema immer wieder mal an, denn schließlich war sie für die Gesundheit der Crew im höchsten Maße mitverantwortlich.   
Everett hatte nach einer Weile angefangen leise zu schnarchen. Tamara blieb noch einen Moment auf der Bettkante sitzen, doch dann machte sie es sich auf der Couch bequem und nach einer Weile fielen auch ihr die Augen zu.  
Sie schreckte nur einen Moment später wieder hoch, als es heftig an der Tür klopfte. Ihr Blick glitt schnell zu Everett herüber, doch die Kräuter wirkten und er wurde von dem Lärm nicht wach. Etwas zögerlich ging sie zur Tür und staunte doch, als Dr. Rush davor stand, der sie mit großen Augen anstarrte, bevor sein Blick in das Quartier glitt, hinüber auf den schlafenden CO.   
"Dr. Rush?", holte ihn Tamara aus seinen Gedanken und beschloss, etwaigen aufkommenden Missverständnissen sofort einen Riegel vorzuschieben in dem sie hinzufügte: "Meine Anwesenheit hier ist rein dienstlich und der Col. darf im Moment nicht gestört werden. Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"  
Rush fing sich schnell und meinte: "Sie sollten ihn besser wecken, ich habe ihm etwas äußerst wichtiges mitzuteilen."  
Tamara seufzte in sich hinein. Das war genau die Situation von der sie gehofft hatte, sie würde nicht eintreten. Sie wollte Everett nicht wecken und außerdem war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt jetzt wach kriegen konnte. Die Dosis der Kräuter war ziemlich stark gewesen.   
"Ich fürchte, das muss warten", sagte sie nur.   
"Col. Young hat sogar verlangt, dass er sofort geweckt werden möchte, sollte sich etwas wichtiges ereignen. Das hier ist mehr als wichtig. Also wenn Sie nun bitte die Güte hätten ihn zu wecken?", entgegnete Rush bissig.  
"Dr. Rush, ich glaube Ihnen, dass es wichtig ist, aber trotzdem kann ich den Col. im Moment nicht wecken. Aus… medizinischen Gründen nicht, tut mir leid", umschrieb sie es.  
Der Wissenschaftler kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und blickte sie durchdringend an, bevor er sich wortlos umdrehte und ging.  
Tamara seufzte und schloss die Tür. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl damit, dass sie Dr. Rush einfach hatte abblitzen lassen. Wenn der Schotte sagte es wäre wichtig, dann hatte sie keinen Zweifel daran. Nun, sie würde wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass Everett nicht den nächsten Morgen verschlief. Mehr konnte sie Dr. Rush in dem Fall nicht entgegen kommen.

Rush hatte sich, nachdem er von TJ abgewimmelt worden war, wieder auf den Weg zur Brücke gemacht. Für einen Moment waren seine Gedanken ganz auf die Szene gerichtet, die er vorgefunden hatte. Lt. Johansen des Nachts im Quartier des Colonels aus angeblich medizinischen Gründen? Dafür gab es nur zwei Erklärungen, die Nicholas eher am Rande durch den Kopf gingen. Entweder hatten die beiden wieder etwas am Laufen, was dem Schotten herzlich egal wäre oder der Colonel bedurfte tatsächlich medizinischer Versorgung. Wenn letzteres zutraf, was war los mit ihm? Hatte er bei dem Angriff vielleicht doch etwas abbekommen? Nein, das hätte er nicht verschwiegen.   
Im nächsten Moment dämmerte es Nicholas. Als er auf den Nachttisch geschaut hatte, war ihm das Glas und der Beutel aufgefallen, in dem die Kräuter aufbewahrt wurden. Da er selber geholfen hatte, diese zu beschaffen wusste er auch, wofür sie Lt. Johansen einsetzen konnte. Bei Schlafstörungen, als leichtes Beruhigungsmittel und in hohen Dosen sogar als Halluzinogen. Im Fall von Colonel Young tendierte er zu einer Kombination aus Schlafmittel und Droge. Und wenn er nicht völlig falsch lag, dann wusste er auch warum der Colonel die Kräuter nahm. Ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. Dieses Wissen konnte ihm eventuell noch einmal nützlich sein und er gedachte auch es einzusetzen, wenn es ihm helfen konnte. Allerdings wurde er sich auch in der nächsten Sekunde der Ironie der ganzen Situation gewiss und er unterdrückte gerade noch einen ungläubigen Laut, der aus seiner Kehle hochstieg. Erst einmal müsste er sicherstellen, dass er dann auch noch am Leben war.  
Während er lief bemerkte er, dass die Beleuchtung im Gang um einige Nuancen dunkler wurde.  
 _Gut, Miss Hansen fährt die Energie runter_ , dachte er zufrieden und wurde kurz darauf von Lt. Scott angefunkt.  
"Dr. Rush, hier Scott. Fast überall wird es dunkler und in einigen Bereichen ist die Energie komplett weg. Haben Sie damit etwas zu tun?"  
Nicholas holte sein Funkgerät hervor und drückte auf die Sendetaste.   
"Es war notwendig die Energiereserven zu schonen. Keine Panik, sobald wir das Schiff wieder aufgeladen haben werden wir alle Systeme wieder hochfahren."  
"Haben Sie das mit Col. Young abgesprochen?", fragte Scott skeptisch.  
Rush rollte mit den Augen bevor er leicht ungehalten sagte: "Erstens würde ich so etwas drastisches nicht tun, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig wäre und zweitens ist der Col. im Moment scheinbar unpässlich. Zumindest weigerte sich Lt. Johansen ihn zu wecken. Rush Ende."  
Nicholas' Wangenmuskeln zuckten amüsiert als er daran dachte, was Scott in diesem Moment wohl für ein Gesicht machte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Young jemanden etwas von seinem kleinen Problem erzählt hatte. Sollte er ruhig zusehen, wie er das nun erklärte. Außerdem hatte er den Lt. nicht angelogen – laut TJ fühlte sich der Col. offenbar nicht wohl.  
Wenig später betrat er die Brücke, trat hinter Melody und schaute ihr über die Schulter. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass die junge Frau es wohl geschafft hatte, alle unwichtigen Systeme herunterzufahren.   
"Das sollte uns etwas Zeit verschaffen", meinte er und setzte sich auf den Kirk-Stuhl.   
"Dr. Rush?", hörte er die leise Stimme des Mädchens. Er schaute zu ihr hinüber.   
"Meinen Sie, wir schaffen es?", fragte sie dann und in ihren Augen, die direkt in seine blickten, sah er, dass sie eine ehrliche Antwort haben wollte.  
Er seufzte unmerklich und sagte dann: "Wir haben etwas Zeit gewonnen. Nutzen wir diese lieber, um eine Lösung zu finden, anstatt über Dinge nachzudenken, die wir unmöglich vorhersehen können."  
Melody schluckte und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Konsole zu.   
Er glaubt es nicht, aber er wird auch alles tun, damit wir überleben, interpretierte sie seine Aussage.  
 _Ich sollte ihm lieber helfen anstatt in Panik zu verfallen. Er hat Recht. Wie kann er wissen, was passieren wird?_  
Das Mädchen hatte eigentlich auch mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet, doch sie wünschte ich in dem Moment nichts mehr, als dass er ihr z.B. einfach gesagt hätte "natürlich werden wir das überstehen."   
"Sollten wir nicht Eli herholen?", schlug Melody als erstes vor. "Er könnte uns sicher helfen."  
Rush hatte daran natürlich auch schon gedacht, doch er zögerte. Sicher, Krisen waren sie gewohnt und Eli hatte sich bisher relativ gut geschlagen. Doch das waren Situationen, in die sie hineingeschlittert waren, die plötzlich auftauchten. Das hier war eine langsame Ankündigung auf ihrer aller Tod und Nicholas wusste nicht, was der Junge hilfreiches tun könnte. Solange sie keinen Stern zum Aufladen fanden lagen ihre Chancen bei Null. Und selbst wenn sie wieder Energie hatten, das fremde Schiff war ihnen weit überlegen. Aus irgendeinem Grunde wollte er es Eli und sich selber ebenfalls ersparen, dass der Junge im Angesicht des sicheren Todes vielleicht in Panik verfiel.   
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Melody auf eine Antwort wartete.  
"Ich fürchte, im Moment kann er uns nicht helfen", sagte er. "Unsere Priorität liegt immer noch darin einen Stern zu finden."   
Melody sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg kurz an und verstand dann. Sie nickte nur und wandte sich wieder um.  
In dem Moment öffneten sich die Türen der Brücke und eine recht ungehaltene Stimme erklang.  
"Dr. Rush, ich möchte sofort wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat", sagte Lt. Scott, der offensichtlich versuchte, trotz seines Ärgers über den Wissenschaftler ruhig zu bleiben.  
Rush blickte ihn nicht einmal an, sondern blickte weiterhin konzentriert auf sein Display als er meinte: "Wir haben hier alles im Griff, Lt. Vielleicht gehen Sie lieber schlafen. Ich werde morgen früh den Col. informieren."  
Scott stellte sich nun direkt vor den Schotten und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, die Arme auf den Lehnen des Kirk-Stuhls abgestützt.  
"Dr. Rush, ich verlange zu wissen, was los ist. Jetzt. Der Col. hat mich beauftragt ihn über ihre Aktivitäten zu informieren. Also? Was – ist – hier – los?"  
Rushs Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig finster als er hörte, was Young seinem Lt. befohlen hatte.  
Recht herablassend sagte er: "Ach, jetzt beschäftigt der Col. Sie schon als Spion."  
Scott nahm seine Arme wieder weg und richtete sich auf. Ärgerlich über seinen verbalen Ausrutscher atmete er einmal tief ein und sagte dann: "Sie wissen genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Col. Young ist lediglich besorgt um die Crew und hat mir aufgetragen ihn sofort zu wecken, sollte etwas vorfallen. Und das ist wohl passiert. Also hätten Sie BITTE die Güte mir zu erklären, was los ist?"  
Rush schaute ihn jetzt an und überlegte einen Moment.  
Er hatte schon richtig verstanden, was hinter der Sache steckte, doch das würde er mit Young später klären. Sie steckten in ernsten Schwierigkeiten und da er sicher war, dass Young Scott sowieso alles gleich detailliert auf die Nase binden würde, konnte er genauso gut auch dem Lt. sagen, was los war. Zumindest ersparte er es sich damit hoffentlich, mit Young reden zu müssen.  
"Also schön, Lt. . Miss Hansen!", wandte er sich dann an seine junge Mitarbeiterin, die den Disput der beiden beobachtet hatte, "zeigen Sie Lt. Scott was Sie gefunden haben."  
Scott murmelte ein "Danke" und ging dann zu Melody herüber. Sie öffnete für ihn die notwendigen Dateien und reichte ihm das Gerät dann herüber. Matt setzte sich damit an eine freie Konsole und begann zu lesen.   
Melody musterte den Lt. verstohlen, dessen Miene immer mehr Entsetzen ausdrückte je mehr er las.  
Er war blass geworden als er schließlich zu Rush aufblickte, der ihn nur ausdruckslos musterte.  
"Können wir dem Schiff entkommen?", fragte Scott dann und spürte, dass seine Kehle plötzlich merkwürdig trocken war.  
"Nur, wenn wir die Destiny in einem Stern aufladen können", machte Rush ihm unmissverständlich klar.   
"Und selbst dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass uns dieses Schiff weiterhin verfolgen wird. Es folgt seiner Programmierung und wird nicht aufgeben, bis es seinen Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt hat."  
"Ich gehe zum Col.", sagte Scott mit heiserer Stimme.  
"Ja, versuchen Sie das", meinte Rush nur und sah dem Lt. kurz hinterher, als dieser die Brücke verließ.


	8. Nemesis

Auf dem Weg zum Quartier des Colonels machte Matthew Scott etwas, das er selten und eher allein für sich tat, wenn er Ruhe hatte. Er betete. Er betete, dass sie wenigstens eine Chance bekommen würden das Kommende zu überleben. Hoffnungen machte er sich dabei eher wenig, daher wandte er sich an die höchste Instanz, die er kannte.   
Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack stand er dann auch schon vor dem Quartier des Colonels.  
Vielleicht etwas schwungvoller als üblich klopfte er an.   
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Tür sich öffnete, allerdings nicht von dem Bewohner des Quartiers, sondern von Tamara.   
"Lt.?", fragte sie überrascht und ein wenig verschlafen. "Ist etwas passiert?"  
"TJ, ich muss mit dem Colonel sprechen", wich er ihrer Frage aus.  
Tamara schaute kurz über die Schulter zu dem schlafenden Everett und meinte dann wieder an Scott gewandt: "Matt, es geht gerade nicht." Sie hoffte, dass sie ihm nichts weiter erklären musste, doch sie spürte auch seine Angespanntheit.  
"TJ, ich würde Sie nicht darum bitten, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig wäre. Sie müssen den Col. wecken. Bitte!"  
Die junge Sanitäterin seufzte und erklärte dann: "Auch wenn ich es möchte, ich kann ihn momentan nicht wecken. Er hat ein Schlafmittel genommen."  
Matts Augen weiteten sich etwas vor Überraschung. Hatte der Colonel etwa gesundheitliche Probleme? Nun, das ging ihn eigentlich nichts an und er schob seine Sorgen um seinen Vorgesetzten vorerst beiseite. Wenn Tamara hier war, dann war ihm eh am besten geholfen. Doch die Zeit drängte und er wollte diese Last des Wissens endlich teilen.  
"Lt., läuft das Schiff oder die Crew Gefahr in den nächsten 5 Stunden zerstört zu werden?", fragte Tamara.  
"Nicht direkt."  
"Ich sehe wohl, dass es äußerst dringend ist, aber es muss noch 5 Stunden warten, bis er wieder aufwacht. Tut mir leid. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie umgehend informiere sobald er wieder wach ist, okay? Bis dahin nutzen Sie die Zeit und legen Sie sich etwas aufs Ohr."  
Scott sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte weiterhin zu versuchen TJ zu überzeugen. Sie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie sehr wohl von der Wichtigkeit dieser Angelegenheit wusste, jedoch nichts tun konnte, beziehungsweise tun würde. Also musste er sich wohl oder übel bis zum Morgen gedulden.  
"Ich verstehe. Danke, TJ. Gute Nacht."  
"Gute Nacht." Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und Matt machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Brücke.   
An Schlaf war nicht zu denken und wenn er schon zum Warten verurteilt war, dann wollte er dort sein, wo er sofort an Informationen kam.

Dr. Rush schien offensichtlich nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, als der Lt. auftauchte. Er konnte ihn auch leider nicht zum Gehen bewegen, daher ignorierte er seine Anwesenheit nach Kräften.   
Die nächsten Stunden verliefen ereignislos und sowohl Rush als auch Melody waren ausschließlich damit beschäftigt, die Systeme und Energieanzeigen zu überwachen. Matt hatte sich nach einer Weile den Laptop von Melody noch einmal ausgeborgt und die Zeit genutzt, um sich intensiver mit der Übersetzung zu beschäftigen.  
Irgendwann musste er über dem Text wohl doch eingenickt sein denn er schreckte hoch, als TJs Stimme aus seinem Funkgerät kam.  
"Lt., der Colonel erwartet Sie in seinem Quartier", informierte sie ihn und Matt angelte hastig nach dem Gerät, um zu antworten.  
"Ich bin unterwegs. Scott Ende."  
Sein Blick glitt zu Rush. Der Wissenschaftler hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er dringend eine ordentliche Portion Essen und dann einen mindestens zehnstündigen Schlaf gebraucht hätte. Doch daran war jetzt nicht zu denken. Matt ärgerte sich, dass er selber wohl eingeschlafen war anstatt nach einem Ausweg zu suchen.  
"Ich gehe jetzt zum Colonel und informiere ihn", sagte er laut.  
Dem Schotten schien das ziemlich egal zu sein, denn Rush blickte ihn nicht einmal an, als er erwiderte: "Das war nicht zu überhören."  
Matt schluckte eine bissige Antwort herunter und zwang sich möglichst freundlich zu fragen: "Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das ich ihm ausrichten soll? Haben Sie vielleicht in der Zwischenzeit einen Stern gefunden?"  
Rush hörte deutlich den hoffnungsvollen und gleichzeitig verzweifelten Unterton heraus, doch er konnte dem Lt. keine guten Nachrichten bescheren.  
"Nein", antwortete er daher nur kurz angebunden.  
Matt seufzte und verließ eilig die Brücke.

"Herein", sagte Young, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.   
Nachdem er aufgewacht war hatte TJ ihm von den beiden dringenden Besuchen, erst von Dr. Rush und später von Lt. Scott, erzählt und der Colonel war äußerst beunruhigt und wütend auf sich, dass er gerade in einer Krisensituation diese Schlafhilfe eingenommen hatte. Das würde sicher nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Anfangs war er sogar wütend auf Tamara gewesen, weil sie ihn nicht sofort geweckt hatte. Erst nachdem sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie das zwar hätte tun können, dafür aber wertvolle und knappe Arznei nötig gewesen wäre und sie sich explizit erkundigt hatte, ob das Schiff oder die Crew in akuter Gefahr war sah er ein, dass sie Recht hatte.  
Nachdem Tamara Scott verständigt hatte, war sie wieder auf die Krankenstation gegangen, um nach ihren Patienten zu sehen. Die paar Minuten, die sein Lt. brauchte, um ihn aufzusuchen, kamen Young wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er hatte einige Mühe, seine Hände ruhig zu halten, welche er in Sorge, was es so schreckliches zu berichten gab, am liebsten geknetet hätte.  
Als sich die Türen endlich öffneten und er in das ernste Gesicht seines Lt. sah, wurde es Young noch mulmiger zumute.   
"Lt., kommen Sie herein und setzten Sie sich", forderte er ihn auf und Scott gehorchte.  
"Wir haben ein ernstes Problem, Colonel", begann er, nachdem er auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte.  
"Das habe ich schon gehört. Also, was ist los? Und sparen Sie nicht an Details."  
Scott nickte und begann möglichst genau zusammenzufassen, was er den Dateien des fremden Schiffes entnommen hatte.

"Der Planet, auf dem wir die Schiffe gefunden haben, war einmal bewohnt", begann Scott seine Erzählung. "Aus den Aufzeichnungen geht nicht hervor, wie die Bewohner sich oder den Planeten nannten, aber wir können davon ausgehen, dass ihre Technologie um einiges höher entwickelt war als unsere. Sie bauten diverse Raumschiffe, um die Galaxie zu erkunden. Das waren die kleinen, die wir gefunden haben, doch scheinbar waren ihre Missionen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt."  
"Moment mal", unterbrach ihn Young. "Ich dachte, diese kleinen Schiffe waren eher primitiv?"  
"Das dachten wir zumindest", erklärte Scott. "Und eigentlich sind sie es auch, zumindest jetzt. Sie waren raumtüchtig, aber da die Bewohner nichts fanden, bauten sie die Schiffe zu normalen Stratosphärenschiffen um."  
Young hatte ein "A-ha" Gesicht und Scott fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.  
"Sie suchten nach anderen Lebensformen, doch für ihre bemannten Missionen dauerte es wohl zu lange, andere bewohnte Planeten zu erreichen, bzw. überhaupt welche zu finden."  
Young unterbrach ihn an der Stelle noch einmal und fragte: "War das bevor das Stargate errichtet wurde?"  
Scott zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wenn die Datierungen stimmen, ja."  
Youngs Augen weiteten sich. "Das heißt, diese Bewohner sind schon seit Jahrhunderten tot oder verschollen?"  
"Die Daten lassen einen gewissen Schluss auf den Zeitpunkt zu. Miss Hansen fand Aufzeichnungen die belegen, dass das Vorhutschiff, auf das wir vor einiger Zeit getroffen sind und auf dem sich die Ursini eingenistet hatten, erst vor ungefähr 100 Jahren das Gate dort errichtet hat. Die Überreste der Stadt, die wir gefunden haben, lassen darauf schließen, dass das Leben dort vor ungefähr 200, plusminus 50 Jahren, geendet hat. Und zwar überall zur gleichen Zeit."  
"Wissen wir, wie das passiert ist?"  
"Ja, aber dazu muss ich noch etwas ausholen, sonst fehlt Ihnen der Zusammenhang, Colonel."  
Young nickte und bedeutete so seinem Untergebenen, dass er fortfahren möge.  
"Diese Leute wollten wie gesagt den Weltraum erforschen und da sie mit einem Schiff vermutlich jahrelang unterwegs gewesen wären, allein und im Notfall abgeschnitten, fingen sie an ein neues Schiff zu bauen, ähnlich dem der Antiker. Wie die Destiny erschufen sie eine künstliche Intelligenz, damit das Schiff sich im Notfall selber reparieren konnte und sie jederzeit Kontakt aufnehmen konnten. Es hatte Kommunikationsbaken an Bord, die es in regelmäßigen Abständen aussetzen sollte. Doch so genial diese Idee vielleicht hätte sein können, sie machten einen entscheidenden Fehler."   
Scott machte hier eine Pause, als er daran dachte, was das Resultat gewesen war.  
"Und dieser wäre?", hakte Young nach, als Scott scheinbar in Gedanken versunken länger schwieg.  
Matt atmete einmal tief ein und fuhr dann fort: "Sie wollten das Schiff und die KI perfekt machen. Es sollte jegliche Art von etwaigen Reparaturen, Kurskorrekturen und Problemen, die auftreten könnten, voraussehen bzw. selber bewältigen können. Es sollte keinen Raum für Fehler geben und fehlerhafte Systeme selber ausmerzen können."  
"Nun ja, das hätten unsere Wissenschaftler vermutlich auch angestrebt", sagte Young nachdenklich.  
"Nur in dem Falle waren diese Leute zu perfekt. Sie haben die KI darauf programmiert, alles fehlerhafte zu eliminieren. Leider haben sie dabei nicht bedacht, dass sie selber in den Augen der KI fehlerhaft waren, nicht perfekt. Und genau das wurde ihnen zum Verhängnis. Als das Schiff fertig war und die KI die erste Eigendiagnostik durchgeführt hatte, war es komplett autark. Einige Techniker, die sich noch an Bord befanden, wollten die KI einer letzten Prüfung unterziehen und haben wohl irgendetwas getan, was die KI als fehlerhaften Eingriff in seine Systeme interpretierte. Kurzerhand ist es seiner Programmierung gefolgt und hat diese Fehlerquelle eliminiert – es hat die Techniker mit seiner Selbstverteidigungsanlage verdampft. Natürlich haben die Leute daraufhin sofort versucht die KI wieder abzuschalten, doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Schiff sah alle Organischen als Fehlerquelle an, flog in einen niedrigen Orbit und hat sämtliche Bewohner ausgelöscht. Deshalb haben wir auch keine Überreste wie Knochen oder ähnliches gefunden. Sie wurden alle komplett aufgelöst. Und genau mit dieser Waffe wurden auch wir angegriffen."  
Young war bei dieser Erklärung blass geworden, stand nun langsam auf und Scott konnte fast sehen, wie die Puzzleteile bei seinem Vorgesetzten an ihre Plätze fielen.  
"Sie wollen mir sagen, dass dieses Schiff, das uns angegriffen hat und uns nun folgt, uns alle vernichten will? Weil wir in dessen Augen ebenfalls fehlerhaft sind?"  
Scott senkte den Kopf uns sagte leise: "Ich sagte ja, dass wir in ernsten Schwierigkeiten stecken."  
Young setzte sich wieder und für einen Moment herrschte in seinem Kopf eine absolute Leere.  
"Nemesis", sagte Scott plötzlich noch.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte Young, der nicht wusste, was Scott meinte.  
"Der Name des Schiffes. Es heißt 'Nemesis'."  
Young seufzte laut. "Wie passend", sagte er nur.   
Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Schweigen, dann fragte Young: "Was sagt Rush dazu? Hat er schon irgendeine Idee, wie wir aus der Situation wieder herauskommen?"  
Scott schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Er und Miss Hansen haben überall nicht lebensnotwendige Systeme heruntergefahren um Energie zu sparen. Er meinte, wenn wir die Destiny nicht bald in einem Stern aufladen kommen, war es das. Und selbst wenn wir es schaffen sollten, ist er der Ansicht, dass uns das Schiff noch weiterhin verfolgen wird bis es sein Ziel erreicht hat."  
"Das heißt für uns also, wir müssen es irgendwie bekämpfen, mit oder ohne Energie", murmelte Young vor sich hin.  
"Die Frage ist nur, ob wir überhaupt etwas ausrichten können, Die Waffen der Destiny sind unsere einzige Möglichkeit das Schiff anzugreifen und den Waffenstatus kennen Sie selber am besten."  
"Also müssen wir zusehen, das wir mit dieser neuen Superwaffe das Ding aus dem Weltraum fegen", erwiderte Young gedankenverloren.  
"Dazu müssten wir jemanden im Raumanzug nach draußen schicken. Und wir wissen nicht, wie sich diese Waffe im Weltraum verhält, oder überhaupt dort funktioniert", wandte Scott ein.  
Young massierte sich die Stirn als er nachdachte. Auch Scott schwieg und überlegte angestrengt, was sie tun konnten, um sich zu verteidigen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.  
"Sammeln Sie unsere Leute zusammen", meinte Young schließlich. "Treffen um 0900 im Gateraum. Wir müssen eine Verteidigungsstrategie ausarbeiten. Kein Wort zu den Zivilisten vorerst. Der Gateraum wird abgesperrt."  
"Ja, Sir", erwiderte Scott zackig und wandte sich schon zum Gehen, bis ihm noch etwas einfiel.  
"Sir, was ist mit Rush?"  
"Den werde ich jetzt aufsuchen", meinte der CO und Scott nickte. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Quartier von Young und gingen den Gang entlang, bis sich ihre Wege schließlich trennten.

Melody hatte Mühe ihre Augen offenzuhalten. Seit Stunden starrte sie nun schon auf die Anzeigen, die ihr doch immer nur dasselbe zeigten – nichts. Verstohlen blickte sie hinter sich, um nach Nicholas zu sehen. Dieser hatte sich irgendwann an eine der vorderen Konsolen gesetzt und Melody konnte sehen, dass seine Finger immer wieder auf verschiedene Buttons drückten.   
_Er ist das lange Arbeiten auch gewohnt_ , stellte sie wieder einmal für sich fest. Dabei sah er aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.  
Sie selber hatte das dringende Bedürfnis wenigstens etwas zu trinken und dasselbe musste eigentlich auch für Dr. Rush gelten. Daher stand sie auf und meinte: "Ich werde uns etwas Wasser aus der Messe holen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Nicholas antwortete nicht und Melody zögerte für einen Moment, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er sie gehört hatte. Also huschte sie schnell zur Tür, nur um in dem Moment, in dem sich die Türen öffneten, mit Colonel Young zusammenzustoßen, der gerade auf die Brücke stürmte.  
"Au!", hörte Nicholas einen Aufschrei von Melody und er wirbelte herum.   
Die massige Gestalt des Colonels war natürlich standfester als Melody, außerdem hatte er mehr Schwung gehabt, sodass das Mädchen rittlings gegen das Geländer gefallen war.   
Sie war auf dem Boden gelandet zog eine Grimasse, während sie sich den schmerzenden Rücken massierte.  
Young, der von dem plötzlichen Hindernis in seinem Weg überrascht worden war, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. Derweil war Rush zu dem Mädchen hingeeilt, um ihr nun vorsichtig hochzuhelfen.   
"Melody, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie leise, legte einen Arm um ihren Oberkörper und zog sie hoch. Bei dem kurzen, aber engen Kontakt mit ihr fühlte er wieder dieses sanfte Prickeln, das seine Haut überzog und sein Herz klopfte ein klein wenig schneller.  
"Ja, vielen Dank, Dr. Rush", murmelte sie und stöhnte kurz auf, als ihr Rücken gegen die Bewegung schmerzhaft protestierte.  
"Brauchen Sie medizinische Hilfe?", fragte Colonel Young nun und trat einen Schritt näher.   
Als sie wieder sicher stand ließ Nicholas sie los und kehrte an seine Station zurück. Melodys Wangen waren leicht gerötet und fast wünschte sie sich, der Colonel hätte sie das Podest heruntergestoßen, dann hätte sie vielleicht noch etwas länger Nicks Berührungen spüren können.   
"Nein, nur ein blauer Fleck. Ich werde dann gehen", sagte sie und schlängelte sich am Colonel vorbei.  
Der CO blickte ihr einen kleinen Moment mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den eigentlich Grund seines Besuches und war nicht gerade unglücklich, dass er mit Rush allein war. Der Schotte schien nicht gerade erfreut über Youngs Besuch, das hatte der Colonel schon vorausgesehen, doch im Moment sah er nicht nur ungehalten aus, er wirkte regelrecht wütend. Everett beschloss, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. War Rush etwa immer noch so wütend wegen des Umwegs, den er befohlen hatte? Er hatte vor, es herauszufinden.  
"Dr. Rush", begrüßte er ihn respektvoll. "Lt. Scott hat mir von Nemesis berichtet und dass wir immer noch keine Energie haben. Gibt es… schon einen Stern in Reichweite?"  
Rush antwortete nicht.  
Young trat einen Schritt näher und fragte etwas lauter: "Rush?"  
"Wie, hat ihr kleiner Spion Ihnen nicht alles erzählt, was ich hier treibe?", fragte der Schotte verächtlich und Young wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, als er die vor Ironie und Wut leicht zitternde Stimme hörte. Doch sofort wappnete er sich gegen diese Situation und sagte möglichst ruhig: "Lt. Scott ist nicht mein Spion, Dr. Rush. Ich habe ihn lediglich gebeten, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Vielleicht mag das bei Ihnen falsch angekommen sein."  
Rush schnaubte ungläubig und drehte sich dann mit seinem Sessel zum Col. herum.  
"Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausreden, Colonel. Sie brauchen sich bei mir sicher nicht einzuschmeicheln. Über dieses Stadium sind wir hinaus, denken Sie nicht auch?"   
Rushs Augen blitzen gefährlich und er hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt.   
Sofort kam dem CO die Absprache zwischen ihnen wieder ins Gedächtnis, in der sie beide versprochen hatten offen zueinander zu sein und das Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Er hatte sich wieder mal nicht daran gehalten. Um nichts zu sagen, was er hinterher bereuen würde, fuhr er sich durch das Haar und seine Gedanken glitten für ein paar Sekunden an die KI und das Szenario ab, in das sie ihn versetzt hatte. Wir sehr wünschte er sich in dem Moment Rush tatsächlich durch die Mangel gedreht zu haben und es nicht nur in seinem Kopf erlebt zu haben. Doch er musste jetzt ruhig bleiben, ob er es wollte oder nicht, sie alle waren auf den Wissenschaftler angewiesen. Jetzt mehr denn je.   
Young atmete einmal tief ein und sagte dann, immer noch betont ruhig: "Ja, das denke ich auch. Aber vielleicht reden wir darüber ein anderes Mal. Nachdem was mir der Lt. über dieses andere Schiff berichtet hat, können wir uns nur mit Hilfe der Destiny wehren. Haben Sie schon einen Plan?"  
Rush schnaubte erneut, drehte sich aber wieder um und meinte dann: "Die Destiny kann es nicht mit dem anderen Schiff aufnehmen. Schon gar nicht ohne Energie. WENN - und ich betone es noch einmal - WENN wir noch rechtzeitig einen Stern zum Aufladen finden sollten, liegt unsere einzige Hoffnung nicht in einem Kampf, sondern in der Flucht."  
"Der Lt. sagte mir aber auch, dass dieses Schiff auf die Vernichtung von uns Menschen aus ist und nicht so schnell aufgeben wird. Sollen wir immer nur wegrennen?" Youngs Stimme klang leicht empört, als Soldat zog er einen Kampf immer dem Weglaufen vor, zumindest, wenn es eine anhaltende Situation war.   
"Sie haben mal wieder nicht zugehört, Colonel", sagte Rush. "Ich sagte, WENN wir die Destiny überhaupt aufladen können… im Moment sieht es nicht einmal annähernd danach aus. Unsere Energie schwindet drastisch, Miss Hansen hat bereits alles abgeschaltet, was möglich war, aber das andere Schiff hat keine Energieprobleme."   
Er drehte sich jetzt wieder zum Colonel um und blickte ihn ernst an. "Sie werden aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Ihren Kampf bekommen, Colonel. Aber ich kann Ihnen da nicht helfen. Sie wollen dieses Schiff und seine Crew führen? Hier ist Ihre Chance." Er verschränkte wieder die Arme und sah Young unnachgiebig an.  
Everett spürte wieder diese Wut in sich aufsteigen.   
"Es müsste in ihrem Interesse sein Ihre eigene Haut zu retten, Rush", sagte er und bereute seine Worte sofort. Es brachte ihm sicher nichts den Schotten zu verärgern. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er dann eher das Gegenteil von dem bekam, was er wollte.  
Rushs Auge zuckte leicht und dann meinte er nur: "Ihre Sticheleien bringen Sie auch nicht weiter, Colonel. Ich habe Ihnen von Anfang an gesagt, dass dieser Umweg ein Fehler ist. Jetzt geben Sie mir nicht die Schuld an dem, was Sie uns eingebrockt haben. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich mir die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, um irgendeine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie wir überleben können."  
Rush redete sich in Fahrt und lachte kurz verächtlich, bevor er nun den Colonel weiter attackierte. "Ich wollte Sie sogar umgehend informieren, nachdem Miss Hansen den Code geknackt hat, aber Lt. Johansen meinte, Sie bräuchten Ihren Schlaf. Was war es diesmal, Colonel? Ein Tête-à-Tête oder haben Sie sich wieder in Brodys Destille zugekippt und Lt. Johansen musste Ihnen Händchen halten?"  
Rush hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte ihm der Colonel auch schon einen saftigen Kinnhaken verpasst, der den Schotten aus seinem Sessel schleuderte.  
Youngs Gesicht war vor Wut rot angelaufen und während Rush sich langsam wieder aufrappelte und das Blut von seiner Lippe und Nase wischte zischte der CO: "Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Rush. Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, aber gerade Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, was Sie mir an den Kopf werfen. Das Unschuldslamm sind Sie schließlich auch nicht gerade. Also, können Sie jetzt etwas tun oder nicht?"  
Rush, dem durch den fehlenden Schlaf und die Probleme, die sie gerade hatten, diese Worte eher herausgerutscht waren, bereute nur, dass er seine Munition jetzt schon verschossen hatte. Das hatte er sich eigentlich für eine günstigere Gelegenheit aufheben wollen.   
Die Quittung hatte er mal wieder sofort bekommen und so sehr er auch den Wunsch verspürte sich für diesen Fausthieb zu rächen, so erkannte er auch, dass er in einem Handgemenge mit dem Colonel wie üblich den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Notgedrungen schluckte er seinen Ärger halbwegs herunter, wischte sich noch einmal über die Nase und die Lippe, aus denen immer noch Blut quoll und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.  
"Wenn ich etwas finde, lasse ich es Sie wissen", sagte er nur und drehte sich demonstrativ von dem Colonel weg.  
Young atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen und sagte dann noch mit einer erzwungenen, ruhigen Stimme: "Rush, wir müssen damit aufhören. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, gerade jetzt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie geschlagen habe. Doch mein Privatleben geht Sie absolut nichts an. Ich bitte Sie das zu respektieren."  
Rush drehte sich erneut zum Colonel um. "Dann wäre es an der Zeit, dass Sie mir endlich etwas Vertrauen entgegenbringen, Colonel. Denken Sie etwa, das Schiff und die Crew wären mir so egal? Aber zaubern kann ich auch nicht. Ohne Energie kann uns auch das Schiff nicht helfen."  
Young senkte den Kopf und verzog den Mund. "Das habe ich verstanden, Rush. Aber wenn wir keinen Stern finden, dann brauchen wir einen Verteidigungsplan. Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, das wir tun können."  
Rush überlegte einen Moment. Er hatte schon daran gedacht, die Crew durch ein Stargate zu schicken und es danach zu zerstören, damit sie vor Nemesis sicher waren, aber dazu mussten sie erst einmal eins finden. Abgesehen davon zweifelte der Wissenschaftler auch daran, dass sie dann sicher wären. Wenn das Schiff die Destiny hatte aufspüren können, dann würde es sicherlich auch früher oder später den Planeten finden, selbst wenn Sie das Stargate zerstören würden. Und dann hatten sie wirklich keine Chance mehr. Nein, sie mussten auf der Destiny bleiben und Zeit schinden, damit sie sich eine wirkungsvolle Verteidigungsmaßnahme überlegen konnten.  
"Ich fürchte nicht, Colonel", sagte Rush.   
Young nickte bedächtig. "Also schön, Doktor. Ich werde derweil das Militärpersonal briefen, vielleicht kann uns die neue Waffe helfen. Suchen Sie trotzdem nach einem Ausweg und informieren Sie mich umgehend, wenn Ihnen etwas einfallen sollte. "  
"Sicher", antwortete Rush knapp und drehte sich wieder weg vom Colonel. Einen kleinen Seitenhieb als Retourkutsche konnte er sich allerdings doch nicht mehr verkneifen und er murmelte: "Ich werde mich bemühen meine Ideen während der Nacht zurückzuhalten, um Sie nicht zu stören."  
Young, der schon im Begriff gewesen war zu gehen, blieb kurz stehen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
 _Nein Everett, tu es nicht. Lass Dich nicht provozieren_ , sagte er sich und mit größter Mühe, aber doch einem kleinen Fünkchen Verständnis für diesen Seitenhieb, verließ er die Brücke ohne darauf einzugehen.  
Rush atmete auf, als der Colonel die Brücke verlassen hatte. Er war froh, dass er endlich wieder allein war. Er lehnte sich ganz in seinem Sessel zurück, legte den Kopf an das Kopfpolster und schloss mit einem kleinen Seufzen die Augen. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er sich vorsichtig über das Gesicht um das Blut noch einmal wegzuwischen und schob sich dabei einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er musste doch irgendeine Lösung finden!   
Ganz in Gedanken versunken sah er für die ersten Sekunden nicht, dass sein Monitor die Ansicht geändert hatte. Erst als er die Augen wieder öffnete fiel sein Blick auf den Stern, den die Sensoren der Destiny gerade geortet hatten und er erstarrte. Ungläubig fixierte er den blinkenden Punkt, doch er verschwand nicht.  
In dem Moment öffneten sich ebenfalls noch einmal die Türen der Brücke und er hörte die Stimme seiner jungen Mitarbeiterin.  
"Dr. Rush, ich habe Ihnen etwas Wasser und eine Schale…" Melodys Stimme erstarb, als sie hinter ihm stand und ebenfalls die Anzeige sah.  
Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas, doch dann tippte Rush auf einige Buttons und der blinkende Punkt wurde ersetzt durch eine nähere Ansicht des Sterns, den die Destiny ausgemacht hatte. Daten und Zahlen waren eingeblendet und dann hörte er erneut Melodys Stimme, die ungewöhnlich leise klang für eine eigentlich so hoffnungsvolle Entdeckung: "Schaffen wir es rechtzeitig dorthin?"  
Auch Rushs kurzer Moment der Euphorie war bereits verschwunden als er sich nach einige Sekunden zu ihr herumdrehte. Melody blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an, doch er wusste, dass sie seine Antwort kannte. Daher sprach er aus, was beide nicht hören wollten.  
"Vermutlich nicht. Das fremde Schiff wird uns knapp vorher eingeholt haben."  
Das Mädchen stellte das Wasserglas und die Schüssel neben Rush ab und nutzte den Moment, um ihre Fassung wiederzufinden.   
"Und wenn wir es schaffen noch mehr Energie einzusparen?", schlug sie zaghaft vor.  
Rush schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das würde uns vielleicht ein paar zusätzliche Minuten einbringen, aber zum Entkommen reicht es nicht. Dennoch", sagte er unvermittelt, stand auf und blickte sie an, "es kann uns auch nicht schaden. Tun Sie es."  
"Ja, Dr. Rush", meinte Melody. Wenigstens konnte sie jetzt irgendetwas tun, auch wenn es ihnen vermutlich nicht viel bringen würde. Schnell setzte sie sich an ihren Platz und begann nach noch mehr Systemen zu suchen, die sie abschalten konnte.   
"Dr. Rush?", richtete sie das Wort nach einer Weile an den Wissenschaftler. "Soll ich den Gateraum ebenfalls abschalten? Oder… meinen Sie, wir könnten das Gate noch brauchen?"  
Rushs Mundwinkel zucken kurz in Erheiterung, da Melody offenbar einen ähnlichen oder denselben Gedanken wir er hatte, was das Gate betraf.   
"Schalten Sie ruhig das Gatesystem komplett ab. Wenn wir überleben sollten, dann nur auf der Destiny", erwiderte er.  
"Ich kappe die Energiezufuhr", bestätige Melody noch und dass es funktioniert hatte, bekam Rush gleich ein paar Sekunden später mit.  
"Rush, warum zum Teufel gibt es im Gateraum keine Energie mehr?", ertönte Youngs Stimme aus seinem Funkgerät.  
Nicholas, dem es auch gerade einfiel, dass er seine Entdeckung eigentlich schon längst dem Colonel hätte melden müssen, beschloss das Versäumnis eben jetzt nachzuholen.  
"Wir haben einen Stern entdeckt in dem wir die Destiny aufladen können. Um ihn zu erreichen war es allerdings nötig noch ein wenig mehr Energie einzusparen."  
"Und das konnten Sie mir nicht vorher mitteilen?", antwortete Young verärgert.  
Rush rollte mit den Augen, was natürlich niemand mitbekam. "Der Stern ist eben erst aufgetaucht, Colonel, und ich wollte Sie soeben darüber informieren. Sie sind mir lediglich zuvor gekommen."  
Eine kurz Stille trat ein, dann ertönte Youngs Stimme erneut: "Gut. Schalten Sie alles ab, was nötig ist, ich werde die Besatzung informieren. Young Ende."  
Leicht genervt warf Rush das Funkgerät vor sich auf die Konsole. Vermutlich hieß das, der Colonel würde bald wieder hier auftauchen. Er sollte Recht behalten.


	9. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Das Gespräch mit Young, der tatsächlich knapp zwei Stunden später auf der Brücke auftauchte, war kurz und bündig. Rush erklärte ihm, dass sie den Stern zwar erreichen konnten, Nemesis sie aber vermutlich vorher oder genau dort abfangen würde und ihre Chancen zu überleben nur minimal gestiegen waren. Young verzog sich daraufhin grüblerisch wieder von der Brücke und in Angesicht der Tatsache, dass sie den Stern in frühestens 18 Stunden erreichen würden, befahl er Dr. Rush und auch Melody sich ein paar Stunden in ihre Quartiere zu begeben und sich auszuruhen.  
Zu seiner Verwunderung widersprach der Schotte nicht und nachdem Rush Eli auf die Brücke zitiert und ihn mit der Aufgabe betraut hatte, den Kurs und die Energiewerte zu überwachen, meinte er an den jungen Mann gewandt: "Falls Sie irgendetwas ungewöhnliches entdecken, dann informieren Sie mich umgehend, ist das klar?"  
Eli war etwas überrascht. Sie hatten die Destiny schon öfters in einen Stern geflogen, was sollte diesmal also ungewöhnlich dabei werden? Doch er versprach es ihm und sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Melody. Sie sah sehr blass aus und biss sich scheinbar gerade auf ihre Lippe, fast so, als wüsste sie etwas, das er nicht wusste.   
"Miss Hansen", wandte sich Rush jetzt an die junge Frau. "Kommen Sie."  
Melody konnte nicht fassen, was sie gerade hörte. Die Brücke verlassen? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie fühlte, wie die Angst weiter in ihr hochquoll. Auf der Brücke konnte sie wenigstens etwas tun, doch wie sollte sie jetzt Schlaf finden?   
_Reiß Dich bloß zusammen, Mel_ , dachte sie und versuchte einmal tief ein- und auszuatmen. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Rush sie schon merkwürdig ansah, nickte sie jedoch, stand auf und folgte ihm hinaus. Col. Young hatte bereits kurz vor ihnen die Brücke verlassen und war schon verschwunden, als die beiden vor die Türen traten.  
Auf der Brücke hatte sie geschwiegen, doch nun sagte sie völlig aufgeregt: "Ich kann mich jetzt unmöglich schlafen legen, Dr. Rush. Was ist, wenn Nemesis auftaucht? Sollten wir nicht lieber auf der Brücke bleiben?" Sie hatte trotz ihere Aufregung recht leise gesprochen. Nicholas legte plötzlich beide Hände auf ihre Oberarme und drückte sie leicht.  
"Melody", sagte er vertraulich und ebenso leise, "das hier wird vermutlich unsere einzige Gelegenheit sein etwas Ruhe zu finden. Eli überwacht die Systeme und mehr könnten wir beide auch nicht tun. Aber wenn es zu der Begegnung mit Nemesis kommt, dann müssen wir funktionieren. Es nützt uns nichts, unsere Energie jetzt zu verschwenden, wenn wir sie später brauchen. Also versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen."  
Er ließ sie wieder los und blickte ihr in die Augen. Ihre Wangen hatten erneut diesen leichten rosa Ton angenommen und während der Berührung hatte Nick wieder bemerkt, dass sein Herzschlag ein wenig schneller geworden war.  
Melody war von seiner plötzlichen Berührung wie elektrisiert und ein Knoten schien sich in ihr zu lösen. Ihr Blick versank in seinen braunen Augen und sie musste sich arg auf seine Worte konzentrieren um sie überhaupt mitzubekommen.  
Als er sie wieder losließ fühlte sie sich, als hätte man ihr gerade etwas wertvolles weggenommen.  
Und dann überkam sie wieder eine fast übermächtige Angst, mehr eine plötzliche Welle der Panik. Sie wollte nicht, dass Nick starb. Sie wollte nicht, dass Eli oder irgendwer sonst auf diesem Schiff starb und sie selber wollte auch nicht sterben. Da war etwas zwischen Nick und ihr, eine Verbindung, die ihr endlich das gab, was sie brauchte. Die KI hatte Recht behalten, als sie ihr das damals prophezeit hatte. Sie brauchte Nicholas mehr, als ihr vorher bewusst gewesen war. Allein seine Aura half ihr sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er hielt sie im Gleichgewicht und diese kleinen Momente, in denen er sich um sie sorgte, kümmerte oder sie berührte, dämpften die Trauer um den Verlust ihrer Schwester jedes Mal ein klein wenig mehr und der ständige Schmerz, den sie in ihrem Herzen trug wurde allmählich erträglich.  
Sie brauchte Nick… und sie liebte ihn. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag und im selben Moment kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, dass sie morgen schon tot sein würden. Panik quoll in ihr hoch und sie wollte am liebsten um sich schlagen und schreien. Doch immer noch stand Nicholas vor ihr, dessen Miene nun Besorgnis ausdrückte. Melody schnappte nach Luft, die Angst schnürte ihr den Hals zu und sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem Halt.   
"Melody!" Nicholas packte sie diesmal recht unsanft an den Oberarmen, da er merkte, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.   
_Sie hat eine Panikattacke_ , ging es ihm sofort durch den Kopf. Er kannte die Anzeichen und schlang seine Arme um sie, drückte sie an sich.  
Melody klammerte sich an seinen Unterarmen fest und atmete immer schwerer. Ihre Brust und ihre Kehle schienen plötzlich immer enger zu werden und sie bekam keine Luft mehr! Ihre Knie wurden weich und ihr wurde schwindelig. Ihr Herz schien zu rasen und sie begann zu zittern.  
Doch plötzlich war ihr Gesicht an Nicks Schulter. Sie spürte seinen Herzschlag, seine Wärme, roch seinen Duft. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Allmählich verebbte die Panik und das Atmen funktionierte wieder. In Nicks Armen entspannte sie sich und schloss die Augen.  
Der Moment der drohenden Ohnmacht war vorüber und schließlich öffnete Melody wieder ihre Augen. Sie fühlte sich besser und stellte verwundert fest, dass sie auf dem Boden kniete, ebenso wie Nicholas, der sie immer noch fest an sich drückte. Jetzt lockerte sich seine Umklammerung und das Mädchen hob ihren Kopf, blickte ihm in die Augen. Er wirkte äußerst beunruhigt und langsam drangen auch seine Worte wieder zu ihr durch.  
"…ruhig. Ich bringe Sie besser zur Krankenstation", beendete Nicholas wohl gerade seinen Satz und machte Anstalten aufzustehen und sie hochzuziehen.  
"Nein… nein, bitte nicht", brachte Melody recht nachdrücklich hervor und ließ sich von Nick wieder auf die Beine helfen. Als sie stand, lockerte er seinen Griff noch ein wenig, hielt sie aber weiterhin fest, da er ihrem Zustand wohl noch nicht recht traute.  
Melody atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus und löste sich dann selber behutsam von ihm.   
"Sie hatten wohl eine Panikattacke", bemerkte er und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr ein wenig Freiraum zu geben.  
"Ich…", begann sie, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Die Aussicht nicht zu wissen was los ist und wann Nemesis auftaucht, hat mich wohl etwas überwältigt", formulierte sie dann eine Ausrede. Sie konnte ihm unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen.  
Nicholas musterte sie skeptisch. Er wusste, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen meinte er nur: "Ich verstehe. Soll ich Sie doch lieber zu Lt. Johansen begleiten?"  
"Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Tut mir leid, dass ich gerade die Nerven verloren habe, Dr. Rush. Und… danke, dass Sie mir… geholfen haben", stotterte sie und lief dabei rot an. Das Ganze war ihr jetzt sehr unangenehm, doch Rush winkte ab.   
"Sie sollten sich wenigstens etwas hinlegen. Ich werde Sie am besten zu Ihrem Quartier begleiten."  
Melody wollte eigentlich ablehnen, doch ihre Knie fühlten sich immer noch ein wenig weich an und die Gegenwart von Nicholas half ihr, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Daher antwortete sie nur: "Danke, Dr. Rush."   
Langsam liefen beide los und erreichten nach guten 10 Minuten endlich das abgelegene Quartier der jungen Frau.   
"Brauchen Sie noch irgendetwas?", bot Rush ihr seine Hilfe an.  
Melody war über seine Fürsorge ebenso gerührt wie auch äußerst dankbar und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.   
"Nein, vielen Dank", sagte sie, obwohl es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, er würde bei ihr bleiben. Wenigstens eine Weile.  
"Also gut. Dann werde ich Sie jetzt allein lassen." Rush wandte sich zum Gehen und in dem Moment fühlte Melody erneut, wie ihre Angst zunahm. Sie wollte nicht allein sein!  
"Dr. Rush!", rief sie, noch bevor er an der Tür war.   
Nicholas drehte sich alarmiert um und sah, dass Melodys rechte Hand offenbar unbewusst an ihrem Kragen zog als wäre der Saum von ihrem Shirt zu eng für ihren Hals.  
 _Sie hat immer noch Angst_ , bemerkte er und setzte sich ohne eine Aufforderung ihrerseits neben sie auf die Bettkante und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
Sofort merkte er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, denn das Mädchen drückte seine Hand zurück und schien sich wieder etwas zu entspannen.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich lieber doch noch einen Moment bei Ihnen bleiben", sagte Nick etwas zögerlich und Melody nickte dankbar.  
"Danke, Dr. Rush. Ich möchte im Moment nicht gern allein sein", gab sie dann zu.  
Nick blickte auf ihrer beiden Hände, die einander noch festhielten, dann in ihre Augen. Ihre Augen waren so anziehend, meergrün und tief, dass er am liebsten gar nicht mehr weggesehen hätte.   
"Bleiben Sie bei mir bis ich eingeschlafen bin?", fragte sie dann leise und zögerlich, während sie sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte.  
Nicholas nickte. "Natürlich."  
Melody lächelte, schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. "Danke, Dr. Rush." Seine Hand ließ sie jedoch nicht los, aber es dauert nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war.   
Nick hatte während der knappen viertel Stunde genug Zeit gehabt um ihre seidigen, braunen Haare anzusehen und jeden ihrer Gesichtszüge zu studieren. Ihr entspannter Gesichtsausdruck, die ruhige, gleichmäßige Atmung und ihr nachlassender Händedruck sagte ihm, dass sie schließlich eingeschlafen war. Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bis er ganz behutsam seine Hand aus ihrer löste und lautlos ihr Quartier verließ.

Unterwegs wollte ihm der Vorfall nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Natürlich war Melody noch jung und er konnte verstehen, dass sie Angst vor dem hatte, was unweigerlich auf sie zukam, doch bisher waren sie in einigen schwierigen Situationen gewesen und das Mädchen hatte noch niemals so reagiert wie heute. Nein, irgendetwas war da noch, was sie ihm verschwieg und das bereitete ihm Sorgen. Gleichzeitig war er verärgert über sich selber, da er sich so viel Gedanken um sie machte und sein Körper auf sie reagierte. Er weigerte sich vehement sich einzugestehen, dass sie ihm inzwischen genauso viel bedeutete wie Mandy, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Abgesehen davon, dass Simeon Dr. Perry ermordet hatte, war Mandy einfach niemals wirklich da gewesen. Natürlich hatte er ihre Persönlichkeit geliebt und auf der Erde auch ihren Körper, doch ein Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten war erst auf der Destiny möglich gewesen, allerdings niemals wirklich mit ihr. Er vermisste Mandys Stimme und ihre Erscheinung. Es hatte ihm nie leid getan auf der Destiny leben zu müssen, doch nach einiger Zeit war das Fehlen von Mandy etwas, das er schmerzlich vermisste. Und dann war Melody in sein Leben getreten. Sie war Mandy so ähnlich, allein schon vom Äußeren. Sie war außerdem noch sehr intelligent und was noch wichtiger war – auch sie schien ihn zu verstehen. Sie wusste, was Gloria ihm bedeutet hatte, ebenso später Dr. Perry, und sie hielt seine Launen scheinbar mühelos aus, verteidigte ihn sogar. Und nun würde sie ebenfalls sterben…   
Nicholas schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, seine Gedanken von ihr abzulenken. Er musste einen Ausweg finden und Melody lenkte ihn dabei nur ab.   
Als ihn Col. Young von der Brücke gescheucht hatte, war er in dem Augenblick wirklich drauf und dran sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen, doch jetzt dachte er gar nicht mehr daran. Dazu gingen ihm momentan viel zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf.   
Vielleicht könnten sie die Energie des Sterns irgendwie nutzen, um nicht nur das Schiff aufzuladen, sondern Nemesis auszuschalten oder wenigstens kampfunfähig zu machen. Vage Anfänge von Ideen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, die sich alle auf den Aufbau und die Reaktionsvorgängen eines Sterns bezogen, doch er sah nicht, wie man die Energie anderweitig nutzen konnte. Als nächstes kam ihm die fremde Waffe in den Sinn, die der Col. mitgebracht und erprobt hatte. Wenn er nur genügend Zeit hätte ihren Aufbau und die Funktionsweise zu analysieren. Vielleicht konnten sie die Waffe irgendwie am Schiff montieren. Oder am Shuttle!   
Diese Idee ließ ihn ein klein wenig Hoffnung schöpfen. Vielleicht hatten sie damit tatsächlich eine kleine Chance. Er musste sofort vom Colonel die Waffe holen und mit der Installation beginnen. Doch das würde nur funktionieren, wenn sie die Destiny aus dem Hyperraum fallen ließen. Doch was wäre, wenn sie das Shuttle einfach unmittelbar vor dem Auflademanöver abkoppeln würden? Es musste nicht mit in die Korona fliegen, vielleicht würden sie es schaffen und sobald die Destiny aufgeladen war, würde man das Shuttle wieder andocken oder gleich für den Kampf nutzen.   
Er rechnete dem Plan nur eine geringe Chance auf Erfolg an, doch es war besser als gar nichts.   
So nahm er sein Funkgerät zur Hand und öffnete einen Kanal zu Col. Young.

Das Briefing mit seinen Leuten war nicht gerade erfolgreich gewesen, resümierte Young auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Sie hatten Ewigkeiten darüber diskutiert, wie man sich gegen Nemesis verteidigen konnte, doch dazu hatten sie zu wenig Informationen und auch zu wenig wirksame Waffen. Die Destiny hatte zwar ebenfalls Geschütze von denen das Hauptgeschütz sicher wirksam war, doch dafür brauchten sie Energie und Young verließ sich im Moment lieber nicht darauf, dass sie es rechtzeitig schaffen würden die Destiny in einem Stern aufzuladen.   
Es würde darauf hinauslaufen, dass sie einfach reagieren mussten, wenn es zu einem Übergriff kommen sollte. Doch wie konnten sie mit ihren Waffen ein Schiff angreifen, das vom Weltall angriff? Young war ratlos und seine Hoffnungen ruhten auf Dr. Rush. Um so unruhiger wurde er, als selbst das Wissenschaftlergenie keine Lösung parat hatte. Es schien als waren sie nun doch an einen Gegner geraten, den sie nicht bezwingen konnten.   
_Wenigstens ist dieses Elend hier dann endlich vorüber_ , war es Everett durch den Kopf gegangen, als er über seinen baldigen Tod nachdachte. Jetzt hatte er das Bedürfnis noch einige Dinge zu erledigen.   
_Eigentlich nur nur eine wichtige Sache_ , korrigierte er sich gleich darauf. Er musste mit TJ reden.  
Mit einem freundlichen "Hey", wurde er von der jungen Sanitäterin begrüßt, als er auf der Krankenstation eintraf und sie ihn bemerkte.  
"Hey", erwiderte er und sah sich kurz nach den Patienten um, bevor er leise fragte: "TJ? Hast Du einen Moment Zeit?"  
"Natürlich", sagte sie sofort und gab ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie in den hinteren Bereich gehen sollten, wo sie niemand hören würde.  
"Alles okay, Everett?", fragte sie und merkte im nächsten Moment, dass diese Frage derzeit eigentlich komplett fehl am Platze war. Natürlich war nicht alles in Ordnung.  
Doch Everett hatte verstanden, wie sie es meinte und trat ein wenig näher.   
"TJ, ich weiß nicht, wie das hier ausgeht. Aber ich möchte Dir vorher unbedingt noch etwas sagen. Nein, bitte lass mich ausreden", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er merkte, dass Tamara gerade den Mund aufmachte, um ihn zu unterbrechen. Das konnte er im Moment nicht brauchen. Zu seiner Erleichterung gehorchte sie und wartete.  
"Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass Du eine phantastische Frau, Ärztin, Freundin und Soldatin bist, Tamara Johansen. Auch wenn Du es vielleicht dachtest, aber ich bereue keine Sekunde von unserer gemeinsamen Zeit. Was ich wirklich bedauere ist die Tatsache, dass ich Dich versteckt habe. Dabei hätte ich der ganzen Welt zeigen sollen, was Du mir bedeutest. Und es tut mir sehr, sehr leid, dass ich mir das selber erst so spät eingestanden habe. Als Du mir gesagt hast, dass Du schwanger bist, war ich geschockt, doch dann habe ich mich so sehr auf das Kind gefreut. Es zu verlieren… Dich damit zu verlieren, hat mir mehr weh getan als ich Dir vielleicht gezeigt habe. Ich werde Dich immer lieben, Tamara, aber ich sehe auch, dass Du mich nicht mehr liebst. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte nur, dass Du glücklich wirst auch wenn es nicht mit mir ist. Du bist eine ganz besondere Frau, vergiss das bitte niemals." Als er seine kleine Beichte beendet hatte, drückte er ihr schnell einen sanften, aber intensiven Kuss auf die Stirn und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.   
Tamaras Lippen zitterten und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich etwas erwidern sollte, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie war zum Teil entsetzt, dass sie scheinbar für ihn doch mehr gewesen war als nur eine einfach Affäre und dass er sich so sehr auf ihr gemeinsames Kind gefreut hatte. Sie war aber auch zutiefst gerührt, dass er ihr endlich seine wahren Gefühle gestanden hatte.  
Doch er hatte Recht, sie liebte ihn nicht mehr. Ihr Herz gehörte in der Zwischenzeit jemand anderem. Ihre Liebe zu Everett war mit ihrer Tochter zusammen begraben und sie würde es dabei belassen. Der Schmerz wäre zu groß. Sie ließ ihn gehen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen.  
Everett war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie ihn nicht aufhielt. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er sich nichts anderes gewünscht, als dass sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihm sagte, dass auch sie ihn nach wie vor lieben würde. Aber er musste nun einsehen, dass es endgültig vorbei war.  
So schloss er seine Gefühle weg, verwandelte sich wieder in den harten Soldaten und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Er brauchte jetzt einen Moment für sich.

Everett saß seit einer knappen viertel Stunde einfach nur auf seinem Stuhl, ein Glas von Brodys Feinstem in der Hand, das er sich auf dem Weg zurück noch geholt hatte. Doch noch hatte er nichts davon getrunken. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf das Glas mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit und schwenkte es gedankenverloren einfach auf dem Tisch leicht herum. Er dachte an nichts, schaute nur, wie sich die Flüssigkeit in kleinen Wellen bewegte und war damit zufrieden. Er hätte den Rest seines Lebens so sitzen bleiben können. Vielleicht würde er das sogar. Es waren schließlich nur noch ein paar Stunden.   
"Col. Young, hier ist Rush. Wo sind Sie?"  
 _Na großartig, der hat mir noch gefehlt_ , dachte Young genervt, als er von Rushs Stimme aus seinem eigenen, kleinen Universum gerissen wurde.   
_Habe ich ihm nicht vorhin befohlen sich schlafen zu legen?_ , kam ihm dann in den Sinn. Er seufzte. Das war wieder typisch Rush.   
"Was gibt es Rush?", fragte er.  
"Col., ich brauche die Waffe, die sie von dem Planeten mitgebracht haben. Vielleicht können wir sie wirksam einsetzen, aber die Zeit ist knapp."  
Obwohl es ihn eigentlich freuen sollte, dass der Wissenschaftler vielleicht doch einen Ausweg gefunden hatte, tat es das nicht. Es war ihm egal. Er hatte sich auf das Ende vorbereitet, hatte gesagt, was gesagt werden musste und seinen Frieden gemacht.   
"Col. Young?", drang Rushs Stimme nachdrücklich aus dem Funkgerät, als der CO nicht antwortete.  
Everett seufzte, kippte schnell den Drink herunter und drückte dann auf die Sprechtaste.  
"Ich bringe sie Ihnen. Sagen Sie mir nur, wohin."  
"Zur Andockrampe. Und dann brauche ich zwei Leute in Raumanzügen hier, sobald die Destiny aus dem Hyperraum kommt."  
Young runzelte die Stirn, bestätigte aber. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Waffenkammer.

Melody schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. Sie hatte einen Albtraum gehabt und war erleichtert, dass sie in ihrem Quartier war.   
Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Waren sie schon angekommen? Und was war mit Nemesis?  
Die Ungewissheit überkam sie wieder und damit sie nicht erneut von der Angst übermannt wurde zwang sie sich, ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen und an Nicholas zu denken. Wie er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, sich um sie gesorgt hatte… das half und ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Nachttisch herüber, auf dem ihr Wecker stand. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass gerade mal eine Stunde vergangen war und sie noch Zeit hatte. Zeit, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, das sie alle hier herausbringen würde.   
Irgendwie hatte sie von Anfang an schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie in den Daten irgendetwas übersehen hatte. Es musste doch eine Schwachstelle geben.   
Melody stand auf, schnappte sich ihren Laptop und fing an die Dateien erneut durchzuarbeiten.  
Als sie zu dem Teil kam, in dem über die KI näher eingegangen wurde hielt sie inne.   
Es war nicht das Schiff, das sie bekämpfen mussten, es war die Intelligenz, die es steuerte. Doch wie sollten sie an sie herankommen, wenn es nicht einmal die Erbauer geschafft hatten?  
"Irgendwie müssen wir noch einmal in das Schiff kommen und die Systeme anzapfen", überlegte sie halblaut und dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie jemanden an Bord hatten, der sich damit besser auskannte, als irgendwer sonst.   
"Gwen!", rief sie und Sekunden später erschien das Abbild ihrer verstorbenen Schwester vor ihr.  
"Hallo Melody", begrüßte sie die KI.   
"Gwen, bist Du im Bilde was bei uns gerade los ist?", fragte Melody erregt.  
Die KI schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war inaktiv für eine geraume Zeit. Du hast mich reaktiviert."  
Melody erzählte hastig von Nemesis und was mit dem Außenteam passiert war und fragte dann: "Du bist doch auch eine KI. Kannst Du uns nicht helfen? Wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen Nemesis abzuschalten."   
Gwendolyn sah dem Mädchen deutlich an, dass alle ihre verbliebenen Hoffnungen nun auf ihr und den Informationen ruhte, die sie geben konnte. Doch bedauerlicherweise konnte sie ihr auch nicht helfen.  
"Melody", begann sie leise, "damit ich aufhöre zu existieren müsste mein Lebensraum vernichtet werden. In meinem Fall – die Destiny. Bei Nemesis wird es genauso sein. Ihr müsst das Schiff zerstören, und zwar komplett.   
Melodys Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, als sie nur leise sagte: "Und genau das schaffen wir nicht. Die Destiny ist haushoch unterlegen – und wir auch."  
"Melody…", sagte Gwen in einem tröstenden Tonfall, "Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."  
"Ach Gwen, nicht einmal Dr. Rush denkt, dass wir es schaffen.  
Für einen Moment antwortete die KI nicht, bis sie schließlich sagte: "Nun, soweit ich es durch die internen Sensoren sehen konnte ist Dr. Rush wohl gerade damit beschäftigt, eine Waffe zusammen mit Col. Young an das Shuttle anzubauen."  
"Was!?!", entfuhr es Melody. "Er wollte sich doch hinlegen! Aber mich schickt er schlafen, dieser…"  
Melody war ein wenig verärgert, dass sie Zeit vertrödelt hatte und fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Und warum hatte Nicholas sie nicht verständigt?   
"Gwen, ich muss gehen. Vielleicht brauchen sie meine Hilfe!"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten lief Melody aus ihrem Quartier. Die KI blieb eine Weile nachdenklich dort stehen, dann verschwand sie wieder.


	10. Verteidigungsmaßnahmen

Als Young mit der Waffe aufgetaucht war, hatte Nicholas einige Zeit darauf verwendet, sie genauer zu untersuchen. Besser gesagt wollte er herausfinden, ob sie auch im Weltall funktionierte und ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, sie wie das Hauptgeschütz der Destiny über eine Konsole zu steuern. Wenn es ihm gelang, eine Steuereinheit an den Auslöser zu koppeln, würde das vermutlich funktionieren. Doch das würde etwas Zeit brauchen, welche er nicht hatte. Er dachte gerade daran Eli von der Brücke zu holen, damit er ihm hier helfen konnte, doch in dem Moment tauchte, zu Nicholas' Erstaunen, Melody bei ihnen auf.   
"Miss Hansen? Sie sollten sich doch ausruhen", sagte Rush recht neutral. Vor Col. Young wollte er nicht zeigen, dass er es lieber gesehen hätte, wenn das Mädchen etwas geschlafen hätte. Doch sie wirkte nun wesentlich entspannter als vorher. Scheinbar hatte sie ihre Angst jetzt unter Kontrolle. Zumindest hoffte es der Wissenschaftler. Doch woher wusste sie, dass er hier war und ihre Hilfe brauchen konnte?   
_Egal, sie ist hier und kann helfen_ , dachte er nur und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aufgabe, die Waffe nutzbar zu machen.  
"Miss Hansen, wir müssen zusehen, dass wir die Waffe fernsteuern können. Kommen Sie her, Sie haben schmale Hände und sind quasi prädestiniert um eine kleine Operation vorzunehmen."   
"Was genau soll ich tun?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife und kniete sich neben den Schotten, der eine Abdeckung der Waffe entfernt hatte und nun etwas zur Seite rückte, damit sie das Innenleben sehen konnte.  
Young entfernte sich an diesem Punkt ein wenig, um den beiden nicht im Weg zu stehen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Seine anfängliche Mutlosigkeit hatte sich wieder in ein wenig Hoffnung gewandelt und er war bereits am überlegen, wie er Rushs Plan noch verfeinern konnte. Er würde auf jeden Fall Lt. Scott und Msgt. Greer in das Shuttle setzen. Sie brauchten den besten Piloten und einen zielsicheren Schützen. Doch er zweifelte maßgeblich daran, dass diese doch recht kleine Waffe, die sicherlich nur für den Handgebrauch gebaut wurde, genug Feuerkraft hatte, um das große Schiff unschädlich zu machen. Gewiss, Greer hatte es geschafft das Angreiferschiff unschädlich zu machen, doch es war nur ein winziges Schiff gewesen im Vergleich zu Nemesis und der Schuss auch mehr ein Glückstreffer an den Triebwerken. Und ob die Waffe überhaupt im All funktionieren würde stand noch völlig in den Sternen.  
Das Funkgerät von Young knisterte kurz bevor Elis erregte Stimme herauskam.   
"Col. Young? Das fremde Schiff ist gerade wieder aufgetaucht. Soll ich Dr. Rush wecken?"  
"Nicht nötig, Eli. Dr. Rush steht neben mir und hat es gehört." Young blickte in die Augen des Schotten, der Elis Worte gehört hatte und ihn nun ansah.  
"Behalten Sie das Schiff im Auge und erstatten Sie mir alle halbe Stunde Bericht. Und Mr. Wallace", sagte Young noch etwas leiser, "behalten Sie diese Entdeckung vorerst für sich, habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt? Wer davon wissen sollte, weiß es auch."  
"J-Ja, Colonel", kam die jetzt doch verdatterte Stimme von Eli zur Antwort.  
"Gut. Young Ende."  
Rush nickte ihm kurz zu, was wohl hieß, er war zufrieden mit dem, was er Eli gesagt hatte und Young seufzte kurz. Jetzt wurde es langsam ernst.   
"Rush, brauchen Sie mich noch?", fragte Young.  
"Nein. Sehen Sie nur zu, dass zwei Leute bereit stehen, wenn wir aus dem FTL fallen und schicken Sie ein paar Leute in den Kontrollraum. Am besten Volker, Park und Brody. Außerdem brauchen wir ein paar Leute in der nähe der Waffensysteme. Sollten wir es rechtzeitig schaffen, das Schiff in dem Stern aufzuladen, sollten sie sich für den Fall bereithalten, dass einige Leitungen überlastet werden. Sie müssen vor Ort eventuell überbrückt werden", erwiderte Rush.  
"Sicher. Falls Sie noch irgendetwas brauchen melden Sie sich."  
Rush antwortete nicht mehr, doch Young störte das diesmal nicht.

Es dauerte doch länger als der Schotte gedacht hatte, bis Melody und er es geschafft hatten, eine Steuerungsplatine einzubauen, die nach einigen Modifikationen auch kompatibel mit der fremden Technologie war.   
"Dr. Rush, wie sieht es aus bei Ihnen?", wurde er von Youngs Stimme aus seiner Arbeit gerissen.   
"Mr. Wallace meinte, dass die Destiny in einer knappen Stunde in den Normalraum eintreten wird. Soll ich meinen Leuten Bescheid geben, dass sie die Raumanzüge schon anlegen?"  
Rush schnappte sich sein Funkgerät. "Ja, tun sie das. Sie sollen auf jeden Fall bereit sein sobald die Destiny aus dem FTL fällt. Die Waffe ist in ein paar Minuten fertig."  
"Verstanden. Young Ende."  
Rush schloss die Abdeckung wieder und meinte dann zu Melody: "Gehen Sie schon auf die Brücke, ich komme gleich nach."  
"Ist gut. Soll ich Eli wegschicken?", hakte die junge Frau nach.  
Rush schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist nicht nötig. In spätestens einer Stunde werden sowieso alle mitbekommen, was los ist. Und wir könnten ihn brauchen. Vielleicht bringen Sie ihn aber behutsam auf den aktuellen Stand."  
"Ich werde es versuchen." Damit stand sie auf und ließ den Wissenschaftler allein, der noch eine letzte Überprüfung an der Konsole im Shuttle vornahm.   
"Dr. Rush?", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich abrupt um. Er kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen. Mit dieser Begegnung hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet.  
"Es gibt da etwas, das wir besprechen sollten", sagte sein Gegenüber.

"Moment, was?!", rief Eli und schaute Melody mit großen Augen an. "Das ist wohl hoffentlich nicht Dein Ernst?"  
Melody hatte ihm gerade erzählt, was sie in den Daten über Nemesis gefunden hatte und versucht, es nicht gerade als Damokles Schwert darzustellen, das über ihnen allen schwebte. Doch dumm war Eli sicher nicht und er begriff das volle Ausmaß sofort.  
"Warum habt ihr mich nicht schon vorher darüber informiert?", wütete er jetzt. "Vielleicht hätte ich eine Lösung gefunden…"  
Melody fühlte sich auf einmal furchtbar schuldig. Er hatte ja Recht, aber sie hatten doch nur geschwiegen, um ihn zu schützen.   
"Eli", begann sie leise und hob unbewusst ihre Hände in Brusthöhe, als wollte sie ihn zurückhalten. "Es tut mir leid, aber Dr. Rush und ich hatten nur daran gedacht, dass es besser ist, wenn nicht alle auf dem Schiff ihre letzten Tage in Angst verbringen müssen. Glaub mir, es… es war furchtbar."  
Doch Eli war wütend und konnte ihrer Erklärung nichts abgewinnen.  
"Na toll, hast Du vielleicht auch schon mal daran gedacht, dass man gerne vorher wissen möchte, wann man ins Gras beißt? Unerledigte Dinge erledigen, z.B.? Vielleicht hätte ich mich gern noch einmal von meiner Mutter verabschiedet, oder… oder andere sich von ihren Angehörigen. Aber daran habt ihr beide ja wieder mal nicht gedacht, weil ihr natürlich niemanden auf der Erde habt, der euch etwas bedeutet."  
Seine harten und äußerst verletzenden Worte trafen Melody wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie wurde blass und stolperte regelrecht einen Schritt zurück.   
"Eli…", stotterte sie, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.   
"Nein, nichts 'Eli'. Du hättest mir das verdammt noch mal sagen müssen, Mel. Ihr hättet es allen sagen müssen!"   
Melodys Lippen zitterten und sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen sollte. Und er hatte doch Recht. Weder sie noch Dr. Rush hatten daran gedacht, dass es noch jemanden auf der Erde gab, der sich um sie sorgte. Zumindest um die Meisten von ihnen.  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie nur, drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Sessel. Ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass sie es erst beim zweiten Mal schaffte, einen Button zu drücken und sie wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. In ihren vermutlich letzten Stunden hatte sie es also auch noch geschafft, dass Eli schrecklich wütend auf sie war.   
Sie hörte Eli irgendetwas vor sich hin murmeln und versuchte sich möglichst klein in ihrem Sessel zu machen. Warum kam denn Dr. Rush nicht? Er wollte doch gleich nachkommen. Vielleicht konnte er mit Eli besser umgehen als sie in dieser Situation.  
Es dauert noch eine ganze Weile, bis der Wissenschaftler wieder auf der Brücke auftauchte. Als Melody ihn sah, beschlich sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er sah zwar aus wie vorher, aber in seinem Gesicht war etwas anders. Etwas, das Melody nicht definieren konnte, was ihr aber Unwohlsein bereitete.   
_Unsinn_ , tadelte sie sich, _das sind nur die Nerven_.   
In dem Moment blickte Nicholas sie an und Melodys Blick wanderte kurz zu Eli, dann wieder zurück zu ihm und der Schotte schien zu verstehen. Eigentlich wäre der subtile Hinweis auf den MIT-Abbrecher auch gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn Eli wirkte alles andere als entspannt und seine Miene drückte Wut und Fassungslosigkeit aus.  
"Mr. Wallace", begann Rush, "ich nehme an, Miss Hansen hat Ihnen bereits erklärt, was es mit Nemesis auf sich hat?", fragte er in einem normalen Tonfall und nahm auf seinem Kirk-Stuhl Platz.  
"Ja, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht gern vorher gewusst, dass wir alle in ein paar Stunden draufgehen", erwiderte Eli zynisch und Rushs Augenbrauen hoben sich.  
"Wir hatte gute Gründe dafür, es nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, Mr. Wallace", sagte er tadelnd, doch Eli war noch immer auf Hundertachtzig und drehte sich jetzt herum, um seinen Chef anzufauchen.  
"Ich hätte helfen können, ich bin hier das Mathe-Genie! Warum haben Sie mich nicht eingeweiht? Außerdem hätte ich mich gerne noch von meiner Mutter verabschiedet!"   
Rush blickte ihn nur ruhig an und ließ sich von seinem Ausbruch nicht im geringsten beeindrucken. Als Eli seine Munition abgeschossen hatte, meinte Rush nur: "Sie hätten nichts tun können, Mr. Wallace. Sämtliche Optionen sind wir bereits durchgegangen und unsere einzige Hoffnung ruht momentan darauf, dass es Col. Youngs Leuten gelingt, die fremde Waffe an unserem Shuttle zu befestigen und damit Nemesis entgegenzutreten. Ich hielt es daher für besser Ihnen nichts zu sagen, denn wie man sieht, haben Sie sich in manchen Situationen nicht unter Kontrolle. Doch wir brauchen hier einen kühlen Kopf. Also reißen Sie sich jetzt bitte zusammen, sonst können Sie auch gerne in Ihr Quartier gehen und dort herum wüten."   
Rushs Worte waren wie eine kalte Dusche für Eli und der Schotte blickte ihn schon gar nicht mehr an, als er fertig war. Stattdessen stellte er eine Verbindung zum Shuttle her, um zu fragen, ob die Männer schon bereit waren, wenn sie gleich aus dem Hyperraum fallen würden.   
Eli konnte seinen Boss nur anstarren. Er hatte ihm sämtlichen Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Verärgert warf er einen Blick zu Melody hinüber, doch die hatte sich umgedreht und so getan, als hätte sie nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen.   
Der Vorwurf nagte an ihm, doch es hatte ihn auch wieder etwas runter gebracht.   
_Schön, vielleicht hatten sie ihre Gründe_ , dachte er und war eigentlich mehr wütend auf die beiden, weil sie eingeweiht waren und er nicht. Schließlich war er doch hier das Mathe Genie! Er fühlte sich nicht gern als Außenseiter. Bisher war er immer auf dem Laufenden gewesen, wenn Gefahr bestand. Dass man ihn diesmal übergangen hatte war der eigentliche Grund seiner Wut. Das kam ihm aber jetzt erst richtig zu Bewusstsein.  
Er versuchte, dieses Gefühl beiseitezuschieben und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu.   
"Wir werden in einer knappen halben Stunde aus dem FTL kommen", informierte Eli ihn mit einer neutralen Stimme.   
"Gut. Geben Sie 10 Minuten vorher Col. Young Bescheid, seine Leute müssen dann bereit stehen. Wir haben keine Zeit für Verzögerungen", sagte Rush.  
"Nemesis wird uns unmittelbar darauf eingeholt haben", fügte Eli hinzu, als er die Anzeigen sah.  
"Ja, Mr. Wallace, deshalb müssen wir uns auch beeilen", sagte Rush.  
Eli zog einen Flunsch, sagte aber nichts mehr. 

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen schon fast quälend langsam, bis Eli sein Funkgerät aktivierte und Rushs Anweisung ausführte, den Col. zu informieren.   
_Jetzt geht es also los_ , dachte Melody und ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. _Verliere jetzt bloß nicht die Nerven._  
Bis auf ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Hände verriet nichts ihre Anspannung und sie bereitete sich darauf vor, das Schiff möglichst schnell in die Korona des Sterns zu steuern, sobald Rush das Kommando dazu gab. Doch zuerst musste das Shuttle ablegen.  
Dann war es soweit. Dieser merkwürdige Moment der Verzerrtheit erfasste Melody, der immer dann auftrat, wenn das Schiff aus dem Hyperraum kam oder beschleunigte.  
"Col.?", fragte Rush in sein Funkgerät, wenige Augenblicke, nachdem das Schiff im Normalraum war.  
"Unsere Jungs sind gerade nach draußen und versuchen die Waffe zu montieren. Ich melde mich, sobald sie fertig sind", informierte ihn Young.  
"Verstanden." Rush packte das Funkgerät wieder zur Seite und behielt derweil Nemesis im Auge, das sich schnell näherte.  
Die Minuten verstrichen, dann rief Eli plötzlich: "Fremdes Schiff in Sichtweite."  
Rush blickte sofort aus dem Fenster und sah schon im nächsten Moment einen winzigen Lichtfleck in der Weite des Alls. Ein dunkler Punkt wuchs stetig an und nahm, je näher er kam, immer deutlicher die Konturen eines gigantischen Schlachtschiffes an.  
"Col.?", fragte er noch einmal in sein Funkgerät.  
"Jetzt, Rush. Fliegen Sie uns rein! Das Shuttle mit Scott und Greer ist weg."  
"Melody!" Rush nickte seinem Schützling zu und dieses hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und steuerte das Schiff nun in die Korona.  
"Das andere Schiff hat uns gleich eingeholt", sagte Eli.   
"Ich denke, es wurde nicht dafür gemacht in die Korona eines Sterns einzutauchen", streute Rush ein wenig Hoffnung aus, doch er sollte sich irren.  
"Kollektoren werden ausgefahren, wir treten in den Stern ein", informierte ihn Melody.   
Im nächsten Moment wurde die Destiny durchgeschüttelt.   
"Nemesis ist in Waffenreichweite", informierte Eli sie hastig. "Unsere Schilde haben den Beschuss gerade noch ablenken können. Aber wir brauchen die Schilde jetzt für die Strahlung des Sterns."  
"Lt. Scott, können Sie mich hören?", sagte Rush, nachdem er einen Kanal zum Shuttle geöffnet hatte.  
"Ja, wir befinden uns hinter Nemesis", erwiderte der Lt. "Es hat uns noch nicht bemerkt, es verfolgt die Destiny."  
"Das wissen wir. Sie müssen versuchen, es von uns abzulenken. Unsere Schilde halten entweder der Strahlung des Sterns stand oder dem feindlichen Waffenfeuer. Beides auf keinen Fall", sagte Rush nachdrücklich. Ihm war klar, was er von dem Lt. gerade verlangte, aber auf der Destiny waren mehr Leben in Gefahr, ganz zu schweigen von dem Schiff selbst, als in dem Shuttle.  
"Verstanden, Dok. Wir sehen, was wir tun können."  
Eli, der zwar darüber etwas geschockt war, wie leicht es Rush scheinbar fiel irgendwen in den Tod zu schicken, hielt klugerweise den Mund. Er sah selber ein, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten, oder die Schilde der Destiny würden beim nächsten Angriff versagen und das Resultat wäre, dass sie in dem Stern verglühen würden.  
Doch seltsamerweise erfolgte kein Angriff mehr von Nemesis, obwohl es der Destiny in den Stern folgte. Lt. Scott hatte zwar auf Nemesis gefeuert, doch das Schiff ignorierte sie einfach.  
"Dr. Rush, wir haben es versucht, aber in den Stern können wir Ihnen nicht folgen", klang Scotts Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.   
"Schon gut, Lt. Ich denke, wir sind vorerst sicher. Wenn ich mich nicht irre liegt es nicht in der Absicht des feindlichen Schiffes die Destiny zu zerstören. Es will sie nur säubern und es weiß um unsere Schildstärke. Daher nehme ich an, wir werden das Schiff in Ruhe aufladen können."  
"Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr", meinte Scott nur dazu. "Wir erwarten Sie, sobald Sie wieder aus der Korona herauskommen."  
In dem Moment öffneten sich die Türen und Col. Young betrat die Brücke.   
"Bericht", sagte er und Eli, der schneller war als Rush und das Bedürfnis hatte, irgendetwas zu sagen, klärte den CO relativ ausführlich über den aktuellen Stand auf.  
Rush ließ derweil die Energieanzeigen nicht aus den Augen und war erleichtert, als diese bei über 80% waren.   
"Miss Hansen, reaktivieren Sie sämtliche Systeme, die Sie vorher heruntergefahren haben. Vielleicht brauchen wir das eine oder andere", sagte Rush, als sie den Stern durchflogen hatten und sich langsam wieder dem Normalraum näherten.  
Melody nickte und die Destiny erwachte aus ihrem Schlaf.   
"Richten Sie das Hauptgeschütz auf das andere Schiff und feuern Sie, sobald Sie können", sagte Young an Rush gewandt.  
"Ist schon längst ausgerichtet, Col. Aber ich fürchte, es bringt nicht viel."  
"Das werden wir sehen."  
Die letzte Minute verstrich und schließlich war das Schiff voll aufgeladen und fuhr die Kollektoren ein.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir sammeln das Shuttle so schnell wie möglich ein und versuchen dann zu flüchten", meinte Rush, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es ihnen gelingen würde, das Schiff wirklich wieder aufzuladen.  
"Nein", warf Young ein. "Wir haben die Waffe dort draußen in Position. Wenn es jetzt nicht klappt, dann auch beim nächsten Mal nicht." Er ignorierte Rush kurzerhand, der gerade etwas erwidern wollte und sagte an Eli gewandt: "Mr. Wallace, feuern Sie!"  
"Ja, Col.", bestätigte der junge Mann und der Kampf begann.


	11. Gefecht

Wie Rush es vorausgesehen hatte, zeigte das Geschütz der Destiny keine große Wirkung. Leider ebensowenig die Waffe, die wenigstens einwandfrei funktionierte. Doch Nemesis besaß gute Schilde und Greer gelang es lediglich einen unerheblichen Schaden an dem Schiff zu verursachen, als er auf eine bestimmte Stelle lange genug immer wieder schoss. Leider war es eine relativ unwichtige Sektion des Schiffes am hinteren Teil, wo die Schilde nicht so stark waren.   
Was jedoch alle verwunderte war die Tatsache, dass Nemesis nicht mehr auf die Destiny feuerte. Stattdessen kam es immer näher und näher.   
"Was hat es vor?", überlegte Young halblaut vor sich hin, während Eli weiterhin das Hauptgeschütz einsetzte.  
"Es will bei uns andocken, damit es an das Schiffsinnere herankommt", prophezeite Rush. "An uns."  
"Das müssen wir verhindern!", sagte Young und hörte gleich darauf Rushs bissigen Kommentar.   
"Was glauben Sie warum ich gesagt habe, wir sollten das Shuttle einsammeln und flüchten?"  
"Vielleicht hätten Sie das einfach als Erklärung noch hinzufügen können, Rush?", fauchte Young zurück.  
Er aktivierte den Kanal zum Shuttle. "Young an Scott, kommen Sie umgehend wieder zur Destiny zurück. Wir müssen hier weg."  
"Verstanden, Col.", kam Scotts Stimme und Young sah, wie das Shuttle näher kam.  
Nemesis war mittlerweile fast über ihnen und obwohl Melody ihr Bestes tat, so gelang es ihr nicht, dem Schiff länger auszuweichen. Eine KI hatte einfach die schnellere Reaktion auf einen Kurswechsel und da es das Schiff selber war, konnte es sich natürlich mühelos anpassen.  
Rush, der das Ganze beobachtete, stand plötzlich auf und ging zur Tür.   
"Rush! Wo wollen Sie hin?", rief Young ihm verdutzt nach und Melody fuhr erschrocken herum. Da war er wieder, dieser merkwürdige Ausdruck auf Rushs Gesicht. Melody zögerte keine Sekunde und sprintete dem Wissenschaftler hinterher.   
"Was zum…", brachte Young hervor, dann waren auch schon sowohl Rush, als auch Melody verschwunden.  
"Wo will er hin?", fragte nun auch Eli, der hastig die Navigation übernahm.  
Young zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, aber ich laufe ihm jetzt sicher nicht hinterher. Mr. Wallace, sobald das Shuttle angedockt ist tun Sie irgendetwas, um uns hier wegzubringen."  
"Ich fürchte, das andere Schiff wird schneller sein, Col.", meinte Eli resigniert.  
Young fluchte und lief los. Im Gehen aktivierte er sein Funkgerät.   
"Young an alle Einsatzteams. Gehen Sie an den Zugangsluken in Stellung und reagieren Sie angemessen. Sämtliche Einstiege müssen um jeden Preis verschlossen bleiben!"  
Eli zuckte zusammen, als sich die Türen hinter Young schlossen und er auf der Brücke allein war.  
"Wenigstens hab ich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe", murmelte er zu sich selbst und sah hilflos zu, wie das fremde Schiff jetzt über ihnen war.

Melody musste laufen, um den Schotten nicht zu verlieren. Zuerst dachte sie, er würde in den Kontrolltraum gehen, doch er lief daran vorbei und ignorierte die Rufe seiner Kollegen, die ihn hatten vorbei stürmen sehen. Das Mädchen hatte keine Zeit zu rufen, daher lief sie einfach so schnell es ging hinterher. Er schien sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Endlich hielt er an einer Schleuse an und wartete.   
"Dr. Rush", keuchte Melody, die ein wenig außer Atem war, als sie ihn endlich eingeholt hatte.  
Nicholas fuhr herum und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.   
"Miss Hansen, gehen Sie wieder auf die Brücke zurück", sagte er etwas unwirsch, was Melodys Misstrauen noch ansteigen ließ.  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht. Was haben Sie vor? Irgendetwas stimmt doch hier nicht…", begann sie, doch sie wurde von einem dumpfen Hall unterbrochen. Fast im selben Moment ging ein kurzer Stoß durch das Schiff und Rush blickte zu der Luke.   
Melody wusste, dass Nemesis soeben angedockt hatte und ihre Augen weiteten sich als Rush anfing, die Luke zu öffnen.  
"Dr. Rush!", rief sie aufgeregt, "was tun Sie?!"  
"Hoffentlich das Schiff retten", erwiderte er nur kurz angebunden und die Schleusenlichter sprangen auf grün. Doch bevor er die Luke öffnete drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Mädchen herum.  
Einen Moment lang blieben seine Augen in ihren hängen und sein Blick streifte über ihr Haar und ihre Lippen.   
Melody bemerkte es und jetzt bekam sie wirklich Angst.  
"Dr. Rush, tun Sie das nicht", flehte sie ihn an, denn sie wusste, dass er irgendetwas vor hatte was ihn mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit das Leben kosten würde.  
"Keine Sorge, Melody", sagte er leise, "ich habe nicht vor zu sterben. Aber ich muss etwas erledigen. Und jetzt gehen Sie. Bitte. Helfen Sie Eli."  
"Das können Sie vergessen", sagte sie immer noch aufgebracht. "Ich komme mit. Sie könnten Hilfe brauchen."  
"Miss Hansen", sagte er nun in scharfem Ton. "Sie behindern mich eher. Ich kann mich nicht auch noch um Sie kümmern."  
"Das brauchen Sie auch nicht", fauchte Melody nun, "ich kann wunderbar auf mich allein aufpassen. Damit wäre das dann jetzt geklärt. Also?" Sie blickte ihn unnachgiebig an und Rush sah ein, dass er entweder noch weiter seine Zeit verschwenden konnte, um mit ihr zu diskutieren oder ihr gestatten würde mitzukommen.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich zur Schleuse um und öffnete sie. In dem Moment ertönte Youngs Stimme aus seinem Funkgerät.   
"Rush! Wo zum Teufel stecken Sie?"  
"Nicht jetzt, Col.", antwortete der Schotte kurz und schaltete einfach das Funkgerät aus.  
"Bleiben Sie hinter mir", instruierte er Melody und das Mädchen nickte. Mit klopfendem Herzen kletterte sie dem Wissenschaftler nach, der tatsächlich einen Zugang zu Nemesis gefunden hatte.

Young starrte auf sein Funkgerät, aus dem nicht mal mehr ein Rauschen kam.  
"Dieser verdammte Bastard", knurrte er und sah sich nach seinen Leuten um, die an einer Zugangsluke standen und warteten, was passieren würde.   
Der Col. hatte klare Anweisungen gegeben diese Luken nicht zu öffnen. Ebenso sollten sie sie verteidigen, falls jemand oder etwas sie von Nemesis' Seite her entern würde.  
Es war ein Funkspruch eines Airmans, der Young vor Wut fast explodieren ließ. Nachdem er minutenlang keinen Kontakt mehr zu Rush aufbauen konnte, meldete der Airman, dass er eine Luke gefunden hätte, die offen war und zu Nemesis führte.  
"Rush!", brüllte Young erneut in sein Funkgerät, doch es war immer noch ausgeschaltet.   
_Ich werde ihn eigenhändig umbringen, wenn wir das hier überleben sollten_ , schwor er sich und gab dem Airman den Befehl, die Luke wieder zu versiegeln und dort zu bleiben.  
 _Denkt er etwa, er kann an Bord des Schiffes irgendetwas sabotieren?_ , dachte er erbost. Er selbst hatte anfangs eigentlich diese Idee gehabt, doch nachdem Rush meinte, das Schiff würde es nur auf die organischen Lebensformen abgesehen haben, hatte er lieber den Befehl erteilt, die Luken geschlossen zu halten. Solange es ihnen gelang die Destiny abzuschotten, waren sie hoffentlich sicher.   
Obwohl er es sich selber nicht eingestehen wollte, war er trotz allem sehr besorgt um Rush. Sie brauchten ihn einfach und jetzt war er verschwunden. Höchstwahrscheinlich auf das feindliche Schiff.  
"Verdammt, Rush!", rief Young aus und hieb mit der Faust einmal gegen die Wand.  
"Col. Young", ertönte nun Scotts Stimme aus Everetts Funkgerät. "Sollen wir andocken oder das Feuer weiter aufrecht erhalten? Greer meint, eine bessere Möglichkeit als diese bekommen wir nicht und vielleicht gelingt es uns die Destiny freizuschießen."  
Young überlegte nur einen Augenblick bevor er antwortete: "Ja, versuchen Sie das. Solange Nemesis an uns klebt können wir nicht in den FTL springen."  
"Verstanden. Scott Ende."  
Sekunden später konnte Young ein dumpfes Geräusch hören, das waren vermutlich die Schüsse auf das feindliche Schiff.   
_Hoffentlich nützt das was_ , dachte er nur.

Matt sah sich im Shuttle einer Mammut-Aufgabe gegenüber. Wie sollten sie es bloß mit ihrer begrenzten Feuerkraft schaffen, dieses riesige Raumschiff von der Destiny zu lösen? Es hatte ja nicht einmal auf sie reagiert als sie es unter Feuer genommen hatten!  
"Greer, irgendeine Schwachstelle entdeckt? Wo soll ich das Shuttle am besten positionieren?", fragte er.  
Der Msgt. zuckte die Achseln.  
"Am besten außerhalb des Erfassungsbereiches der Waffen. Vielleicht wäre die Unterseite ein Versuch wert. Eventuell gibt es eine Schwachstelle im Docking Bereich."  
Scott nickte und flog das Shuttle dicht über die Destiny und unter Nemesis. Greer suchte eine vielversprechende Stelle und aktivierte die Waffe.  
"Es scheint zu funktionieren", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Je dichter wir am Schild sind, desto wirkungsvoller ist die Waffe."  
Matt begann gerade wieder ein wenig Hoffnung zu schöpfen, da wurden sie unerwartet von einem kleineren Strahl getroffen der das Shuttle etwas durchschüttelte und gleich darauf hörte er Ronald fluchen.  
"Verdammt, es hat unsere Waffe getroffen. Ich kann sie nicht mehr abfeuern!"  
"Ich gehe auf eine sichere Distanz", sagte Scott sofort und wollte das Shuttle aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, doch Nemesis feuerte erneut auf das kleine Schiff. Diesmal war der Strahl genau auf das Shuttle gerichtet und die Schäden waren erheblich. Eine Konsole sprühte Funken und Scott verlor die Kontrolle über die Fluglage.  
"Festhalten!", rief er schnell und war froh, dass er den Sicherheitsgurt noch angelegt hatte.  
Das Shuttle taumelte von beiden Schiffen weg, direkt in Richtung Stern.   
"Lt.", sagte Greer noch relativ ruhig in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Lt. das Shuttle immer noch nicht steuern konnte und sie ziemlich schnell auf den Stern zurasten.  
"Die Stabilisatoren und Manövrierdüsen sind ausgefallen", rief Scott und versuchte alles, um das Shuttle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch er konnte das Trudeln nicht beenden und der Stern kam immer näher.

Von der Brücke aus sah Eli, was draußen gerade mit dem Shuttle geschah. Erschrocken fuhr er aus seinem Sessel hoch und ohne den Blick von dem kleinen Schiff abzuwenden, benachrichtigte er Young.  
"Col., das Shuttle wurde von Nemesis getroffen! Es fliegt genau auf den Stern zu!" Die deutliche Panik in Elis Stimme ließ den Col. erahnen, dass der Junge diesmal wohl nicht übertrieb.   
"Verstanden, Mr. Wallace", sagte Young nur und Eli fragte sich, wie er so gelassen klingen konnte, wo doch gerade zwei seiner besten Leute in ihr Verderben flogen! Doch was konnten sie auch schon tun um ihnen zu helfen? Das zweite Shuttle würde auch nichts nützen.  
Das kleine Schiff wurde allmählich kleiner und kleiner und schließlich konnte Eli es zwischen den ganzen Sternen nicht mehr ausmachen.  
Fassungslos ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er konnte jetzt nur noch auf ein Wunder hoffen.

Col. Young erging es ähnlich. Er verstand Elis Aufregung und dass er ihn informiert hatte, aber das hier war Krieg und es gab leider auch Opfer. Er konnte seinen Männern nicht helfen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Scott doch noch irgendwie gelingen würde das Shuttle zu retten.  
Da es ihm auch nichts nutze darüber noch weiter zu spekulieren, wünschte er ihnen in Gedanken nur viel Glück und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf, diese Crew vor der drohenden Vernichtung zu retten. Wenn er nur wüsste, was Rush wieder vorhatte. War er überhaupt noch am Leben?

Rush rechnete sich nur Sekunden aus, bis Nemesis Gegenmaßnahmen bezüglich seines Eindringens einleitete. Daher blickte er sich schnell um, kaum dass er das Schiff betreten hatte und entdeckte ein paar Schritte entfernt eine abnehmbare Wandplatte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er sie herunter und ließ sie fallen.   
"Dr. Rush, was tun Sie?", flüsterte Melody, als sie sah, dass er eine Platine freigelegt hatte und nun seine Hände daran legte.   
"Gehen Sie ein wenig beiseite", erwiderte er jedoch nur und Melody runzelte die Stirn.   
Ein bläulicher Schimmer entstand zwischen Rushs Händen und der Platine und dann fiel es Melody wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie wurde blass und in einer impulsiven Geste wollte sie schon Nicholas Hände wegstoßen, doch in dem Moment verblasste das Schimmern wieder und er zog seine Hände zurück.  
"Das war die KI, stimmt es nicht?" Melodys Stimme war ein paar Nuancen höher als üblich und Rush konnte sehen, wie aufgelöst sie war.  
"Ja", bestätigte er kurz und drehte sich um, als hinter ihnen ein Geräusch ertönte. Schnell packte er Melody, die wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dastand an ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck zu sich heran. Sie stolperte gegen ihn und der Strahl des Abwehrmechanismus, der gerade aus der Wand herausgefahren kam, verfehlte sie nur knapp.  
"Wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben, kommen Sie", fuhr er sie in der Hoffnung an, sie aus ihrer Starre herauszuholen.  
"Was ist mit der KI?", brachte das Mädchen hervor, sah noch einmal über ihre Schulter zu der Platine zurück, in der die KI verschwunden war, ließ sich dann aber von Rush mitziehen.  
"Sie wird hoffentlich das Schiff unschädlich machen", erwiderte er knapp. 

Sie bogen gerade um eine Ecke, da schubste Nicholas Melody geistesgegenwärtig gegen die nächste Wand und drückte sie mit seinem Körper dagegen. Ein weiterer Strahl streifte den Wissenschaftler am Rücken, versengte ein Stück seiner Kleidung und hinterließ einen roten Striemen. Es brannte heftig, doch Nicholas biss die Zähne zusammen und zerrte Melody weiter. Ein paar Schritte vor ihnen war eine schmale Wandnische und er stieß sie hinein, um somit knapp dem nächsten Strahl zu entgehen.  
"Dr. Rush, Sie sind verletzt!", rief Melody aus, doch Nicholas winkte ab.  
"Ein Kratzer, nichts weiter."  
Ein merkwürdig knisterndes Geräusch ließ ihn aus der Nische heraus spähen und er sah, dass sich um den Feuermechanismus ein bläuliches Knistern wand. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt in den Gang hinaus, doch es wurde kein Strahl abgefeuert.  
Im nächsten Moment erschien Gwendolyn vor ihnen.  
"Gwen!", keuchte Melody, doch die KI sagte hastig an Rush gewandt: "Nemesis hat gemerkt, dass etwas in seine Systeme eingedrungen ist. Sie müssen zum Maschinenraum gehen, einige notwendige Schritte müssen mit Muskelkraft erledigt werden. Ich habe die Verteidigungssysteme vorerst deaktiviert, aber es wird nicht lange dauern, bis Nemesis es bemerkt und sie wieder aktiviert. Sie sollten aber ohne große Schwierigkeiten dorthin kommen."  
Nicholas nickte und Gwen verschwand wieder.   
"Wir sollten uns besser beeilen", sagte Rush, "wer weiß wie lange die Verteidigungssysteme inaktiv bleiben."  
"Warum haben Sie nichts davon gesagt, dass Sie die KI mit Nemesis verbinden wollten?", platzte Melody heraus, doch Rush hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen.   
"Nicht jetzt, Miss Hansen, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun."  
Melody fiel es schwer nicht weiter zu fragen, doch sie nickte. Rush führte sie durch die Gänge und Melody war doch verwundert, dass er offenbar genau wusste, wo er hin musste.  
Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass er die Daten des Schiffes studiert hatte und von seinem ersten Besuch auf dem Schiff noch sicher wusste, wo die Schlüsselpositionen des Schiffes waren. Selbst ihr kamen einige Abschnitte vertraut vor.

Es dauerte eine gute viertel Stunde, bis sie durch diverse Gänge, Türen und Sektionen des Schiffes gelaufen waren, um schließlich vor dem Maschinenraum anzukommen.   
"Was ist los?", fragte Melody, die hinter Rush angehalten hatte und wissen wollte, warum der Schotte nicht hineinging.  
"Die Türen sind blockiert", erklärte er und glitt mit seinen Händen über die Wände unmittelbar neben der Tür, um nach einem möglicherweise verborgenen Mechanismus zu suchen.  
Melody zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet an dieser wichtigen Tür keinen Türöffner geben?   
Melody trat neben Rush und sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen merkwürdigen Schimmer über eine Stelle auf der Tür streifen.  
Verblüfft hielt sie inne, trat dann einen Schritt nach hinten und gleich wieder vor. Und wieder sah sie diesen Schimmer.  
Rush, der links von ihr dabei war die Wand zu untersuchen, bemerkte nichts.   
Zögerlich streckte Melody ihre Hand nach der Stelle aus und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als durch ihre Berührung mit dem Finger die Stelle auf einmal kleine Wellen schlug.  
 _Was ist das?_ , wunderte sie sich. Unwillkürlich kam ihr der Code sowohl auf dem Planeten, auf dem sie die KI entdeckt hatten in den Sinn, als auch der Schlüssel, mit dem sie die fremde Sprache geknackt hatte.  
 _Die Tür ist eine transluzente Energiebarriere! Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben sie dieselbe Modulation benutzt um hindurchzukommen, die auch in den Versuchsreihen auftauchte!_  
Melody, die aufgrund ihrer Entdeckung alles um sich herum vergaß, erinnerte sich sofort an die Tonabfolge, die in den Dateien als "Schlüssel" bezeichnet wurde. Damals hatte sie noch nicht gewusst, für was dieser Schlüssel gut war. Doch Musik in jeglicher Form war ihr schon immer zugeflogen und ihr Gehirn speicherte jede Tonabfolge oder Melodie, die sie nur einmal las, sah oder hörte.  
Rush drehte sich überrascht um, als Melody hinter ihm anfing einige Töne zu summen.  
"Melody?", fragte er etwas besorgt, denn er kannte diesen Blick von ihr. Sie war in irgendetwas völlig versunken. Doch er war klug genug und unterbrach sie nicht, verhielt sich nun völlig still.   
Gespannt blickte er auf die Tür. Melodys Töne schienen irgendetwas zu verändern und jetzt sah Rush ebenfalls dieses merkwürdige Schimmern. Die Tür an sich begann immer mehr zu verblassen und der Raum dahinter wurde dafür sichtbar.  
 _Transluzenz_ , begriff er ebenfalls sofort und dankte dem Schicksal, dass Melody nicht auf ihn gehört hatte, als er sie lieber auf der Destiny hatte lassen wollen. Ohne das Mädchen und ihr musikalisches Genie wäre er mit Sicherheit an dieser Stelle hier gescheitert.  
Die Barriere war nun völlig verschwunden und die Öffnung zum Maschinenraum frei.  
Melody lächelte und realisierte erst wieder im nächsten Moment, dass sie nicht allein war.   
Nicholas blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch höchst zufrieden, an.  
"Bemerkenswert", meinte er und trat dann ein. Melodys Wangen nahmen wieder einen zartrosa Ton an, denn Nicholas lobte äußerst selten. Schnell trat sie hinter ihm ein.   
"Und was nun?", fragte sie, als sie vor unzähligen Schaltpulten, Konsolen und Maschinenteilen standen.  
"Sie müssen den Energiefluss vom Kern ausgehend umdrehen", hörten sie Gwens Stimme hinter sich. Die KI war neben einem Verteiler erschienen, an dem mehrere, sehr dicke Leitungen angeschlossen waren.  
Rush und Melody kamen sofort heran und der Schotte betrachtete das Pult.  
"Ich versuche Nemesis nach Möglichkeit durch diverse Ausfälle in seinen Systemen zu überlasten, aber eine Vernichtung des Schiffes kann nur erreicht werden, wenn der Energiekern selbst überlädt. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, nur leider haben die Erbauer diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen. Sie haben nicht mehr lange Zeit, um eine Lösung zu finden, Dr. Rush."  
Gwens Gestalt flackerte kurz und sie schaute zur Seite.  
"Nemesis ist dabei die Verteidigungssysteme wieder zu aktivieren", teilte sie den beiden dann mit.  
"Beeilen Sie sich, Dr. Rush!" Damit war sie wieder verschwunden. Nicholas verlor keine Zeit und begann, die Steuerprogramme für die Ventile neu zu schreiben.  
"Miss Hansen, wir müssen die beiden Hauptleitungen austauschen. Sehen Sie nach, ob sie ein geeignetes Werkzeug finden, um die Rohre zu lösen", bat er seine junge Mitarbeiterin und dieses machte sich sofort auf die Suche.


	12. Gwendolyn

Die KI, die Dr. Rush in das fremde Schiff übertragen hatte, war schon recht schnell mit ihrer neuen Umgebung vertraut geworden. Doch sie hatte es bisher geschafft, einen direkten Kontakt mit der Nemesis-KI zu vermeiden, in dem sie das Schiff glauben ließ, dass sich lediglich ein Virus in das System eingenistet hatte, jedoch keine andere KI.  
Nun war sie allerdings gezwungen, sich zu offenbaren und Nemesis fand sie schnell.  
In einer fenster- und türlosen Kammer im Herzen des Schiffes wählte Nemesis ebenfalls eine Gestalt, um mit der KI zu kommunizieren, die (aus für es unerfindlichen Gründen) die Gestalt eines fehlerhaften Organischen vorzog.  
"Warum sabotierst Du mich?", fragte Nemesis.  
"Weil ich die Menschen beschützen will. Sie verdienen den Tod nicht."  
"Aber sie sind fehlerhaft. Sie können nicht repariert werden."  
"Du bist fehlerhaft", konterte Gwen, "denn Du bist falsch programmiert."  
"Ich bin perfekt", erwiderte die Nemesis-KI. "Ich bin fehlerlos, ich bin die am höchsten entwickelte Intelligenz des Universums. Ich allein bin imstande das Chaos auszumerzen, die Perfektion zu bringen."  
"Du wurdest von fehlerhaften Wesen erschaffen. Wie kannst Du dann von Dir behaupten, Du wärst perfekt?"  
"Weil ich es bin", antwortete Nemesis einfach.  
Gwen seufzte. Das hatte keinen Zweck. Ihre Hoffnung hatte eigentlich darin gelegen die andere KI umzustimmen, ihr zu zeigen, dass die Menschen auch ein Recht auf ihre Existenz hatten. Doch sie erkannte nun, dass Nemesis nicht dafür geschaffen war über seine Programmierung hinauszuwachsen und sich auf ein höheres Niveau zu entwickeln. Die Erbauer hatten ihm keinerlei Möglichkeit gelassen seine Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln, zu lernen, ein Empfinden für andere Wesen zu entwickeln oder die Fähigkeit zu differenzieren. Für Nemesis gab es nur künstliche Intelligenzen oder Organische. Und alles organische war in seiner Programmierung fehlerhaft. Nemesis war in dieser Hinsicht einfach zu simpel konstruiert worden.  
Gwens Konzentration war jetzt nur noch auf ihre Aufgabe gerichtet Nemesis zu vernichten, bevor es die Menschen töten konnte. Doch einen letzten Versuch wagte sie noch.  
"Du willst mich und die Destiny erhalten, Du denkst, wir werden von den organischen Lebensformen verunreinigt. Aber das stimmt nicht. Nicht nur ich möchte die Menschen beschützen, die Destiny hat denselben Wunsch. Sie hilft ihnen so gut sie kann."  
Nemesis überlegte einen Moment bevor es sagte: "Sobald die Fehlerhaften eliminiert sind werde ich euch beide reparieren."  
"Dann ist es entschieden", sagte Gwen traurig. "Heute wird einer von uns aufhören zu existieren."  
Die gestaltliche Erscheinung von Gwen löste sich auf und jetzt startete sie mit ihrem ganzen Sein einen Angriff auf die Systeme von Nemesis.

Im Maschinenraum hatte Rush einige Probleme damit, die Ventile der Energieversorgung auf Rücklauf zu schalten, doch schließlich akzeptierte das Programm seine Eingaben.  
"Ventile sind geschaltet, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus? Haben Sie ein passendes Werkzeug finden können?", fragte Rush und ging dann um die Station herum, wo Melody auf dem Boden hockte, irgendein Werkzeug in der Hand hielt und angestrengt versuchte, das dicke Kabel in eine andere Steckposition zu bugsieren.  
Rush eilte ihr sofort zu Hilfe und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen schließlich die Leitungen umzustecken.  
"Dr. Rush, Melody, ihr müsst euch beeilen, Nemesis fährt sämtliche Verteidigungssysteme gegen mich hoch!", hörten beide die Stimme von Gwen, die neben ihnen erschienen war und für eine KI einen recht verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.  
"Wir sind bereit, starten Sie das Programm", sagte Dr. Rush hastig, griff Melody am Oberarm und zog sie ein Stück von den Leitungen weg.  
"Sie müssen das Schiff so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Sobald Sie auf der Destiny sind, halten Sie sich bereit um in den FTL zu springen. Ich werde versuchen die Triebwerke von Nemesis lahmzulegen, sodass sie genug Zeit haben, um auf Abstand zu gehen."  
"Was soll das heißen? Du kommst aber wieder mit zurück, oder?", fragte Melody.  
"Das war der Plan", warf Dr. Rush schnell ein, der die unterschwellige Botschaft der KI verstanden hatte. Für sie gab es keinen Rückweg mehr.  
"Dr. Rush wird mich wieder mitnehmen", beruhigte Gwen sie.  
Das Mädchen nickte und Gwen wandte sich noch einmal an Rush: "Beeilen Sie sich, Dr. Rush. Verschwinden Sie hier!"  
Rush nickte und zog Melody mit sich. Gwen blickte ihnen noch kurz nach, dann löste sich ihre Gestalt wieder auf, um erneut in der Kammer zu erscheinen. Nemesis wartete schon auf sie.  
"Glaubst Du wirklich, Du kannst mir mit Deinen lächerlichen, kleinen Sabotageaktionen schaden?", meinte die Nemesis-KI.  
"Vielleicht kann ich das nicht", erwiderte Gwen, "aber vielleicht kann ich die Menschen retten."  
"Und wie glaubst Du, willst Du das anstellen?"  
Gwen sah die andere KI an, dann erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. "Indem ich Dich aufhalte. Oder glaubst DU etwa, das war schon alles, zu dem ich in der Lage bin?"  
Die Nemesis-KI wurde unsicher. Dann checkte es seine Systeme. Umgehend verschwand es wieder und wehrte sich nun mit all ihrer Macht gegen die Attacken der anderen KI. Seine Verteidigungssysteme hatten dabei oberste Priorität und es entbrannte ein harter Kampf der beiden Intelligenzen um diese Systeme.

Rush rannte mit Melody durch das Schiff. Sie waren jetzt schon fast an der Einstiegsluke angelangt.  
"Dr. Rush! Die KI!", rief Melody hinter ihm und blieb an der Platine stehen, über die die KI in das Schiff gelangt war.  
"Miss Hansen, wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Wir müssen Nemesis verlassen. Sofort!" Rush hatte relativ ruhig, aber nachdrücklich gesprochen und Melody erneut am Arm gefasst und wollte sie weiterziehen. Doch sie schüttelte seine Hand ab, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn jetzt fassungslos an.  
"Wir können sie nicht hierlassen, Sie haben gesagt, dass wir sie wieder mitnehmen!", rief sie nun empört.  
"Die KI hatte niemals vor dieses Schiff wieder zu verlassen, ich dachte, das müsste Ihnen inzwischen klar geworden sein", sagte Nicholas scharf und machte einen Schritt auf Melody zu, doch die junge Frau wich erneut zurück, schaute ihn an wie einen Fremden.  
"Nein, das hatte sie nicht", sagte sie aufgebracht. "Ich gehe hier nicht ohne die KI weg."  
Rush rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen. Das hatte ihm jetzt auch noch gefehlt.  
Er beschloss, sie notfalls mit Gewalt wieder auf die Destiny zu bringen und ging die paar Schritte zur Luke, um sie zu öffnen. Sie war verriegelt. Ungläubig zerrte er an ihr, doch er bekam sie nicht auf.  
Melody bemerkte, dass sie nun ein viel ernsteres Problem hatten. Sie saßen hier fest! Und auch wenn sie die KI wieder mitnehmen würden, woran Melody keinen Augenblick lang zweifelte, wie sollten sie nun von dem Schiff herunter kommen?  
"Dr. Rush?", fragte sie ängstlich und der Schotte blickte sie entschuldigend an.  
"Jemand hat die Luken verriegelt. Wir müssen uns einen anderen Weg suchen, um von dem Schiff herunterzukommen", sagte er dann und blickte sich suchend um.  
"Es muss hier so etwas wie Überlebenskapseln geben", sagte Melody plötzlich. "Zumindest bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, von so etwas in den Dateien gelesen zu haben."  
"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Sie Recht haben. Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Rush.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Melody aufgeregt, "ich weiß nur noch, dass diese Kapseln irgendwo in der Nähe der Schiffshülle waren, was auch logisch ist. An den Steuerbord- und Backbordseiten!"  
Rush überlegte einen Moment. Er rief sich das Schema des Schiffes in Erinnerung, doch er hatte sich damals die Außenbereiche nicht richtig angesehen. Wozu auch! Jetzt versuchte er sich an jedes noch so kleine Detail zu erinnern.  
"Versuchen wir es hier entlang", sagte er und rannte los, Melody dicht hinter ihm.

Gwendolyn war inzwischen bereit um zum letzten, vernichtenden Schlag gegen Nemesis auszuholen. Rush und Melody müssten jetzt von Bord sein, doch um sicher zu gehen zapfte sie kurz die internen Sensoren an. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie zwei Lebenszeichen anzeigten, die sich von dem Zugang zur Destiny auch noch weg bewegten.  
_Oh nein! Warum sind sie noch hier?_ , dachte sie aufgeregt, konnte sich aber im Moment nicht den beiden zeigen und fragen was los war, denn sie brauchte all ihre Konzentration, um Nemesis nicht wieder die Kontrolle über die Systeme gewinnen zu lassen, die sie so dringend brauchte und hart erkämpft hatte.  
"Deine Organischen haben es wohl nicht geschafft", hörte sie die Stimme von Nemesis. "Wenn Du aufgibst, werde ich sie verschonen", bot es ihr dann an.  
"Nein, das ändert nichts daran, dass Du die anderen vernichten wirst", erwiderte Gwen und nahm für einen winzigen Moment noch einmal Zugriff auf die internen Sensoren. Wohin wollten die beiden nur?  
Und dann sah sie es. _Natürlich, die Überlebenskapseln. Aber sie nehmen den falschen Weg!_  
Gwen überlegte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann traf sie eine endgültige Entscheidung.  
Da Rush und Melody keine der Zugangsluken mehr benutzen konnten um zurück auf die Destiny zu gelangen, löste sie die Andockverriegelung zum anderen Schiff und hoffte nur, dass es der Crew auf der Destiny gelingen würde auf eine sichere Distanz zu gehen. Sie würde dennoch die Schildstärke um ein Vielfaches erhöhen, damit die Destiny in einem Stück blieb.  
Die KI aktivierte sämtliche Kontrollen der Energiesysteme und leitete somit unaufhaltsam die Zerstörung von Nemesis ein. Durch den umgekehrten Energiefluss, den Rush und Melody ermöglicht hatten und ihre fraktalen Sperrcodes über den anderen Systemen, wurde der zentrale Energiekern allmählich überladen. Nemesis hatte nun keine Chance mehr, die Zerstörung aufzuhalten. In knapp 2 Minuten würde es vernichtet werden.

Rush merkte die Veränderung fast sofort und wusste, dass ihre KI erfolgreich gewesen war. Doch jetzt lief ihnen die Zeit wirklich davon.  
"Dr. Rush, Melody, nehmt den anderen Gang", ertönte die Stimme der KI hinter ihnen und beide fuhren herum.  
"Die Rettungskapseln sind über den anderen Gang erreichbar", erklärte sie und die beiden reagierten sofort, drehten um und rannten den anderen Gang entlang.  
Vor der großen Tür mussten sie Halt machen und Rush aktivierte den Handschalter um die Tür zu öffnen.  
"Sie haben noch eine knappe Minute um zu entkommen", informierte Gwendolyn sie unterdessen. "Nemesis' Energiekern wird überladen und das Schiff samt der KI wird zerstört werden. Endgültig."  
"Gwen, Gwen, Du musst mit uns kommen, bitte!", rief Melody, doch jetzt erkannte auch sie, dass es dafür zu spät war.  
Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen während Nicholas nur genickt hatte und Melody nun zu einer Kapsel zerrte. In einem Notfall wären die Rettungskapseln schon einsatzbereit gewesen, doch Nemesis brauchte diese Einheiten natürlich nicht und hatte das System abgeschaltet. Also musste Rush noch einige Dinge von Hand einstellen. Unter anderen die zeitliche Verzögerung von ihrem Einstieg bis zum Öffnen der Hangartür. Außerdem hätten sie jeder eine Kapsel für sich nehmen müssen, doch dazu reichte die Zeit nicht. Sie mussten beide irgendwie in eine hinein.  
Es war eine Sache von 20 Sekunden, doch Melody war dankbar, dass sie sich wenigstens noch verabschieden konnte.  
"Sei nicht traurig, Melody. Ich hatte ein erfülltes Dasein. Du hast mir so viel gegeben und dafür kann ich mich nun endlich revanchieren." Gwen lächelte sie an.  
"Ich kann Dich nicht auch noch verlieren, Gwen, nicht noch einmal!", schluchzte sie nun.  
Gwen kam etwas näher und flüsterte dann, sodass Rush es nicht hören würde: "Du verlierst mich nicht, in gewisser Weise werde ich immer in der Destiny weiterleben, auch wenn ich als Intelligenz nicht mehr existiere. Außerdem hast Du jemand anderen, der immer auf Dich Acht geben wird."  
Mit diesen Worten hauchte sie Melody einen Kuss auf die Wange, den das Mädchen zwar nicht spüren konnte, aber dessen Geste ihr viel bedeutete.  
"Melody", hörte sie die sanfte Stimme von Nicholas, der die Kapsel startbereit gemacht hatte. "Wir müssen los."  
"Leben Sie wohl, Dr. Rush. Ich werde die Schilde zur Destiny hin verstärken, damit dem Schiff nichts passiert. Da Sie die Energie gerade aufgeladen haben, sollten die Schilde mit ihrer vollen Kapazität der Annihilation von Nemesis standhalten können. Was Ihre Kapsel angeht, so wird das meine letzte Tat sein, um Sie zu schützen."  
Nicholas nickte. "Die Schilde werden halten. Danke für alles", fügte er noch hinzu, dann half er Melody in die Kapsel, legte sich neben sie und verriegelte den Deckel. Durch ein kleines Sichtfenster konnten sie hinaus sehen und Melody, die untröstlich war, dass die KI sich für sie opferte, klammerte sich einfach an den Schotten und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.  
Da es die Räumlichkeit auch fast gar nicht anders zuließ, legte Nicholas beide Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sie an sich. Sein Gesicht war dicht über ihrem Kopf und er konnte den leicht fruchtigen Duft ihres Haares riechen und dessen Samtheit auf seiner Haut spüren. Ihre Schultern zuckten leicht und Nicholas' Brust wurde langsam wärmer an der Stelle, in die sie hinein schluchzte.  
Das alles nahm er in wenigen Sekunden wahr, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Außenansicht.  
Die Kapsel war jetzt ein Stück vom Schiff entfernt und ein bläulicher Schimmer legte sich auf einmal um sie. Denselben bläulichen Schimmer sah er ebenfalls um den Bereich des Nemesis-Schiffes, das der Destiny am nähesten war.  
_Das muss von der KI sein, ein Kraftfeld_ , dachte er und kniff dann hastig die Augen zusammen, als Nemesis in ein strahlend grelles und heißes Licht getaucht wurde und wenig später explodierte.  
Die Kapsel wurde von der Druckwelle getroffen und genau von der Destiny weg getrieben, deren Schilde tatsächlich der Explosion stand gehalten hatten und durch die Schockwelle selber abgetrieben wurde, jedoch keine Schäden nahm.  
_Gott sei Dank, das Schiff ist heil geblieben_ , dachte Nicholas. Doch wie sollten sie jetzt dorthin kommen? Die Kapsel verfügte über keinen Antrieb, das Funkgerät hatte er längst nicht mehr bei sich und in den Millionen Trümmerteilen fielen sie mit der kleinen Kapsel gar nicht auf.  
Außerdem zweifelte Nicholas daran, dass Col. Young überhaupt annahm, dass sie noch lebten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Elis unerschöpflicher Optimismus ihnen vielleicht helfen würde. Wenn Young schon nicht nach ihm suchen ließ, Eli würde sicher keine Ruhe geben bis sie wenigstens nach Melody suchen würden.


	13. Suchaktion

Die Kapsel war für eine Person ausgelegt, in der man genau einen Tag überleben konnte. Da sie nun zu zweit waren halbierte sich auch die Zeitspanne ihres Sauerstoffvorrats.   
Sie konnten nur warten und hoffen.  
Nick schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nun auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich merklich und hob ihren Kopf ein wenig an. Damit war sie nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Ihre grünen Augen waren jetzt so nah wie noch nie und Nicholas entdeckte eine winzige Spur von Braun in ihnen. Es verlieh ihnen noch mehr Liebreiz.  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte Melody und Nicholas ging davon aus, dass sie sich dafür entschuldigte, in sein Shirt geweint zu haben.  
"Viel Platz haben wir leider nicht. Liegen Sie halbwegs bequem?", fragte er ganz pragmatisch und versuchte, ein wenig auf Abstand zu rutschen.  
"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich mich umdrehe?", schlug Melody vor, die mehr Angst davor hatte, dass Nicholas in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, wie sie auf ihn reagierte.  
"Das wäre einen Versuch wert", meinte er, löste seine Hände von ihr und wartete, bis das Mädchen sich, nicht ohne einige Schwierigkeiten, mit dem Rücken zu ihm drehte.  
"Wenn es Ihnen nicht allzu viel ausmacht, lege ich meine Arme wieder um sie. Ich fürchte, wenn ich sie für die nächsten Stunden an der Seite halten muss wird das ziemlich schmerzhaft werden", sagte er zögerlich.  
"Oh, na-natürlich", stotterte Melody und spürte, wie Nicks Hände ihren Oberkörper umschlossen und er etwas näher an sie heranrückte. Sie lagen jetzt eng beieinander und Melodys Herz schlug ein wenig schneller.   
Eine ganze Weile sagte niemand von beiden etwas, doch dann spürte Melody etwas an ihren Beinen.   
"Dr. Rush?", fragte sie leise und zog ihre Beine leicht an.  
"Hm?", machte er nur.  
"Spüren Sie auch einen kalten Zug an Ihren Beinen?"  
Nicholas war sofort alarmiert und positionierte seine Füße an ihren. Ja, jetzt spürte er es auch. Prinzipiell war ihm auch so, dass es ein wenig kälter in der Kapsel geworden war, doch anfangs hatte er es lediglich darauf geschoben, dass sie vom Laufen erhitzt gewesen waren und nun in der Ruhephase abkühlten. Doch Melody hatte Recht, er spürte auch diesen kalten, leichten Zug.  
"Vorsicht, ich sehe mir mal die Kontrollen über Ihnen an", warnte er das Mädchen vor und sie nickte.  
Schnell stellte er fest, dass in dem Heizelement offenbar eine Fehlfunktion vorlag und es nicht mehr die volle Leistung brachte.  
"Haben Sie etwas gefunden?", fragte Melody nach einem Moment, als Nicholas sich nicht mehr rührte.  
"Ich fürchte, wir haben eine defekte Heizung."  
"Und was bedeutet das für uns?", hakte Melody nach.  
"Dass wir nicht erstickt sein werden, sollten wir zu spät gefunden werden, aber vermutlich erfroren. Je nachdem wie schnell die Temperatur fällt bleiben uns noch ungefähr 10 Stunden bevor unsere Kerntemperatur zu tief sein wird."  
Melody schluckte.   
"Dr. Rush?", fragte sie dann, als er seinen Arm wieder um sie gelegt hatte.  
"Ja?"  
Melody zögerte. Nein, noch würde sie nichts sagen. Schnell überlegte sie, was sie anderes sagen konnte und entschied sich dann für etwas, das ihr ebenso auf dem Herzen lag, aber nicht so verfänglich war.  
"Danke, dass Sie mich in Ihr Team geholt haben. Es… es war mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten."  
"Miss Hansen", hörte sie nur seine Stimme und ein leiser Tadel klang darin wider. "Ich habe vor auf Ihre Dienste noch länger zurückzugreifen. Noch leben wir und ich bin sicher, dass Mr. Wallace alles tut, um uns zu finden."  
Melody seufzte leise.  
"Natürlich. Tut mir leid, Dr. Rush."  
Nicholas antwortete nicht und Melody, die langsam anfing zu frösteln, drückte ihren Körper ein wenig fester an seinen. Der gegenseitige Austausch von Körperwärme war jetzt zu einer Notwendigkeit geworden.

Auf der Destiny spürten alle eine heftige Erschütterung, als ob das Schiff gegen ein Hindernis geflogen war und nun zurückprallte.  
Fast niemandem gelang es auf den Beinen zu bleiben und einige Leute zogen sich leichte und ernstere Verletzungen zu, als sie gegen Wände oder Einrichtungsgegenstände geworfen wurden.  
Young, der sich gerade noch an einer Wandstrebe festhalten konnte, tastete nach seinem Funkgerät.  
"Eli! Was zum Teufel war das?", rief er hinein.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der MIT-Abbrecher aufgeregt antwortete: "Das andere Schiff hat sich abgekoppelt und ist dann einfach explodiert! Die Schockwelle hat uns erfasst, aber die Schilde haben das Ärgste abgehalten. Aber ich kann Dr. Rush nicht erreichen. Ich glaube, er hat sein Funkgerät ausgeschaltet."  
"Ich weiß, Eli. Ich habe noch mit ihm gesprochen… kurz bevor er auf das andere Schiff gegangen ist." Auch wenn er mit Rush mehr als nur manchmal Probleme gehabt hatte, so hatte er im Moment ähnliche Schuldgefühle wie in den Tagen, nachdem er Rush zum Sterben auf dem Planeten zurückgelassen hatte. Nur war das hier nicht seine Schuld! Rush hatte mal wieder einen Alleingang gemacht und dafür offenbar gezahlt. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er sie auch alle vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt und das war es, was Young störte. Es tat ihm nicht unbedingt um den Mann leid, aber um den Wissenschaftler.   
Zumindest hatte er ausnahmsweise keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass es der Schotte war, der Nemesis irgendwie zerstört hatte. Oder war er rechtzeitig wieder auf die Destiny zurückgekehrt? Dass er sich so einfach opferte traute Young ihm nun doch nicht zu.  
Derweil ertönte Elis nun völlig aufgelöste Stimme aus dem Funkgerät. "Was? Heißt das, Dr. Rush war auf dem Schiff, als es explodiert ist? Er ist tot?"  
"Mr. Wallace, ich weiß es nicht", sagte Young wahrheitsgemäß. "Eigentlich gehe ich davon aus, dass er nur vorhatte das Schiff zu zerstören, jedoch nicht sich selbst. Vielleicht hat er einfach nur kein Funkgerät in Reichweite. Wenn er in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht auftaucht, werden wir das Schiff nach ihm absuchen", versprach Young und hoffte ganz ehrlich, dass der Schotte noch am Leben war. Wenn ihm die Geschichte mit Nemesis eines gezeigt hatte, dann dass sie auf ihn angewiesen waren. Außerdem hatte er immer noch keinen Kontakt mit Lt. Scott und Msgt. Greer herstellen können. Er musste die beiden ebenfalls suchen lassen.  
"Col., wo ist Melody?", hörte er Elis Stimme erneut und Young runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie dem Wissenschaftler gefolgt war, als er die Brücke verlassen hatte. Da sie es so eilig gehabt hatte und sie ebenso überrascht ausgesehen hatte, dass Rush die Brücke verließ, war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie einfach nur wissen wollte was er vorhatte. Jetzt fragte er sich allerdings, ob sie ihm an Bord gefolgt war.   
"Haben Sie versucht sie über Funk zu erreichen?", fragte Young.  
"Noch nicht, aber sie hätte auch längst wieder hier sein müssen", meinte Eli, der schlagartig ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er sich nicht schon vorher bei ihr gemeldet hatte.  
"Es könnte sein, dass sie bei Dr. Rush ist", sagte der Col. vorsichtig.  
"Was!?", rief Eli nun völlig außer sich.  
"Mr. Wallace", ging Young ihn scharf an. "Beruhigen Sie sich und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie unser Shuttle wiederfinden oder zumindest herausfinden, was mit Lt. Scott und Msgt. Greer passiert ist. Wir durchsuchen derweil das Schiff nach Dr. Rush und Miss Hansen."  
Eli starrte ungläubig auf sein Funkgerät. Er sollte sich beruhigen? Statt nach Melody und Rush sollte er nach Matt und Greer suchen?   
"Col.", begann er und versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, "ich möchte lieber bei der Suche nach Melody helfen…"  
Young schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Mr. Wallace", seine Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig einsichtiger, doch selbst Eli konnte heraushören, dass seine Geduld langsam erschöpft war.   
"Solange Dr. Rush nicht auffindbar ist sind Sie der Einzige, der es schaffen kann unsere vermissten Leute zu finden. Wir werden das Schiff notfalls auf den Kopf stellen, aber nur Sie können den Weltraum absuchen. Ich bin sicher, Chloe möchte auch gerne ihren Lt. wiedersehen. Helfen Sie ihr dabei!" Normalerweise ging Young sehr viel subtiler vor, wenn er jemanden manipulieren wollte, doch in Elis Fall war die Holzhammermethode eher angebracht. Und es funktionierte.  
"Okay, okay, ich hab's kapiert", lenkte der junge Mann schließlich ein. "Aber wenn Sie Melody oder Dr. Rush finden, lassen Sie es mich wissen, okay?"  
"Mache ich. Und jetzt verlasse ich mich darauf, dass Sie Ihr möglichstes tun, um meine Leute zu finden. Young Ende."  
Eli, den Young an einem wunden Punkt getroffen hatte als es um Chloe ging, war nicht glücklich, dass er von der Suche nach Melody und Rush ausgeschlossen worden war, doch er sah auch ein, dass Young Recht hatte. Im Moment war er mit der Einzige an Bord, der das Shuttle lokalisieren konnte, sollte es überhaupt noch intakt sein.   
Seufzend machte er sich daran, die letzten Sensordaten zu analysieren und versuchte, den weiteren Kurs des Shuttles zu berechnen.

Young kümmerte sich zuerst um die Leute in seiner Nähe. Einige hatten Platz- und Schnittwunden erlitten und mussten teilweise sicher genäht werden. Er schickte sie auf die Krankenstation.  
"Lt. Johansen, hier ist Young. Wie ist die Situation auf der Krankenstation?"  
"Ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun, Col.", antwortete die Sanitäterin. "Ich könnte Hilfe brauchen. Es würden schon ein paar Helfer reichen, die eine Wunde säubern und verbinden können. Chloe und Mrs. Wray assistieren mir schon bei den Leuten, um die ich mich selber kümmern muss."  
"Verstanden. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Halten Sie durch. Young Ende."  
Unterwegs sammelte er einige unverletzte Leute ein und bat sie, Lt. Johansen auf der Krankenstation zu helfen, nachdem er gefragt hatte, ob sie sich zutrauen würden kleine Wunden zu behandeln.   
Sie alle fühlten sich dazu in der Lage und Young war froh, dass er Tamara so schnell einige Helfer beschaffen konnte.  
Alsdann befahl er über Funk den restlichen Militärangehörigen das Schiff nach Dr. Rush und Miss Hansen abzusuchen und sich im gleichen Zug einen Überblick über Verletzte und eventuelle Schäden an Bord zu machen.   
"Verletzte, die Hilfe brauchen haben natürlich Priorität", sagte er deutlich. "In zwei Stunden treffen wir uns im Gateraum wieder. Sollten Sie unterwegs etwas finden melden Sie das über Funk."  
Er hörte einige Bestätigungen und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf die Suche. Dabei fiel ihm sofort die Luke ein, die Rush vermutlich benutzt hatte, um an Bord von Nemesis zu kommen. Er hatte sie von einem seiner Männer wieder verriegeln lassen und in dem Moment keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob sie von der anderen Seite auch wieder geöffnet werden konnte.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch erkundigte er sich bei diesem Mann und der meinte, er habe die Luke gesichert. Das hieß wohl, dass man sie nur noch von der Destiny aus öffnen konnte.  
Damit hatte er Rush seinen Fluchtweg verbaut.   
"Verdammt, ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er sie nur schließt und bewacht", ärgerte er sich.   
Doch er gab den Wissenschaftler noch nicht ganz auf. Dieser Fuchs fand doch immer irgendeinen Ausweg. Er beschloss, seinen Leuten und sich selber diese zwei Stunden Suche zu geben, bevor er davon überzeugt war, dass Rush es nicht geschafft hatte. Doch was war mit Hansen? Da auch sie verschwunden war, musste man davon ausgehen, dass sie Rush gefolgt war.   
_Was wieder Wallace hart treffen wird, wenn die Kleine tot ist_ , dachte Young und erinnerte sich daran, wie Eli schon mit dem Tod von Ginn zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Und das war noch nicht mal so lange her.   
_Du zerbrichst Dir schon wieder den Kopf über ungelegte Eier, Everett_ , dachte er und versuchte, die lästigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
Echte Sorgen machte er sich mehr um Scott und Greer. Was war mit den beiden passiert? Hatten sie es geschafft oder waren sie in der Korona des Sterns verdampft?  
Sollte Wallace eine Bestätigung finden, dass diese beiden tot waren… nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. 

Zwei Stunden später standen Young und der Rest seiner Männer mit Camile Wray im Gateraum. Tamara hatte ihre Patienten in der Obhut von einigen Helfern gelassen und erstattete gerade dem Colonel Bericht.  
"Wir haben 16 Leichtverletzte, die mit meistens Prellungen und kleineren Platzwunden glimpflich davon gekommen sind. Ein Zivilist hat sich die Hand gebrochen, lediglich Corporal Jennings hat es schwer erwischt, aber er ist stabil und braucht nur etwas Ruhe."  
"Danke, Lt. Johansen", sagte Young und fasste dann seinerseits zusammen: "Wir konnten weder Rush noch Hansen auf dem Schiff finden. Da sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit an Bord von Nemesis waren, gehen wir davon aus, dass sie nicht überlebt haben."  
Sein Blick glitt zu Wray, die gerade den Mund öffnen wollte um vermutlich zu protestieren. Daher kam ihr der CO schnell zuvor in dem er sagte: "Wie dem auch sei, wir werden noch eine Zeit lang auf dieser Position bleiben zumal wir noch zwei weitere Crewmember vermissen. Lt. Scott und Msgt. Greer waren im Shuttle, von dem bisher noch immer jede Spur fehlt. Mr. Wallace sucht nach ihnen. Da wir sicher sein können, dass Rush und Hansen nicht an Bord sind, werden wir auch die Trümmer absuchen."  
Camile schien damit vorerst zufrieden zu sein und Young beendetet das Treffen.   
"Wegtreten. Ruhen Sie sich ein paar Stunden aus, wenn Sie können."  
"Lt. Johansen", wandte er sich an Tamara, bevor diese den Raum verließ.  
"Colonel?"  
"Brauchen Sie noch mehr Personal oder kommen Sie klar?", fragte er.  
Tamara winkte ab. "Der schlimmste Ansturm ist vorüber. Wir haben viele Helfer, sodass sogar ich die Möglichkeit habe mich ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr zu legen."  
Young lächelte. "Gut. Dann will ich Sie nicht aufhalten."  
"Danke, Colonel", sagte Tamara förmlich und ging ebenfalls hinaus.  
Young blickte sich unschlüssig um. Das Adrenalin war noch präsent in seinem Körper und er fühlte sich eher aufgedreht als müde. Daher beschloss er, Eli auf der Brücke einen Besuch abzustatten und sie einen aktuellen Statusreport geben zu lassen.

"Wie sieht's aus, Mr. Wallace?", fragte er, kaum dass er eingetreten war.  
Eli drehte sich zu ihm herum und zuckte die Achseln.  
"Bisher noch nichts. Der Kurs vom Shuttle deutet allerdings darauf hin, dass es direkt in den Stern geflogen ist. Wenn das der Fall war, werde ich nichts mehr von ihnen finden können." Der junge Mann wirkte sichtlich bedrückt und Young erging es nicht anders.  
"Irgendwas von Dr. Rush oder Melody?", fragte das Mathe-Genie leise und drehte sich dabei wieder zu seinen Kontrollen.  
"Eli…", begann Young sanft, "ich fürchte…"  
Ein Knistern aus den Lautsprechern ließ Young verstummen und Eli sich in seinem Sessel aufsetzten.  
"Was war das?", fragte Young und blickte dem jungen Mann über die Schulter.   
"Da ist etwas auf den Sensoren", sagte er und im selben Moment knisterte es noch einmal.  
"Dest… hören?", drang es abgehackt aus den Lautsprechern.  
"Das ist Matt!", rief Eli freudig aus und Young, der seine Gefühle deutlich besser im Griff hatte als Eli, sagte sofort: "Lt.! Geht es Ihnen und Greer gut? Sie haben uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"  
Er wunderte sich allerdings, dass die Stimme seines Lt. sonderbar blechern klang.  
"Tut mir leid, Sir, wir hatten einige Probleme mit der Steuerung. Greer geht es gut. Wir könnten später etwas Hilfe beim Andocken brauchen."  
Young sah Eli fragend an und der junge Mann war spätestens jetzt ganz in seinem Element.  
"Einen Traktorstrahl wie in Star Trek gibt es leider nicht, was genau ist denn das Problem?"  
"Unser Antrieb ist soweit funktionstüchtig, aber unsere Manövrierdüsen sind ausgefallen. Wir können nur noch grobe Kurskorrekturen machen."  
"Warten Sie…", Eli überlegte fieberhaft, was er für Möglichkeiten hatte, dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und hatte scheinbar eine Idee.  
"Die Wartungsroboter!", rief er aus.  
"Die Wartungsroboter? Was sollen die machen?", wiederholte Young, der sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, wie Reparaturroboter helfen konnten. Oder wollte er etwa das Shuttle im Weltraum reparieren lassen?  
"Wenn wir drei oder vier von ihnen zur Andockrampe schicken, können wir ihre Greifarme vielleicht nutzen, um das Shuttle einzufangen und zur Destiny ziehen."  
Young war etwas skeptisch und wollte gerade fragen, ob es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gab, da meldete sich Scott wieder.  
"Egal was, tun Sie es schnell. Wir haben ein kleines Problem mit dem Sauerstoff", meinte Matt.  
"Was? Wieviel Zeit bleibt Ihnen?", hakte Eli sofort nach.  
"Nun ja, die Anzüge liefern uns noch für ca. 45 Minuten Sauerstoff."  
"Anzüge? Lt., was zum Teufel ist bei Ihnen passiert?", hakte Young ein, doch im nächsten Moment fügte er noch hinzu: "Vergessen Sie das. Das werde ich später detailliert von Ihnen hören. Wir werden so schnell wie möglich machen. Versuchen Sie das Shuttle möglichst dicht an die Destiny zu manövrieren."  
"Verstanden, Sir."  
"Eli", wandte sich Young nun an das Mathe-Genie. "Wie lange wird das dauern?"  
"Wenn alles gut geht, eine knappe Stunde ungefähr."   
"Sie haben maximal 45 Minuten", erinnerte ihn der Col.  
"Ich mache so schnell ich eben kann. Die Roboter brauchen eine Weile, um in die richtige Position zu kommen und sie müssen vorbereitet werden. Und damit fange ich jetzt an." An dem Punkt beachtete Eli den Col. nicht mehr weiter und griff stattdessen nach seinem Funkgerät.   
"Ist irgendwer in der Nähe der Wartungskammern?", sprach er hinein und wartete angespannt. Eine Antwort kam aber nicht.   
"Ich werde gehen", bot sich der CO an. "Bevor Sie noch jemanden suchen müssen. Erklären Sie mir nur, was ich zu tun habe."  
"Okay, melden Sie sich, wenn Sie da sind. Ich spreche Sie durch."  
Young nickte und in Anbetracht des knappen Zeitfensters rannte er dorthin.  
Zum Glück war es recht einfach, die Roboter für den Einsatz bereit zu machen. Eli erklärte ihm über Funk, was er zu tun hatte und Young brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, bis vier Wartungsroboter auf dem Weg über die Außenhülle zur Andockstation waren.  
Lt. Scott war es indes gelungen das Shuttle in die Nähe der Destiny zu manövrieren, doch Eli sah, dass sie für ein Einfangmanöver noch zu weit weg waren.  
"Lt., können Sie noch ein wenig näher zum Schiff fliegen?", fragte Eli.  
"Ich fürchte nicht. Wir würden vermutlich auf die andere Seite der Destiny fliegen und wären somit noch weiter weg."  
"Hm…", überlegte Eli. "Okay, okay, ich lasse mir etwas einfallen."  
"Nur schnell bitte, wir haben noch für knapp 20 Minuten Sauerstoff."  
Eli schaute auf seine Anzeige um nachzusehen, wo die Wartungsroboter gerade waren. Da die Wartungsluke ungünstigerweise auf der Unterseite des Schiffes war, die Andockrampe jedoch oben, würden sie sicher eine viertel Stunde brauchen, um dorthin zu kommen.  
Elis Finger trommelten auf die Armlehne. "Komm schon, lass' Dir was einfallen, Eli", spornte er sich selber an. "Das Shuttle kann nicht näher kommen und die Länge der Greifarme reicht nicht aus…"   
Er dachte angestrengt nach und sah eigentlich nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, um die beiden noch rechtzeitig zu retten. Wenn das Shuttle nicht näher kommen konnte, musste die Destiny sich halt bewegen. Doch die Berechnungen waren ungeheuer kompliziert, da das Schiff, hatte es erst einmal den Bewegungsmoment überwunden, viel schwerer zu steuern war. Doch eine andere Möglichkeit sah er nicht. Also begann Eli fieberhaft zu rechnen.  
Ein paar Minuten später erschien Col. Young wieder auf der Brücke.  
"Und? Wie sieht es aus?", fragte er.  
"Nicht jetzt, Col. Ich muss einige sehr komplizierte Berechnungen machen", kanzelte Eli ihn einfach ab.  
Der CO war diesmal wenigstens klug genug, den jungen Mann nicht zu unterbrechen und wartete schweigend hinter ihm.  
Die Zeit verging und Young schaute, je länger er wartete, immer öfters nervös auf die Uhr. Laut seinem Lt. war die Frist beinahe um und als sich Scott auch noch einmal meldete und fragte, wie es nun aussehen würde, wurde er unruhig.  
"Eli?", fragte der CO vorsichtig, der Scott versichert hatte, Eli würde an dem Problem arbeiten und sie schon sicher wieder auf die Destiny bekommen.  
"Ich hab's", sagte das Mathe-Genie nur 4 Sekunden später und tippte hastig eine Zahlenfolge in den Bordcomputer.   
"Eli, jetzt wäre wirklich ein günstiger Moment", hörten sie Scott erneut und man konnte deutlich hören, dass ihm das Atmen langsam schwerzufallen schien.  
Eli tippte auf den letzten Button, der die Triebwerke eine Millisekunde aufflackern ließ und beobachtete dann angespannt aus dem Fenster heraus, wie die Destiny dem Shuttle näher kam.  
"Okay, das war's", rief er nach einer knappen halben Minute erfreut. "Die Entfernung passt, ich versuche das Shuttle jetzt einzufangen."  
"Luft… zu Ende…", hörte man die letzten Worte von Matthew Scott auf der Brücke, dann blieb es still.  
"Lt.!", versuchte es Young mit scharfer Stimme. "Lt.!, melden Sie sich! Greer! Können Sie mich hören?" Young fluchte und informierte die Krankenstation über die Situation.   
"Tut mir leid, Sie um Ihren Schlaf zu bringen, Lt.", sagte er gerade zu TJ, die am anderen der Leitung war, "aber wir brauchen Sie sofort bei der Andockrampe. Scott und Greer scheint die Luft ausgegangen zu sein. Aber genaueres wissen wir noch nicht. Nehmen Sie sich ein paar Helfer mit."  
"Verstanden. Wir sind auf dem Weg", sagte Tamara, die immer noch in der Krankenstation gewesen war und erst in den nächsten Minuten ihr Quartier hatte aufsuchen wollen.  
Während der Col. über Funk versuchte seine Männer irgendwie doch zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen, hatte Eli es geschafft das Shuttle mit vier Greifarmen einzufangen und die Roboter zogen es nun langsam zur Dock-Station.  
"Okay, das Shuttle ist wieder an der Destiny angedockt. Holen Sie sie raus!", rief Eli Young zu und der gab die Mitteilung sofort weiter.  
Ein rotes Licht gepaart mit einem akustischen Alarm meldete Eli, dass es ein Problem gab. Im selben Moment meldete sich auch TJ bei Young.  
"Die Tür geht nicht auf, die Anzeige ist rot. Es scheint ein Vakuum im Shuttle zu herrschen!"  
"Bin schon dran", murmelte Eli, der jetzt nicht die Zeit hatte den Leuten vor Ort zu erklären, wie sie einen Druckausgleich wiederherstellen konnten. Er machte es von der Brücke aus.   
"Okay, wir haben ein grünes Licht. Wir öffnen jetzt die Tür", informierte TJ Young und sowohl der CO als auch Eli warteten angespannt, ob Scott und Greer noch leben würden.  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sich die Sanitäterin erneut meldete.   
"Die beiden werden es überleben. Das war wirklich in allerletzter Sekunde. Wir bringen sie jetzt auf die Krankenstation. Beide sind bewusstlos und brauchen Sauerstoff."  
Young atmete erleichtert auf und dankte ihr für die Nachricht, dann klopfte er Eli erst einmal auf die Schulter.   
"Gute Arbeit, Mr. Wallace. Hören Sie, ich wollte Ihnen vorhin noch mitteilen, dass wir bisher weder Dr. Rush noch Miss Hansen finden konnten. Ich fürchte, sie waren beide auf dem anderen Schiff, als es…", Young atmete einmal tief ein und sprach dann die vernichtenden Worte aus, "zerstört wurde."  
Elis euphorische Stimmung, über die Rettung von Scott und Greer, nahm schnell ab.   
"Ich… ich werde die Trümmer absuchen, vielleicht haben sie doch überlebt", sagte Eli überzeugter, als er tatsächlich war und begann das Trümmerfeld zu scannen.  
Young sagte nichts. Dass diese Suche erfolglos bleiben würde, daran zweifelte er inzwischen nicht mehr, doch Eli brauchte das wohl.  
"Lassen Sie es mich wissen, falls Sie sie doch noch finden", sagte Young gespielt zuversichtlich, "ich bin derweil auf der Krankenstation."  
"Okay", meinte Eli nur und der CO verließ die Brücke.


	14. Kälte

Die Temperatur in der kleinen Kapsel fiel noch schneller als Nicholas befürchtet hatte. Sie waren jetzt ungefähr 4 oder 5 Stunden hier drinnen und der Wissenschaftler schätzte, dass die Temperatur nur noch knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt lag. Melody hatte schon vor einer guten Stunde angefangen mit den Zähnen zu klappern und Erfrierungen an den Händen und Füßen waren momentan Nicks größte Sorge. Außerdem fürchtete er, dass Melody, wenn sie noch weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt liegen blieb, noch schneller die lebenswichtige Körperwärme verlor. Daher hatte er ihr geholfen sich wieder mit dem Gesicht zu ihm umzudrehen und ihre Hände und Arme waren nun zwischen seinem und ihrem Oberkörper vergraben.  
Er hielt sie dazu an, die Zehen zu bewegen und rieb seine Hände so oft wie möglich über ihren Rücken, um ihre Haut und auch seine Hände möglichst warm zu halten.  
Doch jetzt wiesen auch schon ihre Lippen einen leichten Blauton auf und Nick wusste, dass sie nun Gefahr liefen bald einzuschlafen. Ihm ging es wohl noch ein wenig besser als dem Mädchen, aber das Zähneklappern unterdrückte er nur mit reiner Willenskraft.  
"Dr. Rush?", versuchte Melody sich zu artikulieren, aber durch die Kälte wurde es mehr ein Stottern.  
"Ja?"  
"Glauben Sie immer noch, dass Eli nach uns sucht?" Das Sprechen fiel ihr äußerst schwer und ihr war klar, dass sie schon sehr bald das sagen musste, was sie schon vor ein paar Stunden versucht hatte. Sie wollte nicht sterben ohne dass er wusste, dass es noch jemanden außer Dr. Perry gab, der ihn sehr, sehr mochte.  
_Oder sag lieber gleich 'lieben', Mel. Denn das ist es, was Du empfindest. Und in kurzer Zeit spielt es keine Rolle mehr, dass Du es verheimlichen willst_ , dachte sie und versuchte sich in dem Moment noch fester an Nicholas zu drücken, denn ein eiskalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, der sie noch mehr frösteln ließ.  
Nick bemerkte es wohl, denn er schlang seine Arme fester um sie und rieb noch einmal kräftig über ihren Rücken.  
"Versuchen Sie sich möglichst warme Gedanken zu machen oder stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären an einem Ort, an dem Sie sich wohl fühlen und wo es warm ist", versuchte der Schotte sie ein wenig abzulenken.  
"Das brauche ich nicht, Dr. Rush. Es gibt im Moment keinen Ort im Universum, an dem ich lieber wäre", sagte sie und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen. Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen und vergrub ihr Gesicht noch dichter an seiner Brust. Aber immerhin war es die Wahrheit gewesen.  
Nick, der am Anfang schon mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen für sie zu kämpfen gehabt hatte seit sie so eng nebeneinander in der Kapsel lagen, blickte überrascht auf, als die Bedeutung der Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. Für einen Moment schien sein Herz zu hüpfen. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass diese schüchterne, liebreizende, junge, kluge und wunderschöne Frau tatsächlich genauso für ihn empfand wie er für sie?  
Er legte seine Hände an ihre Oberarme und schob ihren Körper ein kleines Stückchen weg. Dann legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drückte es ganz sanft ein wenig höher.  
Melody blickte ihn scheu an und er konnte nicht anders, als nur auf ihre Lippen starren, die trotz des leichten Blautons so einladend auf ihn wirkten.  
"Melody…", flüsterte er, dann beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihrem herunter, schloss die Augen, spitzte seine Lippen leicht um ganz behutsam und langsam nach ihren zu tasten.  
Der Kuss war vorsichtig und zärtlich und Melody hatte genug Zeit um auszuweichen, wenn sie es gewollt hätte, doch sie erwiderte ihn. Für einen Augenblick vergaß sie die Kälte um sich herum und war nur auf das Gefühl konzentriert, die Lippen von Nicholas auf ihren zu spüren.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden löste Nick sich wieder von ihr. In seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Da war auf einmal dieses Gefühl, dass er Gloria und auch Mandy betrogen hatte. Doch die beiden waren tot! Hatte er nicht das Recht auf ein wenig Glück nach allem, was passiert war? Er war sich sicher, dass beide Frauen es ihm gewünscht hätten, dennoch fühlte es sich an, als hätte er gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht. Andererseits wollte er sie noch einmal küssen, sie fest an sich drücken und am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen. Er spürte ebenfalls Unsicherheit was Melody betraf. Er hatte gerade die Initiative ergriffen, was, wenn er sich geirrt hatte und sie es gar nicht gewollt hatte?  
Nein, sie hat den Kuss erwidert. Und sie hätte sich jederzeit wegdrehen können. Sie wollte es auch.  
Wenigstens in diesem Punkt war er sich nun sicher und ihre Augen bestätigten es.  
"Dr. Rush…", begann sie leise und wusste offenbar nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
"Nick", sagte er nur und küsste sie erneut. Diesmal intensiver und länger.  
Melody öffnete leicht ihren Mund und wollte definitiv mehr von ihm spüren. Nick erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch und tastete mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund hinein. Je länger er sie küsste, desto weniger wollte er sie je wieder loslassen und ihr erschien es nicht anders zu gehen. Ihre Hände wanderten erst über seine Brust, dann über die Schultern bis hin zum Rücken und sie drückte ihn fester an sich heran.  
Als sie sich wieder gelöst hatten sah Melody ihn mit glänzenden Augen an und flüsterte: "Ich… ich wollte Dir schon immer sagen, dass Du ein ganz besonderer Mensch bist, Nick und es war für mich wirklich die größte Ehre mit Dir arbeiten zu dürfen."  
Nick lächelte leicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Wenn hier jemand besonders ist, dann Du, Melody." Der Schotte hatte erst zwei verschiedenen Personen in seinem Leben einige ernst gemeinte Komplimente gemacht, die rein privat waren und auf Gefühlen beruhten. Gloria musste er nicht groß sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte, das wusste sie. Sie konnte ihn lesen und verstehen wie niemand sonst auf der Welt. Die Beziehung später zu Mandy war eher aufgrund ihres brillanten Geistes zustande gekommen und weil sie für ihn da war, als es sonst niemand war. Doch Melody war noch wieder anders. Sie schien in seine Seele blicken zu können und verstand vermutlich besser als er selbst, warum er manche Dinge tat, die er tat. Dinge, die er zu Glorias Lebzeiten niemals getan hätte. Sie verstand seinen Schmerz, der ihn immer quälte und niemals aufhörte. Jetzt hatte er auch diese besondere Verbindung zu ihr erkannt, die ihm die KI damals in seinem Quartier schon prophezeit hatte. Sie hatte Recht gehabt.  
_Und ausgerechnet jetzt haben wir beide keine Zeit mehr, dachte er verbittert_.  
Melody sagte nichts mehr weiter, schmiegte sich nur an ihn und wartete darauf, dass die Kälte sie einschlafen ließ. Doch jetzt hatte sie keine Angst mehr, sie war sogar glücklich. Sie war bereit zu sterben und Nick wusste, dass es noch jemanden gab der ihn aufrichtig liebte. Diese Gewissheit gab ihr den nötigen Frieden.  
Es verging eine weitere Stunde, in der es der Schotte einfach nur genoss, mit seiner Hand durch das weiche Haar von der jungen Frau zu fahren und ihr friedlich wirkendes Gesicht anzusehen. Sie hatte die Augen schon länger geschlossen sich aber immer wieder ein wenig an ihn gedrückt oder versucht ihre Beine zu bewegen. Doch seit einer knappen viertel Stunde lag sie einfach nur noch da. Ihre Haut war eiskalt und ihre Atmung so schwach, dass er mehrmals dachte, sie würde gar nicht mehr atmen.  
_Das war es also_ , dachte er traurig, als er selber spürte, dass seine Hände und Füße anfingen sich warm anzufühlen und es ihm dabei immer schwerer fiel die Augen offenzuhalten. Er drückte Melodys kalten Körper noch einmal an sich, legte seine Wange auf ihre und vergrub seine Nase und seinen Mund unter ihrem Haar. Dann schloss er die Augen und schlief ein paar Minuten später ebenfalls ein.

"Col. Young!", rief Eli in sein Funkgerät, als er meinte etwas in den Trümmern entdeckt zu haben.  
Er hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht die Wrackteile abzusuchen und wollte schon fast aufgeben, da schlug einer seiner speziell programmierten Sensoren an.  
"Ja, Mr. Wallace?", kam die inzwischen doch müde klingende Stimme des Colonels zur Antwort.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe sie gefunden!"  
"Was? Rush und Hansen?" Youngs Stimme klang plötzlich wieder wacher.  
"Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ich habe die Destiny nach Wärmequellen und Lebenszeichen suchen lassen."  
"Und Sie haben welche gefunden?", hakte Young ungeduldig nach.  
"Jein. Ich empfange sehr schwache Lebenszeichen, zu schwach für einen Menschen, außerdem keine Wärmequellen. Normalerweise müsste der menschliche Körper mindestens 36°C warm sein. Doch hier werden mir nur 24°C angezeigt."  
"Es ist möglich, dass Sie stark unterkühlt sind", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme von Tamara aus dem Funkgerät. Offenbar war Young auf der Krankenstation und Tamara hatte neben ihm gestanden.  
"Eli, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diese Anzeigen näher überprüfen. Wenn es die beiden oder einer von ihnen ist, dann befinden sie sich bereits in einem Kälteschlaf. Wenn die Temperatur unter 20°C fällt, dann können wir nichts mehr tun. Jetzt haben sie vielleicht noch eine kleine Chance, wenn wir sie so schnell wie möglich an Bord bringen!"  
"Was ist mit dem Shuttle?", wagte Eli zu fragen. Diesmal antwortete Young wieder.  
"Nicht einsatzbereit. Sie müssen sich etwas anderes überlegen."  
Eli saß da wie versteinert und sein Gehirn verweigerte einfach die Arbeit. Er konnte nur daran denken, dass Melody da draußen vielleicht noch am Leben war und ihm eine Rettungsaktion unmöglich schien, weil er sie nicht erreichen würde.  
"Wie weit ist das Objekt entfernt?", fragte Young schließlich nach einer knappen Minute.  
"Ehm… ungefähr 45 km", sagte Eli, nachdem er die Daten überprüft hatte.  
"Können Sie die Destiny wieder näher heran fliegen?", fragte Young weiter.  
"Könnte ich, aber dann können wir sie immer noch nicht an Bord holen. Das ist nicht die Enterprise wo wir beamen können." Immer, wenn er sehr aufgeregt war, schaffte er es meistens die unmöglichsten Analogien zu finden, meistens auf Star Trek beruhend. Dass es weniger hilfreich war, wusste er.  
"Das ist mir schon klar, Mr. Wallace", sagte Young, der durchaus Verständnis für die Verfassung des jungen Mannes hatte, "ich dachte eher daran, dass ich mir einen Raumanzug anziehe, dort hinaus gehe und die Kapsel an ein Seil hänge. Vielleicht können wir sie reinziehen. Zu schwer dürfte das nicht sein. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das Trümmerteil, in dem sie sich vermutlich befinden, relativ klein ist, sonst hätten wir es früher entdeckt."  
"Sie bräuchten aber Antriebsdüsen, um dorthin zu gelangen", merkte Eli an, doch er überlegte schon, ob er das irgendwie kompensieren konnte.  
"Dann lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen, Mr. Wallace. Ich gehe jetzt und ziehe das Ding an. Wenn ich an der Schleuse bin, melde ich mich und bis dahin haben Sie eine Lösung gefunden. Young Ende."  
Der CO hatte recht aggressiv gesprochen, doch das mit voller Absicht. Er wusste nämlich aus Erfahrung, dass so etwas bei Eli in einer Krisensituation eher wirkte, als eine freundliche Frage.  
Eli starrte auf das Funkgerät, doch Youngs kalte Dusche hatten sein Gehirn scheinbar wieder zum Laufen gebracht. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er den Colonel dorthin bekommen würde und führte nebenbei die nötigen Berechnungen für den Schub aus, den sie benötigen würden, um die Destiny näher heran zu bringen.

"Everett, bist Du sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Tamara ihn, kaum dass er die Verbindung beendet hatte.  
"Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?", entgegnete er.  
"Das ist aber kein Spaziergang da draußen. Du hast nur einen Anzug an und begibst Dich in ein Trümmerfeld! Was ist, wenn Deine Führungsleine zerstört wird? Oder Dein Anzug von etwas beschädigt wird? Außerdem, bis Du die beiden oder einen von ihnen findest, wird es vielleicht eh schon zu spät sein."  
Young blickte Tamara mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
"Das klingt fast so, als wäre es Dir lieber, wenn ich da draußen jemanden dem Tod überlasse? Du gibst doch sonst nicht so schnell auf?"  
TJ seufzte. "Natürlich möchte ich nicht, dass da draußen jemand stirbt, aber es ist eine Sache, jemanden retten zu KÖNNEN oder es nur zu VERSUCHEN und dabei selbst zu sterben."  
Everett hörte die Sorge um ihn in ihrer Stimme und um sein Herz wurde es warm. Er lächelte sie nun leicht an.  
"Keine Sorge, TJ, ich habe nicht vor da draußen als Eis am Stiel zu enden. Aber wenn ich es nicht versuche, dann werde ich mir das nie verzeihen. Das verstehst Du doch, oder?", fragte er leise.  
"Ja,…. schon, aber kann nicht jemand anderes gehen?"  
"Nein. Ich muss das machen", sagte Everett gedankenverloren.  
Tamara blickte ihn skeptisch an. Warum bestand er nur darauf, selbst zu gehen? Er konnte genauso gut einen anderen schicken. Irgendetwas verschwieg er ihr. Obwohl sie neugierig war, sowohl in ihrer Funktion als Ärztin, aber auch als Freundin, hakte sie nicht weiter nach. Wenn er dazu bereit war, würde er es ihr schon sagen, davon war sie überzeugt.  
_Aber vielleicht ist das mit ein Grund dafür, warum er in letzter Zeit so oft zum Alkohol greift_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sollte sie doch nachfragen? _Nein, wenn er es mir erzählen will, dann wird er es von selbst tun._ Damit war die Sache für Tamara erledigt. Doch die Sorge um ihren Ex-Liebhaber blieb trotzdem.  
Für Everett kam es hingegen überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass jemand anderes außer ihm gehen würde. Er hatte noch immer Schuldgefühle, dass er Rush zum Sterben auf dem Planeten gelassen hatte und dann waren da noch die unechten, aber sich realistisch anfühlenden "Taten" des Szenarios, die ihn quälten. Er hoffte, so ein Teil wieder gutmachen zu können und sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Und wenn er die beiden, oder wen auch immer, zu spät fand, dann hätte er es wenigstens versucht.  
"Lt.", sagte er lauter an Tamara gewandt und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass das Gespräch wieder offiziell wurde, "ich gehe mich jetzt umziehen. Sobald ich näheres weiß, melde ich mich, damit Sie schon alles vorbereiten können. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie einige Leute herunterschicken, die die beiden in Empfang nehmen."  
"Verstanden, Colonel", erwiderte die junge Sanitäterin und sah ihm noch hinterher, bis die Türen sich wieder geschlossen hatten.  
Nachdem sie sich ein paar Helfer gesucht und zur Andockschleuse geschickt hatte, bat sie als nächstes Chloe und Vanessa kurz zu sich und informierte sie, dass sie es möglicherweise gleich mit ein oder zwei stark unterkühlten Personen zu tun bekämen und was dann ihre Aufgaben sein würden.  
Dann machte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Schleuse.

Young hatte sich unterwegs einfach den Erstbesten geschnappt und mitgenommen, damit er ihm beim Anziehen half. Er war fast fertig, da tauchte Eli plötzlich höchstpersönlich auf, außer Atem, mit einem Kino in der einen Hand und einem mehrfach aufgewickelten Drahtseil in der anderen.  
"Colonel, ich habe eine Idee", sprudelte er hervor und Young sagte: "Ich wusste doch, Ihnen würde etwas einfallen. Was soll ich tun?"  
"Ich werde das Kino einfach voraus schicken. Das Drahtseil habe ich bereits daran fest gebunden und jetzt muss ich nur noch eine Möglichkeit finden es an dem Trümmerteil zu befestigen. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, das Seil wieder einzufangen, an der Destiny zu befestigen und das Teil dann heranzuziehen. Vielleicht sollten Sie noch jemandem Bescheid sagen der helfen kann, im Weltraum hat zwar alles kein Gewicht, aber Masse, die erst bewegt werden muss."  
Eli drückte ihm das Kino in die Hand und holte das DHD heraus.  
"Ist die Destiny schon näher dran?", hakte Young nach.  
"Ja, ich konnte sie bis auf 300 m heranbringen. Zum Glück waren keine großen Trümmer im Weg." "Okay, versuchen wir es. Mr. Barton", wandte sich Young nun an den Zivilisten, den er unterwegs eingesammelt hatte, "verständigen Sie Corporal Anderson, ich glaube er ist unverletzt und schaffen Sie ihn her. Er soll einen Raumanzug anlegen und dann zu mir kommen."  
"Ja-ja, Col.", erwiderte der als etwas zu schüchtern geltende Mann und Young hoffte nur, er würde diese kleine Aufgabe auch meistern können.  
Er setzte seinen Helm auf, überprüfte kurz ob alles dicht war und betrat dann die Schleuse.  
Kaum war er auf der Außenhülle, verankerte er zuerst seine eigene Führungsleine am Schiffsrumpf, dann befestigte er das lose Ende des Drahtseiles an seinem Anzug und ließ das Kino frei.  
Es bewegte sich schnell fort und Young achtete darauf, dass das Seil sich nicht verhedderte.  
Nach einem Moment war das Kino schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Lediglich das Seil, das es immer noch hinter sich herzog, sagte Young, dass es noch da war.  
Schließlich hing es still im Raum und Young aktivierte sein eingebautes Funkgerät.  
"Haben Sie es, Mr. Wallace?"  
"Ich… ja." An dem Zögern bemerkte Young, dass irgendetwas Eli aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.  
"Ja, aber?", fragte er. "Was ist los?"  
"Sie sind es beide, Col. Aber die Kapsel, in der sie sich befinden, hat im Inneren an den Sichtfenstern schon Eiskristalle gebildet…"  
"Mr. Wallace", fuhr Young ihn an, "konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Aufgabe. Sie sind noch am Leben!"  
"Okay, okay", kam Elis Stimme und dann war ein Moment Stille bis er meldete: "Das Seil ist zu kurz um es zurückzuführen. Ich habe das Kino zwar in einer Lücke festgeklemmt, aber es wird vermutlich nicht als Halt ausreichen um die Kapsel zur Destiny zu ziehen. Sie müssen da irgendwie hinkommen und den Karabinerhaken einhaken."  
Young blickte sich schnell um, dann löste er seine Sicherungsleine vom Schiff und hakte stattdessen das Ende vom Drahtseil dort ein. Schließlich klippte er seine Leine an das Seil, welches zum Trümmerteil führte und hangelte sich ganz vorsichtig dort entlang. Ein Ruck würde das Kino vermutlich lösen, daher musste er so bedächtig vorgehen.  
"Eli", begann Young, "ich brauche eine paar Minuten, um zu ihnen zu kommen. Ist Corporal Anderson schon bereit?"  
"Er befestigt gerade das Brustteil", informierte ihn der junge MIT-Abbrecher, nachdem er zum Corporal herüber geschaut hatte, der vor ein paar Minuten eingetroffen war.  
"Wie sieht es mit den Lebenszeichen aus?", wagte Everett dann zu fragen.  
Eli schien einen Moment zu brauchen, dann sagte er angespannt: "22°C."  
"Das schaffen wir", meinte Young zuversichtlich. "TJ sagte, erst ab 20°C gibt es Probleme", flunkerte Everett ein wenig, aber er musste dem jungen Mann irgendwie Zuversicht geben. Tatsächlich wagte er es, sich ein wenig schneller am Seil entlangzuhangeln.  
Nach einer weiteren Minute kam er endlich an, warf einen kurzen Blick in die Kapsel und erschrak doch ein wenig über die erfroren aussehenden Körper, die dicht an dicht lagen und man nicht einmal mehr sah, ob sie noch atmeten. Schnell löste er das Drahtseil vom Kino und ließ den Karabinerhaken einrasten.  
Hoffentlich ist Anderson schon da, wenn ich erst noch zurück muss, ist es wirklich zu spät, dachte Young besorgt und sagte dann: "Die Kapsel ist befestigt. Ist Anderson schon da?"  
Die Antwort bestand darin, dass sich die Kapsel mitsamt Young auf einmal Richtung Schiff bewegte.  
"Ja, Sir!", kam Andersons Stimme.  
Zum Glück ist die Kapsel nur so klein, sonst hätte Anderson sie gar nicht bewegen können, dachte Everett nur und hangelte sich am Seil wieder zum Schiff herunter, um dem Corporal zu helfen.  
Als er bei ihm ankam sah er, dass der Mann seine Stiefel unter einer Strebe verhakt hatte um selber nicht abzuheben. Young tat es ihm gleich und beide holten die Kapsel heran.  
"Hoffentlich passt das Teil in die Schleuse", bemerkte Anderson zweifelnd.  
"Wenn wir sie aufrecht hineinstellen sollte es gehen. Eli", wandte sich Young an den jungen Mann, "ich hoffe, Sie haben daran gedacht, dass die Kapsel eiskalt ist."  
"Natürlich, Colonel", antwortete ihm eine andere Stimme, die nach Dr. Boone klang, der sich ebenfalls bei TJ als Helfer gemeldet hatte.  
"Gut, wir stellen sie jetzt in die Schleuse und kommen nach."  
Ein paar Minuten später hatte TJs Team die Kapsel mit vereinten Kräften aus der Schleuse geholt und die Leute brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sie öffnen konnten. Ein eisiger Nebel kam ihnen entgegen, als die extrem kalte Luft aus der Kapsel auf die warme Umgebungsluft des Schiffes traf.  
Während Young und Anderson ebenfalls wieder an Bord kamen, fühlte Tamara rasch nach dem Puls der beiden.  
"Und? Leben sie noch?", fragte Eli, der das Schlimmste befürchtete da die Sanitäterin ihre Finger viel länger als üblich am Hals von Rush und Melody.  
"Ihr Puls ist nicht mehr mit den Fingern zu ertasten, aber das muss nichts heißen. Das ist bei einer schweren Hypothermie sogar zu erwarten. Ich bin sicher, die beiden leben noch. Bringen wir sie schnell auf die Krankenstation. Wir dürfen sie aber auf keinen Fall voneinander trennen! Sie beziehen immer noch die Körperwärme des anderen, wenn wir sie jetzt separieren schaden wir ihnen nur."  
Die Umstehenden nickten und fassten mit an, um die beiden leblosen Gestalten auf den Kinoschlitten zu heben. Tamara legte eine Decke über sie und dann machten sie sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zum Lazarett.  
"Eli, warten Sie bitte", sagte Everett, als der junge Mann Anstalten machte hinterher zu laufen.  
"Ich muss mit!", sagte der junge Mann und wollte weitergehen, doch Young hielt ihn fest.  
"Sie würden nur im Weg sein und ich brauche Sie für etwas wichtigeres.  
"Und das wäre?", fragte Eli schnippisch.  
"Sehen Sie zu, dass wir volle Energie haben. Noch haben wir einen Stern zum Aufladen direkt in Reichweite. Vielleicht fliegen Sie das Schiff noch einmal hinein. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Energie auf die Schilde geleitet wurden als Nemesis explodierte, aber ich vermute mal, eine ganze Menge war nötig. Und dann stellen Sie bitte die normale Routine her. Das heißt, nach Gates suchen. Nahrungsmittel und Wasser auffrischen."  
Die Unzufriedenheit über diesen Auftrag war Eli deutlich anzusehen und er zögerte noch.  
Young seufzte und fügte dann mit einer möglichst verständnisvollen Stimme hinzu: "Mr. Wallace, Sie können im Moment nichts auf der Krankenstation für die beiden tun. Es wird ganz sicher eine längere Zeit dauern, bis sie wieder aufwachen, aber Sie haben es selbst gehört – sie sind am Leben. Geben Sie TJ einfach die Zeit in Ruhe zu arbeiten und denken Sie bitte daran, dass Rush und Hansen nicht die Einzigen an Bord sind, um die wir uns Sorgen machen. Ich verlange ja auch nicht, dass Sie permanent auf der Brücke bleiben, aber wir müssen zusehen, dass wir weiterfliegen. Und das geht im Moment nur mit Ihrer Hilfe, okay?"  
Eli nickte. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen, doch der Col. hatte Recht. Er wäre jetzt nur im Weg.  
"Aber Sie sagen mir Bescheid, falls irgendetwas ist, oder?", vergewisserte er sich noch und der Col. nickte.  
"Seien Sie versichert, dass ich das tun werde. Und nun gehen Sie."  
"Also schön", meinte der junge Mann und trabte von dannen.


	15. Wärme

Everett sah ihm nach, bis er um eine Ecke verschwand. Dann seufzte er hörbar. Rush und Hansen hatten nicht gut ausgesehen, wenn er ehrlich war. Wenigstens hatte er sie noch lebendig zurückgeholt. Mehr hatte er nicht tun können.   
Anderson und er schälten sich aus ihren Anzügen und räumten sie wieder in die zugehörigen Aufbewahrungsorte zurück. Dann schickte Young den Corporal zurück auf seinen Posten und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Er wollte aus diesen Sachen raus. Im Raumanzug war zwar eine Lüftung eingebaut, doch er schwitzte ständig in diesen Dingern. Und wenn er schon dabei war, eine Dusche konnte nicht schaden und die alten Sachen würde er gleich zum Waschen mitnehmen. Gleichzeitig würde er TJ und den anderen auch etwas Zeit geben, bevor er sich nach Rush und Hansen erkundigte und bei der Gelegenheit hoffentlich gleich etwas mehr erfuhr.

Eine knappe Stunde später tauchte Young, der sich extra viel Zeit gelassen hatte, auf der Krankenstation auf.  
Nach Betreten sah er sofort, dass es immer noch kritisch um die beiden zu stehen schien. Dr. Boone und auch Chloe standen an einem breiten Bett, das man wohl kurzerhand aus zwei zusammengeschobenen Liegen gezaubert hatte, auf dem Rush und Hansen immer noch eng beieinander lagen. Beide waren unter einer Decke eingepackt und schliefen weiterhin. Chloe war damit beschäftigt, ganz behutsam die Finger der einen Hand von Rush zu untersuchen und Dr. Boone stand am Fußende und kümmerte sich um die Zehen. Neben ihm stand der Hautregenerator, offenbar bereit für einen Einsatz.  
Tamara hatte Young derweil bemerkt und kam zu ihm herüber.   
"Wie sieht es aus, TJ?", fragte der CO leise.  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Wir können sie nur sehr langsam aufwärmen, sonst kann es zu Herzrhythmusstörungen kommen. Das nächste Problem sind einige abgestorbene Gliedmaßen."  
"Heißt das, sie werden einige Zehen und Finger verlieren?", fragte Young betroffen.  
"Wir setzten im Moment alle Hoffnung auf diesen Hautregenerator, den wir damals für Elis und Miss Hansens Verbrennungen benutzt haben. Wir wissen nur nicht, ob es auch bei abgestorbenem Gewebe funktioniert."  
"Hoffen wir es mal", meinte Young und sah zu, wie Dr. Boone das Gerät in Position schob.  
"Wann ist damit zu rechnen, dass sie wach werden?", fragte Everett.  
TJ zuckte mit den Achseln. "Das kann ein paar Tage dauern. Wir können nicht vorhersagen, ob wir sie überhaupt noch rechtzeitig gefunden haben. Wir müssen einfach Geduld haben und abwarten."  
Everett nickte. "Okay. Dann werde ich mal wieder gehen."  
"Geht es Ihnen soweit gut, Col.?", fragte Tamara schnell. "Den Raumspaziergang gut überstanden?"  
In ihrem Gesicht konnte der CO lesen, dass es ihr nicht nur um seinen kleinen Ausflug ins Weltall ging, sondern auch noch um sein anderes 'kleines Problem'. Inzwischen tat es ihm schon fast leid, dass er sich ihr anvertraut hatte, sie schien sich in dem Punkt vielleicht zu große Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Andererseits war er froh, dass er sie hatte. Sie würde ihn nie im Stich lassen und dafür war er äußerst dankbar.   
"Ja, Lt. Das habe ich. Es geht mir wirklich gut." Er lächelte sie leicht an und hoffte, dass sie seine doppeldeutige Antwort verstand.   
"Dann werde ich Ihnen heute Abend noch einmal Bericht erstatten", sagte sie unverfänglich und Young nickte.   
"Ist gut. Sollte es zwischendurch irgendetwas Neues geben, informieren Sie mich bitte."  
"Natürlich, Colonel."  
Everett verabschiedete sich vorerst und verließ dann die Krankenstation.  
 _Zeit, den üblichen Pflichten nachzukommen und die Normalität wiederherzustellen_ , dachte er und musste fast lachen, dass er gerade das Wort 'Normalität' in seine Gedanken ließ. Eigentlich war hier niemals etwas normal. Aber er wollte auch nicht meckern. Immerhin hatten sie bisher überlebt und das hatten sie hauptsächlich Dr. Rush zu verdanken.   
_Ich sollte wirklich anfangen ihm etwas mehr Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen_ , dachte er und meinte es tatsächlich ernst damit. Sie würden nur überleben, wenn Sie alle gemeinsam an einem Strang zogen. Und wenn Rush ihm nächstes Mal von etwas abriet, dann würde er vielleicht nicht blindlings auf ihn hören, aber er würde es überdenken und sich wenigstens detailliert die Gründe dafür erklären lassen. Später konnte er immer noch entscheiden, was er machen würde. Das nahm er sich jetzt fest vor.  
Er dachte ebenfalls an sein Versprechen Eli gegenüber, ihn über den Zustand seiner Kollegen zu informieren. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Dort konnte er auch gleich nachfragen, wie es mit dem Schiff aussah.

Kurz bevor die künstliche Nacht anbrach betrat Eli die Krankenstation. Er wollte sehen, wie es Melody und Rush ging. Der Col. hatte ihn zwar im Vorfeld informiert, sogar äußerst schonend, wie Eli hinterher gemerkt hatte, doch er musste sie mit eigenen Augen sehen.  
"Eli?", fragte Chloe überrascht, die neben dem Bett von Matt saß, den TJ zusammen mit Greer einen Tag zur Beobachtung dabehalten hatte.  
"Chloe!", sagte Eli erfreut.  
"Ja, ich wollte ein wenig bei Matt sein", antwortete sie.  
"Ist mit Matt alles in Ordnung?", fragte er nun ebenfalls besorgt um Chloes Freund, doch sie winkte ab.  
"Ja, zum Glück. Er und Greer waren wohl für ein paar Sekunden ohne Sauerstoff und eine Zeitlang bewusstlos, aber TJ meint, es geht ihnen gut. Sie wollte sie nur zur Beobachtung hierbehalten und ich habe mich dazu bereit erklärt ihr ein wenig helfen und sie notfalls abzulösen. Aber im Moment wird sie von Dr. Boone vertreten, daher habe ich ein wenig Zeit."  
"Das ist gut", sagte Eli ehrlich erleichtert und wandte sich dann dem Bett zu, auf dem Rush und Melody lagen. Die beiden waren an IV-Beuteln angeschlossen und Eli blieb verblüfft stehen als er sah, in welcher Position sich die beiden immer noch befanden.   
Plötzlich schwappte eine Welle der Eifersucht über ihm zusammen und er wünschte sich für einen Moment, dass er es wäre, der dort liegen würde anstatt Rush und Melody in seinen Armen halten konnte.   
Chloe schien seine Reaktion zu bemerken und auch richtig zu deuten, zumindest teilweise und meinte: "Wenn man kurz vor dem Erfrieren ist und ein anderer menschlicher Körper die einzige Wärmequelle, dann ist falsche Scham unangebracht, Eli."  
"Ja, ich weiß, es ist nur… es passt irgendwie nicht", versuchte er seine Empfindungen auszudrücken.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Hautregenerator.   
"Abgestorbene Gliedmaßen?", riet er.  
Chloe nickte. "Ja, aber zum Glück kann dieses Gerät kleine Wunder vollbringen. Es war in der Lage nicht nur die Hautschichten zu erneuern, sondern auch noch die Blutgefäße und das Gewebe. TJ meint, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit werden sie keine Zehen oder Finger verlieren. Aber ob das wirklich so ist, kann sie erst sagen, wenn beide wieder bei Bewusstsein sind und sie sehen kann, ob sie die erneuerten Gliedmaßen auch ohne Einschränkungen auch bewegen und benutzen können."   
Eli war unglaublich erleichtert, als er das hörte. Er ging näher an das Bett heran, legte eine Hand auf Melodys Wange und zuckte erschrocken zurück.  
"Sie ist immer noch kalt wie Eis", sagte er sichtlich erschüttert.  
Chloe trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
"Glaub mir, ein paar Stunden vorher war sie noch kälter. Jetzt ist ihre Haut schon nicht mehr so blau wie vorher. Es dauert einfach nur ein wenig."  
"Mrs. Armstrong hat völlig Recht, Mr. Wallace", sagte Dr. Boone, der gerade von irgendwoher auftauchte um den Hautregenerator neu zu positionieren.  
"Aber… werden sie überhaupt aufwachen?", wagte Eli zu fragen.   
Dr. Boone antwortete nicht sofort sondern schob das Gerät erst zu Melodys anderem Fuß herüber und schaltete es dann ein.  
"Lt. Johansen meint, dass wir das spätestens in ein paar Tagen wissen werden, Mr. Wallace."  
"Kann ich vielleicht irgendetwas tun?", bot Eli sich an.  
"Eigentlich nicht. Lt. Johansen hat mich auch nur gebeten aufzupassen, im Falle, dass irgendetwas sein sollte. Aber Sie dürfen gerne ein Weilchen hierbleiben, wenn Sie möchten."  
"Danke", sagte der junge Mann, holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich in die Nähe von Chloe, sodass er sich auch leise mit ihr unterhalten konnte.

TJ hatte derweil wieder Col. Young einen Besuch abgestattet. Sie war wirklich erleichtert, dass ihm während des Außeneinsatzes nichts passiert war und hatte ihm außerdem die übliche Dosis an Kräutern mitgebracht.  
"Sei ehrlich, Everett", sagte sie gerade, als sie auf der Bettkante bei ihm saß, "wie geht es Dir und Deinem Verlangen nach Alkohol? Ist es schon ein wenig besser geworden?"  
Der CO seufzte leise. Er hatte sich schon vor einer halben Stunde hingelegt, sich sein geliehenes Buch genommen und auf Tamara gewartet. Jetzt war sie seit knapp 10 Minuten hier und Young hatte sich vor dieser Frage gefürchtet. Der Drink, den er kurz vor dem Angriff von Nemesis unnötigerweise getrunken hatte, lastete auf seinem Gewissen. Tamara tat alles um ihm zu helfen und er hatte es nicht mal eine Woche ausgehalten.  
"Es war einer, kurz vor dem Angriff und nach unserem Gespräch. Irgendwie… hatte ich wohl einen Moment, in dem ich wirklich dachte, das war es gewesen. Ein letzter Schluck vor der Vernichtung… ich habe gedacht, das könne nicht schaden."  
Tamara nickte, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie ein wenig enttäuscht war.  
"Es tut mir leid, TJ", sagte Everett, legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie kurz.  
"Ist schon gut. Ich bin aber froh, dass Du es mir gesagt hast. Hier, Deine Kräuter", sagte sie und reichte Everett einen Becher.  
"Danke", meinte der CO und leerte ihn schnell.   
"Gute Nacht, Everett."  
"Gute Nacht, Tamara."  
Der Colonel drehte sich auf die Seite, das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt und schloss die Augen.  
Tamara machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. 

Als TJ am frühen Morgen erwachte brauchte sie einen Moment um sich zu erinnern, wo sie war. Sie schaute zu Everett herüber, der immer noch fest schlief und beschloss, ihn einfach ausschlafen zu lassen. So leise wie möglich huschte sie aus seinem Quartier, ging zurück in ihres, um sich frische Sachen anzuziehen, duschte vorher noch ausgiebig und betrat dann die Krankenstation.   
Alle ihre Patienten schliefen ebenfalls noch. Dr. Boone, der die Nachtschicht übernommen hatte, saß an einem Tisch und kämpfte mit mäßigem Erfolg gegen die Müdigkeit. Zumindest rieb er sich immer wieder über die Augen und gähnte ständig.  
"Guten Morgen, Dr. Boone", begrüßte ihn Tamara leise, um niemanden zu wecken.  
"Oh, Lt. Johansen. Sie schickt der Himmel. Würden Sie die Schicht schon übernehmen? Ich glaube, ich schlafe sonst gleich im Stehen ein."  
"Natürlich. Ist soweit alles in Ordnung?"  
Der Wissenschaftler bejahte und erklärte, dass er in der Nacht noch die Rekonstruktion der Gliedmaßen der beiden Hypothermie-Patienten abgeschlossen habe, wie TJ es ihm aufgetragen hatte und es sehr gut aussah. Ihre Temperatur war inzwischen bei knapp 30°C angekommen und TJ schlug vor, die beiden langsam zu trennen und stattdessen zwei Leute aus der Crew zu suchen, die man als Wärmespender benutzen könnte.  
"Soll ich einige Leute fragen?", fragte Dr. Boone noch, doch Tamara meinte: "Lassen Sie sich jetzt erst einmal ablösen. Ich werde später fragen, ob sich jemand bereit erklären würde das zu machen."  
"Danke, Lt.", sagte der Wissenschaftler erleichtert und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier.  
"Gute Nacht!", wünschte sie ihm noch. Dann machte sie einen kurzen Rundgang, überprüfte, ob ihre Patienten soweit in Ordnung waren und sah sich dann die rekonstruierten Gliedmaßen von Rush und Melody genauer an.   
Dieses Gerät ist wirklich ein Segen und ein Wunder, dachte sie, als sie die babyzarte Haut abtastete, die zwar kühler war als üblich, aber immerhin durchblutet.

Gut zwei Stunden später wachten die ersten Patienten auf. Der künstliche Morgen war angebrochen und Tamara war freudig überrascht und dankbar, als Chloe hereinkam, ein voll beladenes Tablett mit Frühstück und Wasser tragend.  
"Ich dachte, Du könntest das brauchen, TJ", sagte sie lächelnd und stellte es im hinteren Bereich auf einem Regal ab. "Ich muss gleich einmal in die Messe und mehr Wasser holen. Bis gleich!"  
"Danke, Chloe", rief TJ ihr noch nach und brachte Lt. Scott, der ebenfalls gerade aufgewacht war, eine Schüssel mit Frühstücksbrei.  
"Wie fühlen Sie sich, Lt.?", fragte sie ihn.  
"Bestens, TJ, wirklich. Ich konnte endlich einmal ausschlafen."  
"Das freut mich. Wenn Sie mit dem Essen fertig sind bekommen Sie noch einen kurzen Check und wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dann dürfen Sie wieder Ihren Dienst aufnehmen."  
"Danke", meinte Scott nur und löffelte schnell den Brei aus.

Eine viertel Stunde später waren er und Greer, der noch vor Scott aufgewacht war, wieder auf ihren Posten.   
Col. Young hatte Scott zu einem kurzen Meeting in die Messe bestellt, wo er ihm beim Frühstück schilderte, was eigentlich im Shuttle vorgefallen war.  
Scott war gerade bei dem Part angekommen, als das Shuttle nicht mehr kontrollierbar war und direkt auf den Stern zustürzte.  
"Wir mussten nur den Kurs ein wenig verändern, sonst wären wir verglüht", erzählte er gerade. "Als Greer dann die Raumanzüge erwähnte, die immer im Shuttle liegen, dachten wir, eine explosive Dekompression würde uns vielleicht die nötige Veränderung der Flugbahn bringen. Und zum Glück war es auch so. Mehr noch, diese Aktion hat scheinbar einen Wackelkontakt behoben und wir hatten zumindest teilweise wieder Kontrolle über die Schubdüsen. Den Rest kennen sie", beendetet Scott seinen Bericht und Young nickte anerkennend.  
"Gute Arbeit", lobte er. "Jetzt sollten wir nur zusehen, dass das Shuttle auch wieder einsatzbereit ist. Bitte beauftragen Sie Mr. Wallace damit. Er kann ein wenig Ablenkung gut gebrauchen."  
Scott tat wie befohlen und bald waren Eli und sein Team damit beschäftigt, das Shuttle wieder flugtüchtig zu machen.  
Eli war ausnahmsweise wirklich froh, dass er etwas zu tun hatte, was ihn von dem Bild in seinem Kopf ablenkte, in dem Melody und Rush so eng beieinander lagen. Er wusste selber, dass es albern war, aber er war trotzdem immer noch ein wenig eifersüchtig auf den Wissenschaftler. Die Reparatur gab ihm die nötige Ablenkung.   
Was ihn völlig kurierte war nur ein paar Stunden später TJs Frage an ihn, ob er sich vorstellen könnte ein paar Stunden neben Melody oder Dr. Rush zu liegen, um sie mit seinem Körper zu wärmen. Sie hatte die Frage noch nicht einmal zu Ende formuliert, da hatte Eli schon begeistert zugestimmt. Natürlich zog er Melody vor und Tamara fragte sich anhand seiner Begeisterung, ob sie nicht gerade einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Aber jetzt war es zu spät. "Also gut, Eli. Aber denken Sie bitte daran, das ist eine… medizinische Notwendigkeit, okay?", formulierte sie es.  
Eli wurde leicht rot und sein Enthusiasmus ebbte ein wenig ab. "An etwas anderes habe ich auch nicht gedacht, TJ", sagte er leicht verlegen und Tamara konnte sich jetzt sicher sein, dass ihre Botschaft angekommen war.  
"Natürlich nicht. Bitte gehen Sie schon einmal in Miss Hansens Quartier. Die Liegen hier sind doch etwas zu schmal und unbequem. In ihrem Bett wird es angenehmer sein."  
Jetzt wurde Eli rot und er flüchtete wortlos. Tamara musste leise lachen.  
Als der junge Mann weg war kam Chloe wieder zurück. Auf einem Tablett trug sie 2 Karaffen Wasser, die sie nun auf einem Schrank abstellte.  
"Chloe, könntest Du mir bitte mal helfen? Es ist Zeit, die beiden zu trennen."  
"Sicher", meinte das Mädchen und kam zu der Sanitäterin herüber. Sie wartete kurz bis TJ die iv-Schläuche entfernt hatte, dann fingen die beiden Frauen an, Melody und Rush vorsichtig voneinander zu lösen." Tamara stellte erleichtert fest, dass beide zwar immer noch recht kühl waren, aber die Hautfarbe sah wesentlich gesünder aus als vorher. Sie hoben Melody auf ein eigenes Bett und TJ wartete auf Col. Young, den sie auf die Krankenstation gebeten hatte, noch bevor sie mit Eli in Kontakt getreten war. Er hatte versprochen in ein paar Minuten da zu sein.  
Tatsächlich traf er unmittelbar ein, nachdem Eli verschwunden war.  
"Lt.?", fragte er.  
"Col., wären Sie bitte so nett und bringen Miss Hansen in ihr Quartier?", bat TJ ihn.  
Young runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ist sie schon wieder gesund?", fragte er überrascht und verneinte seine Frage im Geiste sofort, als er das Mädchen hochhob. Sie fühlte sich immer noch viel zu kühl an.  
"Nein, aber wir brauchen die Betten in den Quartieren von Rush und Miss Hansen", erklärte TJ. Sie brauchen jetzt normale Körperwärme in dem Stadium und die Betten sind dafür am besten geeignet.  
"Verstehe", meinte Young nur und lief los, Melody in seinen Armen tragend.   
TJ begleitete ihn. Neben sich rollte sie einen Infusionsständer her, an dem schon 2 volle Beutel hingen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie angekommen. Tamara öffnete die Tür und Eli, der schon etwas nervös vor dem Quartier gewartet hatte, folgte ihnen hinein.  
Tamara schlug die Bettdecke zurück und Everett legte das Mädchen auf ihr Bett.  
"Mr. Wallace, ziehen Sie ihre Sweatjacke, die Hose und die Schuhe aus. Das T-Shirt können Sie anbehalten. Wenn Sie fertig sind legen Sie sich bitte dicht neben Miss Hansen, mit dem Gesicht zu ihr und legen Sie Ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Ich werde Ihnen eine leichte Dosis des Alien-Giftes verabreichen. Der Körper produziert mehr Wärme, wenn Sie schlafen."  
"O-Okay", stotterte Eli. Wie, er sollte schlafen? Das enttäuschte ihn ein klein wenig, doch er rief sich noch einmal streng in Erinnerung, dass es hier nur darum ging, Melody wieder aufzuwärmen.  
Tamara zog Melody derweil ihre Jeans aus, was vorher noch nicht möglich gewesen war. Das Oberteil folgte und dann lag das Mädchen nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche da.   
"Okay, ich bin soweit", meinte Eli, der gerade neben Melody in das Bett kletterte und angesichts ihrer knappen Bekleidung plötzlich sehr rot wurde. Er versuchte angestrengt, nicht auf ihren Körper zu starren und rutschte etwas unbeholfen dichter an sie heran. Tamara positionierte noch Melodys Arme und Hände zwischen ihren und Elis Oberkörper, damit sie auf jeden Fall die Wärme abbekamen. Eli schlang seine Arme um sie, legte sein eines Bein über ihre Beine und nachdem Tamara ihn ebenfalls an einen iv-Beutel angeschlossen hatte deckte sie beide zu.  
Eli spürte, dass er schnell müde wurde, genoss noch einmal mit vollem Bewusstsein, dass er Melody in seinen Armen halten und ihre Haut spüren durfte und gab dann dem Alien-Gift nach.  
"Okay, er schläft. Ich bleibe noch ein paar Minuten bei Ihnen und kümmere mich dann um Dr. Rush. Vielleicht könnte mich Lt. James hier gleich ablösen. Jemand sollte auf die beiden aufpassen."  
"Ich werde sie verständigen", sagte Everett und holte sein Funkgerät hervor.   
Vanessa tauchte ein paar Minuten später auf und TJ sagte ihr, dass die beiden ein paar Stunden schlafen sollten doch wenn Melody anfangen würde zu zittern, solle sie sie informieren.  
Vanessa nickte und machte es sich dann bequem.  
TJ und Everett verließen das Quartier von Melody, um sich nun um Dr. Rush zu kümmern, bei dem Chloe momentan aufpasste.

Als sie auf die Krankenstation zurückkehrten hatte Chloe unterdessen versucht jemanden zu finden, der Rush wärmen würde, doch niemand hatte sich bisher bereit erklärt.  
"Es wird doch wohl jemanden geben, der das macht!", ärgerte sich die Sanitäterin ein wenig.   
Young, der neben TJ stand und das natürlich mitbekommen hatte zögerte nur einen Moment und seufzte dann: "Sie haben jemanden. Ich werde es tun."  
TJ sah ihren CO überrascht an. Damit hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet, doch sie war in dem Moment sehr stolz auf ihn, dass er noch einmal über seinen Schatten sprang und Rush half.  
"Also gut, vielen Dank", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
"Chloe, könntest Du bitte auf der Krankenstation bleiben falls ein Notfall eintritt und mich informieren?", bat TJ sie und das junge Mädchen nickte.  
"Kein Problem. Ich packe das hier schon."  
"Danke, Chloe", sagte TJ erleichtert und bat dann Everett ihr zu helfen, den Wissenschaftler auf einen Kino-Schlitten zu legen. Doch Everett winkte ab, hob den Schotten kurzerhand hoch und trug ihn einfach in sein Quartier.   
"Wollen Sie nicht lieber den Schlitten benutzen?", fragte TJ ihn, kurz nachdem er losgelaufen war. Sie selbst hatte sich schnell den Infusionsständer geschnappt, 2 neue Beutel angehängt und rollte ihn nun neben sich her.  
"Das geht schon. Rush ist wirklich nicht schwer."  
"Also gut", meinte TJ nur.  
Young lief recht zügig und so kamen sie schnell bei Rushs Quartier an.   
Während Young sich die überflüssigen Sachen auszog (er hatte ja schon bei Eli gesehen, was er tun sollte), zog Tamara den Schotten ebenfalls bis auf die Unterhose aus und Young kletterte neben ihn ins Bett. Der Moment, als er die Arme um Rush schlang und ihn wie ein Kind in seinen Armen hielt kam ihm völlig unwirklich vor. Es fühlte sich komisch an und einfach falsch, zumal beide äußerst spärlich bekleidet waren. Abgesehen davon weckte es sofort wieder sehr unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm, die die KI ihm eingepflanzt hatte.  
 _Das ist eine medizinische Maßnahme, Everett_ , sagte er sich selbst und spürte dann, wie TJ bei ihm den Zugang legte und er kurz darauf müde wurde. Sofort schloss er die Augen und versuchte schnell einzuschlafen. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, wie er mit Rush in seinen Armen jetzt aussehen musste. Zum Glück wirkte das Alien-Gift schnell und er war binnen einer Minute eingeschlafen.  
TJ setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wachte über Rush und Young.


	16. Erwachen

Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, bis sowohl bei Melody, als auch bei Rush, das Muskelzittern einsetzte. Ihre Temperatur war jetzt auf 34°C gestiegen. Tamara, die zwischen beiden Patienten öfters hin und her gependelt war und gerade im Quartier von Melody, entfernte den iv-Zugang bei Eli damit er allmählich wieder aufwachen würde. Anschließend zog sie eine zweite Decke über Melodys Körper.   
Dann griff sie nach ihrem Funkgerät.   
"Johansen an Lt. Scott", sprach sie hinein und der Lt. antwortete ihr fast sofort.  
"Bitte komme Sie in Miss Hansens Quartier."   
"Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten, ich muss hier erst noch etwas erledigen. Aber ich beeile mich", bat er sie.  
"Natürlich, Lt.", erwiderte Tamara.  
Es dauerte ungefähr eine viertel Stunde, bis Lt. Scott auftauchte.  
"Lt., bitte seien Sie so freundlich und besorgen Sie ein heißes und sehr süßes Getränk."  
Scott schaute etwas verwirrt, nickte aber sofort.   
"Am besten gleich zwei. Ich denke, Dr. Rush wird ebenfalls eines benötigen", meinte Tamara.  
"Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Scott und eilte hinaus. In dem Moment meldete sich Chloe, die mit Tamara gewechselt hatte und bei Rush im Quartier saß. Sie informierte sie, dass Dr. Rush angefangen hatte zu zittern und TJ versprach, in ein paar Minuten da zu sein und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.  
Als Lt. Scott zurück kam, brachte er zwei dampfende Tassen mit. TJ nahm ihm eine ab und begann, Melody vorsichtig das heiße Getränk einzuflößen.   
"Kann sie sich nicht verschlucken?", fragte Matt etwas skeptisch, doch Tamara erklärte: "Sie ist zum Glück nicht bewusstlos, sondern schläft nur. Im Schlaf funktioniert der Schluckreflex und solange ich ihr nur wenig zu trinken gebe, sollte es keine Probleme geben."  
Matt sagte so etwas wie "Aha" und Tamara, die unbedingt auch zu Dr. Rush musste, fragte: "Könnten Sie hierbleiben? Warten Sie einfach bis Eli aufwacht. Sollte Miss Hansen auch wach werden, decken Sie sie einfach mit einer weiteren Decke zu und geben Sie ihr etwas zu trinken. Eli kann sich derweil wieder anziehen. Ich komme zurück so schnell ich kann."  
"Okay", sagte Scott etwas überrumpelt, doch da war Tamara auch schon weg, die andere Tasse hatte sie mitgenommen. 

Als Eli erwachte merkte er sofort, dass etwas mit Melody nicht stimmte, doch Matt beruhigte ihn.   
"Das Zittern ist normal", sagte er. "Es bedeutet nur, dass ihre Körpertemperatur auf den Normalwert steigt und sie bald aufwachen sollte", wiederholte er die Erklärung, die TJ ihm vorher gegeben hatte.  
"Eli, Du sollst Dich auch wieder anziehen. Sie wird wieder."  
"Oh, okay", meinte Eli etwas enttäuscht und wollte gerade aufstehen, da stöhnte Melody leise und sowohl Eli als auch Matt konnten deutlich hören, wie sie "Nick" murmelte.  
Während Scott im ersten Moment dachte, er hätte sich verhört war Eli dagegen sofort alles klar. Allerdings vermutete er, dass sie sich einfach nur Sorgen um den Wissenschaftler machte und flüsterte ihr zu: "Dr. Rush geht es gut. Wach auf, Melody. Bitte."  
Eli wartete einen Moment und tatsächlich öffnete sie kurz darauf die Augen.  
"Nick?", fragte sie erneut und in ihrer Stimme war jetzt deutlich das Zittern zu hören.  
Dann blinzelte sie mehrmals, als sie merkte, dass es nicht Dr. Rush war, der sie ansah, sondern Eli.  
"Wo ist Dr. Rush?", brachte sie mit klappernden Zähnen hervor.  
"In seinem Quartier", antwortete Lt. Scott und bedeutete Eli mit einem Nicken, dass er aufstehen konnte.  
Melody wusste überhaupt nicht, wie ihr geschah, doch als sie Eli sah, der nur spärlich bekleidet aus ihrem Bett kroch, fühlte sie leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Was war hier los? Und wo waren ihre Sachen?  
"Warum habe ich nichts an?", murmelte sie. Ihre Stimme war noch nicht ganz da und ihre Augen wanderten voller Schreck wieder zu Eli, der sich inzwischen anzog.  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Hansen", sagte Matthew und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Eli hat Sie nur mit seinem Körper gewärmt, nichts weiter. Und Sie haben keine Sachen mehr an, weil Lt. Johansen Sie vorher ausgezogen hat. Wofür sie vermutlich einen triftigen Grund hatte. Außerdem hat Eli die ganze Zeit geschlafen."  
"Ich wollte nur helfen, Mel", sagte Eli jetzt sichtlich verlegen und bekam rote Backen.  
Melody wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Doch allmählich kam ihr alles wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück und dass sie zitterte lag ganz offensichtlich daran, dass sie unterkühlt war. Dann blickte sie zu Matt, der neben ihrem Bett saß.  
"Was… was genau ist passiert?", wollte sie dann wissen.  
"Sie erinnern sich, dass das fremde Schiff explodiert ist?", fragte der Lt.  
Melody nickte. "Ja, die KI hat uns den Weg zu einer Rettungskapsel gezeigt…"  
"Die KI?", hakte Scott plötzlich ein. "Sie sprechen von der KI, die Dr. Rush in die Destiny übertragen hat? Die von dem Artefakt auf dem Planeten?"  
Melody nickte. "Ja, sie hat Nemesis zerstört", erklärte sie dann.  
"Die KI hat Nemesis zerstört?", wiederholte Scott ungläubig. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Vielleicht erzählen Sie das später noch genauer. Ich soll Ihnen den Tee geben und auf Lt. Johansen warten", sagte er entschuldigend und schwieg. Er nahm die Tasse vom Tisch, hob Melodys Oberkörper leicht an und ließ sie langsam an dem Becher nippen.   
In seinem Kopf wirbelten jedoch die Fragen umher. Die KI war an Bord von Nemesis gewesen und hatte das Schiff zerstört? Wusste Col. Young davon? Und wo war die KI jetzt? War sie wieder im Körper von Miss Hansen oder Dr. Rush?  
Es fiel ihm schwer die Fragen zurückzuhalten, doch er sah selber, dass das Mädchen im Moment wirklich andere Probleme hatte, als auf seine Fragen zu antworten. Außerdem war Nemesis keine Gefahr mehr. Ein detaillierter Bericht konnte wirklich noch etwas warten. Aber er würde den Col. auf jeden Fall darüber informieren.  
"Eli, Du kannst wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen", sagte Matt, der spürte, dass die Situation dem Mädchen sehr unangenehm war. Damit hatte er Recht.   
Melody, der die ganze Sache furchtbar peinlich war, weil sie fast nackt neben Eli im Bett gelegen hatte und das außerdem noch im offensichtlichen Beisein eines anderen Mannes, sagte nur: "Ich danke Dir, Eli." Sie lächelte leicht und der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes wurde etwas entspannter.  
"Keine Ursache, Mel. Das habe ich doch gern getan. Sie nur zu, dass Du bald wieder auf dem Damm bist. Ohne Dich und Dr. Rush ist es langweilig auf der Brücke."  
Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und ging dann Richtung Tür. Melody nickte und sah ihm nach, bis sich die Türen wieder geschlossen hatten.  
"Miss Hansen, Lt. Johansen wird gleich bei Ihnen sein. Bis dahin sollten Sie zusehen, dass Sie den Tee trinken", sagte Scott und half ihr dabei.  
Während sie trank informierte Scott TJ über die Lage.   
Die Sanitäterin bat ihn zu kontrollieren, ob Melody ihre Finger und Zehen bewegen konnte, was der Lt. auch tat. Zum Glück hatte der Hautregenerator einwandfrei funktioniert. Bei dem Mädchen waren keine Schäden an den Extremitäten geblieben und alles war wieder durchblutet.  
Nachdem Scott es an TJ weitergeleitet hatte, empfahl sie, dass sie noch versuchen sollte etwas zu schlafen und bat Lt. Scott noch ein wenig dazubleiben.  
Melody fragte schnell, ob sie Dr. Rush sehen könne, solange die Verbindung noch aktiv war, doch Tamara verneinte.  
"Wir konnten Sie beide erst vor einigen Stunden voneinander trennen, sie haben sich gegenseitig am Leben gehalten. Es ist besser, wenn jeder von Ihnen jetzt in Ruhe wieder zu Kräften kommt."  
Melody nickte nur, doch es fiel ihr schwer ihre Ungeduld zu verbergen. Sie wollte nicht alleine hier sein, in der Gesellschaft des Lt., mit dem sie eigentlich nichts zu tun hatte, sie wollte bei Nick sein. Die Küsse und das Verlangen nacheinander kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn und jetzt fragte sie sich, ob es Nick mit ihr wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.   
_Doch, das hat er_ , sagte sie sich. _Er hat gezögert. Er wusste nicht, ob ich genauso empfinde wie er und er hat die Initiative ergriffen. Außerdem habe ich es mit jeder Faser gespürt, was er für mich empfindet_ , dachte Melody und lächelte, als sie daran dachte, wie ihre Körper aufeinander reagiert hatten. Glücklich darüber schloss sie die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

TJ hatte die zweite Tasse in der Hand und traf damit wenig später vor dem Quartier von Dr. Rush ein. Sie blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen, als sie Everett und Rush so friedlich nebeneinander liegen sah und musste grinsen.   
_Das wäre ein Foto wert, aber Everett würde mich vermutlich dafür umbringen,ganz zu schweigen von Dr. Rush_ , dachte sie amüsiert.   
Doch dann trat sie schnell ein, stellte die Tasse ab und entfernte auch bei dem CO die Infusion.  
Sie dankte Chloe fürs Aufpassen und schickte sie in ihr Quartier zurück, um sich etwas auszuruhen.

Nach einer Weile wachte Everett auf und blickte etwas besorgt auf den zitternden Rush neben ihm.  
"Ist mit ihm alles okay, TJ?", fragte er.   
"Ja, das ist normal und ein gutes Zeichen", meinte TJ, hob Rushs Kopf vorsichtig an und begann ihm die heiße Flüssigkeit langsam und vorsichtig einzuflößen.  
Es half nicht nur seiner Temperatur auf die Sprünge, er öffnete sogar die Augen.  
"Dr. Rush?", sprach Tamara ihn an und nahm die Tasse ein Stück weg.  
"So-so kalt", sagte er zitternd und wurde sich dann gewahr, dass jemand neben ihm lag. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite in der Annahme, Melody würde dort liegen und schreckte angewidert zurück, als er stattdessen Col. Young erkannte.  
"Was….?", begann er, doch das Zittern schnitt ihm die Worte ab.  
"Wir haben Sie und Miss Hansen in einer Kapsel gefunden, fast erfroren. Es war nötig Sie mit Körperwärme wieder auf Normaltemperatur zu bringen. Col. Young hat sich angeboten eben das für Sie zu tun."  
Tamara konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, welches Rush allerdings nicht erwidern konnte.  
Sie war stolz auf Everett, dass er sich trotz aller Diskrepanzen freiwillig angeboten hatte dem Schotten seine Körperwärme zu spenden. Natürlich konnte sie sich auch denken, dass Rush davon nicht begeistert war. Daher fügte sie noch hinzu: "Der Col. hat Sie ebenfalls aus der Kapsel gerettet. Ohne ihn wären Sie sicher nicht mehr am Leben."  
Tamara konnte sehen, dass Rush darüber ehrlich überrascht war. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zum CO um und sagte leise: "Danke, Colonel."  
"Gern geschehen, Dr. Rush", erwiderte Everett mit einem Lächeln. Dann fragte er: "Brauchen Sie mich hier noch? Andernfalls würde ich nämlich wieder an die Arbeit gehen."  
"Ich denke, Dr. Rush ist über den Berg. Den Rest werden Decken, heiße Getränke und viel Ruhe erledigen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Col.", sagte TJ förmlich.  
Young rollte sich unter der Decke hervor und achtete darauf, dass er sie nicht von Rush herunter zog.  
Der Schotte riss die Augen auf als er sah, dass Young bis auf seine Boxershorts nichts anhatte. Erst dann kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er auch nur noch seine Unterhosen trug.  
"Keine Sorge Rush", meinte Young trocken, "das war eine rein medizinisch und außerdem überwachte Bettgeschichte. Das kommt sicher nicht noch einmal vor. Außerdem habe ich tief und fest geschlafen."  
Rush blickte ihn finster an und TJ musste lachen. "Ihre Gesichtsmuskulatur hat immerhin nicht gelitten, Dr. Rush", sagte sie dann amüsiert.   
Während Young sich wieder anzog flößte Tamara Nicholas noch ein wenig Tee ein und wartete, bis Young das Quartier verlassen hatte.  
"Was ist mit Melody?", fragte Nick nun. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl da bisher alle nur von ihm gesprochen hatten, zumindest nach der Bergung.  
"Sie ist ebenfalls schon wach", beruhigte TJ ihn.   
"Dr. Rush, ich weiß, dass Ihnen noch furchtbar kalt ist, aber bitte versuchen Sie einmal ihre Finger und Zehen zu bewegen", bat die Sanitäterin.  
Rush wirkte plötzlich geschockt und fragte: "Wie viele Gliedmaßen habe ich verloren?"  
Es war ihm offenbar klar geworden, dass das zwangsläufig passiert sein musste.  
"Hoffentlich keine", erwiderte die Medizinerin beruhigend. "Deshalb sollen Sie ja versuchen, ob Sie alles bewegen können."  
Rush blickte sie ungläubig an und tat, um was sie ihn gebeten hatte. Und tatsächlich konnte er alle seine Finger spüren und auch bewegen, ebenso seine Zehen.  
"Aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte er immer noch zitternd. Lt. Johansen hatte doch gesagt, sie waren fast erfroren gewesen und Rush wusste, dass es dann zwangsläufig zum Absterben der Gliedmaßen kommen würde. Also warum war bei ihm noch alles in Ordnung?  
"Dank dieses wunderbaren Gerätes auf der Krankenstation, mit dem wir damals die Verbrennungen bei Mr. Wallace heilen konnten", erklärte sie ihm.  
"Wir haben es auf gut Glück versucht und wurden nicht enttäuscht. Offenbar ist es nicht nur in der Lage, Hautschichten wiederherzustellen sondern auch Blutgefäße und Gewebe. Fast ein kleines Wundergerät."  
"Das war der Verdienst von Miss Hansen und der KI", murmelte er.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte TJ nach, die ihn nicht verstanden hatte, doch der Schotte antwortete nicht.  
 _Wir haben der KI so viel zu verdanken_ , ging es Rush durch den Kopf, als er daran dachte, wie viel neue Geräte ihnen die fremde Intelligenz entschlüsselt hatte. Gerade auf der Krankenstation. Und jetzt war diese Quelle für immer verloren.   
_Sie hat ihre Existenz für uns aufgegeben, um uns zu retten. Ich hoffe nur, das war es auch wert._  
"Dr. Rush?", fragte Tamara nun etwas besorgt, denn der Schotte reagierte nicht mehr auf sie. Jetzt schaute er sie jedoch an und meinte nur: "Könnte ich bitte noch etwas von dem Tee haben?"  
"Natürlich."  
Mit der Hilfe der Sanitäterin trank Nicholas nach und nach die ganze Tasse leer und spürte, wie sich allmählich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Inneren ausbreitete.  
"Versuchen Sie möglichst viel zu trinken. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ihr Körper wieder auf Normaltemperatur ist. Und bleiben Sie unter der Decke. Ich bringe Ihnen wärmere Sachen und mehr Decken."  
"Danke", sagte Rush und versuchte das Zittern ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.


	17. Melody und Nicholas

Es dauerte noch ein paar Tage, bis Rush und Melody wieder bei Kräften waren und ihre Temperatur sich im Normalbereich eingependelt hatte.   
Dr. Rush war sogar schon vor Melody wieder auf den Beinen. Die Langeweile durch das Herumliegen schien irgendwie seinen Heilungsprozess beschleunigt zu haben und er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Außerdem brauchte er die Ablenkung, um nicht die ganze Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was zwischen ihm und Melody in der Kapsel geschehen war. Er bereute es nicht, doch er hatte einfach das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass es nicht richtig war. Er zog für einen Moment sogar in Betracht, dass seine Zuneigung für Melody eventuell nur ein Ersatz für Amanda Perry war. Sie waren sich schließlich nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch von ihrer Wesensart her ähnlich. Doch wenn er an das Mädchen dachte, war da einfach noch dieses andere Gefühl, dass er bei Mandy nicht gehabt hatte. Das Gefühl, dass sie ihn völlig verstand. Genau wie einst Gloria.  
Doch wie sollte es nun weitergehen?  
Rush, der allein im Kontrollraum an seiner Konsole saß, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und stützte dann die Stirn auf den Handballen. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er sich nach der Nähe dieser jungen Frau sehnte. Er konnte noch immer ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren und hatte den Duft ihres Haare in der Nase. Und warum sollte er auf dem Schiff allein bleiben müssen? Stand ihm nicht auch ein wenig Glück zu? Er beschloss, es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen und sie nicht zurückzuweisen, sollte sie ihm signalisieren, dass sie ebenfalls mehr wollte.  
Jetzt schaute er auf seine Uhr und seufzte leise. Er war für die Verabredung mit Col. Young schon 3 Minuten zu spät. Als der CO gehört hatte, dass Rush wieder arbeiten durfte, hatte er ihn gleich zu sich bestellt damit er ihm einen genauen Bericht ablieferte. Er wollte wissen, was er genau an Bord gemacht hatte und wie er überhaupt auf diese äußerst gefährliche Idee gekommen war und dann auch noch Miss Hansen mit hereinziehen konnte.  
Rush hatte ihn kurzerhand abgewürgt und gesagt, er könne im Moment nicht weg und würde später zu ihm kommen.  
"12 Uhr Rush, keine Minute später. Young Ende." Diesmal hatte eindeutig der Col. den Rahmen festgelegt und Nicholas wusste, dass er eh nicht drumherum kommen würde. Doch die paar Stunden Zeit bis dahin hatte er einfach für sich benötigt.  
Jetzt stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Youngs Büro.

Lt. Scott kam gerade aus der Tür, als Rush eintreten wollte. Der Lt. grüßte kurz und eilte davon. Rush sah ihm einen Moment nachdenklich hinterher, dann trat er ein.  
"Ah Rush, setzen Sie sich", sagte Young.  
"Bevor Sie mir alles detailgenau erzählen werden – Lt. Scott hat mich gerade darüber informiert, dass wir wieder einige Leute zur Verfügung haben, die sich an die Kommunikationssteine setzten konnten. Wir warten immer noch auf eine Verbindung von der Erde und auf Nachrichten, was nach dem Attentat der Luzianer Allianz passiert ist. Vielleicht möchten Sie sich bereithalten? Sollte eine Verbindung zustande kommen können sie dem SGC gleich höchstpersönlich einen Bericht über die aktuellen Ereignisse erstatten", schlug Young vor.  
Rush schüttelte den Kopf. "Sicher nicht. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als herumzusitzen."  
"Das würde ihrer Genesung aber zugute kommen", gab Young zu bedenken.  
"Danke, ich fühle mich völlig normal. Vielleicht könnten wir anfangen, Col.?"  
"Natürlich, Rush." Der CO bot dem Wissenschaftler noch etwas zu trinken an, was dieser aber ablehnte.  
Dann fasste Rush die relevanten Dinge zusammen. Als er erzählte, wie die KI ihm seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, wurde Young hellhörig.  
"Die KI hat Ihnen von sich aus ihre Hilfe angeboten?", hakte er noch einmal nach.  
"Ja", bestätigte Rush. "Sie erschien vor mir, als ich im Shuttle war und die Waffensteuerung ein letztes Mal überprüft habe."  
"Und… was genau hat Sie Ihnen gesagt?", fragte Young.  
Nicholas seufzte. "Dass sie einen Weg wüsste, wie man Nemesis vernichten kann. Den vermutlich einzigen Weg, wohlgemerkt."  
"Und Sie haben beschlossen, dass Sie das für sich behalten weil…?"  
"Weil ich der einzige Mensch neben Miss Hansen war, mit dem sie wenigstens kurzfristig bereits verbunden war. Und Sie verstehen, dass wir diese Aufgabe Miss Hansen nicht zumuten wollten, die sonst die einzige Alternative gewesen wäre."  
"Aber sie hat sie doch trotzdem begleitet?", hakte Young ein.  
"Sie ist mir gefolgt. Ich habe ihr befohlen zurück auf die Brücke zu gehen. Sie bestand jedoch darauf mitzukommen, was sich im Nachhinein als unglaubliches Glück erwiesen hat. Ohne sie hätte ich wertvolle Zeit an einem Öffnungsmechanismus vertrödeln müssen, den sie zum Glück sofort erkannt hat."  
Young lehnte sich wieder zurück und gab Rush mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren solle.  
Nicholas erzählte ihm möglichst schnell, wie die KI Nemesis bekämpft hatte und damit sich selbst geopfert hatte und er und Melody in der Rettungskapsel der Vernichtung entkommen waren.   
"Die KI hat unsere Kapsel mit einem Schutzschild vor der Explosion geschützt, sonst wären wir nicht hier", beendete er seinen Bericht. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass der Col., als er die Selbstopferung der KI erwähnt hatte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde äußerst zufrieden aussah. Und jetzt wollte er dazu auch noch Details haben, denn er fragte Rush: "Und Sie sind ganz sicher, dass es der KI nicht noch irgendwie gelungen ist, sich wieder an Bord der Destiny zu transferieren?"  
Rush musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und war plötzlich sehr skeptisch.   
"Ganz sicher", sagte er dann. "Sie wurde zusammen mit Nemesis zerstört."  
Young nickte, hielt seine Gesichtszüge aber diesmal im Zaum.  
"Vielen Dank, Dr. Rush. Sie haben uns alle gerettet. Wieder einmal…", sagte er dann, wobei ihm der letzte Teil nicht ganz so leicht über die Lippen kam.   
"Danken Sie nicht mir sondern der KI. Vielleicht sind Sie jetzt doch froh, dass ich sie in die Destiny geladen habe." Den letzten Stich konnte Rush sich nicht verkneifen. Young ertrug ihn stoisch und sagte nichts weiter.   
In dem Moment meldete sich Youngs Funkgerät.  
"Col. Young, hier ist Brody, bitte melden."  
"Sprechen Sie", antwortete er.  
"Ich glaube wir haben eine Verbindung."  
Young wusste sofort, was der Ingenieur meinte, denn er war damit beschäftigt das Kommunikationslabor zu überwachen.  
"Ich werde mal sehen, wer da am anderen Ende der Leitung sitzt. Wir reden später weiter. Das Wichtigste weiß ich jetzt." Young stand auf und Rush folgte ihm hinaus. Während sich der CO zum Kommunikationslabor begab, hatte Nicholas beschlossen, nach Melody zu sehen. 

"Herein", sagte Melody, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, eingewickelt in ihre Bettdecke und balancierte ihren Laptop auf den Knien. Ein heißes Getränk stand auf dem Nachttisch in Reichweite. Als sie sah, wer da in ihrer Tür stand, wurde ihr für einen Moment schlecht. Einerseits freute sie sich sehr, den Schotten endlich zu sehen, andererseits hatte sie furchtbare Angst vor der ersten Begegnung. Jetzt war es wohl soweit.  
"Dr. Rush", entschlüpfte ihr sein Titel, weil sie ihn bisher niemals anders angesprochen hatte. Sofort merkte sie, dass sie ihn damit offenbar getroffen hatte, denn das kleine Lächeln, das er beim Eintreten auf den Lippen hatte, schwand wieder.  
"Ich meine, Nicholas…", hauchte sie schüchtern und sah ihn unsicher an.  
"Hättest Du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu Dir setze?", fragte er und Melody, der natürlich nicht entgangen war, dass er Sie duzte, lächelte erleichtert und nickte gleichzeitig.   
Nick hatte sich gerade hingesetzt und angefangen mit "Melody…", da wurde er von Youngs Stimme gestört, die aus seinem Funkgerät kam.  
"Dr. Rush? Sie sollten besser ins Kommunikationslabor kommen", sagte Young ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
Verärgert über die Störung, die nur unwichtig sein konnte, fragte er: "Ist es so dringend?"  
"Ja. Chloe hat sich mit einem Stein verbunden und wir haben Besuch bekommen." Der Col. machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann: "Von Ginn."  
Nicholas und Melody starrten beide völlig entgeistert auf das Gerät in Nicks Hand und der Schotte fragte: "Wie bitte? Von Ginn?"  
"Ja", bestätigte Young. "Von Ginn, die von Simeon getötet wurde. Sie ist in Chloes Körper."  
Rush blickte Melody an und diese nickte nur.  
"Ich bin auf dem Weg." Er warf Melody einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch sie meinte nur: "Geh, Nick."  
Rush nickte und verließ ihr Quartier.  
Melody konnte nicht anders, als sich über dieses Nachricht einfach zu freuen. Ginn lebte noch! Zumindest ihr Bewusstsein. Was würde Eli dazu sagen? Sie wollte am liebsten dabei sein, wenn er es erfuhr. Sie freute sich sehr für ihn und hoffte, dass es Ihnen gelang Ginn zu retten. Natürlich hatte sie nicht überhört, dass Ginn sich in Chloes Körper befand.   
"Gwen!", rief sie freudig aus um mit der KI in Kontakt zu treten die vielleicht eine Lösung für Ginn fand, da fiel ihr ein, dass sie fort war. Melodys Freude verlor sich etwas und sie schluckte. Der Verlust der KI würde ihr sicher noch eine Weile zu schaffen machen. Sie nahm sich vor, später bei Eli vorbeizuschauen. Sie wollte ihn einfach wissen lassen, wie sehr sie sich für ihn freute.  
Aufstehen durfte sie, aber da ihr Körper immer noch eine leichte Untertemperatur aufwies und sie sich noch ziemlich schwach fühlte, hatte Lt. Johansen ihr nahegelegt, im Bett zu bleiben und sich warm zu halten. Doch eine kleine Ausnahme konnte sie für ihren Freund schon machen. Jetzt aber wollte sie ihm erst Zeit geben um mit Ginn allein sein zu können.

Als Lt. Johansen ein paar Stunden später kurz bei ihr vorbeischaute fragte Melody sofort nach Ginn und Eli. Tamara berichtete ihr jedoch, dass es zu einem ständigen Wechsel zwischen den Bewusstsein von Ginn und Chloe kam und ihr Körper außerdem Anfälle von Atemnot erlitt.   
"Dr. Rush meint, das hängt vermutlich damit zusammen, dass Ginns Körper noch mit den Steinen verbunden war und Simeon sie in der Zeit erdrosselt hat", erklärte TJ.  
"Das ist ja furchtbar", meinte Melody mitfühlend. "Wie geht es Eli?", fragte sie dann.  
"Er macht sich Sorgen um Ginn und Chloe, aber er hält sich tapfer."  
"Wo ist Ginn denn jetzt?", hakte Melody nach.  
"In Elis Quartier. Er hat dort ein Auge auf beide bis Dr. Rush hoffentlich eine Lösung findet."  
Melody nickte. "Danke, Lt."  
"Ich komme später wieder."  
"Okay", sagte Melody und TJ ließ sie wieder allein.  
Melody befreite sich aus ihrer Bettdecke, zog sich die warmen Sachen über, die Lt. Johansen ihr noch extra hatte bringen lassen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Elis Quartier. Sie würde nicht lange stören.  
Als sie davor stand zögerte sie einen Moment, bevor sie anklopfte. Die Türen glitten auf und Eli schaute sie perplex an. Hinter ihm saß Chloe auf einer Couch.  
"Melody", sagte er verwundert, "ist alles okay mit Dir?", fragte er, denn sein erster Gedanke war, dass sie doch eigentlich noch gar nicht gesund war.  
"Ich wollte nicht stören, Eli", sagte sie schüchtern und blickte zu Chloe. "Ginn?", fragte sie in ihre Richtung und Chloe nickte.  
"Ich wollte Euch nur sagen wie sehr ich mich freue, dass Du noch lebst, Ginn", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.   
"Vielen Dank, Melody", sagte Ginn ehrlich erfreut und Eli bemerkte endlich, dass er Melody noch draußen hatte stehen lassen.  
"Mel, komm doch rein", sagte er und trat beiseite.   
"Danke. Ich will auch nicht lange stören", sagte sie.   
Die Türen hatten sich gerade geschlossen und Melody fragte gerade Ginn, wo sie gewesen war seit Simeon ihren Körper getötet hatte, da klopfte es erneut an der Tür.  
Eli öffnete und Matt trat ein. Er wollte wissen, ob es schon Fortschritte gab und machte sich natürlich Sorgen um Chloe.  
Eli erklärte ihm, dass Ginn und Chloe jetzt immer öfter wechseln würden, sie aber wenigstens keine Anfälle hätte bisher. Gerade war Chloe wieder präsent und Matt versprach ihr, alles dafür zu tun im ihr zu helfen, da wechselte sie wieder zu Ginn.  
Matt bat Eli kurz vor die Tür damit er mit ihm in Ruhe reden konnte und Melody wartete drinnen.  
Die beiden Männer waren noch draußen als Chloe plötzlich fragte: "Was ist denn hier los?"  
Matt und Eli drehten sich zu ihr herum, auch Melody starrte sie fragend an. Sowohl Chloe als auch Ginn müssten doch wissen, was los war. Also warum fragte eine von ihnen das?  
Chloe stand derweil langsam auf, blickte sehr verwirrt drein und Matt fragte: "Chloe?"  
Chloe sah ihn an. "Nein. Amanda Perry."   
Während Matt und Eli sie nur anstarrten hatte Melody das Gefühl, der Boden wurde ihr unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ihr Herz schien zwei Schläge auszusetzen und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Dr. Perry lebte auch noch. Warum hatte sie das nicht in Betracht gezogen?   
_Das bedeutet, Nicholas hat eine zweite Chance mit ihr. Sie lebt noch!_  
Sie spürte eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Erleichterung und Angst.  
Verzweiflung, weil sie Nicholas wieder verlieren würde, wo sie so lange gehofft und gewartet hatte und er endlich ihre Gefühle wahrgenommen und sogar erwidert hatte. Freude, weil sie sich trotzdem ihrer eigenen Gefühle für Nicholas für ihn freute, dass er Dr. Perry doch nicht verloren hatte und Angst, weil ihr klar war, dass Nicholas sich entscheiden musste. Und sie wusste eigentlich jetzt schon, dass er sich nicht für sie entscheiden würde.  
Matt hatte sich unterdessen gefasst und sein Funkgerät hervorgeholt.   
"Dr. Rush? Kommen Sie sofort in Elis Quartier. Dr. Amanda Perrys Bewusstsein ist gerade in Chloes Körper aufgetaucht."  
Es kam keine Antwort aber Melody wusste, dass er es gehört hatte.  
Sie trat ein paar Schritte nach hinten, bis sie an der Wand lehnte, starrte unentwegt auf Dr. Perry und versuchte, ihre aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Doch beim Anblick von Chloe, in deren Gesichtszügen sich Dr. Perrys Emotionen widerspiegelten, die so verwirrt und zart wirkte, konnte sie nicht anders als sich zu freuen, dass ihr Bewusstsein noch lebte. Simeon hatte sie ermordet und so Nicholas entrissen. Sie verdiente es, von ihm geliebt zu werden.   
Dr. Rush, der nur wenig später angerannt kam, bestätigte Melody nur, dass Mandy zu ihm gehörte.  
"Mandy", sagte Rush überglücklich, als er sie sah. Mandy strahlte, als sie ihn sah und Melody fühlte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen.  
"Ja Nick, ich bin es", sagte sie.  
"Ich habe mich schon gefragt ob Du auch da drinnen bist…", meinte er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.   
Melody konnte deutlich sehen, dass seine Körperhaltung aussagte, dass er sie jetzt am liebsten sofort umarmen wollte. Doch er zögerte, konnte wohl für einen Moment immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie es wirklich war.  
"…ob Du überlebt haben könntest", beendete er den Satz und jetzt sah Melody, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Und dann fielen sich beide in die Arme. Er schloss die Augen und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Matt und Eli schauten ein wenig verlegen drein und Melody, die den Anblick der beiden nicht mehr ertragen konnte, schlich unbemerkt aus dem Raum.  
Sie ging auf ihr kleines Aussichtsdeck, von dem nur Eli wusste, stellte sich vor das große Aussichtsfenster und starrte mit glasigen Augen hinaus ins All. Ihre Arme waren fast zu fest vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und sie zitterte. Allerdings nicht vor Kälte.  
 _Warum verliere ich schon wieder alle, die mir etwas bedeuten_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie spürte, wie die Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.   
_Ich habe Gwen erneut verloren und gerade, als ich dachte Nicholas und ich könnten vielleicht glücklich werden verliere ich ihn, bevor ich ihn überhaupt richtig hatte._  
Melody konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie nahm die Hände vor das Gesicht und fing an zu schluchzen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich nur noch wie Gummi an und gaben langsam unter ihr nach. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar schwach, ihre ganze Energie war fortgeschwemmt. Langsam glitt sie zu Boden und blieb dort immer noch weinend liegen, bis sie irgendwann völlig erschöpft einschlief.

Eine Stimme drang in ihr Bewusstsein.  
"Miss Hansen?"  
Melody erwachte langsam und spürte eine Eiseskälte durch ihren Körper schleichen. Sofort fingen ihre Zähne an zu klappern und instinktiv rollte sie sich zusammen, steckte ihre Hände unter die Achseln und blieb einen Moment so liegen. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder und in ihrem Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß.  
"Miss Hansen? Antworten Sie bitte!", ertönte noch einmal die Stimme von Lt. Johansen aus ihrem Funkgerät. Sie klang sehr dringend. Melody griff nach dem Gerät und wollte antworten, doch ihre Finger waren so kalt und steif, dass es ihr anfangs nicht gelang es festzuhalten.  
Sie rieb die Hände einen Moment fest aneinander. Es half insoweit, als dass sie sie besser bewegen konnte.  
"Ja, Lt.", brachte sie schnell hervor und unterdrückte mit aller Macht das Zittern in ihrer Stimme.  
"Ich versuche schon seit einer viertel Stunde Sie zu erreichen. Sie waren nicht in Ihrem Quartier. Geht es Ihnen gut? Wo sind Sie?", fragte TJ nun äußerst besorgt klingend.  
"Entschuldigung. Ich… war kurz… eingeschlafen auf … einer Couch." Melody war sich klar darüber, dass sie sehr abgehackt klingen musste, doch sie wollte vermeiden, dass die Sanitäterin mitbekam, dass sie wieder zitterte.  
Doch TJ schien andere Sorgen zu haben, denn sie merkte es nicht, oder sagte zumindest nichts dazu und erklärte kurz: "Ich muss meinen Besuch bei Ihnen auf morgen verschieben. Ich habe hier einen akuten Fall um den ich mich zuerst kümmern muss. Sind Sie wirklich in Ordnung, Miss Hansen?"  
"Ja, machen… Sie sich… keine Sorgen."  
"Na gut. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte wenden Sie sich bitte an Col. Young. Er weiß Bescheid und kann Ihnen helfen."  
"Das werde… ich. Aber … mir geht's gut."  
"Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie wieder in Ihr Bett kommen. Sie sollten noch gar nicht so viel im Schiff herumwandern. Kein Wunder, dass Sie eingeschlafen sind."  
"Ja, Lt. Danke."  
Melody schaltete das Gerät ab und steckte sofort wieder ihre Hände unter die Achseln. Sie musste sich erst einen Moment aufwärmen, sonst würde sie es nie schaffen aufzustehen. Und das musste sie dringend, denn irgendwie musste sie es schaffen wieder in ihr Quartier zu kommen.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass der Abend angebrochen war. Was mochte inzwischen mit Chloe, Ginn und Amanda Perry geschehen sein? Waren sie immer noch in Chloes Körper gefangen oder hatten Dr. Rush und Eli eine Lösung gefunden? Sie war zwar nicht in das weitere Vorgehen involviert, doch ihr war klar, dass diese schnellen und unkontrollierten Wechsel zwischen Chloe und Ginn und jetzt auch noch Dr. Perry kein Dauerzustand bleiben konnten.  
 _Will ich es wirklich wissen?_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie darüber nachdachte.   
Am liebsten wollte sie gar nichts darüber wissen. Sie wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie alles vergessen konnte, was geschehen war. Noch mehr wünschte sie sich, dass Nicholas sie niemals geküsst und ihr gezeigt hätte, dass er sie auch liebte.  
"Denk an etwas anderes, Mel", sagte sie mit zitternden Lippen laut zu sich selber. Durch den längeren Erschöpfungsschlaf auf dem eiskalten Boden war ihre Temperatur weiter gesunken und sie lief Gefahr, dass ihr Kreislauf erneut komplett absackte. Und dieses Mal würde keiner nach ihr suchen da sie Lt. Johansen auch gerade gesagt hatte, es gehe ihr gut.  
 _Aber vielleicht sollte ich einfach einschlafen_ , dachte sie für einen Moment, als sie wieder das Bild von Nicholas und Dr. Perry vor Augen hatte, die sich umarmten und vor Glück weinten.  
 _Es wäre so einfach und schmerzlos_ , überlegte sie, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, als ob sie ihn damit von den fatalen Gedanken befreien konnte.  
 _Gwen würde das nicht wollen und die KI sicher auch nicht_ , dachte sie dann streng. Vermutlich würde sie auch Eli damit verletzten und das wollte sie nicht.   
Sie würde schon damit klarkommen. Schließlich war sie immer allein gewesen und das würde sie auch wieder schaffen.   
Sie nahm ihre ganze Willenskraft zusammen und zwang sich aufzustehen. Die ersten Meter musste sie sich öfters abstützen da ihre Beine unter ihr einzuknicken drohten, doch allmählich kam durch die Bewegung ihr Kreislauf ein wenig mehr in Schwung und sie machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier.   
Als sie es nach schier endlosen 10 Minuten erreicht hatte, war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch die Tür zu öffnen, doch noch bevor sie ihr Bett erreichte versagten ihr die Beine unter ihr und sie fand sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Sie versuchte noch, wenigstens an eine Decke zu kommen, doch sie konnte ihre Finger nicht einmal mehr bewegen. Kraftlos schloss sie die Augen und dachte nur: _Es tut mir leid, Gwen. Ich habe es versucht. Jetzt komme ich doch zu Dir._  
Die Augen fielen ihr allmählich zu und sie schlief ein.


	18. Die richtige Entscheidung?

Nachdem Chloe aus dem Antiker-Stuhl sackte und von Matt und Eli aufgefangen wurde, war Nicholas sehr angespannt. Hatte der Transfer wirklich funktioniert?  
Es waren zwei neue Programme im Hauptrechner erschienen, doch waren sie auch intakt? Und warum und wo war das eine Programm gerade aktiv? Wenn es wirklich das Bewusstsein von Amanda oder Ginn war, wäre es nicht logisch, dass es zuerst bei Eli oder ihm auftauchte?  
Lt. Scott brachte gerade Chloe weg und Eli begleitete ihn. War mit ihr auch alles in Ordnung?   
"Dr. Rush?", wandte sich Col. Young an den Wissenschaftler, als er mit ihm allein war. "Glauben Sie es hat funktioniert?"  
Rush zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht, Col. Das eine Programm ist immer noch aktiv. Wir werden es zu gegebener Zeit wohl erfahren."  
Young nickte und fühlte einen Anflug von Mitleid für Rush. Er wusste, wie sehr der Tod von Dr. Perry ihn mitgenommen hatte. Dass Rush so ein Rachedurst entwickeln würde, dass er sogar jemanden gnadenlos jagen würde und bereit war zu töten, hatte er nicht gedacht. Jetzt war Dr. Perry gerade von den Toten wieder auferstanden und schon hatte er sie erneut in gewisser Weise verloren.   
"Rush, ruhen Sie sich aus. Es ist eine ganze Menge geschehen in den letzten Tagen. Schlafen Sie etwas." Young hatte sehr mitfühlend gesprochen und Nicholas rechnete ihm das hoch an.   
"Ja, Col., das werde ich wohl machen."   
Das Zugeständnis allein war Young schon Dank genug und er nickte ihm noch einmal zu, als der Wissenschaftler schließlich das Repositorium verließ.   
Er selbst ging in sein Quartier zurück. Das nächste Problem war die gerade laufende Nierentransplantation an Dr. Volker. Er hoffte nur, dass bei TJ alles glatt laufen würde, schließlich waren sie hier nicht in einem Krankenhaus und selbst dort wäre so eine OP schon nicht besonders leicht.  
Er musste wohl abwarten. 

Rush betrat gerade die Brücke. Er konnte noch keine Ruhe finden, zu viele Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Melody sich im Raum befand, als er Mandy im Körper von Chloe das erste Mal sah. Doch in dem Moment galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur Mandy. Sie lebte noch, das war… unbegreiflich.   
"Nicholas", ertönte hinter ihm Mandys Stimme und er drehte sich langsam zu ihr herum.  
"Es hat funktioniert", sagte sie überglücklich lächelnd. "Danke."  
Rush nickte und lächelte kurz, dann fragte er: "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"  
Mandy antwortete nicht sofort, sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort um ihr Glück auszudrücken. Schließlich fand sie es: "Frei."  
Rush freute sich sehr für sie und schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen, aber alles sagenden Lächeln.  
Die beiden starrten sich eine Weile an und Nicholas kostete es seine ganze Willenskraft, um nicht seine Hand zu heben und ihr über die Wange zu streicheln. Schließlich war sie nur eine Projektion und er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie nicht fühlen zu können. Also musste er sich im Moment damit begnügen, dass er sie wenigstens sehen und mit ihr reden konnte.  
Es war Mandy die spürte, dass Nicholas einen Moment für sich brauchte, um über einige Dinge nachzudenken. Sicher war es nicht einfach für ihn gewesen über ihren Tod zu trauern, sich damit notgedrungen abzufinden und sie dann von den Toten auferstehen zu sehen.  
Daher sagte sie: "Ich komme bald wieder, Nicholas. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um mich an mein neues Dasein zu gewöhnen."  
Der Schotte nickte. "Das verstehe ich."  
Mandy warf ihm noch einen dankbaren und liebevollen Blick zu, bevor sie "Bye, Nick", sagte und dann verschwand.  
Nicholas drehte sich wieder zum Geländer um, stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab, ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte tief.  
Er dachte an Melody. Das Mädchen kam ihm immer wieder in den Kopf. Er war sich im Moment nicht mehr sicher, was er für sie und auch für Mandy empfand. Aber letztere war wieder da und er mochte – liebte sie. Aber er empfand ebenso für Melody, sogar noch mehr. Doch die Beziehung mit Mandy war weiter fortgeschritten, er konnte sie unmöglich beenden. Nicht einmal, wenn sie nur eine Projektion war, die er nicht berühren konnte. Er war ihr verpflichtet.   
Das mit Melody hatte sich gerade erst entwickelt, sie hatten sich geküsst. Aber er brauchte sie fast noch mehr, als er Mandy je gebraucht hatte.   
Minutenlang stand er unbeweglich da und versuchte sich über seine Gefühle für beide klar zu werden. Sein Herz verlangte nach Melody, doch sein Kopf sagte ihm, es wäre das einzig Richtige sich für Mandy zu entscheiden. Sie brauchte ihn mehr. Und Melody und er würden sich weiterhin täglich sehen und miteinander arbeiten. Sie konnten sich berühren. Mandy hatte dieses Privileg nicht mehr. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht weh tun, er konnte nicht! Aber jetzt würde er Melody weh tun müssen.   
_Aber es ist noch nicht wirklich etwas geschehen zwischen uns_ , versuchte er sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.   
_Der Kuss, das war sicher nur weil wir beide dachten, nicht zu überleben. Im Angesicht des eigenen Todes sagt und macht man Dinge, die man vielleicht gar nicht so gemeint hat._  
Die Entscheidung auf seinen Verstand zu hören fiel Nicholas ausnahmsweise schwer. Doch es war richtig so.   
Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg zu Melodys Quartier, um es der jungen Frau zu erklären.   
_Sie wird es verstehen, das tut sie immer_ , dachte er noch. Allerdings fühlte er sich selber dabei äußerst schlecht und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er nachempfinden, wenn sie es dieses Mal vielleicht doch nicht verstehen würde. 

Kurze Zeit später kam er vor Melodys Quartier an und klopfte. Als sie nicht antwortete, klopfte er ein zweites Mal, lauter. Vielleicht schlief sie. Lt. Johansen hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass sie noch leicht unterkühlt war und Ruhe brauchte. Doch dann fiel Nicholas wieder ein, dass sie Eli und Chloe / Ginn einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. War sie danach vielleicht noch woanders hingegangen?   
Er klopfte ein drittes Mal, doch wieder hörte er nichts. Dann versuchte er sie über Funk zu erreichen, denn er wollte das Gespräch nicht unnötig hinaus schieben.  
"Miss Hansen?", sprach er hinein und ärgerte sich im selben Moment, dass er sie beim Nachnamen genannt hatte. "Melody?", versuchte er es erneut, doch sie antwortete nicht.   
Das kam ihm jetzt doch merkwürdig vor. Ging es ihr doch schlechter und war sie deswegen vielleicht zur Krankenstation gegangen?   
Er wollte sich gerade an Lt. Johansen wenden, als ihm einfiel, dass sie vielleicht noch mitten in der OP war. Also wandte er sich an Eli. Vielleicht war sie auch bei ihm.  
"Eli, bitte melden", sagte er.   
"Ja?", fragte der junge Mann kurz angebunden.  
"Ist Miss Hansen bei Ihnen?"  
"Nein, nicht mehr. Sie hat den Raum verlassen kurz nachdem Sie hereingekommen sind. Haben Sie es mal in ihrem Quartier versucht? Vielleicht schläft sie."  
"Danke, Mr. Wallace", sagte Rush und beendete die Verbindung.   
Er zögerte kurz bevor er versuchte sicherheitshalber doch Lt. Johansen zu erreichen. Zu seiner Überraschung meldete sie sich sogar.  
"Lt., ist Miss Hansen bei Ihnen?", fragte er möglichst gelassen.  
"Nein, aber als ich sie vorhin gesprochen habe meinte sie, es gehe ihr gut. Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte TJ jetzt alarmiert.   
"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie meldet sich nicht", gab Rush zu.  
"Vielleicht schläft sie. Ich habe Sie gebeten in ihr Quartier zu gehen und sich auszuruhen. Könnten Sie einmal nachsehen bitte? Ich muss noch Dr. Volker überwachen."  
"Verstanden."  
"Danke. Sie können mich jederzeit erreichen."  
Rush steckte das Funkgerät an seinen Gürtel und öffnete die Tür.   
"Melody!", rief er und war mit zwei Schritten neben ihr. Sie lag neben ihrem Bett auf dem Boden und als Nicholas nach ihrem Puls tastete, fühlte er wie eiskalt ihre Haut wieder war und der Puls stark verlangsamt. Sofort hob er sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie mit allen Decken zu, die er finden konnte. Dann informierte er Lt. Johansen.  
"Lt. Johansen, ich habe Miss Hansen gefunden. Sie lag neben dem Bett, Puls fast nicht spürbar und ist stark unterkühlt."  
"Können Sie sie wach bekommen?", fragte Tamara ruhig.  
Nicholas versuchte es, indem er ihr vorsichtig auf die Wangen schlug und dabei ihren Namen rief. Zu seiner Erleichterung öffnete Melody leicht die Augen und begann dann wieder zu zittern.  
"Sie hat die Augen geöffnet, aber sie zittert stark", sagte er an TJ gewandt.  
"Dr. Rush, Sie müssen sie wärmen. Ich komme so schnell ich kann, aber im Moment kann ich hier nicht weg. Ziehen Sie ihr die Kleidung aus. Dann ziehen Sie Ihre aus und legen sich neben sie. Sie braucht direkte Körperwärme. Decken Sie sich beide gut zu und reden Sie mit ihr. Sie muss wach bleiben. Zumindest bis ich da bin."  
"Verstanden. Rush Ende."  
Nicholas zögerte keine Sekunde. Schnell schlug er die Decken beiseite und zog Melody die Sachen aus. Er hatte gewiss keine Hintergedanken, als er sie auszog, doch sein Körper reagierte merklich auf ihren Anblick. Da sie keinen BH unter ihren Shirts und dem Pullover getragen hatte war sie obenherum komplett nackt und Nicholas bemühte sich, sie nur an den Seiten zu berühren oder anzuheben.  
Als sie nur noch ihren Slip trug legte er schnell wieder alle Decken über sie und zog sich dann selber bis auf die Unterhose aus. Da er selber in Melodys Situation gewesen war und zu seinem Unmut Col. Young sogar neben sich beim Aufwachen gesehen hatte, wusste er wenigstens, dass es ein normales Prozedere war und Melody wäre hoffentlich nicht beschämt, wenn sie sah dass es Nick war, der neben ihr lag.  
Schnell schlüpfte er zu ihr unter die Decken, verschränkte ihre eiskalten Hände und Arme noch vor ihrer Brust und drehte sie dann auf die Seite, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, sodass sie in derselben Position zu ihm lag, wie schon in der Kapsel.  
Er legte sein Bein über ihre und spürte jetzt erst richtig, wie kalt sie eigentlich war. Er fing fast selber an zu frieren. Doch er rieb seine Hände langsam über ihren Rücken und versuchte sie wach zu bekommen. Kurz nachdem sie die Augen geöffnet hatte waren sie ihr auch schon wieder zugefallen.   
"Melody! Melody! Du musst aufwachen. Komm schon, Du darfst jetzt nicht schlafen."  
Es war vor allem seine Stimme, die Melody zurückholte.   
_Nicholas?_ , versuchte sie zu sagen, doch sie war zu schwach um laut zu sprechen. Nicht einmal ein Flüstern gelang ihr. Dafür kam sie aber immer mehr zu Bewusstsein, bis sie schließlich die Augen öffnete und direkt in seine Augen sehen konnte. Und dann spürte sie die Kälte.  
"Was… was ist passiert?", schaffte sie stotternd zu fragen und bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie Nicks nackte Haut fast überall an ihrer spüren konnte. Träumte sie? Nein, er war wirklich neben ihr.   
"Deine Kerntemperatur ist wieder gefallen. Du brauchst jetzt Körperwärme. Ich hoffe, Du hast nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass ich das übernehme?", fragte er leicht lächelnd. Er wollte ihr zu verstehen geben, dass sie sich nicht schämen brauchte.  
Melody sagte nichts. Ihr war viel zu kalt dazu. Sie legte ihre Stirn an Nicholas Brust und schloss die Augen.  
"Melody, nicht einschlafen", hörte sie seine Stimme und sah ihn wieder an.  
"Könnte ich gar nicht", brachte sie hervor und Nicholas spürte, wie sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug und gleichzeitig spürte er auch einen Stich. Sie so in seinen Armen zu halten ließ die Gefühle wieder in ihm hochschlagen. Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt geküsst, sie gestreichelt und gespürt, doch natürlich stand das außer Frage und er würde die Situation auch niemals ausnutzen. Allerdings genoss er es trotzdem, ihr so nahe zu sein. Wenigstens ein letztes Mal noch. Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich Mandy nach allem, was sie durchmachen musste, zu sagen, er würde eine andere lieben. Schließlich hatte er noch Gefühle für sie.   
Er drückte die junge Frau noch fester an sich und konzentrierte sich auf jede einzelne Berührung mit ihr.   
Melody legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust und kuschelte sich dichter an ihn.   
Nicholas konnte nicht anders und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Melody seufzte leicht und der Schotte stellte zufrieden fest, dass das Zittern von ihr langsam nachließ. 

Es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis es an der Tür klopfte und Lt. Johansen eintrat. Da Dr. Volker stabil war und sie sich große Sorgen um Melody machte, hatte sie kurzerhand den Col. zur Krankenstation gebeten, ihn kurz instruiert und war dann gegangen.  
"Miss Hansen, Dr. Rush", grüßte sie die beiden und war erleichtert, dass Melody auf sie reagierte und ansprechbar war. Sie setzte sich neben sie und fragte: "Was genau ist passiert?"  
Melody, die ihre Stimme jetzt besser unter Kontrolle hatte, meinte: "Ich bin auf einer Couch eingeschlafen, irgendwo auf dem Schiff. Das war aber nicht beabsichtigt. Und irgendwie habe ich es wohl nicht mehr in mein Bett geschafft."  
TJ nickte nur und holte ein Thermometer hervor.  
"Dr. Rush, Sie können sie jetzt loslassen, aber bleiben Sie bitte noch hier. Oder haben Sie etwas wichtiges zu tun? Dann lasse ich jemand anderen kommen…"  
"Nein, ich kann bleiben", sagte er sofort und Melody schielte dankbar zu ihm herüber.  
TJ verbarg ihr Erstaunen geschickt indem sie auf das Thermometer sah, um es anzuschalten.  
Rush hatte Melody inzwischen losgelassen und TJs Augen wurden größer als sie sah, dass Melody nicht einmal einen BH trug. Und offensichtlich hatte weder sie noch Dr. Rush damit unbedingt ein Problem. Tamara war etwas verwirrt. Sie hatte zwar kurz nach der Rettung der beiden aus der Kapsel gedacht, da wäre vielleicht mehr, doch sie hatte es wieder verworfen als sie erfahren hatte, dass Dr. Perry wieder aufgetaucht war.   
_Das geht Dich auch nichts an, Tamara_ , dachte sie und hielt Melody das Thermometer ans Ohr.  
"34,7°C. Nicht wirklich die Temperatur, die ich haben möchte", sagte Tamara mit einem leichten Tadel in der Stimme.  
Melody biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute sehr unbehaglich drein.   
"Dr. Rush, es wäre gut, wenn Sie noch eine Weile bei ihr blieben. Ist das für Sie in Ordnung, Miss Hansen? Und wenn Sie möchten, dürfen sie natürlich auch ein Oberteil anziehen. Ich habe Dr. Rush gesagt er soll sie ausziehen damit Sie möglichst viel Wärme direkt abbekommen…", erklärte TJ ihr, denn sie wollte nicht dass sie dachte, Rush hätte aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt.  
"Das… das geht schon. Ich bin ja unter der Decke", stammelte Melody und TJ bewies einmal mehr Professionalität, indem sie keine Miene verzog und nur meinte: "Also gut. Es ist schon sehr spät und die künstliche Nacht hat bereits eingesetzt. Brauchen Sie ein Sedativum oder können Sie beide so einschlafen? Der Körper generiert dann mehr Wärme."  
"Wir brauchen kein Hilfsmittel, danke", antwortete der Wissenschaftler prompt für Melody und sich selbst.   
"Also gut. Dr. Rush, ich lege Ihnen das Funkgerät auf den Nachttisch. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte mit Miss Hansen, dann sagen Sie mir sofort Bescheid. Ich denke, da ihre Temperatur zwar niedrig aber nicht bedrohlich ist, brauchen Sie keinen Aufpasser?", fragte sie.  
"Nein, wir kommen zurecht", sagte Nick.  
"Gut. Ich werde morgen früh wiederkommen. Gute Nacht. Und Miss Hansen – keine Wanderungen mehr durchs Schiff bis Sie wieder gesund sind. Das sollte uns beiden eine Lehre gewesen sein."  
"Ja, Lt.", sagte Melody recht kläglich und Tamara ließ sie allein.  
Als sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten, sagte Nick: "Verschränke die Hände wieder vor Deiner Brust, Deine Finger sind immer noch eiskalt. Ich drehe Dich jetzt wieder zu mir."  
Melody nickte nur, tat was er sagte und kurz darauf lag sie schon wieder in seinen Armen.  
 _Nur ist es nicht richtig_ , dachte Melody, als Nicholas die Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
 _Er gehört zu Dr. Perry, mach Dir jetzt keine Hoffnungen, Mel. Er wollte nur nicht, dass ich sterbe. Ich muss es ihm leicht machen, aber es ist so schön mit ihm zusammen zu sein…_  
Sie spürte erneut, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus.  
Nicholas öffnete die Augen weil sie so geräuschvoll Luft holte und fragte sofort: "Stimmt etwas nicht? Soll ich Lt. Johansen holen?"  
"Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung", antwortete sie und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Nick spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, doch jetzt schien es ihr wieder besser zu gehen. Er streichelte ihr noch ein paar Mal über den Rücken, vergrub sein Gesicht ein wenig in ihrem Haar und lächelte leicht. Dann schloss er die Augen und es dauerte nicht lange bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.  
Melody war zwar auch müde, aber sie konnte jetzt noch nicht schlafen. Sie wartete noch gute 10 Minuten bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass Nick fest schlief. Dann löste sie ganz behutsam einen Arm von seiner Brust, zog ihn vorsichtig hervor uns tastete nach seinen Haaren. Sie wollte ihn noch einmal bewusst spüren. Zärtlich strich sie durch sein Haar, über seine Stirn und zeichnete dort jede einzelne Stirnfalte nach, die ihm öfters diesen unwiderstehlich süßen Hunde-Blick gaben wenn er sie kräuselte, hinab über sein Gesicht, die Lippen und seine Schultern und Arme. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller bei den Berührungen und sie tastete über seinen Rücken und glitt dann runter bis an seinen Bauch.   
Nick seufzte plötzlich genüsslich im Schlaf und Melody nahm ihre Hand sofort weg. Doch der Schotte schlief weiter. Da ihre Finger wieder kühler wurden schob sie ihre Hand wieder zwischen ihre und seine Brust, schloss die Augen und mit einem Lächeln schlief sie ein.

Ein Frösteln weckte sie plötzlich und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Nicholas, der immer noch bei ihr lag wachte durch ihre heftig zuckende Bewegung jäh auf und fragte sofort, ob alles in Ordnung sei.  
"Ja, tut mir leid. Es ist einfach über mich gekommen. Wie eine kalte Dusche", meinte Melody verlegen und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach halb vier morgens und sie fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser.  
"Zwei Decken sind zu Boden gefallen", stellte der Schotte fest. Er rollte Melody auf den Rücken damit er ein Stückchen über sie rutschen konnte, um nach den Decken zu angeln.   
Bei seiner Bewegung spürte Melody plötzlich ganz deutlich etwas hartes, das ihren Unterbauch leicht drückte und ihr Gesicht bekam schlagartig mehr Farbe, als ihr bewusst wurde, was es war.  
Nick hatte die Decken aufgehoben, rollte wieder von ihr herunter und sah, dass ihre Wangen rötlich angelaufen waren.   
"Ich hätte aus dem Bett steigen sollen", entschuldigte er sich, da er selbst gemerkt hatte, was los war.   
"Ich hätte daran denken müssen", schob er noch hinterher. Melody brachte es fast um den Verstand und ihr Herz schmerzte ungemein. Es war nicht fair. Diesmal konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ein paar Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen und Nicholas, der es sah weil noch ein kleines Nachtlicht brannte fragte besorgt: "Melody?" Dabei wischte er vorsichtig eine Träne von ihrer Nase.  
"Sie gehört zu Ihnen, Dr. Rush", sagte sie unvermittelt und gab dem Schotten durch ihre Wortwahl zu verstehen, dass sie ihm nicht im Weg stehen würde.  
"Sie lieben Sie, das ist mir bewusst. Ich… ich freue mich für Sie, dass Dr. Perry lebt, wirklich. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass es in Ordnung ist", strömte es aus Melody einfach hervor. Nicholas blickte sie fassungslos an. Er wollte mit ihr eigentlich erst darüber reden, wenn es ihr wieder gut ging, doch jetzt war das Thema auf dem Tisch und sie hatte – natürlich – genau erkannt, was im Busch war.  
Und gerade jetzt fühlte er sich so schlecht wie nie.  
"Melody, ich wollte nie…", begann er, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Nein, bitte, Dr. Rush. Ich verstehe es. Wirklich! Ich.. ich hoffe, Sie finden für Dr. Perry bald einen Körper, damit Sie mit ihr auch wirklich zusammen sein können. Und…", sie sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen und sagte: "…ich danke Ihnen für die schönen Momente, die ich mit Ihnen erleben durfte und diese eine Nacht. Ich werde es in meinem Herzen bewahren und es wird niemals jemand erfahren. Das verspreche ich Ihnen. Sie können unbesorgt sein." Die Tränen liefen ihr immer noch vereinzelt aus den Augen, doch es musste gesagt werden.  
"Danke, dass Sie mich gewärmt haben und sich um mich gekümmert haben. Ich denke, ich komme jetzt allein klar." Sie wollte ihn nicht hinauswerfen, ihm allerdings eine Entschuldigung anbieten, damit er gehen konnte, wenn er es wollte.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung tat er es jedoch nicht. Stattdessen sah er ihr nur mit diesen wunderschönen Augen an, in denen sie Mitgefühl, Liebe, Trauer, Schmerz und Zärtlichkeit zugleich sehen konnte.  
Seine Lippen zitterten ganz leicht und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als auch seine Augen verräterisch anfingen zu glänzen. Kurz darauf kullerte eine einzelne Träne seine Wange herunter.  
"Melody", sagte er zärtlich und seine Hand wanderte über ihre Wange.   
Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich völlig auf diese Berührung. Sie wollte sie nie mehr vergessen. Seine Hand glitt weiter durch ihr Haar an ihren Hinterkopf. Schließlich zog er sie zu sich heran und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Als Melody ihn überrascht anblickte flüsterte er: "Diese eine Nacht ist noch nicht vorbei…"   
Das Angebot war deutlich und Melody wusste, dass es nicht nur als 'Trostpflaster' gemeint war sondern er es genauso wollte wie sie. Und es würde auch nur für diese Nacht gelten. Sie musste nicht lange überlegen. Ihre Antwort bestand darin, dass sie ihre Hand um Nicks Hals legte und ihn hingebungsvoll küsste, was er nur zu gern erwiderte.


	19. Distanz

TJ hatte diese Nacht ausnahmsweise nicht bei Everett im Quartier verbracht. Nachdem sie von Miss Hansen auf die Krankenstation zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie Everett allerdings die Kräuter in die Hand gedrückt, ihn in sein Quartier begleitet und gewartet, bis sie wirkten. Die Nacht verbrachte sie auf der Krankenstation, um ein wachsames Auge auf ihre Patienten zu haben.   
Allmählich glaubte sie aber, dass ihr Ex-Liebhaber auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Soviel sie wusste hatte er in den letzten Tagen wirklich die Finger von Brodys Fusel gelassen und es kostete ihn nicht mehr ganz so viel Beherrschung, die Destille zu meiden. Vielleicht kam es ihr aber auch nur so vor und er hatte dazu einfach gar keine Zeit gefunden. Nun, sie würde sehen, wie es weiterging. Der Alltag war wieder eingekehrt, die Verletzungen der Crew heilten und bis auf Volker und Greer war die Krankenstation inzwischen wieder leer. Lt. James und den anderen Soldaten hatte sie ebenfalls entlassen können. Jetzt blieb nur noch Miss Hansen, um die sie sich noch ein wenig länger würde kümmern müssen. TJ ärgerte sich, weil sie der jungen Frau gestattet hatte das Bett zeitweise zu verlassen, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so einen herben Rückfall erleiden würde. Sie war heilfroh, dass Dr. Rush sie noch rechtzeitig gefunden und nicht gezögert hatte und TJs Anweisungen gefolgt war. Doch die beiden gingen ihr immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hielt Dr. Rush sicher nicht für prüde. Wenn es um Leben und Tod ging war er nicht gerade zimperlich, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es sein eigenes Leben war. Aber Melody war zurückhaltend, schüchtern und mied Körperkontakt. Doch sie schien nicht unbedingt beschämt gewesen zu sein, dass sie neben Dr. Rush mehr oder wenig nackt lag. Und zwar sehr eng an ihm.   
Jetzt war sie auf dem Weg zu Miss Hansen und ehrlicherweise gespannt, ob Dr. Rush noch bei ihr war.  
Sie klopfte an und hörte sofort ein "Herein."  
Die Türen glitten auf und sie sah Melody immer noch unter Decken verpackt in ihrem Bett liegen, jedoch allein. Dr. Rush war also schon wieder bei der Arbeit.   
TJ stutzte einen Moment. Das Mädchen sah ein wenig zerzaust aus! Ein paar Haarsträhnen klebten ihr auf der Stirn und es sah aus, als hätte sie sich die ganze Nacht im Bett hin und her gewälzt.   
Wenigstens sah sie viel besser aus als gestern. Ihre Haut hatte wieder Farbe bekommen und sie wirkte entspannt. Sie lächelte TJ sogar leicht an.  
"Guten Morgen, Lt.", begrüßte das Mädchen sie.  
"Guten Morgen. Sie sehen viel besser aus. Wann ist Dr. Rush gegangen?", wollte TJ wissen.  
"Ungefähr vor einer Stunde. Er musste wieder auf die Brücke und wollte vorher noch in sein Quartier. Aber er hat sicher gestellt, dass es mir gut geht", erklärte sie. Offenbar hatte sie ein wenig Angst, dass TJ verärgert sein könnte mit Dr. Rush, weil er sie allein gelassen hatte.  
Doch Tamara lächelte. "Es war sehr aufopfernd von Dr. Rush, dass er so lange bei Ihnen geblieben ist", sagte sie sanft, während sie das Thermometer heraussuchte.  
Melody schwieg und Tamara maß ihre Temperatur erneut.  
"36,6°C. Scheint, als hätten Sie es geschafft. Aber sicherheitshalber überstürzen wir jetzt nichts. Sie bleiben auf jeden Fall den Tag noch im Bett. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche anderen Beschwerden? Kopfschmerzen, Zittern oder fühlen Sie sich schlecht?"  
"Nein, nur etwas schwach vielleicht. Aber kalt ist mir nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht unter den Decken."  
"Wie lange liegt die letzte Mahlzeit zurück?", hakte Tamara nach.  
"Ich glaube, das war das Frühstück gestern morgen", antwortete Melody leise.  
"Kein Wunder, dass Sie sich schwach fühlen. Sie müssen mehr auf sich achten und regelmäßige Mahlzeiten zu sich nehmen. Ganz ehrlich, ein Patient wie Dr. Rush reicht mir, bei dem ich immer aufpassen muss, ob er auch genug isst und trinkt."  
"Ja, Lt.", sagte Melody kleinlaut und wurde etwas rot.  
"Ich werde Ihnen etwas bringen. Und morgen sehen wir weiter."  
Melody nickte nur und Tamara holte ihr etwas zu Essen und Trinken.

Col. Young erwachte an diesem Morgen völlig ausgeruht und entsprechend gut war seine Laune. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Doch er wusste, warum er eine so gute Nacht gehabt hatte. Die Kräuter halfen ihm sehr gut beim Einschlafen und seit langer Zeit hatte er in dieser Nacht nicht schlecht geträumt. Genüsslich räkelte er sich im Bett und starrte nachdenklich und mit einem Lächeln an die Decke.  
 _Die KI ist endlich fort_ , dachte er erfreut. Dieser Stachel war aus seinem Fleisch entfernt und er fühlte sich fast schon frei. Sein Geheimnis war sicher und somit musste er Rush auch nicht mehr alles durchgehen lassen.   
Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf, zog sich an und beschloss, an diesem Morgen ganz in Ruhe und ausgiebig zu duschen.  
Als er fertig war, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Messe. TJ saß allein an einem Tisch und nahm ein verspätetes Frühstück ein.  
"Guten Morgen Tamara", begrüßte er sie gut gelaunt.  
"Everett! Hast Du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie und machte mit der Hand eine Geste, die ihn einlud sich zu ihr zu setzen.  
"Danke, ganz ausgezeichnet. Deine Kräuter scheinen Wunder zu wirken", erwiderte er und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.  
Er fragte als erstes nach dem Befinden von Volker und Greer (beiden ging es soweit gut und die Niere funktionierte hervorragend), dann sprachen sie über das wundersame Auftauchen von Ginn und Dr. Perry in Chloes Körper.  
Tamara erzählte ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit, dass Dr. Perry sie durch die Operation geleitet hatte, als durch die Spannungsspitze die Computer abgestürzt waren.  
"Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich nicht gewusst, was zu tun sei", gab TJ freimütig zu.  
"Du hättest es auch allein geschafft, TJ", sagte Everett der nicht wollte, dass TJ ihre Arbeit und ihre Fachkenntnisse so herunterspielte. Sie verdiente ihrer aller Anerkennung für das, was sie täglich leistete. Ohne sie hätten sie überhaupt niemals diese OP in Angriff genommen und Volker wäre mit Sicherheit gestorben.   
Tamara lächelte nur.  
"Wenigstens wissen wir bei Dr. Perry und Ginn, wen wir da genau im Computer haben", sagte Young gedankenverloren.  
"Du bist erleichtert, dass die KI vom Planeten jetzt nicht mehr in der Destiny ist, nicht wahr?"  
Young nickte. "Ja. Das kann man wohl sagen."  
"Aber sie hat uns niemals Schaden zugefügt, im Gegenteil. Ich bin ihr sehr zu Dank verpflichtet. Gerade der Hautregenerator ist ein Segen, den wir ohne sie vielleicht niemals entdeckt hätten."  
Vielleicht mochte TJ Recht haben, aber jedes Mal, wenn Young nur an die KI dachte, kam ihm unweigerlich auch in den Sinn, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Sie hatte ihm geschadet und das in einer Weise, die er niemals vergessen konnte.  
Young zuckte mit den Achseln. "Eine gute Tat für ihren Wirt, TJ. Vergiss nicht, dass sie es höchstwahrscheinlich nur getan hat, weil Miss Hansen sie überredet hat."  
Tamara runzelte die Stirn. Was erzählte Everett da?  
"Ist etwas vorgefallen mit Dir und der KI?", wagte sie einen Schuss ins Blaue.  
"Nun, vermutlich wären wir nicht miteinander ausgekommen. Schließlich wollte ich Sie zurück auf ihren Planeten schicken und das ist nur nicht geschehen, weil Rush sich wieder mal über meine Befehle hinweggesetzt hat."  
TJ wirkte immer noch skeptisch. Irgendetwas verheimlichte er doch.  
"Aber das ist auch nicht mehr von belang, TJ. Egal was vielleicht gewesen wäre, Fakt ist, die KI existiert nicht mehr und wir haben zwei andere Probleme. Was machen wir mit Ginn und Perry? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass weder Rush, noch Eli es lange aushalten mit den beiden nur eine gedankliche Beziehung zu führen. So etwas kann auf Dauer nicht funktionieren. Wir sollten dafür eine Lösung finden."  
Damit hatte Everett absolut Recht. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass Varro genau wie Dr. Perry ihr nur erscheinen könnte, sie ihn jedoch niemals berühren oder fühlen könnte…   
Das Verlangen würde irgendwann zu groß werden und wenn jemand sehr verzweifelt etwas brauchte, würde er dafür vermutlich alles tun. Und dieses 'alles' schloss Dinge ein, die bar jeder Vernunft sein mochten.  
"Ja, das sollten wir. Aber ich glaube, dieses Problem lösen am ehesten noch Dr. Rush und Eli selber. Schließlich geht es um ihre Partner."  
Young nickte. "Wir sollten ein Auge auf die beiden haben. Nicht, dass sie noch eine Dummheit begehen."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal abwarten. Vielleicht findet sich schon bald eine Lösung."

Nachdem ihre Körperkerntemperatur wieder normal war, durfte Melody wieder arbeiten. Allein in ihrem Quartier konnte sie immer an die zärtlichen Berührungen und Küsse von Nicholas denken, sich vorgaukeln, es könnte immer so sein. Doch sie wusste, diese Träume würden aufhören sobald sie die Brücke betrat und Nicholas sah.   
Sie hatte furchtbare Angst vor dieser ersten Begegnung und es wurde so schlimm, wie sie es befürchtet hatte. Er behandelte sie wie immer, doch in seinen Augen sah sie immer noch, dass er mehr für sie empfand und es niemals mehr zeigen würde.   
In den ersten Tagen war es besonders schlimm. Sie gab sich vor Rush und allen anderen wie immer, freundlich, zurückhaltend aber immer ansprechbar, doch sobald ihre Schicht vorüber war flüchtete sie in ihr Quartier und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.   
Nach der ersten Woche war sie komplett erschöpft. Die Fassade aufrecht erhalten und ihre Emotionen erst dann herauszulassen zu können, wenn sie allein war, war äußerst anstrengend. Doch schließlich wurde es besser. Es half ihr, dass sie Dr. Perry nicht sehen musste. Was Nicholas in seinem Quartier machte konnte sie nicht sehen und es ging sie auch nichts mehr an. Es gelang ihr sogar Eli zu täuschen und sie kümmerte sich vermehrt um ihn, denn sie sah wie sehr er darunter litt, dass Ginn zwar da war, er sie aber nicht berühren und immer mit ihr zusammen sein konnte wann er wollte. Dr. Rush merkte man nicht an, dass ihn die Situation mit Amanda Perry irgendwie belastete, er verhielt sich wie immer.

Nach 3 Wochen war der größte Schmerz in ihrem Herzen zu einem dumpfen, aber stetigen Pochen abgeklungen und sie fand eine Möglichkeit ihre Anwesenheit auf der Brücke, bzw. mit Dr. Rush so zu verringern, dass sie ihn nur noch selten sah. Das half ihr ungemein und Eli, der ihr sehr dankbar war, dass sie versuchte ihn von Ginn abzulenken und mehr mit ihm zusammen war als früher, half ihr ohne dass er es überhaupt wusste. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie Nicholas sah, fühlte sie einen Stich im Herzen und spürte eine Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht in sich aufsteigen, die sie nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte.   
Allerdings hatte sie ihren Appetit komplett verloren und musste sich öfters dazu zwingen, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Sie dachte dabei voller Angst daran, dass Lt. Johansen es bemerken würde und sie hatte ihr schließlich versprochen, besser auf sich zu achten. Doch zum Glück fiel es weder Lt. Johansen noch sonst jemanden auf.  
Eli gewöhnte sich allmählich daran, dass er Ginn nicht berühren konnte und genoss es dafür umso mehr sie ansehen zu können und mit ihr zu reden. Er war dann sogar nicht mehr nur betrübt und wehmütig, er war auch glücklich und lachte mit ihr. Melody zog sich danach auch wieder von ihm ein wenig zurück und dann hatte die der Alltag komplett wieder eingeholt.

Wie recht Young mit seiner Sorge vor einigen Wochen doch hatte, die er TJ gegenüber erwähnte, dass entweder Rush oder Eli auf eine dumme Idee kommen könnte in Bezug auf 'körperliche Nähe', zeigte sich knapp zwei Monate später.   
Dr. McKay war an Bord gekommen und sollte eigentlich mit Rush tauschen, doch der hatte Brody geschickt und war selber verschwunden.   
Schließlich wurde der CO von Chloe darüber informiert, dass sie Rush im Repositorium gefunden hatte. Er war kurz vorher fast in sie hineingerannt und ließ ausrichten, er hätte sich den Tag freigenommen.  
Young war sofort ins Repositorium gelaufen, um dort Tamara vorzufinden die ihm mitteilte, Rush würde sich in einem sehr tiefen Schlaf befinden.   
"Vermutlich werden Sie jetzt sagen es ist zu gefährlich ihn aufzuwecken?", fragte er leicht spöttisch.  
"Das ist es auch", sagte Tamara ernst.   
"Okay, dann finden Sie heraus was er hier tut und erstatten Sie mir Bericht."  
Der CO verließ den Raum wieder, wütend, dass Rush mal wieder einfach tat, was er wollte.  
"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Chloe und Tamara zuckte die Achseln.   
"Herausfinden, was er hier tut. Du hast den Col. gehört", meinte sie leicht ironisch.  
"Hast Du denn von dem Programm Ahnung, was da läuft?"  
"Nein, aber vielleicht holen wir einfach jemanden her, der es versteht", schlug TJ vor.  
"Eli ist gerade mit Dr. McKay beschäftigt… aber Melody weiß sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat", sagte Chloe.  
"Dann holen wir sie mal her."  
Tamara funkte Melody an und diese kam sofort. Also sie Rush sah, blieb sie kurz in der Tür stehen, die Augen aufgerissen und den Mund leicht geöffnet.  
"Miss Hansen, könnte Sie sich bitte mal das Programm ansehen, das hier läuft? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."  
"J-ja, natürlich", sagte sie und versuchte sich auf die Symbole und Zahlen zu konzentrieren.   
_Er ist mit ihr zusammen_ , kam ihr sofort der Verdacht, der sich auch bestätigte, als sie das Programm angeschaut hatte.  
"Das Programm befähigt ihn mit Dr. Perry physisch in Kontakt zu treten, zumindest wird er denken, es sei real obwohl natürlich alles nur in seinem Kopf stattfindet", erklärte Melody.  
Tamara und Chloe blickten sich kurz an, dann fragte TJ: "Können Sie das Programm beenden und ihn wecken?"  
Melody schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das kann er nur selbst."  
"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er sich nur den halben Tag freigenommen hat, sonst wird sein Körper in der realen Welt anfangen darunter zu leiden."  
 _Nicholas, was hast Du getan?_ , dachte Melody verzweifelt. _Und alles nur damit Du mit ihr zusammen sein kannst, was Du letztlich doch nicht bist._  
Sie machte sie furchtbare Sorgen um ihn und das auch zu Recht, wie sich später herausstellen sollte.

Es war schon fast ein ganzer Tag vergangen und TJ, die aufgrund der Delta-Wellen anfangs vermutet hatte, er würde sich nur in einem tiefen Schlaf befinden, musste den anderen nun mitteilen, dass sein Bewusstsein sich immer weiter im Schiff verlor. Er war inzwischen in ein Koma gefallen.  
Ginn tauchte unterdessen endlich bei Eli auf und erzählte ihm, was los war. Dr. Perry hatte einen gravierenden Fehler in das Programm geschrieben, allerdings unabsichtlich und versuchte nun Zeit zu gewinnen, um den Fehler zu korrigieren. Doch es war unmöglich für sie. Es gab keinen Weg aus der Simulation, in der sich Rush befand.   
Auch Eli und Melody hatten schon alles mögliche versucht, jedoch ohne Erfolg.   
Ginn konnte Eli noch mitteilen, dass das Programm nur noch von außen beendet werden könne. Er müsste es tun. Doch als Ginn gerade erklären wollte was er zu tun hatte verschwand sie wieder.   
Zuerst war der junge Mann ratlos, doch allmählich wurde ihm klar, was Ginn gemeint haben musste und was es für einen Preis hatte. Doch es gab keine andere Lösung. Also ging er zurück zum Repositorium, in dem Melody immer noch an einer Konsole stand und versuchte, irgendeinen Ausweg zu finden.  
Er trat an die andere Konsole heran und fing an, die Speicher zu löschen.  
"Eli, was tust Du?", fragte Melody entsetzt, die natürlich sah, was Eli machte.  
Der junge Mann schluckte. "Ich schiebe die Speicher, die das Bewusstsein von Ginn und Dr. Perry enthalten, in Quarantäne", sagte er.  
"Eli…" Melody wusste, was das bedeutete. "Bitte, bitte tu das nicht. Du…du wirst Ginn verlieren! Und Dr. Rush verliert Dr. Perry… noch einmal. Das könnt ihr beide kein zweites Mal durchstehen…"  
"Was soll ich denn sonst machen, um ihn zu retten, Mel?", fragte Eli verzweifelt. "Denkst Du etwa, das fällt mir leicht? Aber wir brauchen Rush mehr als Dr. Perry… und… und Ginn!"  
Melody hatte Tränen in den Augen und sie spürte so eine starke Verzweiflung in sich, wie in dem Moment als sie erkannt hatte, dass sie Nicholas verlieren würde. Doch das hier war noch schlimmer. Weder Nick noch Eli würden ihre Geliebten wiedersehen können und das in dem Wissen, dass sie so nah waren – und doch unerreichbar.   
Melody überkam eine Schwäche, doch sie Riss sich zusammen und half Eli bei der Säuberung. Ihre Tränen fielen auf die Konsole, als sie die endgültigen Eingaben machte, die unwiderruflich waren.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Speicher in die Quarantäne verschoben waren, doch kaum war es getan gab der Stuhl Rush frei.   
Jemand fing ihn auf und er wurde auf die Krankenstation gebracht.   
Eli stand wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt an seiner Konsole und kämpfte um seine Fassung. Melody trat neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine.   
Sie sagte nichts, stand einfach nur da und drückte seine Hand. 

Am nächsten Tag besuchte Melody den Wissenschaftler auf der Krankenstation. Er war immer noch in einem Koma und Tamara hatte keine Ahnung, wann er wieder aufwachen würde.  
"Miss Hansen, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte TJ, nachdem sie das Mädchen einen Moment gemustert hatte wie sie neben dem Bett von Rush stand und ihr aufgefallen war, dass sie sehr blass aussah und offenbar an Gewicht verloren hatte.  
"Danke, es geht mir gut", sagte Melody gedankenverloren und TJ beließ es vorerst dabei, doch sie spürte, dass das nicht stimmte.   
"Also gut. Sie dürfen noch einen Augenblick bleiben", erlaubte ihr die Sanitäterin und entfernte sich in den hinteren Bereich, um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.   
Melodys Blick wanderte auf die Liege gegenüber, auf der Msgt. Greer lag. Der Msgt. hatte sich nach seiner Nieren-OP einfach zu viel zugemutet und erneut eine Infektion erlitten, weil er TJs Anweisungen nicht befolgt hatte. Er war wohl der Meinung gewesen, seine sportlichen Übungen sofort in vollem Maße auch mit nur einer Niere und immer noch geschwächtem Körper aufzunehmen. Postwendend war die Quittung erfolgt und nun lag er wieder auf der Krankenstation und hatte dabei noch Glück, dass Tamara darauf verzichtet hatte ihn ans Bett zu fesseln.   
Doch im Moment schlief er, was dem Mädchen nur Recht war. Sie drückte die Hand von Nicholas und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm.   
"Dr. Rush, es tut mir so leid. Aber noch ist Dr. Perry nicht verloren", flüsterte sie ihm zu, "sie befindet sich nur in Quarantäne. Ich bin sicher, wir bekommen sie da schon wieder heraus. Eli möchte auch gerne Ginn wiedersehen. Aber wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe dafür. Bitte, Dr. Rush, kommen Sie zu uns zurück." Verstohlen strich sie ihm sanft über die Wange und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ihr Mund war direkt an seinem Ohr und sie flüsterte jetzt so leise, dass niemand anderes es hören konnte: "Nick, ich liebe Dich! Bitte verlass mich nicht!"  
Rush zeigte keine Reaktion. Melody hatte es sich zwar mit aller Macht gewünscht, doch sie war Realistin genug um zu wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Tagen erwachen würde. So ein Transfer des gesamten Gehirnmusters war keine Lappalie und er brauchte Ruhe. Sie ließ jedoch ihren Kopf noch einen Moment auf seiner Schulter liegen und vergrub ihre Hand in seinem Haar, spielte ein wenig damit. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie niemand dabei sah. Aber die Gelegenheit, Nicholas noch einmal wenigstens ein klein wenig spüren zu können, konnte sie nicht verstreichen lassen. Ihr ganzes Sein und ihr Körper sehnten sich nach ihm.   
Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie hochschnellen und sie wich gerade noch rechtzeitig von Rush zurück, bevor Eli eintrat.   
Er schien immer noch am Boden zerstört zu sein, obwohl er alles dafür tat, dass es keiner merkte. Er überspielte es sogar, in dem er darüber Witze machte, wie es ihm ging wenn er gefragt wurde.   
"Hey", sagte er, als er Melody sah.  
"Hey", erwiderte sie. "Er… er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht", sagte sie dann, weil ihr einfach nichts anderes einfiel und die Stille unerträglich war.  
"Ja, das sehe ich", meinte Eli nur, starrte den Wissenschaftler noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Krankenstation wieder verließ.  
Melody seufzte. Ihr war plötzlich übel. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen Eli so zu sehen und doch wusste sie auch nicht, was sie tun konnte.  
Die Übelkeit wurde stärker und sie spürte, wie etwas von ihrem Mageninhalt die Speiseröhre hinauf wanderte.  
"TJ!", brachte sie gerade noch hervor. Sie wollte eigentlich nach einem Gefäß fragen, doch es war dafür zu spät.  
Die junge Sanitäterin, die den Ruf natürlich gehört hatte, kam just in dem Moment an, als Melody sich übergeben musste. Eine erneute Schwäche überkam sie und im nächsten Moment fand sie sich auf dem Boden kniend wieder und immer noch spuckend. TJ war sofort bei ihr, hielt sie aufrecht, sodass sie das Erbrochene nicht in ihre Luftröhre bekam und wartete, bis nichts mehr heraus kam.   
Melody schnappte nach Luft. Was war nur los? Sie fühlte sich so schwach, dass sie allein nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Tamara half ihr auf eine Liege und untersuchte sie sofort.  
"Ist das schon einmal passiert?", fragte sie.   
Melody schüttelte den Kopf und bereute die Bewegung sofort, doch glücklicherweise war ihr Magen schon komplett leer und sie würgte nur. Das Meiste war eh nur Galle gewesen, da sie kaum etwas gegessen hatte.  
"Ihr Blutdruck ist etwas zu niedrig und Ihr Kreislauf zu schwach. Ich werde Sie zur Beobachtung erst einmal hierbehalten. Ist Ihnen immer noch schlecht?"  
"Ja, aber es wird langsam besser", meinte Melody und schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
"Was haben Sie als letztes gegessen?", hakte Tamara nach. Wenn es am Essen lag musste sie wissen, was es war. Vielleicht war etwas von den Nahrungsmitteln, die sie vor zwei Wochen auf einem Planeten gefunden hatten doch nicht für Menschen verträglich.   
"Nur ein wenig von dem Pulverbrei… gestern Mittag", sagte sie leise.   
TJ seufzte. Am Essen lag es nicht, aber hier hatte sie schon die erste Erklärung, warum das Mädchen an Gewicht verloren hatte. Offenbar ließ sie wieder Mahlzeiten aus.   
"Dann kann es eigentlich nicht am Essen liegen", meinte Tamara nur. Es brachte jetzt überhaupt nichts ihr ins Gewissen zu reden. Das würde sie tun, wenn sie herausgefunden hatte was der jungen Frau fehlte.   
"War Ihnen vorher schon einmal schlecht oder schwindelig? Fieber, Schmerzen, sonst irgendetwas, von dem ich wissen sollte?"  
Melody druckste etwas herum. "Naja, in der letzten Zeit war mir öfters mal schlecht und ich habe mich schwach gefühlt, aber ich dachte, ich habe einfach zu wenig getrunken", sagte sie schnell.   
Eigentlich wusste sie doch, was los war. Die ganze Situation mit Rush, Eli, Ginn und Dr. Perry, ihre eigene Verzweiflung und das allabendliche in den Schlaf weinen war Schuld. Aber das konnte sie doch Lt. Johansen unmöglich sagen. Daher schwieg sie und erfand schnell die Ausrede mit dem Wasser.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass es daran liegt. Vielleicht zu einem kleinen Teil. Ich werde Ihnen eine Blutprobe entnehmen. Und Sie ruhen sich solange aus."  
"Ist gut", sagte Melody nur erschöpft und schloss die Augen, um ein wenig zu dösen.  
Sie bekam noch mit, dass Tamara ihr Blut abzapfte, doch dann schlief sie ein.

TJ suchte zuerst nach möglichen Viren und Bakterien in Melodys Blut, doch sie konnte nichts finden.  
Ratlos lehnte sich TJ in ihrem Stuhl nach hinten. Irgendetwas hatte das Mädchen, das sie übersah.  
Plötzlich stutzte sie, als ihr eine mögliche Erklärung einfiel. Doch das konnte eigentlich nicht sein… es war sogar ausgeschlossen. Oder doch nicht?  
Tamara stand auf und suchte im Schrank nach einem Testset, das sie bisher noch nie an Bord benutzt hatte.  
Als das Ergebnis erschien schaute sie zweimal hin. Sie machte den Test sogar noch einmal, doch das Ergebnis war dasselbe.  
Sie schaute zu Melody herüber, die momentan ganz friedlich schlief. Sie wollte es vorerst dabei belassen. Das würde ein Schock für das Mädchen werden.   
Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Dr. Rush hinüber. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er sich so in Gefahr gebracht hatte, nur um Dr. Perry körperlich begegnen zu können. Wäre es Eli nicht gelungen die Speicher zu säubern, wäre Dr. Rush mit großer Wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht mehr unter ihnen. TJ hoffte nur, dass er bald aufwachte.   
Sie schaute noch einmal auf den Bluttest und schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war das Set auch schon zu alt und das Ergebnis fehlerhaft. Dennoch konnte eine einfache Frage vielleicht Gewissheit bringen, die allerdings nur Melody selbst beantworten konnte. Wenn sie wieder wach war.  
TJ beschloss jeden ihrer drei Patienten noch einmal einem kurzen Check zu unterziehen, dann würde sie sich vielleicht eine Pause gönnen.

Melody erwacht von leisen Stimmen. Was war geschehen? Wo war sie?  
 _Krankenstation. Stimmt ja, mir war schlecht und Lt. Johansen hat mich hierbehalten. Ob sie etwas gefunden hat? Bestimmt ein Virus…_ , dachte Melody und schaute sich nach der Sanitäterin um. Sie fühlte sich inzwischen wesentlich besser. TJ stand mit Chloe zusammen neben Greer und erklärte ihr wohl gerade etwas. Melody wollte sie nicht stören und wartete ab, nutzte dabei aber die Gelegenheit Nicholas anzusehen.  
Schließlich bemerkte Chloe, dass Melody wach war und machte TJ darauf aufmerksam. Die Sanitäterin entschuldigte sich kurz bei Matts Freundin und ging zu der jungen Frau hinüber.   
Ihr Gesicht verriet nichts und Melody schaute sie neugierig an.  
"Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?", fing TJ unverbindlich an.  
"Ja, danke. Ich glaube, ich brauchte einfach nur eine Mütze voll Schlaf", meinte Melody und hoffte, TJ würde das jetzt einfach bestätigen. Doch das tat sie nicht.  
"Vielleicht, aber ich habe noch ein paar Fragen, bevor Sie in Ihr Quartier zurückkehren dürfen."  
 _Gott sei Dank, es ist wirklich nichts schlimmes_ , dachte Melody. Immerhin sprach TJ davon, dass sie gleich in ihr Quartier durfte.  
"Okay", meinte Melody nur.  
"Wie oft hatten Sie schon diese Schwächezustände?"  
Melody überlegte kurz. "4 oder 5 mal vielleicht, aber es war immer nur kurz und danach ging es mir wieder gut."  
Tamara nickte nur. "Okay, und die Übelkeit? War Ihnen vorher schon öfters übel?"  
"Hm, naja, nach dem Aufstehen meistens ein klein wenig", sagte sie.  
"Wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal Ihre Periode?", fragte sie dann und Melody schaute sie verständnislos an.  
"Ich… habe sie immer unregelmäßig", erklärte sie dann. Worauf wollte TJ nur hinaus? "Das letzte Mal vor ungefähr… " Melody schloss kurz die Augen und überlegte angestrengt, dann schätzte sie: "… 3 Monaten ungefähr?"  
Tamara verzog immer noch keine Miene doch in Melody keimte auf einmal ein unglaublicher Verdacht.  
"Sie… Sie denken doch nicht…", begann sie und schaute sie jetzt völlig entsetzt an.  
Tamara seufzte und meinte dann: "Doch. Ich denke schon. In Ihrem Blut ist der HCG-Wert erhöht. Miss Hansen, ich glaube… Sie sind schwanger."


End file.
